The Hardest Decisión
by Rachel Flawers Aray23
Summary: Ambas tomaron decisiones por separado, pero la vida las obligaría a unirse para tomar la decisión más difícil... Advertencia G!P
1. Prologue - Starting Point

**The Hardest Decisión**

**Prologue **

**Starting Point**

_Cuenta una leyenda, que antes de que la humanidad existiera, se reunió un grupo de duendes, para hacer una travesura. Uno de ellos dijo que muy pronto serian creados los seres humanos, y que no consideraban que era justo que tuvieran tantas virtudes y tantas a posibilidades._

- **_Es previsto que tengas defectos y dobleces, pero eso solo servirá para hacerlos más completos_**_ – hablo el más anciano de todos – **tal vez podamos privarlos de algo que les haga vivir cada día un desafío** – sugirió sabiamente_

- **_¡qué divertido!_**_ – exclamaron los demás. _

- **_Deberíamos quitarles algo que sea importante_**_ – comento un duende joven y astuto desde un rincón_

- **_¡ya se!_**_ – dijo un viejo – **vamos a quitarles la llave de la felicidad** – sugirió con entusiasmo _

- **_¡maravilloso!_**

- **_ ¡excelente!_**

- **_¡fantástico!_**

_Gritaron todos y bailaron de alegría hasta que uno de los duendes se detuvo pensar en los pro y contras de esa travesura _

- **_el problema es donde esconderla para que no la puedan encontrar_**_ – analizo despacio ese pequeño detalle de su plan _

_Las sugerencias no se hicieron esperar, aparecieron de forma inmediata, uno de ellos sugirió esconderla en la montaña más alta del mundo, a lo que otro enseguida le contesto que podrían subir y encontrarla, otro duende propuso esconderla en el fondo del mar, pero le contestaron que el hombre puede construir aparatos para bajar y encontrarla fácilmente, otro miembro del grupo de los duendes sugirió esconderla en un planeta lejano a la tierra, pero los otros le recordaron que son inteligentes y que alguno va a construir una nave en la que puedan viajar a otros planetas, el duende más viejo, que había permanecido en silencio, escuchando atentamente, se puso de pie. _

- **_Debemos esconderla donde nunca la buscaran_**_ – les sugirió con mucha suavidad a sus compañeros _

- **_¿Dónde?_**_ – todos preguntaron al mismo tiempo_

- **_Dentro de ello mismo, muy cerca del corazón_**_ – el anciano respondió con tranquilidad mientras era observado por todos sus compañeros _

_Todos comenzaron a aplaudir mientras reían alegremente_

- **_¡estarán desesperados buscándola afuera, sin darse cuenta que la traen consigo todo el tiempo!_**

- **_ ¡Ja, ja, ja! _**

- **_Pero si los hombres tienen en deseo de ser felices, y surge algún sabio que la descubra, no le dirá la clave a todos_**_ – pregunto con preocupación uno de los más jóvenes duendes _

- _ **quizás sí, pero como desconfiaran de las cosas simples, si un sabio revela el secreto, nadie le creerá** – dijo el más anciano con seguridad mientras sonreía por la travesura que estaban a punto de llevar acabo _

cerro con fuerza aquel libro que sostenía en sus manos, por un momento deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que aquello que estaba plasmado en aquellas páginas fuera verdad, pero le era imposible de creerlo, por la sencilla razón de que su felicidad no estaba dentro de ella misma, su felicidad estaba en las manos de otra persona, esa misma a la cual había citado en aquel pequeño parque para hablar, necesitaba decirle todo lo que sentía y sobretodo tenía que hacerle saber que muy en el fondo de su ser algo ocurría con ella, ese mismo algo que podría cambiarles la vida para bien o para mal, pero que ya era una realidad, tan grande como el hecho de que aquella persona no iba a llegar, llevaba casi una hora esperándola, miraba constantemente a su alrededor esperando descubrir su figura acercándose a pasos cortos como siempre lo hacía, pero se obligo a despertar de aquella pobre ilusión, suspiro con fuerzas intentando calmar las enormes ganas que tenia de romper en llanto, que ingenua había sido al pensar que iba a presentarse, era cobarde eso ya lo sabía, pero jamás imagino que su grado de cobardía era tan grande, por lo menos ella fue un poco más valiente, llego hasta el final, no se regreso a pesar de que su conciencia le repetía una y otra vez que no lo hiciera, pero no la escucho, decidió escuchar a su corazón el mismo que le decía que la decisión que había tomado era la correcta, si era la más difícil de todas, pero era difícil porque simplemente era la correcta, pero eso de nada le sirvió porque ella no llego, no quiso llegar, cansada de esperar se puso de pie y comenzó alejarse de aquel banco el cual había sido testigo de su larga espera.

_Había una vez, un juego, **"las escondidas",** al que quisieron jugar las emociones con los sentimientos. Estaba el amor, el odio, el fastidio y todos los demás. Quien contaba los números para que los demás se fueran a esconder, era la locura, esta gritaba "10, 6, 40, 8, 1000" sin orden como es característico de la locura. Cada uno se escondió donde pudo, mientras ella contaba. Cuando termino de contar, salió a buscarlos uno por uno. _

_Encontró a la tristeza detrás de un árbol llorando, encontró a la ingenuidad en un rincón con los ojos tapados pensando que nadie la vería, el miedo estaba metido en un hueco, y así fue encontrando a todos, pero al único que no pudo encontrar fue al amor, que estaba muy oculto bajo las hojas caídas. _

- **_Ahí está, debajo de las hojas secas_**_ – le susurro al oído la traición_

_Como la locura es un poco ciega, igual no lo pudo ver, entonces la traición le sugirió que lo pinchara con un rastrillo que estaba cerca de ellos, la locura pincho las hojas para que el amor saliera, después de unos cuantos pinchazos retiro el rastrillo y este salió mojado con sangre. La locura aparto las hojas, vio que había dejado ciego al amor _

- **_Hermano, cuanto lo siento, nunca quise hacerte daño_**_ – le dijo lleno completamente de arrepentimiento – **por favor déjame estar siempre a tu lado quiero ser tu guía y así poder compensarte por lo que hice** – le suplico insistentemente _

_El amor como era bondadoso no le costó nada perdonar a su hermano por el error cometido, también le concedió su petición de convertirse en su guía durante su paso por la vida y fue así como se unieron, y vivieron juntos muchos años. Pero un día, el amor se cruzo con la razón, y se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir siendo guiado por la locura, que la razón era su destino; que ella le iba a dar la posibilidad de solidez y transcendencia, entonces abandono a la locura por la razón y vivieron muchos años haciendo la pareja ideal. _

_Paso el tiempo, y un día, el amor sintió que amaba muchísimo a su pareja la razón, pero que también se aburría bastante, pues ella era muy razonable, circunspecta y previsible, por lo que opto por tomar una decisión algo peligrosa para él, darse un poco de diversión junto a su vieja compañera la locura, no era lo correcto pero si lo divertido y lo que necesitaba de vez en cuando. Entonces, desde ese día, cada vez que el amor se aburre de la razón, se escapa de la casa, mantiene una aventura con la locura y luego regresa._

La observaba oculta detrás de aquel enorme árbol a varios metros de distancia, le había pedido verse, pero ella no estaba segura de eso, se había prometido a si misma que no la volvería a ver, que acabaría de una vez y para siempre esa aventura que había comenzado tres meses atrás, pero su fuerza de voluntad no era la mejor, ya que estaba ahí dispuesta a hablar con ella, pero en su largo recorrido hacia ese encuentro se acordó de aquel viejo cuento que su abuelo le había relatado, sobre como el amor se escaba por las noche para verse con la locura pero que al finalizar la noche regresaba a casa con la razón, ella era su locura, tenía algo que la hacía hacer cosas que nunca pensó que haría, pero también tenía su razón la cual era la misma por la cual cada mañana abandona a esa locura y regresaba a casa con ella. Ya tenía una hora mirándola desde lo lejos intentado reunir el valor suficiente para acercarse y dejarle bien en claro que no podían seguir con esa aventura, pero no podía hacerle eso, no sabiendo que era una persona sumamente tierna, adorable, cariñosa y frágil, por lo que opto tomar el camino de los cobardes, no era el más ético pero sí el más simple a su punto de vista, suspiro con pesadez cuando vio como se levantaba del banco y comenzaba alejarse a pasos lentos mientras mantenía su cabeza agachada como signo de derrota, sintió como su corazón se arrugo en su pecho, pero ya el daño estaba hecho, metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y comenzó alejarse también sin mirar atrás, no podía ver atrás, por el simple hecho de que si lo hacía quizás se arrepentiría de la decisión que estaba tomando ya que sin duda alguna era la más difícil que le había tocado.

_No nos atrevemos a muchas cosas porque son difíciles, pero son difíciles porque no nos atrevemos a hacerlas_

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

**Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.**

**Twitter: Rachel220588**


	2. Chapter 1 - A Fall Free

**The Hardest Decisión**

**Chapter 1**

**A Fall Free**

_En física, se denomina caída libre al movimiento de un cuerpo bajo la acción exclusiva de un campo gravitatorio, físicamente eso es lo que significa. Pero en términos más filosóficos las caídas libres son los efectos de cuando una realidad choca de frente contra ti, tan bruscamente que puede dejarte completamente noqueado_

Miraba atentamente como su pequeño de 6 años se divertía con varios niños entre los diferentes jugos mecánicos que se encontraban en aquel pequeño parque situado a solo tres cuadras de su casa, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, al darse cuenta de que era una mujer muy afortunada, tenía un hijo maravilloso, sin contar lo hermoso que era el muy condenado, tenía una sonrisa traviesa que lo hacía ver completamente adorable, esa misma sonrisa que en ese preciso momentos estaba dibujada en el rostro de su pequeño y la cual ya era muy común en él, su cabello era rubio oscuro con un corte de platabanda, sus hermosos ojos eran azules como el cielo, había algo muy particular en su pequeño y era que siempre estaba feliz, alegre, sonriente, y activo, algo que ella agradecía enormemente

- **Disculpe…**

- Giro su cabeza para ver al tímido joven que estaba parado a un costado – **si** – pregunto con mucha tranquilidad

- **Me podría dar su autógrafo** – le pidió tímidamente mientras le ofrecía un bolígrafo y una libreta

- **Claro** – accedió gustosamente a la petición del joven – **tu nombre** – le pregunta con suavidad

- **Tayler** – pronuncio el chico con una calidad sonrisa – **sabe me gusto mucho su última obra, fue simplemente magnifica** – aseguro con un tono de voz bastante entusiasmado

- **Gracias, la verdad es que disfrute mucho ese proyecto** – aseguro terminando de redactar el autógrafo

- **Cuando volverá al teatro** – le pregunto con curiosidad

- **Pronto** – le hizo saber con rapidez al joven el cual simplemente sonrió enormemente

- **MAMI **

Se giro al escuchar las suplicas de su pequeño, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente cuando vio al niño lanzado en el suelo arenoso justo frente al tobogán, sin perder el tiempo corrió hasta donde estaba su hijo seguida por Tayler

- **Liam, Liam** – llamo al pequeño mientras se arrodillaba junto a él – **que paso bebe** – le pregunta con desespero viendo como se retorcía de dolor

- **Me duele mucho** – aseguro el pequeño mientras se sujetaba con fuerza su brazo derecho

- **Llama una ambulancia** – le pidió la actriz a Tayler el cual asintió y saco su teléfono para marcar a emergencias – **ya cielo, tranquilo** – consoló a su pequeño mientras depositaba un tierno beso en s frente

**_Hospital General _**

Tenía más de treinta minutos en la misma posición, observando como la lluvia caía con fuerza mientras que la humedad se manifestaba en el cristal de aquel enorme ventanal, no pudo evitar pensar en lo rápido que cambiaba el clima, hacia tan solo unas cuantas horas atrás el sol brillaba con claridad, ahora en ese preciso momento una fuerte lluvia cubría todo el ambiente, el clima sin duda alguna era algo muy misterio e incomprensible, soltó un suspiro pesado antes de girarse para ver al pequeño Liam posado sobre la cama, sus ojitos permanecían cerrados, su pecho subía y baja con tranquilidad, y su brazo derecho estaba enyesado y eso era la consecuencia del accidente sufrido en el parque esa misma mañana.

Se sentía verdaderamente culpable de lo ocurrido, si no se hubiera distraído hablando con aquel joven que se había acercado a ella para pedirle un autógrafo, habría detenido a tiempo a su pequeño cuando este decidió lanzarse de cabeza desde la cima del tobogán, se reprochaba una y otra vez el error cometido, jamás en la vida había pasado por una situación similar, siempre había tenido mucho cuidado.

- **Mami… **

- **Hey cielo** – saludo mientras se acercaba a la cama – **como te sientes** – le pregunto con suavidad a su pequeño

- **¿Estas enojada conmigo?** – le pregunta un poco temeroso a su madre

- **No amor, mami no está enojada** – le aseguro con suavidad mientras acariciaba su mejilla – **pero no quiero que vuelvas a darme un susto tan grande como este** – le pidió con ternura mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

- **Lo prometo… **

- **¿Cómo está el campeón?** – pregunto una voz masculina desde la puerta

- **¡Tío Brody!** – saludo emocionado con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

- **Hola Liam** – saludo al pequeño bastante sonriente

- **No sabía que estabas aquí **– cuestiono con rapidez la presencia de su tío

- **Bueno no iba a dejar la salud de mi sobrino favorito en manos de ningún otro pediatra** – le informo tomando su historial para revisarlo y realizar unos cuantos apuntes

- **Soy tu único sobrino** – el pequeño le recordó muy sonriente al hombre

- **Con más razón aun** – le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa mientras le alborotaba su rubia cabellera

- **Cuanto tiempo tendré esta cosa en mi brazo** – pregunto con preocupación mirando su brazo enyesado

- **Varias semanas** – le informo con tranquilidad

- **Pero me perderé el partido del sábado** – dijo con preocupación mirando a su joven tío

- **Eso debiste pensarlo antes de lanzarte del tobogán **– le informo con un tono un poco serio

- **Lo siento **– se disculpo el pequeño con un tono triste

- **Está bien, solo no lo vuelvas hacer **– le pidió mientras se inclinaba sobre la cama para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos –** me prometes que no lo volverás hacer **– le pregunta con una calidad sonrisa

- **Lo prometo **– dijo el pequeño muy suavemente

- **Bien, ahora quiero que te quedes muy tranquilo, mientras hablo con tu mami, si **– le pidió mientras dejaba el historial en su lugar y miraba a su hermana – **Rachel por favor acompáñame afuera** – le pidió a la morena con suavidad

Rachel le dio un tierno beso a su pequeño antes de acompañar a su hermano, una vez que llegaron afuera de la habitación el semblante de Brody cambio drásticamente, se puso un poco serio, rígido, cosa que preocupo de inmediato a la morena

- **¿Qué sucede? **

- **Cuando la enfermera estaba enyesando el brazo de Liam, encontró varios moretones en la parte baja de su espalda **– le informo con preocupación mirándola fijamente

- **¿Moretones?**

- **Golpes** – le dijo con suavidad sin apartar su mirada de ella

- **No es posible, mi hijo no recibe ningún tipo de maltrato físico** – le aseguro a su hermano con rapidez

- **Lo sé, y es por eso que me tome el atrevimiento de realizarle varios exámenes para obtener una explicación del porque de los golpes** – le informo abriendo la carpeta que tenía en sus manos

- **¿cuáles fueron los resultados? **

- **Sus glóbulos blancos están muy bajos, casi por el suelo, lo cual no es muy normal** – le informo despacio con un tono algo preocupado

- **Eso que significa** – interrogo con rapidez a su hermano

- **No lo sé, podría tener una enfermedad autoinmune o ser solo un error** – le dijo con sinceridad mientras cerraba la carpeta – **es por eso que voy a remitir a Liam a Dr. Anderson el oncólogo del hospital **

- **¿Oncólogo? Pero Brody ese medico es para el cáncer** – soltó con preocupación mirando fijamente a su hermano mayor

- **Así es… **

**_Dos Días Después _**

Rachel estaba sentada en la sala de espera del hospital en el cual trabajaba su hermano, el pequeño Liam se encontraba sentado sobre las piernas de la morena entretenido jugando con un pequeño súper héroe el cual había sido su regalo de cumpleaños, la morena estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no noto que su hermano se acercaba junto con otro medico

- **Rachel **– llamo con suavidad a su hermano

- **Hola** – respondió con una leve sonrisa apenas vio a Brody

- **Hola tío Brody** – saludo el pequeño a su tío

- **Hola campeón** – lo saludo mientras lo tomaba en brazos y se sentaba en la silla que estaba al lado de su hermana

- **Señora Berry soy el Dr. Blaine Anderson** – se presento el otro médico mientras se sentaba al otro lado de la morena – **revise los estudios de Liam, los globulos blancos son muy bajos, al igual presenta 12% de promiolositos y 5% de células inmaduras, lo que indica un síndrome leucémico** – le informo despacio a la morena

- **Leucémico **– pregunto la morena confundida

- **Cáncer **– le informo con suavidad y vio como la morena giro con rapidez buscando la mirada de su hermano mayor el cual solo bajo su mirada hacia su sobrino – **necesito una aspiración de medula para confirmar, pero Liam puede terne lo que se denomina como leucemia promiolositica aguda **

- **Oh por dios** – exclamo la morena entre sollozos mientras caí sobre el hombre de Brody

- **Lo lamento mucho en verdad** – finalizo diciendo el joven médico mientras miraba como su colega consolaba a su hermana

Rabia, tristeza, impotencia y dolor eran todas las sensaciones que experimentaba Rachel mientras observaba a Liam desde el cristal cuadrado de la puerta del quirófano, el pequeño se encontraba acostado boca abajo sobre aquella mesa completamente estático mientras el Dr. Anderson utilizaba una enorme aguja para extraerle un poco de medula ocia para confirmar lo que lo anteriormente le había dicho, la morena no podía creer que aquello estaba sucediendo, tenía que ser una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla

- **Todo va estar bien Rach** – le informo a su hermana mientras colocaba su manos sobre su hombro derecho

- **No voy permitir que muera Brody, hare lo sea necesario para salvarlo** – aseguro la morena sin apartar la vista del interior del quirófano

**_Tres Días Después _**

- **¿Incompatible?**

- **Así es**

- **Como es posible, soy su madre, eso no tiene sentido** – preguntocompletamenteincrédula

- **Todo el mundo hereda dos tipos de cromosomas con genes ALH, por desgracia solo uno de cada doscientos padres e hijos son insto-compatibles ALH perfecto** – le explico despacio a la morena

- **No podría ser Brody** – pregunta completamente desesperada

- **Temo que no** – le informo con rapidez – **tal vez un donador aparezca en el registro de donaciones de medula ósea **

- **La donación de un donante no pariente es peligrosa Anderson y lo sabes** – le dijo con rapidez a su colega

- **Lo es, pero el caso de Liam no puede esperar** – le recordó despacio al medico

- **Y el padre** – pregunto con rapidez – **es posible que pueda ser compatible al 100%** - pregunto con bástate esperanza

- **Es muy posible** – le informo Blaine a la morena

Rachel sin decir nada mas salió de la oficina de Blaine a paso apresurado, segundos después su Brody salió detrás de ella intentando alcanzarla cosa que se le dificulto un poco ya que la morena iba mas rápido de lo normal

- **Rachel espera, espera** – le pidió a la morena deteniéndola

- **Déjame, necesito hacer un par de llamadas** – intento librase del agarre de su hermano

- **Rach es muy poco probable que logres dar con el donador del banco de semen, la mayoría de los hombres que asisten a esos lugares mienten en sus datos** – intento hacer razonar a su hermana

- **Estoy segura de que podre encontrarlo** – le dijo con rapidez mientras intentaba alejarse

- **Como es que estas tan segura **– le pregunto con insistencia agotando completamente la paciencia de la morena

- **Porque no fue inseminación artificial** – le grito completamente histérica ganándose la mirada curiosa de las personas que estaban cerca de ellos

- **¿Qué? **

Llevaban más de media hora en completo silencio, Rachel mantenía su mirada clavada en la mesa de la cafetería mientras que Brody no le quitaba la mirada de encima, el medico aun intentaba procesar la información que su hermana le había soltado en ese ataque de histeria, hasta hacia media hora su sobrino había sido el fruto de una inseminación artificial debido a una crisis de maternidad apresurada que había atacado a Rachel hace seis años atrás, ahora resultaba que nada de ese cuento bien armado era cierto, ahora resultaba que su sobrino era el fruto de un romance pasional entre su hermana y dios sabe quien.

- **Seis años mintiéndome** – le susurro en forma de reproche a la morena

- **Lo lamento tanto** – se disculpo sin ni siquiera levantar la mirada

- **Sabes el peso que tiene tu mentira Rachel, seis años mintiéndome a mí, a tu hermano **– dijo el moreno con un tono de decepción

- **Ya te dije que lo siento** – dijo un poco frustrada

- **Eso no es suficiente** – le reprocho con dureza

- **Brody por favor** – le suplico con suavidad al moreno

- **Por favor que** – le pregunto con rabia mientras apretaba sus dientes

- **De acuerdo, quieres saber porque no te dije la verdad** – le pregunto con seriedad – **porque estaba sumamente avergonzada de lo que hice, mantuve una aventura con una persona casada, lo cual al final me dejo con el corazón roto y embarazada**, **no me arrepiento de tener a Liam, pero si me avergüenzo de cómo sucedieron las cosas **– le confeso con rapidez mientras su voz se quebraba completamente

- **¿Quien es? **

- **Brody…**

- **Vamos Rachel ya llegaste hasta aquí, ahora debes decirme quien es el padre** – le exigió con severidad a la morena

- Rachel tomo un poco de aire intento acumular fuerzas para decirle la verdad – **Bueno, técnicamente Liam no tiene un padre** – dijo despacio bajando su mirada nuevamente a la mesa

- **El cuento del tubo de ensayo ya se te callo Rachel** – le soltó Brody con bastante ironía

- **Cuando te digo que Liam no tiene un padre, es porque en realidad lo que tiene es una segunda madre **– le relato con rapidez la morena a su hermano

- **A ver cómo demonios podría ser eso posible** – le pregunto bastante confundido

- **Intersexualidad** – le susurro despacio mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y vio el gesto de impresión que se poso sobre el rostro de su hermano – **eres medico Brody, este tema no debe ser desconocido para ti **

- **En teoría, pero en práctica sí que lo es** – le dijo con rapidez – **aparte no sabía que tenías esos gustos sexuales **

- **No es cuestión de gustos, simplemente paso **– se defendió con rapidez de los ataques de su hermano – **había algo en ella que me hechizo desde el primer momento que la conocí, luego una cosa llevo a la otra y cuando quise darme cuenta estábamos envueltas en una marea de pasión, entonces fue ahí que su verdad salió a flote** – le relato despacio mientras intentaba no subir mucho su tono de voz

- **Y por lo que veo la aceptaste muy bien** – le dijo con un tono bastante sarcástico

- **Tu menos que nadie tiene el derecho a juzgarme** – le recordó con enfado al medico

- **Tienes razón, lo lamento** – se disculpo con sinceridad – **y entonces que vas hacer** – le pregunta soltando un pequeño suspiro

- **Encontrarla y decirle lo que está pasando con Liam** – le hizo saber con tranquilidad

- **Oh claro, me imagino que te pararas frente a ella y le dirás _"hola me recuerdas soy la chica con la que tuviste una aventura hace seis años, ha por cierto tenemos un hijo que necesita que le dones medula ósea"_** – Brody dijo con un tono bastante sarcástico – despierta Rachel por favor

- **Es la única esperanza mi hijo** – le recordó con desespero

- **No has sabido nada de ella durante seis años** – le recordó intentando hacer que su hermana reaccionara

- **Eso no es del todo cierto** – le dijo con rapidez – **se que vive en parís desde hace unos tres años, ha ganado bastante fama en Europa con sus exposiciones fotográficas, y eso lo se porque hace unos meses de casualidad me tope con un artículo en una revista francesa que hablaba de ella** – tomo un poco de aire y desvió su mirada hacia su derecha – **la catalogaron como la fotógrafa más sexy de toda Francia **

- Brody suspiro con pesadez – **aun sabiendo eso, no puedes ir a buscarla** – le hizo saber con suavidad

- **No voy a cambiar de opinión Brody** – le aseguro con determinación mientras se levantaba de su asiento

- **Eres una necia** – le soltó con enfado a la morena mientras la miraba con seriedad

- **Una necia que está dispuesta a salvar la vida de su hijo a toda costa** – le dijo con mucha seguridad antes de empezar alejarse hacia la salida

**_Tres Días Después _**

No le había sido muy difícil conseguir toda la información que necesitaba sobre la ubicación exacta del paradero de aquella mujer con la cual hace seis años había tenido una aventura, y todo había sido gracias al excelente investigador privado que contrato su representante, claro todo eso después de haberle contado la historia completa y de que también el hombre saliera de su completo asombro, y que después de eso la fulminara a preguntas impropias y ridículas, pero eso ya no importaba porque ahora ella se encontraba lista, con boleto y pasaporte en mano esperando para abordar el avión que la levaría directo a Paris, nada, ni nadie podría detenerla

- **Rachel **

- Giro su cabeza al escuchar la voz de Brody y vio como el moreno se acercaba corriendo hacia ella corriendo a toda prisa – **oh no** – soltó con bastante enfado mientras apretaba sus dientes – **no voy a dar marcha atrás Brody, no siquiera intentes convencerme** – le dijo con rapidez apenas su hermano estuvo frente a ella

- **No viene a detenerte** – le aseguro el moreno mientras intentaba respirar con normalidad – **vine a decirte que estaba completamente equivocado y que no importa cual sea el resultado que obtengas allá en Paris, yo voy a estar aquí esperándote para darte todo mi apoyo de manera incondicional como siempre lo he hecho **– le dijo con mucha suavidad a su hermana mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos

- **Gracias Bordy, porque no tienes ni idea de lo aterrada que estoy** – le dijo con su voz completamente cortada – **y es verdad, no se lo que pueda pasar allá en Paris, y me alivia saber que sea lo que sea, voy a contar contigo a mi regreso **

- **Siempre contaras conmigo** – le aseguro el moreno mientras la abrazaba con ternura – **te quiero** – le susurro con suavidad al oído

- **Yo también te quiero** – le dijo con una leve sonrisa en su rostro

- **Señorita, va a abordar** – la joven azafata le pregunta a la morena – **porque si es así, ya debe hacerlo **– le hizo saber con suavidad

- **Si, voy abordar** – le dijo la morena separándose de su hermano – **cuida a Liam mientras no estoy** – le pidió al joven medico con rapidez

- **Eso no tienes ni que pedirlo** – le aseguro con una tierna sonrisa – **ve tranquila que yo estaré con el todo el tiempo **

Rachel le dio otro abrazo a su hermano pero este fue un poco mas fugaz debido a que la azafata no dejaba de recordarle que era necesario que abordara de inmediato el avión, la morena camino decidida por el pasillo de abordaje, a ciencia cierta no sabia lo que se iba a encontrar en Paris y tampoco estaba muy segura de que regresaría con lo que iba a buscar, pero de lo que si estaba segura era de que iba a intentarlo, porque como dijo Roky Balboa, **_"la pelea es peleando"_ **y esa pelea la enfrentaría con los puños bien el alto.

_Una caída no significa la Derrota, solo significa que tienes que levantarte y comenzar andar con más inteligencia, __porque ahí una brevedad de segundo entre la caída y el aterrizaje que te deja analizando las opciones que se tienen para evitar que el golpe sea completamente fatal_

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

**Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.**

**Twitter: Rachel220588**

* * *

**Nota del autor: **hola a todas las personas que comenzaron a seguir esta nueva historia que he empezado, me dirijo a ustedes para hacer saber unos cuantos punticos importantes que son necesario que sepan para que después no haya reclamos por parte de ustedes, el primer punto es que esta es una historia basada en hechos de la vida real, y quiero mantener la esencia de la misma, lo que me llevaría al punto numero dos, para poder mantener la línea de la historia original necesitaba hacer G¡P, para que se pudiera la mayoría de los sucesos dentro de la misma fueran claros sin caer en lo irreal, pero quiero que quede muy claro que no va haber escenas sexuales tan explicitas como las que están acostumbrados a leer en los fics G¡P, la razón es simple, para la personas que han leído alguna de mis otras historias saben a la perfección como es mi forma de escribir, me gusta hacer las cosas con sutilezas, y esta historia no será diferente así que a las personas que esperaban algún tipo de contenido de ese tipo les hago saber que no lo habrá, dicho esto llego al tercer punto, cuando digo que no habrá escenas tan explicitas no me refiero a que no habrá escenas de contenido sexual, si van a ver escenas de ese tipo, pero como ya lo dije anteriormente las voy a tratar con sutiliza porque me encanta el romanticismo de acuerdo, finalmente llegamos al cuarto punto, las actualizaciones van a ser una vez por semana y el día será el domingo, porque por los momentos estoy con mucho trabajo y necesito tiempo para preparar los capítulos y el día que se me hace tranquilo para publicar es ese, así que ya están avisados. Muy bien ya habiendo dejado muy en claro todo, no me queda mas nada que decirles muchísimas gracias por el apoyo, me alegro que les gustara el comienzo y espero que este capitulo también les haya gustado, si es así dejen sus comentarios, sino les gusto pues también dejes sus comentarios para saber en que no están de acuerdo. muchismas gracias por su apoyo, les deseo que Dios los bendiga a cada uno de ustedes. Hasta pronto.


	3. Chapter 2 - Lost Time

**The Hardest Decisión**

**Chapter II **

**Lost Time**

_Un tiempo perdido, es aquel en el cual no nos entusiasma ya nada, ni disfrutamos tampoco de nada, ni amamos a nadie, solo nos culpamos de todo, odiamos a todos y sufrimos por todo, porque hemos permitido que un estúpido miedo nos convirtiera en un individuo vencido, miramos atrás y nos damos cuenta de que nunca nos atrevimos a hacer ya nada por el miedo a perderlo todo, simplemente decidimos guardar tras un viejo armario el respeto a los demás o a nosotros mismos y en el que, además, cínicamente gritamos: **"¡que bien a mí me ha ido!",** hacer eso créanme que es perder el tiempo._

Quinn miraba desde la ventana de su apartamento la lluvia caer, haces eso era casi una rutina diaria, pararse ahí a mirar hacia la ciudad, no importaba si había un sol radiante o una lluvia infernal, ella simplemente observaba, hacia ya tres que se había divorciado, a la rubia no le gustaba admitir que se había equivocado en alguna decisión, hizo una elección aquella fría mañana de invierno, lo que no se imagino nunca fue que su elección le costaría tan caro, esa mismo día le confesó a su esposa la aventura que había mantenido durante tres meses con aquella hermosa morena de ojos café, en su pobre ignorancia pensó que eso le serviría para fortalecer su matrimonio, pero paso todo lo contrario, Kate la juzgo, la acuso y la menosprecio, aprovechaba cada oportunidad para sacarle en cara su aventura, si había cometido un error, pero intento raparlo, cosa que su esposa no le permitió, ya que con su actitud lo único que consiguió fue crear una enorme brecha entre ellas, fue injusto, ya que nunca trato de justificar lo sucedido, mas bien todo lo contrario, intento aprovecharlo como aviso providencial, pero se olvido por completo de que muchas veces, los efectos del amor o de la ternura son fugaces, pero los de un solo error; no se acaban nunca, es como una cavernícola enfermedad sin remedio.

- **Porque será que siempre te encuentro aquí **– escucho como alguien le susurro al oído con ternura – **voy a empezar a preocuparme que siempre me dejes sola en la cama **

- Sonrió con levemente sin apartar su vista de la ventana – **lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo, me gusta observar la ciudad **– dijo suavemente mientras acariciaba los brazos que rodeaban su cintura

- **Más que estar con tu novia en la cama** – le pregunta pícaramente dándole un suave beso en el cuello

- **No, pero estabas dormida** – le aseguro con tranquilidad

- **Gracias a ti que me dejaste agotada **–le recordó con picardía

- **Es una queja **– le pregunto mientras enarcaba su ceja derecha

- **Para nada amor** – aseguro muy sonriente – **hace unos minutos llamo Aron, para recordarme la cena de mañana en la noche**

- Hizo un gesto de fastidio –** No estoy segura de querer ir a esa cena **– dijo soltándose de los brazos de la castaña para ir hacia la cocina

- **Pues no tienes alternativa, recuerda que le prometí a mi jefe que te llevaría a esa cena **– le recordó a la rubia mientras seguía sus pasos

- **Puedes llevar una foto de nosotras juntas y eso será mas que suficiente** – trato de zafarse de aquel compromiso

- **Que pasa Quinn, nunca te habías negado asistir a un evento como ese** – le pregunta con cierta preocupación

- **Emily no me siento cómoda en esos eventos** – le dijo con rapidez antes de darle un sorbo a su vaso con agua

- **¿Desde cuando?**

- **Desde siempre** – le confesó con sinceridad – **no me gusta las personas que asisten a esos eventos, todos son unos estirados, presuntuosos, siempre me preguntan como estoy y a ninguno le interesa en verdad la respuesta de esa pregunta**

- **Vaya jamás me imagine que te sintieras así **– le dijo casi disculpándose

- **Lamento no habértelo dicho antes, pero en verdad no quiero ir** – le dijo con un tono bastante suplicante

- **Te diré lo que haremos, iremos a esa cena y luego cuando regresemos** – se acerco despacio a la rubia y paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de esta – **prometo recompensarte por someterte a tal tortura** – susurro a unos escasos centímetros de sus labios

- **Como será esa recompensa** – pregunto mientras rodeaba la cintura de su novia con sus brazos

- **Será una muy buena recompensa** – le aseguro con picardía

- **Déjame pensarlo** – miro al techo durante unos segundos mientras pensaba – **de acuerdo lo hare** – acepto gustosamente – **pero tiene que ser muy buena la recompensa** – la advirtió con rapidez

- **Lo será amor** – la tranquilizo dejando un tierno beso sobre sus labios

**_Al Día Siguiente _**

- **Muy bien** – murmuraba Quinn mientras disparaba los flashes de su cámara contra el cuerpo de aquella hermosa modelo – **eso es todo, gracias** – le informo a la chica mientras le regalaba una leve sonrisa

La rubia se giro con rapidez y se acercase a la mesa donde estaba todo su equipo de trabajo, su asistente Rosie se acerco a ella con una gigante sonrisa mientras finalizaba una conversación por teléfono

- **Felicítame **– le pidió a su jefa con bastante entusiasmo

- **Te ganaste la lotería** – le pregunto con bastante sarcasmo

- **No **– le respondió con ironía – **me llamo Paolo para decirme que me tiene una sorpresa preparada para esta noche** – le informo con rapidez

- **Quieres que te felicite porque tu novio te tiene una sorpresa** – dijo la rubia con bastante confusión

- **Va a pedirme matrimonio** – le soltó con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

- **Espera, como sabes eso** – le pregunto bastante confundida

- **No lo se, solo lo presiento** – le respondió con tranquilidad – **pero se que lo hará, me ha dado todas la señales de que quiere pedirme algo **

- **Y porque asumes que va ser matrimonio lo que te va a pedir** – indaga mientras guardaba una de sus cámaras en su estuche – **tal vez quiera pedirte que adopten una mascota** – le hizo saber con suavidad

- **Una mascota, el sabe que no me gustan los animales** – le informo con un poco de seriedad – **como se atreve a pedirme eso** – soltó con bastante enfado – **ahora mismo me va a escuchar** – se alejo de su jefa mientras empezaba a marcar el numero de su novio

- **Solo era una suposición** – susurro la rubia mientras veía a su asistente alejarse

- **Hola… **

Quinn giro su cabeza para mirar a la persona que la saludaba, la cual resulto ser la modelo que anteriormente había estado fotografiando

- **Hola **– le devolvió el saludo con cordialidad

- **Solo quería decirte que me gusto mucho trabajar contigo** – le informo con una calidad sonrisa

- **Oh, gracias, lo mismo digo **

- **Y me preguntaba si aceptarías que te invite a tomar un café o a cenar** – le pregunto con suavidad mientras avanzaba un paso al frente

- Quinn se movió un poco incomoda – **Oh bueno la verdad es que** – tomo un poco de aire – **tengo novia y la quiero mucho** – le confeso con tanta rapidez que la modelo casi puedo entenderle

- **De acuerdo, lo dices así te creo** – aseguro la modelo con un tono sarcástico – **pero si en algún momento cambias de opinión, te pido que me llames** – le dijo mientras le entregaba un papelito con su nombre y numero

- **No voy a cambiar de opinión** – le hizo saber con rapidez

- **Uno nunca sabe** – le susurro la modelo antes de depositarle un suave beso en la mejilla y alejarse con una enorme sonrisa

La rubia se concentro tanto en la figura esbelta de la joven modelo que no vio que su asistente se acercaba nuevamente para capturarla mirando lo que no se suponía que debía ver

- **Es poco ético que hagas eso** – le susurro en el odio con bastante sarcasmo

- **No estoy haciendo nada** – se defendió con rapidez mientras se giraba para seguir recogiendo su equipo de trabajo

- **Nada bueno** – le recordó con una sonrisa traviesa, lo que ocasiono que se ganara una mirada seria por parte de su jefa – **ya tranquila que no le voy a decir nada a la pedante de tu novia **

- **Rose** – reprendió a su asistente

- **Lo siento, pero eso no quieta que sea cierto, te trata como un pedazo de carne** – le recordó con enfado – **se que si uno tienen una pareja rica, guapa y exitosa se debe presumir, pero ella exagera demasiado **

- **A ver porque dices eso** – le pregunta completamente confundida

- **La semana pasada cuando estábamos en la galería de Batturi, la escuche decirle a una amiga de ella que tú eras un trofeo muy valioso y que ella era la envidia de toda Europa por haber sido la que se quedo con ese trofeo** – le conto con bastante enojo a la rubia

- **Dijo eso **– indago con un poco de dudas

- **Si, tres veces** – vio el debate interno que tenia su jefa – **porque sales con ella** – le pregunto con suavidad – **se que es linda y sexy, pero porque una persona como tu sale con una mujer como ella **

- **Cuando estamos juntas es totalmente diferente** – le dijo con suavidad

- **Esa es tu excusa** – le pregunta con bastante incredulidad – **deberías terminar con ella** – le sugirió con suavidad

- **No voy a terminar con Emily solo porque a ti no te agrada** – le hizo saber con tranquilidad mientras tomaba todo su equipo de trabajo – **ahora me voy, Emily tiene una cena muy importante y me pidió que la acompañara **

- **Hay tan linda la nene quiere exhibir a su perrito Poodle** – dijo con un tono bastante burlón logrando ganarse una seria mirada por parte de Quinn – **ya esta bien, no lo vuelvo a decir **– se disculpo con una falsa sonrisa

- **Por tu bien laborar espero que cumplas eso que acabas de decir** – le advirtió a la chica antes de emprender su marcha hacia la salida

**_Horas Después _**

Quinn sostenía una copa de champagne en su mano mientras se paseaba por aquel salón lleno de personas, sonreía con cordialidad al mismo tiempo que asentía con su cabeza en forma de saludo a cada persona que la miraba, en verdad odiaba esas reuniones sociales, la rubia podía sentir la hipocresía de las personas con solo pasarles por un costado, sentía la necesidad de salir huyendo, quería salir corriendo de ahí

- **Quinn… **

- La rubia fue sacada de su estado de trance por la voz de su novia – **si** – le pregunta con suavidad

- **Tengo más de dos minutos llamándote, en que estabas pensando** – la castaña le pregunto con preocupación

- **En nada** – le aseguro con una leve sonrisa

- **Ven que mi jefe quiere conocerte** – le pidió mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de la rubia

Ambas se acercaron a hasta un grupo de personas que se encontraba aglomerado hablando animadamente.

- **Mrs. Thompson** – Emily llamo la atención de uno de los presentes – **quiero presentarle a mi novia Quinn Fabray** – finalizo señalándole a la rubia

- **Vaya por fin tengo el gusto de conocerte** – dijo el hombre bastante entusiasmado mientras le tendía la mano a la rubia – **Emily me hablado un montón de ti** – le informo con rapidez

- **Para mí también es un placer** – dijo Quinn mientras le sonreía con contorcía al hombre

- **Emily también me ha dicho que eres una de las mejores fotógrafas de nuestros tiempo **– le informo con interés

- **Lo es **– aseguro la castaña mientras le sonreía amorosamente a la rubia

- **Bueno, no es para tanto** – Quinn trato de restarle importancia a su trabajo

- **No tienes que ser humilde Quinne** – le pidió Mrs. Thompson con diversión

- **No es humildad, simplemente la verdad, tengo talento, pero en cualquier momento puede llegar otro con una talento parecido o mejor que el mío** – aseguro la rubia un tanto incomoda

- **Sí, pero estoy segura que ninguno de esos fotógrafos llegaría a ser descrito por la prensa francesa como la fotógrafa mas sexy del mundo** – soltó Emily con una soberbia única y propia de una persona creída

- Quinn apretó sus dientes con fuerzas y con suavidad soltó la mano de su novia – **Discúlpenme, necesito ir al tocador** – dijo antes de comenzar alejarse

La rubia entro al baño y soltó un sonoro suspiro apenas se encontró completamente a solas, estaba apunto de tirarse de cabeza por la ventana del baño, se sentía prisionera de aquella situación, y lo que mas le molestaba era comprobar que todo lo que le dijo su asistente era cierto, Emily la trataba como un trofeo, sabia que su chica a veces podía ser presuntuosa, pera jamás imagino al grado que podría llegar

- **Todo bien** – pregunto Emily mientras se acercaba despacio hacia la rubia

- **De maravilla** – manifestó sin ningún tipo de emoción en su voz

- **¿Sucede algo? **

- **No **

- **Quinn **

- **Es necesario que me trates como un trofeo** – le soltó molestia

- **No hice eso** – se defendió con rapidez la castaña

- **Si lo hiciste **

- **Solo dije que eras sexy** – le replico con un tono bastante serio

- **No presumiste que tu novia es sexy** – acentuó de mala gana mientras se alejaba de su chica - **sabes muy bien que no me gusta que me traten así, me hace sentir idiota** – le recordó con rabia al mismo tiempo que caminaba de un lado a otro

- **Hay por favor, no te hagas la victima Quinn, que muy en el fondo te fascina los halagos que recibes **– soltó la castaña perdiendo la paciencia

- **Siempre y cuando sean por mi trabajo** – le recordó con rapidez – **que** **poco sabes de mi Emily, y eso solo me da a entender una cosa, jamás me escuchas cuando te hablo, a ti solo te interesa que me vea lo suficientemente sexy para poder presumir de mi** – reconoció bastante adolorida – **lo nuestro se termina aquí** – sentencio con firmeza mientras la veía fijamente a los ojos

- **Estas cometiendo un grave error **

- **El único error que he cometido, fue permitirte entrar en mi vida** – dijo con suavidad mientras caminaba hacia la puerta – **pero afortunadamente es un error que puedo remediar, no quiero volver a verte** – aseguro antes de salir del baño dejando atrás a una impactada Emily que no se podía creer lo que acababa de suceder

**_La Mañana Siguiente. _**

La alarma de su despertador sonó a la misma hora de siempre, pero ella no tenia el mas mínimo animo de levantarse, por lo que opto por apagarla de un manotazo y darse la vuelta para seguir durmiendo, claro esa era su intención, pero no lo logro ya que los recuerdos de lo sucedido la noche anterior llegaron a su mente como una ráfaga fugaz, se mantuvo pensativa durante varios minutos preguntándose si la decisión que había tomado era la correcta, será que cabía la pequeña posibilidad que hubiera exagerado las cosas o quizás no, acaso estaba tan desesperada por tener a alguien a su lado que no le importaría servir de trofeo, Dios si iba volver loca, rápidamente dio un salto de su cama, necesitaba despejarse, necesitaba no pensar en nada y ella tenia la solución perfecta.

**_Porque nadie quiere ser el último aquí, porque todos quieren sentir los cuidados de alguien, alguien para amar con mi vida en sus manos, tiene que haber alguien así para mí_**

Correr siempre la ayudaba a despejar su mente, el aire fresco de la mañana en sus pulmones, la suave brisa en su rostro, el sudor que comenzaba a rodar por su frente, **"_Gotta be somebody"_**sonando a todo volumen en sus auriculares, eso ultimo era especie de una tortura mental, ni siquiera entendía bien porque había elegido esa canción o tal vez si, pero era demasiado orgullosa como para admitirlo, así que solo se limito a correr mientras se fundía en la profundidad de ese mensaje que le mandaba la voz de Chad kroeger a través de los auriculares

**_Porque nadie quiere seguir por su cuenta y todos quieren saber que no están solos, que en algún lugar hay alguien que siente lo mismo, tiene que haber alguien así para mi allá afuera_**

Quinn podía sentir como sus piernas le pesaban cada vez más, como su corazón bombeaba con más fuerza a medida que pasaban los minutos, se encontraba ya sin aliento después de llevar una hora corriendo sin rumbo fijo, pero no quería parar, necesitaba correr muy lejos, estaba decidida a huir, pero de que huía con tanta prisa, de sus pensamientos, del tiempo, o de si misma, que ridículo era lo ultimo, huir de si misma, porque iba querer huir de si misma, tenia todo lo que siempre soñó a nivel profesional, pero a nivel personal que tenia, oh cierto, no tenia a nadie, solo a si misma, entonces fue justo ahí que después de descifrar ese pequeño enigma que la rubia se dio cuenta del porque corría sin detenerse aquella fría mañana

- **Maldición **– exclamo deteniéndose completamente agotada y jadeando – **odio a Chad Kroeger **– susurro mientras se quitaba su auriculares

Sujetaba con fuerzas sus rodillas mientras intentaba calmar su respiración, había perdido un valioso tiempo de su vida, después de su divorcio se sintió completamente insegura de si misma, insegura de ser capaz de poder armar una vida plena, sentía que iba a fracasar de nuevo, por lo que decidió fundirse en su trabajo, al mismo tiempo que mantenía relaciones amorosas que no pasaban de los tres meses, era una completa fracasada a nivel personal, cuanto tiempo perdido, una vez su abuelo le dijo que uno puede perder todo lo material, quedarse sin nada, pero mientras que tu tiempo en la tierra fuera bien aprovechado, en realidad no habías perdido absolutamente nada, lastima que ella no siguió ese consejo, porque había perdido el tiempo y ahora no sabía cómo recuperarlo, o si podía recuperarlo

**_Bâtiment Résident_**

- **Comment s'est passé votre****tour****Mlle****Fabray** – le pregunto el vigilante del edificio donde tenia su estudio a penas la vio cruzar el portal

- **Très bon****Gaël** – le respondió con una calidad sonrisa dirigiéndose al ascensor

- **Mlle Oh il ya une personne en attente** – le informo con rapidez al ver que la rubia estaba apunto de subirse al ascensor

- **À ce moment** – pregunto mirando el reloj de su muñeca

- **Je lui ai demandé de revenir plus tard, mais elle a tellement insisté, a même dit qu'il ne voulait pas bouger d'ici jusqu'à ce que je te parle** – le dijo un poco apenado – **ce dans la zone d'attente** – le informo señalándole el pasillo que conducía a dicha área – **par la façon dont est américain, tout comme vous** – esto ultimo se lo susurro en voz baja

- **Merci Gael** – le agradeció al joven antes de emprender su marcha para averiguar quien la solicitaba a tan tempranas horas de la mañana

Estaba completamente intrigada por saber quien era la persona que la solicitaba, Dios tenía que ser algo de carácter muy urgente para que se tomara el atrevimiento de aparecerse en su edificio a las 8:00 am, pero le daba igual, quien quiera que fuera se iba tener que marchar, no estaba de humor para atender a nadie. Entro en la pequeña sala de espera y vio la espalda de una mujer de pequeña estatura, no alcanzaba a ver su rostro ya que esta estaba muy entretenida mirando uno de los cuadros que se encontraban colgados en la pared

- **Disculpe, me informaron que pidió verme** – pregunto una vez que estuvo solo a unos pasos de aquella mujer

- **Así es** – exclamo girándose para quedar frente a frente con la rubia

Quinn sintió como si la hubieran subido y bajado al mismo tiempo, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar incontrolablemente, palideció de forma inmediata, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, no podía ser cierto que aquella mujer estuviera justo ahí frente a ella, solo a unos escasos pasos, no sabia como reaccionar, no sabia que decir, no sabia que pensar, su cabeza le daba vueltas, y sentía que no le estaba llegando suficiente aire a su cerebro, estaba segura de que podía morir en ese preciso momento por la falta de oxigenación cerebral

- **Rachel **– susurro su nombre pero fue lo único que logro proferir antes de desplomándose contra el suelo

_El Tiempo Perdido se extravía y se va lejos, se pierde en medio de la nada y el olvido, luego busca desesperadamente un refugio, un lugar, un espacio, entonces es cuando se posa en las manos de quien mas lo necesite, de quien lo acoja, de quien lo sepa valorar y cuidar, de quien no lo deje extraviarse otra vez, y luego se mueve sigilosamente por las veredas de la vida, buscándonos, hasta que logra encontrarnos, para darnos la oportunidad de recuperarlo y no dejarlo perder nunca mas._

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

**Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.**

**Twitter: Rachel220588**

* * *

**Nota de autor:**bueno quiero comenzar diciendo gracias a todas las personas que siguen y comentan esta historia, es bueno saber que les ha atraído, espero que la continúen leyendo hasta el final. Segundo una persona me escribió por ahí que si Quinn tenia los ojos verdes como era que Liam los tenia azules, la respuesta es simple, error mío a la hora de escribir, lo siento en verdad, juraría que escribí verde, pero ya ven que no fue así, en verdad pidió una disculpa por ese pequeño error cometido, pero eso le pasa hasta los mas grandes escritores así que no es raro que le suceda a una aprendiz, mi profesora me dice que si en verdad quiero se una buena escritora lo primero que debo hacer es tomar muy en cuenta todas las observaciones que me hacen los que están a mi alrededor.

**Nota especial: **me quede completamente helada hoy en la mañana cuando abrí mi facebook y me encontré con la lamentable noticia de que Cory Monteith habia fallecido, yo me hubiera esperado cualquier cosa, menos semejante noticia, debo admitir que el para novio de Lea no me gustaba, pero me encantaba su personalidad y lo buen actor que era, pero lamentablemente se fue y es triste que Lea tenga que pasar por todo esta situación, será raro ya no verlo actuar, en verdad deseo que descanse en paz y que brille para el la luz eterna.

_"No hay nada mas duro para el corazón que una despedida, dejar que una persona se lleve una parte de ti y con ella todos los momentos que faltaban por vivir, hay despedidas cortas, bonitas, simples, que están llenas de esperanzas y futuros. pero tambien hay despedidas tristes, y de adioses definitivos que se niegan a partir"_


	4. Chapter 3 - He Who Seeks Finds

**The Hardest Decisión**

**Chapter III**

**He Who Seeks Finds **

_**"El que busca encuentra"** Una frase muy usada para advertir a alguien que si no juega limpio puede salir con la peor parte, pero las personas siempre estamos buscando algo, protección, respecto, éxito, confianza, compañía, felicidad, o un pasado que puede ayudarnos a solucionar nuestro presente y de esa manera no tener que extrañar nada en el futuro_

Rachel ya llevaba más de 10 minutos esperando a Quinn, se sentía nerviosa e inquieta, no tenia ni idea de lo que pasaría cuando estuviera frente a frente con su ex amante, la madre de su hijo, la mujer que le cambian la vida para siempre, como le daría la noticia o mejor dicho como recibiría ella la noticia, ahí estaba otra vez los nervios apoderándose de su cuerpo, se puso pie para intentar calmar esa sensación que le estaba recorriendo el cuerpo entero, la morena concentro toda su atención uno de los cuadros que se encontraban colgados en la pared, las formas y colores del mismo eran verdaderamente llamativos, y los mas importante era que lograban hacer que esa sensación de angustia que se encontraba en su interior se fuera calmando de a poco, no estaba segura exactamente cuanto tiempo paso sumergida en ese pequeño universo moderno de lo único que estaba consciente fue de los paso que se acercaba a ella de forma calmada, entonces supo que el momento había llegado, el encuentro con su paso ya estaba ahí, a solo unos escasos pasos de ella

- **Disculpe, me informaron que pidió verme** – pregunto una vez que estuvo solo a unos pasos de aquella mujer

- **Así es** – exclamo Rachel girándose para quedar frente a frente con la rubia – **Quinn** – grito al ver como su ex amante se desplomaba contra el suelo

Hay que tener cuidado cuando se iniciamos una búsqueda, si, cuidado de no arrepentirnos, porque el que busca encuentra y ese encuentro con el otro puede ser así mismo fantástico o riesgoso, quien puede predecir las consecuencias que tendrá, espejo contra espejo es la caída al infinito.

- **Quinn, Quinn, vamos Quinn** – repetía con preocupación e insistencia Rose mientras tocaba levemente la mejilla de su jefa

- La rubia fue abriendo sus ojos lentamente – **Rose** – exclamo con bastante confusión una vez que tuvo sus ojos abiertos – **¿qué paso?** – pregunto mientras daba un vistazo a su alrededor dándose de cuenta que se encontraba en su oficina

- **Te desmayaste** – le informo mientras le serbia un vaso con agua – **Gaël te trajo hasta aquí** – le hizo entrega del vaso con agua – **deberías ir al médico** – sugirió la chica sentándose a su lado

- **Estoy bien, no fue nada** – dijo restándole importancia al asunto

- **Te desmayaste** – le recordó con rapidez

- **Le puede pasar a cualquiera** – soltó con tranquilidad antes de darle un sorbo al contenido de su vaso

- **Muy bien haz lo que quieras** – dijo Rose un tanto molesta – **ahora dime quien es la mujer que llego con Gaël **– le pregunta con bastante curiosidad

- **Ella aun esta aquí** – Quinn le pregunto con rapidez

- **Esta afuera esperando a que reaccionaras, no quiso decirme quien era, ni mucho menos que quiere de ti **– le relato a la rubia mientras se ponía de pie – **y me dejo bien en claro que no se irá hasta que hable contigo **

- **Ella es** – la rubia se detuvo un momento buscando las palabras adecuadas – **es una conocida** – vio la mirada de desconfianza que le daba su asistente – **hazla pasar por favor** – le pidió mientras se ponía de pie

- **Estas segura de querer recibirla** – Rose le pregunta un tanto preocupada

- **Hazla pasar** – la rubia le pidió nuevamente pero esta vez uso un tono más firme

A pesar de que su tono de voz fue firme, por dentro los nervios la estaban destrozando, por lo que tomo un gran bocado de aire, con la intención de calmarse un poco, muchas eran las preguntas que se estaba formulando internamente, y esperaba que las respuesta a dichas preguntas llegaran cuando ella cruzara la puerta de su oficina, cosa que no tardo mucho en suceder.

- **Hola** – saludo la morena con un tono bastante bajo

- **Hola **– tomo un poco de aire – **lamento mucho el haberme desplomado de esa forma, no sé que me paso de verdad** – se disculpo un tanto apenada

- **Tranquila **– le respondió con sinceridad – **aunque deberías ir al médico para asegurarte que todo está bien** – le sugirió despacio

- **No necesito un medico** – aseguro la rubia con rapidez

- **Si tu lo dices** – le respondió con un poco de sarcasmo

- **Qué casualidad tan grande que estés aquí** – dijo intentando buscar las respuestas a sus preguntas

- Rachel tomo un poco de aire, la hora de la verdad había llegado – **No estoy aquí por casualidad **– le confesó con rapidez y pudo notar de inmediato la confusión que se apodero del rostro de la rubia – **hace seis años** – de pronto un inmenso temor se apodero de su cuerpo haciéndola dudar, rápidamente se aclaro la garganta – **cuando tú y yo** – volvió hablar nuevamente pero Quinn la interrumpió

- **Nuestro romance fue inapropiado, el cómo paso todo fue indebido **– Quinn le dijo de espacio mientras se acercaba a ella – **yo, yo debí hacer las cosas de manera correcta pero no lo hice y luego tuve que pagar las consecuencias de mis actos** – le confesó con suavidad

- Al escuchar las palabras de la rubia una rabia enorme se apodero de su cuerpo – **no puedo creer que después de tantos años, continúes igual de cobarde** – le reclamo con dureza y un enorme remordimiento se apodero de su cuerpo cuando vio a Quinn bajar su mirada

- Para la rubia esas palabras fueron como puñales bien afilados, que entraron en ella lastimándola severamente **– porque estás aquí Rachel** – le pregunto con suavidad

- **No estoy aquí porque quiero Quinn, sino porque tú eres la única persona que puede evitar que mi hijo muera** – le dijo despacio mientras su voz se quebraba completamente

- **Dijiste hijo** – le pregunto completamente sorprendida

- **Hace seis años tuve un hijo tuyo** – le confesó despacio mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos

- Quinn comenzó a temblar de pie a cabeza, no esperaba recibir esa noticia, la rubia empezó a sentir como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse nuevamente – **necesito sentarme** – fue lo único que exclamo antes de arrastrar sus pasos hasta el sofá

Un silencio sepulcral cubrió todo el ambiente, Quinn permanecía sentada intentando poner en orden su cabeza mientras que Rachel la miraba de forma expectante e internamente rogaba porque no se desmayara nuevamente

- **¿Como se llama?**

- **Liam **– la morena le respondió mientras se sentaba al lado de ella

- Quinn suspiro con fuerza – **dijiste que su vida estaba en peligro** – le pregunto en voz baja y con la mirada posada sobre el piso

- Rachel desvió su mirada mientras apretaba su mandíbula – **haces unos pocos días, sufrió un accidente mientras jugaba, y gracias a eso los médicos descubrieron que tiene leucemia promiolositica aguda** – le relato mientras su voz se quebraba completamente

- **Por dios** – susurro la rubia sin poder creérselo

- **Necesita un trasplante de medula ósea, y yo no soy compatible, pero esta la gran posibilidad de que tu si lo seas **– le informo con bastante esperanza

El silencio nuevamente volvió a posarse en el ambiente, Quinn no sabía que decir, por más que intentaba formular una oración no lo lograba, se sentía completamente aturdida por toda la información que acababa de recibir, por su parte Rachel se desesperaba cada vez más, no le agradaba para nada aquel infernal silencio

- **Tu silencio es bueno o malo** – pregunto la morena

- **Yo no sé qué decir de todo esto** – dijo bastante aturdida mientras apretaba sus ojos con fuerza

- **Por favor solo dime que estas dispuesta ayudar** – le pidió casi como una suplica

- **Yo **– tomo un poco de aire – **necesito procesar toda esta información** – le dijo intentando que la morena la comprendiera

- **Te entiendo** – se puso de pie – **aquí esta es la dirección del hotel en el cual estoy quedándome** – le extendió un trozo de papel – **estaré esperándote, por favor procura esta vez aparecer, aunque sea para decirme que no donaras** – le pidió con un poco de seriedad y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta

- **Rachel** – llamo a la morena, la cual se detuvo para mirarla sobre su hombro – **solo necesito un poco de tiempo **– le informo con rapidez, pero la morena no dijo nada mas, simplemente se limito a abandonar el lugar

Quinn suspiro con frustración mientras se recargaba su cabeza sobre la parte superior del sofá, todo aquello parecía un mal sueño del cual no podía despertar por mas que lo deseara, no sabia muy bien como sentirse, su vida acababa de cambiar y definitivamente ya nunca mas volvería a ser igual

Rachel apenas llego a las afuera de aquel edificio tomo un gran bocado de aire para calmar sus nervios, parte de su misión ya estaba realizada, ahora solo faltaba ver si Quinn accedía a colaborar, esperaba que lo hiciera, aunque no debía olvidar que la rubia era un elemento muy poco confiable, y eso la ponía a temblar de frustración

- **Quinn **– Rose llamo a su jefa con suavidad – **estas bien** – le pregunta mientras se acercaba hasta ella

- **Necesito tiempo a solas** – susurro con un tono de voz bastante apagado

- **¿Qué ha pasado?**

- **La mujer que vino a buscarme, se llama Rachel Berry y no es simplemente una conocida** – tomo un poco de aire – **ella fue mi amante hace seis años, cuando yo estaba casada** – le confesó despacio

- **¿Estuviste casada? **

- **Kate y yo nos conocimos en la universidad, cuando teníamos 20 años, tres años más tarde nos casamos y solo cinco meses después de haber contraído nupcias, le fui infiel con Rachel** – le explico despacio mientras mantenía su mirada fija al frente – **yo sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, pero por alguna razón no podía detenerme, simplemente me deje llevar**

- **¿Y qué paso?**

- **Durante tres mese seguí con mi aventura, luego comencé a replantearme las cosas y me di cuenta de que no estaba haciendo las cosas correctamente, yo no era así,** – suspiro con pesadez – **así que tome la decisión de terminar con Rachel** – relato con un tono bastante triste

- **Pero** – pregunto con la intención de que su jefa continuara con la historia

- **No termine con ella de la forma correcta** – suspiro con frustración – **simplemente deje de contestar sus llamadas, desparecí sin un adiós, o un no puedo continuar, solo le mande una carta con dos líneas escrita y desaparecí** – admitió con bastante vergüenza

- **Quinn esto es sorprendente, y lo digo porque tú no pareces el tipo de mujer que hace las cosas de esa forma** – dijo la chica bastante sorprendida por la confesión de su jefa

- **Ya ves que las apariencias engañan** – dijo la rubia con bastante rapidez

- **Pero si terminaste con esa relación porque te divorciaste** – le pregunto con bastante confusión

- **Le confesé a Kate mi aventura, necesitaba decírselo porque sentí que de esa manera iba a poder estar tranquila conmigo misma, pero ella nunca logro perdonarme verdaderamente, y durante tres años tuve que soportar un verdadero infierno** – dijo con un tono bastante triste

- **¿Te dolió dejarla, cierto?**

- **Mucho, Rachel fue muy importante para mí** – aseguro con determinación

- **Me refería a Kate** – le hizo saber a la rubia despacio

- **Deberías especificar tus preguntas** – Quinn le dijo en un poco serio

- **Bien lo hare** – dijo la castaña con bastante tranquilidad – **porque no te quedaste con Rachel si era tan importante para ti **– le pregunta con suavidad

- **Supongo que fue por miedo…**

- **¿Miedo a que?**

- **A que no fuera la correcta, ella era solo una aventura** – contesto la rubia con un tono analítico

- **Lo único incorrecto aquí Quinn fue tu comportamiento, tenías un compromiso con Kate y lo irrespetaste, utilizaste a Rachel como un juguete, para luego desecharla sin darle importancia a sus sentimientos** – le reprocho con dureza – **me pregunto cómo logras dormir por las noches **

- **Ya tengo suficiente con mi conciencia atormentándome, no necesito que tú también lo hagas** – Quinn le dijo con mucho enfado a su asistente

- **Lo siento, me deje llevar por las emociones **– se disculpo con sinceridad – **porque te busco después de tantos años **– le pregunto con suavidad

- **Me busco para decirme que tuvo un hijo mío** – confeso despacio y vio como la boca de Rose se abrió enormemente – **el cual resulta que está enfermo de leucemia y necesita que yo le done medula ósea **

- **Creo que deje de respirar** – susurro Rose con dificulta – **supongo que vas a donar verdad **– le pregunta con rapidez a la rubia – **porque debes hacer lo correcto**

- **La última vez que intente hacer las cosas correctamente, no lo logre** – le recordó con rapidez a la chica

- **La ultima vez no estaba la vida de un pequeño de por medio, no puedes ignorar eso** – le dijo con un tono bastante firme

- **Necesito despejar mi mente… **

- **Bien, te daré tiempo a solas **– Rose cedió a la petición de su jefa

Quinn recostó su cabeza sobre la parte superior del sofá, sin poder evitarlo soltó un sonoro suspiro, sin que la rubia pudiera evitarlo una lágrima rodo por su mejilla derecha, se sentía tan abrumada, e impactada que no sabía cómo reaccionar, así que simplemente se quedo ahí, e intento organizar sus ideas

**Varias Horas Después**

- **Dijo que necesitaba tiempo** – exclamo Rachel mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por la habitación – **ya sé que no tenemos tiempo que perder** – dijo un poco molesta – **están llamando a mi puerta** – informo cuando escucho los suaves toques **– te llamare luego, por favor dale un beso a Liam de mi parte** – le pidió a su hermano dando por terminada la conversación

Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo Rachel abrió la puerta de su habitación para encontrarse con una rubia parada al otro lado con un semblante serio y rígido, ese que es propio de una persona que tiene millones de sentimientos encontrados entre si

- **Quinn** – susurro Rachel con suavidad

- **Debiste decírmelo antes** – exclamo con rigidez mirando fijamente a la morena

- **¿Que**?

- **Que habías tenido un hijo mío, debiste decírmelo mucho antes** – repitió con un tono más serio y abriéndose paso hacia el interior de la habitación – **no tenias derecho a callártelo tanto tiempo** – le reclamo con dureza

- **¿Cuando se supone que te lo iba a decir?** – le pregunto con seriedad – **cuando dejaste de contestar mis llamadas, o cuando me dejaste plantada aquella mañana en aquel parque, no espera, tal vez debí decírtelo cuando me mandaste aquella carta en la que solo escribiste "es lo mejor para ambas"** – dijo la morena con un tono dolido

- **Me porte cobardemente contigo Rachel, pero eso no significaba que iba a ser cobarde con mi hijo **– la rubia le hizo saber con un tono bastante alto – **estuve tres años en New York antes de mudarme aquí, pudiste decirme la verdad, pero no lo hiciste** – le reclamo con dureza mientras la miraba con seriedad

- **No te atrevas a volverme la mala de la película** – la morena advirtió con un tono serio

- **Pero yo si tengo que serlo **– le pregunto con sarcasmo – **se que no fue fácil para ti Rachel, pero tampoco lo fue para mí** – confeso con su voz completamente quebrada

Rachel se quedo completamente sorprendida con aquella confesión, la morena pudo ver claramente el temor interno de Quinn y entonces fue cuando se dio de cuenta que Brody tenia razón, con su llegada había cambiado de diferentes maneras la vida de la rubia

- **Lamento que mi presencia te haga sentirte así Quinn** – se disculpo con sinceridad – **y entendería perfectamente sino quieres ayudar a Liam** – susurro con un tono de voz apagado

- **Estoy dispuesta ayudarlo Rachel** – le hizo saber con rapidez

- **En serio** – pregunto la morena completamente esperanzada

- **Lo hare, pero bajo ciertas condiciones** – le dijo con suavidad mientras se acercaba a ella

- **No espero que te hagas cargo de Liam, te aseguro que después puedes seguir con tu vida como hasta ahora** – dijo con rapidez exonerando a la rubia de forma inmediata

- **Mis exigencias son distintas** – Quinn le dijo con suavidad y noto la cara de confusión de la morena – **quiero que me permitas estar a su lado, quiero conocer a mi hijo, quiero empezar a formar parte de su vida** – le pidió casi en forma de suplica mientras la miraba fijamente

- **Voy a necesitar un poco de tiempo Quinn, el niño piensa que falleciste en un accidente de auto** – Rachel confeso un poco avergonzada al mismo tiempo que posaba su mirada en el suelo

- **Mi hijo piensa que morí en un accidente de auto, pero que blasfemia más grande** – dijo la rubia con bastante enojo mientras fruncía su ceño

- **Que se supone que le iba a decir, la verdad** – Rachel le pregunta de manera desafiante – **es un tema bastante delicado y necesito tiempo**

- **Esperare el tiempo que sea necesario** – la rubia le hizo saber a Rachel con un tono suave y tranquilo

Cuando Rachel se enamoro del teatro y comenzó a transitar el sendero que éste invita a recorrer, aprendió que lo que verdaderamente hace que una obra tenga peso y trascienda, son sus silencios, podrá sonar como un absurdo, pero es la verdad, porque el silencio es mucho más que la ausencia de sonido, el trasciende la "no palabra", muchas veces dice más que cualquier discurso verbal. Eso era exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo en aquel preciso momento con ellas dos, había caído en un silencio misterioso, en el cual se decían mucho y poco, al mismo tiempo.

- **Bien** – Quinn fue la primera en romper dicho silencio – **le pediré a mi asistente que reserve unos boletos para mañana en la noche** – le informo a la morena mientras tomaba una postura firme – **eso me dará tiempo suficiente para arreglar todo con mi trabajo **

- **Me parece bien** – dijo la morena con un alivio enorme

- **Entonces te veré mañana** – la rubia se despidió con una leve sonrisa para luego caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación

- **Quinn **– llamo a la rubia antes de que esta abandonara la habitación completamente – **gracias por todo** – le dijo con un tono sincero

La fotógrafa simplemente se limito a sonreírle levemente, una vez que estuvo afuera soltó un sonoro suspiro, intentando liberar la tención que sentía en ese preciso momento, por su parte Rachel se sentó en la orilla de su cama colocando las manos en su rodilla, era como si aun no se creyera lo que acaba de ocurrir, Quinn había aceptado ser la donante de su pequeño, ya podía medio respirar de alivio

**Al Día Siguiente **

Eran exactamente las 10:00pm en la ciudad de Paris, también era la hora exacta en la que Rachel y Quinn ya se encontraban a bordo del avión que las llevaría directo a New York, la manos de Rachel le temblaban sin control alguno, al mismo tiempo que un frio sudor se acumulaba en el centro de las misma y sus piernas estaban flojas, la diva sinceramente odiaba con todas sus fuerzas volar, subir a un avión para ella era el castigo mas grande que se le pudiera imputar, por la sencilla razón de que su mente era ligera para la imaginación, y siempre que estaba sentada en el asiento de una aeronave, tendía a imaginarse que esta en un punto dado iba a estrellarse, era una fobia que le quedo desde aquella vez que vio una película en la cual una avión comercial colisionaba contra un bosque en medio de la nada, y en la cual la mayoría de los pasajeros morían y los pocos que lograban sobrevivir eran devorados por diferentes criaturas feroces, "Dios que imaginación tan grande" se repitió así misma de forma mental

- **Estas bien** – escucho como Quinn le preguntaba con suavidad mientras la miraba de forma expectante – **y te lo pregunto porque te ves un poco pálida** – le informo con cierta preocupación

- **Estoy bien** – aseguro removiéndose un poco inquieta en su asiento – **muy bien** – repitió nuevamente pero esta vez intentando convencerse ella misma de lo dicho

- **Aun le tienes miedo a volar** – la rubia le pregunto mientras la miraba de forma divertida – **que edad tienes 8**

- **Mi sicólogo dijo que esta es una fobia muy seria** – se defendió con rapidez mientras miraba seriamente a su acompañante

- **Estas tratando tu fobia con un sicólogo** – le pregunto con curiosidad mientras se giraba un poco para ver a la morena de frente

- **Estaba, lo deje cuando el muy zángano trato de seducirme con sus sicoanálisis **– le conto con un tono molesto, tan solo de recordar lo que aquel hombre intento hacer la ponía de mal humor – **aparte lo denuncie con las autoridades correspondientes **

- **Vaya tu sí que eres de cuidado** – aseguro la rubia mientras retomaba nuevamente su postura – **espero que Liam no haya sacado tu carácter** – rogo en un susurro pero que fue perfectamente escuchado por la morena

- **Pues déjame informarte que mi hijo posee mi personalidad, es simpático, juguetón, bien educado y siempre lucha por lo que quiere** – conto la diva con una orgullosa sonrisa marcada en su rostro

- **Y físicamente, a cuál de las dos se parece** – Quinn pregunto con curiosidad

- Rachel suspiro con ligereza – **a ti **– le informo con suavidad e inmediatamente saco su celular para buscar una foto de su pequeño – **mira esta es la mas reciente que le tome** – le informo mostrándole la pantalla de aparato telefónico

- **Es rubio** – manifestó Quinn con una enorme sonrisa al ver el aspecto físico de su pequeño

- **Tiene el mismo color de tus ojos** – le informo Rachel resaltando lo que ya era bastante obvio – **saco un poco de ambas** – aseguro con suavidad mirando a la rubia que no apartaba su vista de la pantalla de su celular

- Quinn giro su cabeza para encontrarse de frente con los ojos marrones de Rachel – **es un niño hermoso** – dijo sin apartar la vista de los ojos de la morena

- **Por dios que fue eso** – pregunto Rachel con bastante nerviosa al sentir como el avión se agitaba – **eso no es normal** – aseguro mirando a su alrededor

- **Eso es normal Rachel** – Quinn le hizo saber con un tono divertido

- **Odio volar** – aseguro la morena mientras se removía nerviosa en su asiento – **Quinn si aprieto tu mano cada dos minutos preguntándote que es ese ruido, por favor no me lo eches en cara si** – le suplico a la rubia mientras mantenía su mirada fija al frente

- **Todo va estar bien** – la rubia le aseguro con una leve sonrisa mientras apretaba con suavidad su mano

Sin saber muy bien porque, las palabras de Quinn lograron tranquilizarla, era curioso como unas simples y sencillas palabras le podían brindar tranquilidad plena, entonces fue justo ahí cuando a la mente de Rachel llego la mayor interrogante de todas, en realidad la tranquilizaron aquellas palabras o la persona que se las había dicho, un gran enigma por descifrar, suerte que tenia 8 horas de vuelo para intentar averiguarlo.

_A veces lo que esperamos encontrar es una correspondencia exacta a nuestros propios intereses, y eso podría ser un poco errado porque es como buscar una calle con un mapa equivocado, aunque también quizás sea el camino más corto para llegar a lo que buscamos y entonces es ahí cuando olvidamos los riesgos que nos advierte el refrán, y entonces la sentencia dichosa se cumple **"El que busca encuentra"** aunque encuentre lo que no buscaba_

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

**Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.**

**Twitter: Rachel220588**

* * *

**Nota del autor:** quiero perdirles una disculpa si el capitulo de hoy nu fue como lo esperaban, pero hice lo que pude para poder terminar de escribirlo, ya que mi autoestima esta por los suelos y mi corzòn esta profundamente lastimado, la razón es simple y sencilla, el día de ayer murió una mujer que siempre recordare por ser tan buena conmigo, se fue para no volver, tan joven, tan linda y muy fiel, que cruel ha sido el destino, Diosito lindo para que te la llevaste sin bien sabia que ella era mi motivo, era como una rosa con todo y espinas, pero era mi amiga y siempre nos entendimos. Este capitulo se lo dedico a ella con todo mi corazon...


	5. Chapter 4 - Face To Face

**The Hardest Decisión**

**Chapter IV**

**_Face To Face_**

_Todos sabemos la historia de la niña que un día decidió atreverse a ver que había del otro lado de espejo, entrar a esa zona que nos parece absurda y vuelta de cabeza, inspira respecto y temor, porque supone el riesgo de perderse o todavía peor de encontrarse, de descubrirnos en ese otro que habita en la casa del espejo, de darnos cuenta que la imagen distorsionada, absurda y alrevesada somos nosotros, eso puede hacernos comprender, pero también dar miedo, puede hacernos amar o rechazar, has de tener cuidado Alicia de no repetirte, de no volver a caer mil veces en el mismo agujero_

- **¡Ésta es la prueba más importante que hemos obtenido hasta ahora!** – Dijo el Rey, frotándose las manos – **así pues, que el jurado proceda a...**

- **Si alguno de vosotros es capaz de explicarme este galimatías** – dijo Alicia había crecido tanto en los últimos minutos que no le daba ningún miedo interrumpir al Rey – **le doy seis peniques, porque estoy convencida de que estos versos no tienen pies ni cabeza** – aseguro con enfado la rubia

Todos los miembros del jurado escribieron en sus pizarras: «Ella está convencida de que estos versos no tienen pies ni cabeza», pero ninguno de ellos se atrevió a explicar el contenido del escrito.

- **Si el poema no tiene sentido** – dijo el Rey – **eso nos evitará muchas complicaciones, porque no tendremos que buscárselo, y, sin embargo** – siguió, apoyando el papel sobre sus rodillas y mirándolo con ojos entornados – me **parece que yo veo algún significado, y yo a nadar no aprendí, tú no sabes nadar** – añadió, dirigiéndose al Valet, el cual sacudió tristemente la cabeza – **¿Tengo yo aspecto de saber nadar? **– Le pregunto y desde luego no lo tenía, ya que estaba hecho enteramente de cartón – **hasta aquí todo encaja** – observó el Rey y siguió murmurando para sí mientras examinaba los versos – **bien sabemos que es verdad****, y ****¿Qué te podría pasar?, ¿Qué, en efecto? Yo di una, ellos dos... Vaya, esto debe ser lo que él hizo con las tartas…**

- **Pero después sigue, todas volvieron a ti **– observó Alicia.

- **¡Claro, y aquí están!** – Exclamó triunfalmente el Rey señalando las tartas que había sobre la mesa – **está más claro que el agua, y más adelante, antes del ataque de ella... ¿Tú nunca tienes ataques, verdad, querida?** – le dijo a la Reina.

- **¡Nunca! **– rugió la Reina furiosa, arrojando un tintero contra la pobre lagartija.

La infeliz Lagartija había renunciado ya a escribir en su pizarra con el dedo, porque se dio cuenta de que no dejaba marca, pero ahora se apresuró a empezar de nuevo, aprovechando la tinta que le caía chorreando por la cara, todo el rato que pudo

- **Entonces las palabras del verso no pueden atacarte a ti** – dijo el Rey, mirando a su alrededor con una sonrisa.

Había un silencio de muerte.

- **¡Es un juego de palabras!** – tuvo que explicar el Rey con acritud.

Y ahora todos rieron.

- **¡Que el jurado considere su veredicto!** – ordenó el Rey por centésima vez aquel día

- **¡No! ¡No!** – Protestó la Reina – **primero la sentencia... El veredicto después**

- **¡Valiente idiotez!** – Exclamó Alicia alzando la voz – **¿Qué ocurrencia pedir la sentencia primero?**

- **¡Cállate la boca!** – gritó la Reina, poniéndose color púrpura

- **¡No quiero!** – dijo Alicia

- **¡Que le corten la cabeza!** – chilló la Reina a grito pelado.

Nadie se movió

- **¿Quién le va a hacer caso?** – dijo Alicia al llegar a este momento ya había crecido hasta su estatura normal – **¡No sois todos más que una baraja de cartas!**

Al oír esto la baraja se elevó por los aires y se precipitó en picada contra ella, Alicia dio un pequeño grito, mitad de miedo y mitad de enfado, e intentó sacárselos de encima como podía

- **Rachel, Rachel… **

- **Quinn **– pregunto la morena un poco confundida

- **Si **

- **¿Donde estamos?** – pregunto mirando a su alrededor

- **En New York, el avión acaba de aterrizar** – le informo con rapidez – **estas bien **– le pregunta al ver lo desconcertada que se encontraba la morena

- **Si, es solo que** – pensó un momento – **tuve un sueño un poco loco** – le informo con suavidad mientras analizaba su sueño

- **Que soñaste** – le pregunto con curiosidad mientras se desabrochaba su cinturón de seguridad

- **Soñé, con el país de las maravillas** – anuncio en voz baja y con un poco de vergüenza

- **Jajaja eso si que es loco** – profirió la rubia con un tono divertido

- **Oh gracias por burlarte** – Rachel le recrimino con bastante enfado

- **Lo siento, no quería sonar cruel** – Quinn se disculpo con suavidad

- **Esta bien** – dijo Rachel aceptando las disculpa de la rubia

- **De casualidad tomaste el te con el conejo, porque en mis sueños nunca logro hacerlo** – la fotógrafa le pregunto con bastante sarcasmo mientras le daba una sonrisa burlona

- **Oh eres una idiota** – sentencio Rachel con enojo mientras se levantaba de su asiento

Brody miraba fijamente las puertas de desembarque y sonrió enormemente cuando logro divisar a su hermana, sin perder el tiempo corrió hasta ella y la tomo entre sus brazos levantándola unos centímetros del suelo

- **Brody** – exclamo la morena con una enorme sonrisa mientras abrazaba con fuerzas a su hermano – **¿como estas Liam?** – interrogo de forma inmediata

- **Ha tenido un poco de mareo y nauseas, pero Anderson dice que es normal** – informo el joven doctor con rapidez

- **Es el tratamiento, cierto** – pregunto la morena con bastante preocupación

- **Se sabía que iba a ser así Rachel** – le recordó a su hermana con suavidad mirándola fijamente a los ojos

Un leve carraspeo hizo que los hermanos Berry salieran de su proada conversación, ambos dirigieron sus miradas hacia la persona que sutilmente pedía su atención

- **Oh cierto** – exclamo la morena al ver a Quinn mirándolos fijamente – **Brody, ella es la otra madre de Liam **– anuncio con bastante nerviosismo

- **Vaya, eres tan diferente a como te imagine** – exclamo el médico mientras admiraba la belleza de la rubia

- **Soy menos masculina de lo que esperabas, cierto** – le pregunta con una leve sonrisa

- **Si** – respondió sin pensar – **digo no** – se corrigió al darse cuenta del error cometido

- **Tranquilo, solo bromeaba** – la rubia intento tranquilizar al moreno – **soy Quinn** – se presento extendiendo su mano derecha

- **Brody **– respondió estrechando su mano con la de la rubia – **gracias por venir** – le agradeció con sinceridad

- Sonrió con un poco de nervios ante aquellas palabras de agradecimiento – **ahora que** – le pregunto con suavidad a Rachel

- **Bueno yo iré a ver a Liam** – anuncio la morena con rapidez mientras tomaba su maleta

- **Entonces yo buscare un hotel para registrarme** – anuncio Quinn con tranquilidad

- **Eso no será necesario, te quedaras en mi casa** – dijo Brody ofreciéndole su hospitalidad – **no acepto un no por respuesta** – sentencio cuando vio que la rubia estaba apunto de negarse

- **Gracias **– finalizo diciendo Quinn con una leve sonrisa

- Rachel sonrió al ver lo sucedido – **bien es bueno ver que ya todo quedo claro** – expreso con un tono relajado mientras miraba con complicidad a su hermano mayor el cual le respondió con un guiño de ojo

**_Residencia Berry _**

- **Mami **– grito un eufórico Liam apenas vio a que Rachel cruzo la puerta de entrada y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo sobre ella

- **Oh mi príncipe** – exclamo la diva mientras atrapaba a su pequeño entre sus brazos – **extrañaste a tu mami** – le pregunto mientras lo llenaba de besos

- **Mucho, pero la pase bien con mi tío Brody** – le hizo saber con un tono alegre – **aunque me estado sintiendo un poco mareado** – le informo con un pequeño puchero

- **Liam necesitamos hablar cielo** – le informo a su pequeño mientras lo miraba a los ojos – **ven vamos a sentarnos** – lo llevo hasta el sofá de la sala

- **Hice algo malo** – pregunto el pequeño un poco inquieto

- **No cielo, tu no has hecho nada malo** – la morena tranquilizo a su pequeño – **Liam, necitas algo muy importante, después que sufriste el accidente en el parque, los médicos se dieron de cuenta de que algo no andaba bien en tu sistema inmunológico** – le relato con mucha suavidad a su pequeño

- **Que es el sistema inmunológico** – pregunto el pequeño con bastante confusión

- Rachel trago grueso al darse cuenta de que no iba ser nada fácil hacerle saber a su pequeño sobre la enfermedad que padecía – **veras el sistema inmunológico es la defensa natural del cuerpo contra las infecciones, como las bacterias y los virus, este sistema básicamente esta bien elaborado para tener una función organizada, la cual consiste en atacar y destruir los organismos infecciosos que invaden el cuerpo** – vio como Liam se mantenía atento a sus explicación – **cuando el sistema inmunológico de una persona no funciona correctamente, no es capaz de identificar las bacterias y los virus que se cuelan en el cuerpo y como consecuencia se desarrollan lo que se denomina como enfermedades autoinmunes** – tomo un fuerte suspiro – **amor debido a que tu sistema inmunológico ha fallado, tu cuerpo ha desarrollado una enfermedad autoinmune y que es bastante delicada** – le explico con mucho tacto a su pequeño

- **Estoy enfermo** – cuestiono el pequeño con suavidad

- **Si un poco, la enfermedad que padeces es denominada como leucemia promielocítica aguda** – la voz de Rachel se quebró completamente e hizo un gran esfuerzo para no romper en llanto

- **Pero tiene cura** – Liam le pregunto con rapidez a su madre

- **Claro cielo, necesitas un trasplante de medula ósea** – le hizo saber con rapidez al pequeño – **mami no puede donarte porque no es compatible, pero hay otra persona que quizás pueda hacer eso **

- **¿Quién? **

- **Ya sabrás a su tiempo quien es** – le dijo con suavidad a su pequeño – **ahora Liam hay ciertas cosas que deberán cambiar** – informo con suavidad y vio la cara de confusión de su pequeño – **cariño debido a lo que esta pasando deberás mantenerte bajo muchos cuidados especiales, así como también alejarte de ciertas actividades, por ejemplo el fútbol**

- **¿Qué?** – pregunto horrorizado el pequeño – **eso no es justo** – replico con bastante enfado

- **Amor tu defensas son bajas, al exponerte a un ambiente como ese, estarías propenso a contraer alguna infección peligrosa** – le informo con suavidad a su pequeño

- **No quiero dejar el fútbol, estúpida enfermedad** – protesto con bastante enfado mientras se ponía de pie

- **Liam por favor no te pongas así** – Rachel le suplico a su hijo mientras lo veía subir las escaleras

Un enorme nudo se formo en la garganta de Rachel mientras seguía observando el lugar por donde se había ido su pequeño hijo, la morena tuvo que tragar con fuerzas para no romper en llantón, ella era perfectamente consiente de que esa platica que acaba de suceder era solo el comienzo de un largo y espinoso camino, tenia que ser fuerte y no tanto por ella si no por el

**_Residencia De Brody _**

- **Esta es la habitación que ocuparas** – Brody le hizo saber a Quinn mientras abría la puerta del cuarto de invitados, la rubia simplemente le agradeció con una sonrisa antes de adentrarse al interior de la misma – **bien ahora, quieres que te prepara algo de comer** – le pregunto con suavidad

- **Sabes cocinar** – Quinn lo cuestiono un tanto divertida

- **Oye que sea guapo no significa que sea inútil, se hacer muchas cosas** – el moreno se defendió con rapidez

- **Como es que sigues soltero** – le pregunto con interés mientras colocaba su maleta sobre la cama – porque prácticamente eres el chico ideal para casarse

- **Bueno la respuesta es sencilla, me gusta demasiado la vida de soltero** – le explico con una sonrisa coqueta y picara – **aunque eso significa que no vaya a sentar cabeza nunca, pero creo que no lo hare por los momentos**

- **"Dios hazme bueno, pero no todavía"** – Quinn recito con una leve sonrisa

- **Veo que conoces muy bien esa frase** – el moreno le dijo con suavidad

- **La aplique durante mucho tiempo** – explico la fotógrafa bajando su mirada con un poco de vergüenza

- **Como conociste a Rachel** – Brody le pregunto con interés mientras se sentaba en una de las orilla de la cama

- **No te lo conto** – Quinn le pregunto un poco sorprendida

- **No** – aseguro el moreno con rapidez

- La rubia tomo un gran bocado de aire antes de comenzar a relatar la historia – **como bien sabes fue hace seis años, para ese momento yo era una fotógrafa poco reconocida, que trabajaba turnos dobles en mi estudio para poder sobrellevar los gastos de mi hogar, recuerdo bien que me solicitaron a ultimo momento para que realizara una sesión fotográfica con un nuevo grupo de actores de Broadway** – vio como Brody la observaba atentamente – **al principio me negué, pero me ofrecieron el doble porque estaban desesperados, así que termine aceptando, entonces el día de la sesión de fotos vi a Rachel cruzar la puerta del estudio acompañada por los otros actores, no se bien porque, pero de pronto no puede apartar mi mirada de ella, se veía tan hermosa, traviesa y cautivadora que me era simplemente imposible dejar de mirarla** – sonrió bobamente al recordar aquel momento **– luego con el transcurrir de las horas y entre foto y foto nos fuimos acercando y entonces todo sucedió** – termino de relatar con un poco de dificulta

- **Espera, estas diciendo que tu y mi hermana se acostaron el mismo día que se conocieron** – Brody interrogo con bastante rapidez a la rubia

- **Me gustaría poder negarlo, pero así fue** – Quinn le dijo con mucha suavidad

- **Pero esa forma de actuar no es normal en Rachel** – aseguro el moreno con bastante rapidez – **bueno eso ya no importa** – dijo al darse cuenta de que no tenia caso seguir hablando del tema – **ahora deberías prepararte para que vayamos a la clínica, tenemos que hacerte el examen de compatibilidad, para ver si eres la donadora perfecta para Liam** – le informo mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la puerta

- **Brody** – Quinn detuvo al moreno – **gracias por todo** – le agradeció con una tierna sonrisa

- **De nada** – el joven medico le respondió con tranquilidad

**_Dos Horas Después _**

Quinn miraba fijamente como la bioanalista preparaba el instrumento que seria utilizado para realizar los análisis correspondiente de compatibilidad, suspiro con fuerzas intentando tranquilizar los nervios que le recorrían el cuerpo entero, odiaba realmente las agujas, las detestaba tanto que muchas veces había dejado de pasarse algún tratamiento por no permitir que una aguja penetrara en su cuerpo, si se ponía analizar bien su fobia se podía llegar a la conclusión de que su conducta era realmente infantil, pero de infantilismo esta lleno el mundo cierto.

- **Ahora solo sentirás un pequeño punción** – le susurro la doctora con suavidad mientras introducía la aguja en su vena – **muy bien y con eso terminamos** – informo mientras sacaba el cubo de sangre y lo colocaba en la bandeja correspondiente

- **Gracias a Dios** – susurro Quinn mientras doblaba su brazo para detener el sangrado – **cuando podre saber los resultados** – le pregunto a la doctora mientras se levantaba de la silla

- **Mañana en la tarde le entregare los resultados al Dr. Anderson** – le informo con una cordial sonrisa – **le inquieta algo** – pregunto al ver la cara de preocupación de la rubia

- **Cual es el porcentaje de compatibilidad e incompatibilidad que existe entre mi hijo y yo** – la rubia pregunto con bastante curiosidad

- **Tiene el mismo porcentaje de insto-compatibilidad ALH que pueda poseer normalmente cualquier madre e hijo** – le informo despacio y mirándola fijamente a los ojos

- **Y ese porcentaje es… **

- **50/50** – vio como la rubia se cuestionaba mentalmente – **oiga 50% es un porcentaje alto** – le aseguro tratando de apartar la inseguridad en ella

- **Claro que lo es** – aseguro mientras forzaba una sonrisa en su rostro y camino hacia la salida

Apenas la rubia salió de la sala de bioanalisis soltó un fuerte suspiro, ya los nervios se habían empezado a cubrir su cuerpo, no estaba segura de si lograría dormir bien, se moría por saber si podría ayudar a su hijo, salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio a Brody caminar con rapidez hacia ella

- **¿Como te fue?** – pregunto el moreno apenas estuvo frente a ella

- **Bien **– aseguro con tranquilidad – **mañana en la tarde me darán los resultados **– le informo mientras confirmaba que ya no votaba sangre

- **Bien, es hora de irnos** – le informo con rapidez mientras sacaba sus llaves

- **Ir a donde** – cuestiono la rubia con bastante confusión

- **Rachel me pidió que te llevara a su casa** – le informo con suavidad – **es hora de que conozcas a tu hijo** –le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

- **Ya, tan rápido** – pregunto la fotógrafa con bastante temor – **no creen que es mejor que esperemos los resultados**

- **Es el momento indicado** – le aseguro con rapidez

Quinn sintió como su respiración se paralizo durante unos segundos, al mismo tiempo que un escalofrió enorme le recorrió el cuerpo entero, iba a conocer a su hijo, ese que tuvo hace seis años y del cual no había sabido absolutamente nada hasta hace poco, también cambia mencionar el hecho de que ella no estaba segura de encontrarse preparada para ese encuentro, ni siquiera estaba segura de si estaba preparada para ser madre, porque era madre y tenia que ejercer ese papel de forma completa, tenia que cruzar del otro lado del espejo y no estaba muy segura de si podría hacerlo

**_Residencia Berry _**

- **Que bueno que llegas** – Rachel exclamo con alivio apenas abrió la puerta

- **Que sucede** – interrogo Brody a su hermana mientras se adentraba al hogar de esta seguido por Quinn

- **Liam no quiere salir de su habitación, ya no encuentro que decirle para convencerlo de que salga **– aseguro con un tono desesperado

- **Porque se encerró** – interrogo Brody con preocupación

- **Se puso furiosos cuando le hice saber los cambios que debe hacer por su enfermedad, dice que no es justo que tenga que dejar de jugar futbol** – la diva le conto a su hermano con rapidez

- **Me imagino** – susurro el moreno comprendiendo la situación

- **Podrías por favor** – le pidió a su hermano de forma suplicante mientras señalaba con su mirada la parte superior de la casa

- **Descuida hablare con el** – aseguro el joven medico antes de subir las escaleras dejando a solas a las dos mujeres

- De pronto Rachel noto la presencia de Quinn, la rubia la mirada con curiosidad mientras le sonreía levemente – **hola** – saludo con suavidad mientras suspiraba con fuerzas

- **Hola** – la rubia respondió con rapidez – **linda casa** – manifestó con suavidad mirando todo a su alrededor

- **Gracias** – agradeció la morena con una cordial sonrisa – **y gracias por venir** – le hizo saber con rapidez y nervios

- **No estoy segura Rachel** – le confeso con suavidad mientras movía sus manos nerviosamente

- **Quinn es normal que estés nerviosa, yo tuve un periodo de 9 meses para aceptar que iba a ser madre, en cambio contigo se podría decir que apenas te estas enterando de que estas embarazada, solo necesitas un poco de tiempo para aceptar el hecho de que eres madre** – le aseguro con suavidad mientras se acercaba de a poco hasta quedar parada justamente frente a la rubia

Quinn se sintió un poco mas relajada al escuchar las palabras de Rachel, porque tenia razón en todo lo dicho, solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para asimilar todo y además tenia una ventaja a su favor podía conocer a su hijo un poco antes de hacerle saber a este del parentesco que había entre ambos, eso inclinaba la balanza un poco a su favor

- **Bien te comprare una bicicleta nueva** – Brody intento negociar con su pequeño sobrino

- **Para que, de seguro tampoco no podre usarla** – expreso con furia el pequeño Liam desde el interior de su habitación

- **Liam abre la puerta para que hablemos** – le pidió una vez más con todo la calma del mundo – **campeón se que estas molesto y tienes derecho a estarlo, pero si me dejas te explicare muy bien el porque debes restringirte de hacer ciertas cosas **

Brody vio como la puerta de la habitación de su sobrino se abría lentamente, el joven medico se adentro al interior mientras le sonreía cálidamente al pequeño Liam

- **Vaya que guapo eres cuando estas enojado** – Brody le dijo con suavidad a su sobrino logrando que este frunciera su ceño aun mas – **que** – le pregunto con rapidez – **a las chicas les encanta cuando les digo eso** – aseguro con tranquilidad

- **No soy niña** – sentencio Liam con un tono bastante serio

- **Oh cierto** – Brody dijo recordando ese pequeño detalle – **bueno pero que no seas niña, no quita lo guapo que eres **– aseguro con una gran sonrisa

- **Tío Brody ahora eres gay** – pregunto el pequeño con rapidez

- **Me siento humillado** – aseguro el moreno mirando al suelo – **bien, me quieres decir porque estas tan molesto **– le pregunto mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama del pequeño

- **Mama dice que estoy enfermo y que debido a eso debo dejar de jugar futbol **– dijo con bastante enojo mientras se sentaba al lado de su tío

- **Tiene razón en eso** – Brody le dijo con suavidad al pequeño – **Liam la enfermedad que padeces es muy delicada y debido a esto se tienen que tomas muchas medidas de cautela, porque tus defensas están bajas, tu glóbulos blancos no tienen fuerzas para pelear y esto hace que estés propenso a cualquier virus u otra cosa** – le informo con suavidad al pequeño – **así como también debemos tener cuidado de que no sufras ninguna herida ni nada por el estilo **

- **Pero tío Brody yo no pedí esto** – dijo con bastante tristeza mientras bajaba su mirada

- **Nadie lo pidió cielo, pero a veces la vida suele enviarnos cosas que no pedimos y para las cuales muchas veces no estamos preparados** – dijo con bastante suavidad mientras sentaba al pequeño en sus piernas – **además tienes que saber que tu madre y yo estamos haciendo todo lo que esta a nuestro alcance para que te recuperes**

- **En serio**…

- **Si…**

- **Te quiero** – manifestó el pequeño con suavidad

- **No más que yo** – aseguro Brody mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su pequeño sobrino

Brody suspiro con fuerzas intentando calmar esas enormes ganas que tenía de romper en llanto, se había prometido a si mismo que se mantendría fuerte, pero como lograr cumplir esa promesa cuando su corazón se empeñaba en arrugarse cada vez que recordaba que la salud de su sobrino de 6 años de edad estaba entre dicho, en joven medico en aquel preciso momento deseaba con todas sus fuerzas tener un poder especial que arreglara toda aquella situación

- **Esta de aquí fue del día que nació **– manifestó Rachel enseñándole a Quinn una de las fotografía que habían en el álbum de fotos – **recuerdo perfectamente que Brody no dejaba de gritarle insultos a mi medico, porque según el no sabia lo que hacia **

- **Vaya si que es rudo** – manifestó la rubia con una gran sonrisa

- **Esta fue cuando Liam cumplió su primer año** – la morena señalo otra fotografía – **fue un día bastante interesante y agotador **– aseguro recordando lo sucedido aquel día

- **Celebraron su primer año en un acuario** – interrogo la rubia al ver el escenario que había detrás de los protagonistas de la foto

- **Liam tiene cierta fascinación por los peces desde que vio la película buscando a Nemo **– relato con rapidez explicando el porque del escenario de dicha foto

- **Buscando a Nemo es mi película animada favorita **– manifestó Quinn con una enorme sonrisa

- **En serio **

- **Si, la he visto más veces de la que te puedas imaginar** – aseguro rápidamente sin apartar su mirada de los ojos de Rachel – **y siempre me rio como si fuera la primera vez**

- **A Liam también le gusta futbol** – Rachel le hizo saber con rapidez dándole mas datos de los gustos del pequeño – **te lo digo para puedas entablar con versación con el cuando lo conozcas **

- **Crees que me acepte** – Quinn le pregunto un tanto preocupada

- **Liam es un niño muy simpático y estoy segura de que le caerás bien, digo a los dos les gusta buscando a Nemo **– intento tranquilizar los nervios de Quinn

Un ligero silencio invadió la sala mientras ambas se miraban fijamente a los ojos, Rachel aun no entendía muy bien que había en la mirada de Quinn que lograba atraparla, aun se quedaba hipnotizada por esos ojos verdes, se sentía desnuda ante ellos.

- **Cucú, cucú** – una voz se anuncio desde la entrada de la sala logrando llamar la atención de ambas mujeres

- **Brody **– exclamo Rachel un poco nerviosa al notar la presencia de su hermano

- **Interrumpo** – pregunto el moreno con una sonreía levemente

- **No, no, yo solamente le estaba mostrando las fotos de Liam a Quinn** – aseguro la morena mientras se colocaba rápidamente de pie

- **Claro** – Brody acentuó con un poco de desconfianza – **Liam quiere verte** – le informo a su hermana con rapidez

- Rachel vio a Quinn, la cual le regalo una rápida sonrisa en la cual le decía que podía ir tranquila – **te avisare cuando puedas subir** – le informo antes de ponerse de pie para salir de la sala y la rubia solo asintió de forma rápida

- Brody siguió con su mirada a su hermana hasta que esta despareció en la parte superior de la casa – **debo preocuparme por lo que pueda suceder entre tu y mi hermana** – le pregunto a Quinn con un tono bastante serio

- **Perdón **– pregunto la fotógrafa un tanto desconcertada

- **Que si debo preocuparme por lo que pueda suceder entre tu y mi hermana** – enfatizo el moreno con rapidez

- **Brody no se que piensas, pero te aseguro que nada sucede ni va a suceder entre Rachel y yo, solo tenemos un interés en común y es que Liam se recupere** – le aseguro con rapidez intentando que este se le creyera

- **Cuando mi hermana estaba embarazada no paraba de llorar, siempre pensé que era algo hormonal, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que lloraba por causa tuya, no voy a permitir que eso vuelva a pasar** – le advirtió con dureza mientras se posaba justamente frente a la rubia

- **Solo estoy aquí por mi hijo Brody, no voy a intentar nada con Rachel** – Quinn le dijo muy despacio al moreno

Ninguno apartaba la vista del otro, era como si se estuvieran desafiando con la mirada, Brody después de presenciar esa escena entre su hermana y la rubia sintió la necesidad de ponerse a la defensiva, no es que Quinn le pareciera una mala persona ni nada por el estilo, pero no quería que Rachel sufriera nuevamente y cabía destacar que la situación en la que se encontraban ambas era mas que delicada, por su parte Quinn se sentía un poco ofendida con las insinuaciones y advertencias del moreno, sinceramente pensaba que estaban de mas, no tenia ninguna intención en revivir su pasado amoroso con Rachel, lo único que quería era conocer a su hijo y ser capaz de ayudarlo, porque para eso estaba ahí, para ayudar a Liam

- **Solo muévete con cuidado **– sentencio el moreno como una pequeña advertencia

Quinn ignoro por completo las palabras de advertencia de Brody y retomo nuevamente asiento sobre el sofá, donde continúo estudiando las fotos que se encontraban en el álbum. Cuanto tiempo pasó no estaba segura, pero supuso que fueron muchos los minutos que estuvo inmersa en aquel fantástico mundo de recuerdos fotográficos, ya que levanto la mirada para encontrarse con un Brody completamente desparramado sobre el sofá que justo frente a ella muy entretenido jugando con su celular, la rubia sonrió al ver lo cómico que se veía el moreno en aquella posición y nuevamente poso su mirada sobre el álbum que estaba sobre sus piernas

- **Quinn **– la rubia giro su cabeza cuando escucho la voz de Rachel llamarla desde la entrada de la sala – **hay alguien que quiere conocerte **– informo la diva con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

Quinn vio a Liam salir de atrás del cuerpo de Rachel, la rubia pudo sentir como su corazón bombeaba con fuerza, aquella pequeña personita que estaba a solo unos escasos metros era lo más bello que jamás hubiera visto en su vida, era tan pequeño, tan hermoso, tan real, que tuvo que tragar con fuerza intentando romper el nudo que se había formado en su garganta

- **Hola **– saludo Liam con un poco de timidez

- **Hola **– respondió Quinn con su voz completamente entrecortada

_Del otro lado del espejo empieza apenas el viaje, es salirse de la realidad para iniciarse en algo que va más allá de los peches, de los manuales, de los catecismos, de los reglamentos, del otro lado del espejo esta la vida, el otro que esta escondido detrás es de luz o de oscuridad, es siniestro o alegre, como en la vida, atrás del espejo hay de todo, de preferencia en ese infinito a de buscarse la luz, para que aparezca ese otro ser que jamás habías conocido, y que de pronto lo encuentras, la cosa mas difícil de sortear es cuando al otro lado del espejo te encuentras a otro que es igualito a ti mismo_

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

**Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.**

**Twitter: Rachel220588**


	6. Chapter 5 - Words

**Nota del autor:** hola a todas las personas que leen esta historia, solo quería decirles que lamento haberme tardado en actualizar, pero la excusa es simple, no, no estaba muerta, pero si andaba de parranda…jejejeje. No mentira, lo que sucedió es que estaba internada en un lindo pueblito en lo mas profundo del estado, realizando una serie de investigaciones sociales y bueno es mas que sobre entendido que no podía actualizar desde allá, pero acabo de llegar y bueno, no quise esperar hasta el domingo para publicar sino que lo hice hoy, sin mas nada que decir, espero que les guste el capitulo y dejen sus comentarios, porque siempre es bueno saber lo que piensa quien lee, eso hace que el escritor se anime o se desanime, todo depende de los comentarios que hagan. Hasta la próxima y Vivian libres, porque nacimos libres…!

* * *

**The Hardest Decisión**

**Chapter V**

**Words**

_Las palabras al igual que las pasiones pueden ser peligrosas, particularmente palabras como profano, peculiar, perdón, petición, propuesta, prohibido, parar esa exaltación que nos paraliza el pensamiento puede ser un problema peliagudo, particularmente para personas las cuales una palabra puede abrir la puerta de un laberinto_

Quinn pudo sentir como su corazón bombeaba con fuerza, aquella pequeña personita que estaba a solo unos escasos metros era lo más bello que jamás hubiera visto en su vida, era tan pequeño, tan hermoso, tan real, que tuvo que tragar con fuerza intentando romper el nudo que se había formado en su garganta

- **Hola** – saludo Liam con un poco de timidez

- **Hola **– respondió Quinn con su voz completamente entrecortada

- **Amor ella es la amiga de la que te hable allá arriba **– Rachel le anuncio a su hijo con un tono de voz bastante suave y dulce

- **Soy Liam** – se presento el pequeño extendiéndole su mano derecha

- **Quinn **– respondió la rubia con un tono bastante débil – **es un gusto conocerte Liam **

Si algo había aprendido Brody durante sus años como medico fue el saber reconocer cuando una persona necesitaba tiempo para entrar en confianza, y en ese preciso momento era justo lo que necesitaba Quinn, por lo que opto por permitirle cierta privacidad, para que ambos pudieran entrar en confianza

- **Rachel porque no vamos por unos refrescos** – Brody le propuso a su hermana con rapidez – la morena le dio una mirada de confusión y el aprovecho para hacerle señas con sus ojos tratando de hacerla comprender – **a la cocina, tu y yo** – anuncio con suavidad mientras movía su cabeza señalándole la cocina

- **Oh, si, si, vamos** – dijo la diva entendiendo a la perfección las intenciones de su hermano – **en seguida regresamos** – se excuso con rapidez y salió disparada hacia la cocina junto con Brody

Quinn quiso replicar pero no tuvo tiempo alguno ya que cuando abrió su boca Rachel y Brody ya habían desaparecido de la escena, genial, completamente genial, esa justo lo que necesitaba, pensó la rubia mientras forzaba una pequeña sonrisa, quedarse completamente a solas con su hijo, el cual no sabia que ella era su madre, pero ella si y eso era mas que suficiente para ponerle los nervios de punta

- **Sé porque estás aquí** – manifestó Liam con tranquilidad y Quinn abrió sus ojos enormemente

- **Lo sabes** – pregunto con bastante nerviosismo – **como podía saberlo** – pensó con rapidez

- **Mi mami me lo dijo** – confeso el pequeño con una leve sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá

- **Te lo dijo** – pregunto con el mismo tono de voz –

- **Vas a ayudarme, para que ya no esté enfermo** – anuncio el pequeño con una tierna sonrisa

- **Oh eso fue lo que te dijo** – Quinn respiro con alivio mientras forzaba una sonrisa – **menos mal** – pensó mientras suspiraba completamente aliviada

- **Es verdad** – el pequeño le pregunto con rapidez – vas ayudarme

- **Bueno, aun no es seguro si podre ayudarte** – le informo sentándose a su lado – **mañana en la tarde lo sabremos** – le informo mientras se removía un poco nerviosa en su asiento

- **Porque tu quieres ayudarme** – Liam le pregunto con curiosidad mirándola fijamente

Ahí estaba la pregunta del millón de dólares, ¿porque?, como Quinn lograría dar una respuesta que fuera lo suficientemente convincente sin delatarse, no había pensado en eso, y Rachel no la había advertido acerca de eso, ni siquiera la estaba ayudando como debería, ya que salió huyendo a la primera oportunidad que se le presento, pero en fin, no le quedaba de otra, tenia que darle una explicación al pequeño, una que estaba tardando demasiado en llegar, por lo que respiro profundamente intentando organizar sus ideas, porque en ese preciso momento toda su inteligencia se pondría a prueba

- **Rachel quieres dejar de dar vueltas** – Brody le pidió a la morena – **pareces el demonio de Tasmania drogado** – le dijo con un tono bastante sarcástico

- **No puedo evitarlo, estoy muy nerviosa** – manifestó la actriz mientras continua su marcha de un lado a otro

- **Todo va estar bien** – aseguro el moreno con mucha tranquilidad

- **Como puedes estar tan seguro** – le pregunto con desespero

- **Porque creo que Liam es el que podría resultar menos confundido y afectado con la presencia de Quinn **– le hizo saber con un tono un poco serio

- **Eso que significa** – Rachel le pregunto notando el tono que había empleado su hermano al hablar

- **Vi como la mirabas Rachel** – le hizo saber con rapidez – **y me atrevería a decir que ella aun mueve algo en tu interior **

- **Te equivocas** – manifestó la morena con rapidez

- **Segura** – la cuestiono con seriedad

- **Lo único que me interesa de Quinn es que ayude a Liam y nada más, mi pasado con ella esta completamente cerrado** – sentencio con seguridad mirando fijamente a su hermano

- **Rachel no quiero que me veas como un necio obsesivo** – le pidió con suavidad – **yo solo quiero que no vuelvas a sufrir**

- **Te agradezco tu preocupación y te vuelvo a repetir que nada pasara entre Quinn y mi persona **– la morena le repitió usando el mismo tono

- **Bien te creo** – finalizo Brody con una falsa sonrisa

Creerle, por supuesto que no le había creído ni media palabra, Brody conocía muy bien a su hermana, y justamente por conocerla tan bien, fue que tardo solo dos segundos en darse de cuenta que la historia entre ella y Quinn no había acabado, por el simple hecho de que ambas se miraban como lo hacen los amantes furtivos, que se muestran nerviosos y tiernos, olvidándose por completo que el corazón es un órgano de fuego

- **Entonces es por eso que si esta en mis manos te ayudare** – Quinn termino de explicar con suavidad mientras era observada fijamente por Liam

- **Lo que me has dicho es lo que me han enseñado en la escuela, que uno debe ayudar a los demás siempre que este a nuestro alcance, la maestra dice que eso es ser ético** – manifestó el pequeño con suavidad mientras le regalaba una tierna sonrisa a la rubia

- **Si es verdad, pero hay veces que lo ético resulta ser motivo de conflicto debido a los interés propios de cada quien – **dijo la fotógrafa con tranquilidad – **pero tu aun estas muy pequeño para entenderlo, así que no pienses mucho en eso** – le pidió a su pequeño con rapidez intentando que este olvidara la ultima parte de esa conversación

- **Soy el mas alto de mi salón** – aseguro Liam con determinación al sentirse ofendido por las palabras usadas por Quinn para referirse a su estatura

- **En serio** – pregunto bastante sorprendida – **eso es genial, has considerado jugar basquetbol** – le pregunto intentando mantener un conversación fluida con el pequeño

- **Me gusta más el futbol y soy realmente bueno jugando** – le hizo saber a la rubia con un poco de presunción

- **No lo pongo en duda** – la rubia le respondió con una calidad sonrisa

- **Pero no podre jugar en un tiempo** – manifestó con un poco de tristeza bajando su mirada al suelo

- **Liam no te pongas triste** – se apresuro a animarlo – **estoy segura de que pronto volverás a jugar **

- **Y si no** – pregunto el pequeño con bastante temor en su voz

- **Oye Marlín siempre tuvo fe en que encontraría a Nemo, a pesar de que no tenia ni idea de cómo llegar al lugar donde este estaba** – le hizo saber con rapidez mirándolo fijamente

- **Te gusta buscando a Nemo** – el pequeño le pregunto con bastante emoción

- **Me fascina, es mi película favorita** – Quinn le explico con rapidez mientras sonreía alegremente

- **También la mía** – manifestó con un entusiasmo único y propio – **quieres verla, la tengo en DVD** – le propuso con rapidez y entusiasmo

- **Me encantaría** – aseguro Quinn con rapidez

La inteligencia y la astucia son las armas perfectas, a la hora de enfrentar una situación de incomodidad y riesgo, alguien alguna vez le había dicho esas palabras a Quinn, intentando darle un sabio consejo, la rubia nunca lo había puesto en practica hasta ese momento en el cual tuvo que utilizar un muy inteligente mentira para no confesarle al pequeño que estaba a su lado que ella era su madre

- **Piedra, papel o tijera** – gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo que mostraban sus manos

- **Gane** – anuncio Rachel con una enorme sonrisa

- **Rayos** – se lamento Brody mientras estrellaba su cabeza contra la mesa – **una ronda más** – pidió de manera insistente

- **No**

- **Por favor** – le suplico con un tono bastante infantil

- **Brody ya estoy aburrida de ganarte** – expreso la morena mientras se levantaba de su silla – **no te ofendas hermano pero eres realmente malo en este juego**

- **Oye solo he tenido una mala racha** – se defendió de la acusación de su hermana

- **Una mala racha que te ha durado desde los 12 años** – le recordó con un tono burlón mientras se reía descaradamente

- **Que eres mala** – le hizo saber fingiendo estar herido por las palabras en su contra

- **No crees que deberíamos ir a ver como van Liam y Quinn** – pregunto recordando que ya llevaban mucho tiempo encerrados en la cocina

- **Para que de seguro están bien, no hemos escuchado a ninguno pedir ayudad** – aseguro el medico sin preocupación alguna – **bien vamos** – propuso cuando vio la mirada seria que le dio Rachel

Cuando Quinn vio por primera vez Buscando a Nemo, jamás se imagino que le serviría en uno de los momentos mas importante de su vida, en incluso le resultaba muy irónico el hecho de que una película infantil le estuviera dando la oportunidad de poder interactuar y conocer a su hijo, porque eso era exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo en aquel preciso momento, estaba conociendo a esa pequeña personita que había creado, se sentía nerviosa, ansiosa e increíblemente feliz

- **Esta es mi parte favorita** – anuncio Quinn bastante divertida

- **En verdad los peces pueden hacer todas esas figuras** – pregunto Liam sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla

- **No se, tal vez si, tal vez no** – dijo sin darle mucha importancia al tema – **el mar es muy profundo y debido a su profundidad es muy misterioso **

- **¿Quien dijo eso? **

- **No recuerdo** – reconoció la rubia un tanto divertida

- **Oh tienes el mismo problema de Doris** – anuncio Liam con una enorme sonrisa mientras se lanzaba sobre el regazo de la rubia – **descuida yo seré tu guía y te recordare las cosas que olvides** – la consoló con ternura mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos

- **Eso seria lo mejor que me podría pasar** – anuncio Quinn con bastante suavidad mientras acobijaba al pequeño entre sus brazos, para luego regresar la vista a la pantalla

Una conexión es un enlace o una atadura que une una cosa con otra, el término nombra a la acción y efecto de conectar, las conexiones pueden ser físicas o simbólicas, muchas veces también se utiliza para nombrar la unión de ideas o intereses y para designar una amistad entre dos personas que nunca en la vida se habían visto y sin saber bien el porque, logran tener una conexión única, es como si algo en su interior los uniera de manera celestial

- **Al parecer esos dos congeniaron de manera perfecta** – susurro Brody mientras veía como su sobrino y Quinn se divertían juntos

- **Se ven bien juntos** – manifestó Rachel admirando la escena que tenia frente a ella

- **No vas a entrar** – pregunto al ver como su hermana se alejaba

- La morena suspiro profundamente – **ellos merecen pasar tiempo a solas Brody, así que lo mejor será respetar eso **– manifestó antes de alejarse a pasos cortos

- Brody dio una ultima mirada al interior de la habitación de su sobrino – **oye Rach podemos volver a jugar piedra, papel o tijeras** – le propuso a su hermana mientras corría detrás de ella

**Una hora y media después **

Rachel estaba concentrada en su lectura cuando comenzó a sentir la sensación de que estaba siendo observada, era como un sexto sentido que le avisaba que alguien en un punto dado de la habitación la miraba fijamente, la morena giro su cabeza hacia la entrada de la sala y pudo descubrir a Quinn recostada en el marco de la entrada mirándola fijamente con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

- **Cuanto tiempo llevas ahí** – pregunto la morena mientras cerraba el libro que tenia en sus manos

- **No mucho** – aseguro Quinn mientras se acerca – **te veías realmente tranquila, así que no quería interrumpirte **– manifestó mientras tomaba asiento a su lado

- **Por eso optaste por quedarte ahí para mirándome** – le pregunto con un tono bastante sarcástico

- **Haces que suene perverso** – dijo la rubia un poco divertida

- **Es perverso** – Rachel le aseguro con rapidez - **¿donde esta Liam?** – pregunto por su hijo mientras dejaba el libro sobre la mesa frente a ella

- **Se quedo dormido** – informo la rubia con un tono relajado – s**upongo que debe estar cansado** – miro hacia todos lados – **¿donde esta Brody?** – pregunto al no ver al moreno por ningún lado

- **Tuvo que irse al hospital, pero te dejo la llave para que puedas entrar a la casa** – le informo con suavidad mientras le entregaba un juego de llaves – **¿como te fue con Liam?** – pregunto con curiosidad

- **Honestamente** – Quinn pensó unos segundos – **fue simplemente perfecto** – manifestó con una enorme sonrisa – **es un niño tan alegre, travieso e inteligente, que casi no me creo que sea mi hijo **

- **Pues lo es** – la morena le aseguro con rapidez – **y la prueba esta en que ustedes congeniaron perfectamente **

- **Nos has estado espiado** – pregunto la rubia con una picara sonrisa

- **Espiar es una palabra muy fea, simplemente los observe de casualidad **– la diva se defendió de las acusaciones impuesta en su contra

- **Mami… **

- **Hola cielo** – saludo Rachel a su pequeño, el cual se acercaba a ella medio soñoliento – **¿que sucede?** – le pregunto con ternura mientras lo abrigaba entre sus brazos

- **Tengo hambre** – manifestó el pequeño mientras se aferraba al pecho de su madre

- **Oh mi príncipe tiene hambre** – Rachel hablo con un tono suave y dulce mientras dejaba un beso en la frente de su pequeño – **a ver dime que quieres comer**

- **Pizza** – exclamo el pequeño con entusiasmo abriendo sus ojos – **quiero pizza** – repitió por segunda vez pero con un poco mas de seguridad

- **No estoy segura de si sea sano que comas eso** – la diva manifestó su desacuerdo ante la elección hecha por su pequeño

- **Por favor** – suplico Liam mientras hacia un pequeño puchero – **Quinn ayúdame** – le pidió a la rubia, la cual se había mantenido como observadora de la pequeña conversación entre ambos Berry

- **No creo que le haga daño** – apoyo la rubia a su pequeño, el cual le agradeció con una tierna sonrisa

- **De acuerdo, entonces pizza será** – Rachel acepto con resignación

- **Si **– Liam grito con emoción – **te quedaras cierto Quinn** – le pregunto con rapidez a la rubia

- **Ah no estoy segura** – dijo la rubia al mismo tiempo que miraba a Rachel buscando una respuesta

- **Quédate, por favor** – la morena le pidió con suavidad

- **Me quedo** – manifestó la rubia con una enorme sonrisa

- Liam sin ningún pudor salto eufórico a los brazos de Quinn – **muy bien marinero, próxima parada el teléfono de la cocina** – le ordeno con entusiasmo

- **Lo que usted diga capitán** – dijo la rubia mientras caminaba hacia la salida con su pequeño hijo en brazos

Rachel sonrió alegremente al ver la escena que se desarrollaba entre Quinn y Liam, solo tenían pocas horas de haberse conocido y ya parecían dos amigos inseparables, sin duda alguna era verdad lo que dicen, que la sangre logra conectar mas que cualquier otra cosa, bueno en algunos casos es así y en otros no tanto

- **Mami vienes o no** – la voz de Liam quejándose saco a Rachel de sus pensamientos

- **Si, amor ya voy** – aseguro la morena dirigiéndose a la cocina a toda prisa

**Al Día Siguiente **

**Consultorio del Dr. Blaine Anderson **

La pierna derecha de Quinn subía y bajaba con rapidez mientras esperaba que Anderson terminara de leer los exámenes, por su parte Rachel se mordía el dedo índice de su mano derecha intentando calmar los nervios que empezaban apoderarse de su cuerpo, la morena siempre había sido una mujer paciente para esperar, pero sinceramente en esos minutos su paciencia ya se le estaba yendo hasta los pies

- **Y bien, que dicen los exámenes, soy compatible con Liam** – pregunto Quinn con suavidad intentando no sonar impaciente

- Anderson miro fijamente a la rubia – **lo siento Quinn, pero tampoco eres compatible con Liam** – le hizo saber con suavidad

- **¿Que? **– pregunto la rubia sin podérselo creer

- **Espero tiene que haber un error, Quinn tiene que ser compatible digo es su madre **– Rachel soltó con desespero

- **Lo siento Rachel pero las cosas no funcionan así, la genética es más compleja de lo que puedas imaginar, que sean las madres del niño no la hace específicamente las donadoras perfectas** – Blaine le hizo saber cono rapidez a la diva – **¿Por qué?, es simple sus cromosomas con genes ALH no son los mismo que los de Liam** – les manifestó sin apartar la vista de los estudios realizados

- **¿Porque no? **

- **Verán, hay personas que generan cromosomas especiales que se podrían definir como la evolución de dos cromosomas diferentes que se unen** – comenzó su explicación biológica – **tu y Quinn son de carácter dominante y poseen cromosomas muy distintos, los cuales al unirse formaron uno nuevo**

- **No entendí ni media palabra** – Quinn manifestó con desespero

- **Liam posee cromosomas con genes ALH muy específicos y ustedes poseen cromosomas con genes ALH simples, es por eso que son incompatibles, se necesita un donador que posea cromosomas idénticos a los del pequeño** – Blaine les explico con palabras mas sencilla, para que ambas madres lograran entender lo que decía

- **Podremos encontrar un donador de ese tipo** – Quinn pregunto con preocupación

- **Si, pero no será fácil y hay que mencionar que en el caso de Liam eso es malo, ya que el cáncer que presenta es de los más agresivos, y avanza con rapidez** – les dijo con suavidad mirándolas fijamente

- **Maldición **– exclamo Rachel bastante molesta, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa por parte de Quinn – **que nunca has escuchado a alguien maldecir** – le pregunto con seriedad a la rubia

- **Me gustaría sugerirles algo fuera, de forma personal **– Blaine les dijo con suavidad mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo de su silla – **No han considerado tener otro hijo** – les pregunto despacio intentando no sonar brusco

- **A que viene esa pregunta** – cuestiono Quinn con seriedad

- **Muchas veces cuando los padres no son compatibles, un hermano puede serlo, la sangre del cordón umbilical ha sido efectiva en el tratamiento de pacientes leucémicos, se podría decir que es como un milagro** – les explico despacio al mismo tiempo que apoyaba sus codos sobre su escritorio

- **Como sabremos que ese otro hijo será compatible** – Rachel cuestiono con rapidez

- **Podemos asegurarnos de que lo sea** – Blaine manifestó con una leve sonrisa en su rostro

- **En una probeta** – Quinn aseguro con seriedad

- **Si, con o una diagnosis genética pre-implantada será compatible al 100%** – el medico aseguro con una tranquilidad única

- **Un hijo donador** – manifestó Quinn con sarcasmo mirando con seriedad al medico – brillante idea

- **No es para todo el mundo y legalmente no debería sugerirla **– Blaine se excuso al sentir el desagrado de la rubia por la idea sugerida – **pero como dije la sangre del cordón umbilical ha sido efectiva en el tratamiento de pacientes leucémicos** – repitió intentando que comprendieran su punto de vista

- **Podríamos hacerlo** – Rachel manifestó con rapidez y casi de forma inmediata escucho un resoplido de desacuerdo proveniente de Quinn – **podríamos aunque sea considerarlo** – le sugirió con seriedad a la rubia

- **No, no podemos** – la rubia sentencio con enfado mientras se ponía de pie y abandonaba el consultorio

Quinn se encontraba sumergida en sus propios pensamientos mientras caminaba hacia la salida del hospital, sentía como si las paredes se le iban encima a cada paso que avanzaba, su boca estaba seca y agria, como si se hubiera comido un puñado de sal, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas salir de ese lugar lo mas rápido posible, pero su deseo estaba lejos de cumplirse, ya que antes de que la rubia pudiera colocar un pie fuera del edificio, sintió una mano que la detenía y giraba con rapidez

- **No puedes negarte hacerlo** – Rachel le reclamo con un tono bastante serio

- **No tenía ningún derecho a sugerir algo así** – Quinn respondió la rubia zafándose del agarre de la morena

- **No esta dando una solución, que aparentemente es la mejor opción** – trato de hacer entender a la fotógrafa –

- **Tener un hijo invitro con cromosomas compatibles que supuestamente serán la salvación de Liam **– pregunto la rubia con bastante sarcasmo **– quizás para el sea la mejor opción, pero para mí no lo es **– le aseguro a la morena antes de girarse para continuar su camino

- **Claro, siempre tu por delante de todos cierto **– Rachel la acuso con un tono sarcástico y serio – **eres tan egoísta que no te atreves a ver que en nuestras manos esta la única salvación de nuestro hijo** – vio como Quinn siguió su camino ignorando por completo las palabras sus palabras, lo que causo que se sintiera mas enfadada de lo que ya estaba – **no te vas a ir así como así, no te lo voy a permitir** – sentencio sujetándole fuertemente de su brazo derecho

- **Acaso te volviste loca, suéltame** – Quinn le pregunto con enfado mientras intentaba zafarse de su agarre

- **No** – la morena se negó firmemente a cumplir la petición impuesta por Quinn – **tienes que hacerlo, se lo debes** – le exigió con seriedad

- **Rachel no quiero hacerte daño** – intento razonar con ella, pero no le dio resultado – **suéltame, que me sueltes** – le grito con bastante enfado

Ambas comenzaron un fuerte forcejeo en pleno pasillo, llamando la atención de todas las personas que en ese momento pasaban por ahí y otras mas que se encontraban cerca, Rachel estaba dispuesta a no dejar que Quinn saliera huyendo, por lo que permanecía aferrada fuertemente al brazo de la misma, por su parte la rubia estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenia, se sentía impotente ante aquella situación, no quería lastimar a Rachel, pero necesitaba marcharse de ese lugar, así que sin pensar ni mucho menos medir fuerzas, Quinn dio una fuerte sacudida a su brazo, lo que causo que Rachel fuera a estrellarse duramente contra una de las frías paredes para luego caer estrepitosamente contra el suelo

- **Por dios** – susurro Quinn mientras analizaba lo que acaba de pasar

Un silencio fúnebre se poso en el ambiente, la tensión que se sentía alrededor era tan grande que se podía cortar con un cuchillo, las personas a su alrededor las miraban con fijamente mientras susurraban comentarios unos con otros, Quinn sintió un fuerte dolor golpearla justamente en el pecho mientras veía con sus ojos bien abierto la brutalidad que acaba de cometer, Rachel se giro despacio para enfrentarse a la fotógrafa, se sentía maltratada, herida, y humillada, jamás en su vida alguien la había humillado de tal forma, y eso hizo que una rabia enorme se apoderara de todo ser

- **Eres una desgraciada egoísta** – Rachel le dijo a la rubia con mucha dureza mientras apretaba con fuerzas su mandíbula

Quinn apretó su mandíbula con fuerzas, le dio una última mirada a Rachel que continuaba en el suelo mirándola con rabia, la rubia quería decir alguna palabra para justificarse, pero que podía decir, que no empeorara la actual situación, por lo que simplemente se dio la vuelta para alejarse de todo sin mirar atrás

_Las palabras pueden enredar tanto a perseguidores como ha perseguidos, metiéndolos en un laberinto de culpas y miseria, porque los perseguidores se convierten en presa cuando no saben si es mejor obligar a pagar, en vez de perdonar_

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

**Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.**

**Twitter: Rachel220588**


	7. Nota

**Nota **

Hola a todas las personas que leen esta historia, me dirigió a ustedes por medio de estas palabras, para explicar algunos puntos y seguidamente realizar ciertas aclaraciones

1. Esta historia esta basada en hechos de la vida real, lo comento nuevamente, porque en algunas personas a través de sus comentarios, me preguntado si saque la trama de la película **_my sister's keeper,_** se podría decir que tienen cierta similitud, pero al mismo tiempo son completamente diferentes, mi historia **_The Hardest Decisión_** traducida como **_"la decisión mas difícil" _**fue lo que le toco vivir a la hermana mayor de una de mis mejores amigas, hace 6 años atrás, yo desconocía la historia, hasta hace unos meses que Luzmari quien es mi amiga, me la conto, y bueno yo decidí contárselas a ustedes.

2. Deben tener muy en cuenta que hay ciertos elementos que he tenido que cambiar en esta historia, empezando por las protagonistas, que son dos mujeres, lo segundo seria las profesiones de las protagonistas, y otras cositas que son de gran importancia, pero lo que si es seguro que la trama principal esta exactamente tal y cual como pasaron las cosas, así que no pueden culparme a mi por lo que suceda, yo solo soy la mensajera.

3. Hay personas que también expresaron su enfado con Quinn por la reacción que tuvo, a esas personas les digo que tienen que esperar a leer el porque de las cosas, si, ya se que dirán "**_no hay argumento que valga cuando se trata de la vida de un hijo" y_** puede que tengan razón, pero también a veces por salvar algo o alguien aceptamos sacrificar 100 vidas, pero resulta ser que las consecuencias de ese sacrificio terminan repercutiendo en los mas inocentes en los que menos culpa tienen y son esos inocentes los que terminan sufriendo al final, espero que me hayan entendido la ultima parte

4. Alguien también comento que esta historia iba muy lenta, que ya estaba poniéndose aburrida, a esa persona le digo **_"el morrocoy no le gano a la liebre por la velocidad que implemento en la carrera sino por la astucia de saber recorrer el camino"_** se que es desesperante el preguntarse una y otra vez que va a pasar, o como van a suceder las cosas, pero si se las digo ahora no tendría sentido que siguiera escribiendo y es por eso que les pido que tengan paciencia y continúen leyendo, bueno a los que quieran seguir, los que no quieran, son libres de cambiar de historia y de autor, sin rencores de verdad.

5. También quería hacerles saber que esta historia no será muy extensa, después del capitulo 7 abra un salto en el tiempo de unos meses, donde ciertas cosas abran cambiado un poco o mucho, como quieran verlo, así como también ciertos eventos que ocurrieron durante esos meses que pasaron y que son de suma importancia, serán explicados a través de Flashback, para que no queden dudas algunas.

Muy bien, eso era todo lo que quería hacerles saber, ya decidirán ustedes si esta historia continua o no, aceptaré sus deseos sean cuales sean. Me despido deseándoles lo mejor, que dios los bendiga a todos, un fuerte abrazo y vivan libres, porque nacimos libres.

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

**Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.**

**Twitter: Rachel220588**


	8. Chapter 6 - Conflict of Values

**The Hardest Decisión**

**Chapter VI**

**Conflict of Values**

_Los valores son creencias que guían nuestros comportamientos y decisiones, normalmente tendemos a pensar en nuestros valores como absolutos y universales, lo que es correcto para nosotros debe ser adecuado para todos, ¿pero lo es? Intelectualmente, sabemos que la respuesta es ¡no!, es fácil usar la frase **"trazos diferentes para diferentes personas"**, mientras se observa un comportamiento que nos divierte, pero no nos amenaza, sin embargo, hay momentos en los que se erizan ante la conducta o propuesta de alguien, que logra indignarnos, porque sentimos que esos valores en los que siempre hemos creídos están siendo abusados, sino me creen pueden recordar alguna acalorada discusión que hayan sostenido con un amigo o miembro de su familia y les aseguro que un conflicto de valores fue sin duda la causa de esa discusión, de hecho me atrevo a decir que cualquier reacción espontánea y fuerte a una X situación, siempre se deberá a un conflicto de valores_

Un choque se define como la colisión entre dos o más cuerpos, que es percibido por una repentina aceleración o desaceleración causada normalmente por un impacto, cualquier tipo de contacto directo entre dos cuerpos provoca un choque, pero lo que mayormente lo va a caracterizar es la duración del contacto que, generalmente, es muy corto, pero al mismo tiempo suficientemente larga para dejarte con muchos dolores, remordimientos y preguntas

- **Bueno fractura no tienes **– anuncio Brody apagando la lámpara y sacando la placa de la misma

- **Te dije que estabas exagerando, solo me aporre, nada más** – Rachel le repitió por milésima vez a su hermano

- **Era mejor que me asegurara de que simplemente era un golpe leve** – se acerco a la camilla guardando la placa – **aunque eso no evitara que mate Quinn** – anuncio con bastante seriedad

- **No me golpeo intencionalmente Brody** – excuso a la rubia de lo sucedido

- **Eso no fue lo que dijo una de las enfermeras que las vio discutir** – le hizo saber a la morena que había averiguado por su parte lo sucedido

- **Si, discutimos, pero no me levanto la mano como piensas, nosotras forcejamos un poco, ella sacudió su brazo y yo caí, eso fue todo **– le explico despacio con la esperanza de que le creyera, pero la mirada de desconfianza de este le daba entender todo lo contrario – **debes creerme, Quinn no me pego** – suplico con una niña pequeña suplica por un dulce

- **Muy bien, te creo** – acepto no completamente convencido – **ahora necesito que me digas el porque discutían, pensé que llevaban la fiesta en paz** – interrogo mientras tomaba asiento frente a la morena

- **Ella resulto no ser compatible con Liam** – anuncio con un tono triste mientras bajaba su mirada al suelo

- **No es la madre de Liam** – pregunto bastante sorprendido

- **Claro que es Brody** – se molesto por la insinuación de su hermano – **pero sus cromosomas no **– intento explicarse

- **Ya, ya, entendí de lo que hablas** – interrumpió el monologo de la morena – **así que no son compatibles** – pregunto con un poco de decepción

- **¡No! **

- **Y por eso discutían** – le pregunto indagando mas con respecto a lo sucedido – **Quinn piensa que le mentiste**

- **No, claro que no** – le aseguro con rapidez – **discutíamos por causa de otro tema **– pensó un momento – **que tienen relación con el mismo tema** – se mordió el labio inferior intentando encontrar lógica a su explicación – **pero es diferente** – finalizo con suavidad

- **Muy bien, deja de confundirme y explícame bien** – el moreno pidió con un tono bastante sarcástico

- **Debido a que Quinn no es compatible, y el caso de Liam es complicado, Anderson nos dio una idea de cómo podríamos solucionar todo** – le conto en un tono bastante calmado

- **¿Y esa idea fue?**

- **¡Tener otro hijo!**

- **¿Que?**

- **Si, uno que seria compatible al 100% con Liam** – dijo intentando que su hermano captara la idea por completo

- **Claro con una diagnosis genética pre-implantada, lo harían compatible** – dijo entendiendo a lo que se refería la morena – **pero Anderson no puede sugerir eso legalmente, el consejo lo penaría** – le hizo saber a su hermana con rapidez – **entonces por eso fue que discutieron** – pregunto al ver que a la morena le era completamente indiferente la ultima información que le había dado

- **Yo dije que podíamos intentarlo y Quinn simplemente dijo que no, así de una, sin ni siquiera considerarlo** – la rabia volvió apoderarse de ella – **yo salí de tras ella para obligarla a regresar, para que lo considerara mejor y ahí fue cuando**

- **Te golpeo** – Brody término la oración por ella

- **Que no me golpeo** – le recordó con rapidez usando un tono bastante serio – **si al caso vamos, yo la agredí primero, me aferre a su brazo como un chicle** – admitió con un poco de vergüenza – **las ocas se salieron de control, yo me salí de control, ella se salió de control, todo se salió de control **

- **Menudo lio** – manifestó un poco asqueado por la situación

- **No puedo creer que se niegue hacerlo** – manifestó con enojo al recordar lo sucedido con Quinn

- **Tampoco es una decisión fácil de tomar Rachel** – intento que su hermana entendiera bien la situación

- **Brody esa puede ser la solución para la enfermedad de Liam** – le recordó despacio mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

- **Y lo entiendo Rachel** – tomo las manos de su hermana entre las del – **pero también tú debes entender que hay demasiadas cosas de por medio** – le dijo con un tono suave y delicado

- **Solo quiero salvar la vida de mi hijo** – manifestó con voz débil al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se llenaba de lagrimas

- **Lo sé cariño, lo se** – le dijo mientras con suavidad para después abrazarla con fuerza y ternura intentado que se sintiera mejor

**"Impotencia",** era exactamente lo que Quinn sentía en aquel momento, había actuado de la peor manera posible, dejo que la aquella situación la rebasara, **"miserable",** la mirada de odio que le dio Rachel, al igual que sus palabras la hacían sentirse como el ser más miserable que existía, ¿como volvería a mirarla sin sentir vergüenza?, la respuesta a esa pregunta entro por la puerta de la habitación sin anuncio alguno

- **Quinn **– la voz de Brody la saco de sus pensamientos

- **Hola Brody** – lo saludo con suavidad mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama

- **Me entere del incidente sucedido entre tú y mi hermana** – le hizo saber al mismo tiempo que avanzaba hasta ella

- **Las cosas se salieron un poco de control** – manifestó sintiéndose mal al recordar lo sucedido

- **Si eso fue lo que dijo Rachel…**

- **¿Hablaste con ella? **

- **Tenia que hacerlo, ya que tú la dejaste en el suelo en mita del pasillo** – la acuso con un tono serio y rudo

- **Brody **– intento hablar pero el medico no se lo permitió

- **Si vuelves a tocar a mi hermana, te juro que voy a hacerte sufrir enormemente** – la amenazo con firmeza

- **Las cosas no fueron así** – se puso de pie rápidamente – **yo jamás me atrevería a ponerle una mano encima a Rachel, fue un desafortunado accidente** – se explico con rapidez – **tienes que creerme**

- **Te creo** – le dijo con suavidad – **pero como hermano mayor de Rachel**

- **Estas obligado a ponerme en sobre aviso** – termino de completar la frase

- **Exactamente… **

- Quinn nuevamente tomo asiento sobre la cama – **Rachel te conto el porqué de la discusión** – le pregunto con un tono tranquilo

- **Si lo hizo** – tomo asiento al lado de la rubia

- **Y supongo que piensas que soy egoísta, por negarme aceptar la propuesta de Anderson **– le pregunto con temor, sin atreverse a mirarlo de frente

- **Pienso que tienes un conflicto interno Quinn** – le dijo con suavidad

- La rubia tomo un bocado de aire – **siempre quise tener hijos** – empezó a contar despacio –**pero cuando me divorcie de Kate parte de ese sueño se apago, pensé que mi destino era quedarme sola, completamente sola, pero no fue así, Rachel apareció ante mi para decirme que había tenido un hijo mío, uno que esta severamente enfermo y que para salvarlo debo tener otro, pero ese no va a venir al mundo de forma espontanea y sorpresiva, sino de una forma muy bien planeada, con una genética creada perfectamente, que será la salvación de Liam pero al mismo tiempo su sentencia de vida** – manifestó su punto de vista – **como voy a poder verlo a los ojos sin sentir vergüenza por la forma en como fue concebido, como se va a sentir cuando sepa la verdad, como nos vamos a sentir nosotras **

- **Sientes que no es lo correcto para con ese nuevo hijo** – dijo entendiendo lo que la rubia le estaba diciendo

- **Se debe traer al mundo un hijo para cuidarlo, respetarlo, quererlo, no para convertirlo en esclavo del otro que ya existe** – dijo con suavidad – **mi argumento suena egoísta** – pregunto con preocupación

- **No, tu argumento está bien fundamentado** – le hizo saber despacio – **es cierto que un segundo hijo pueda salvar la vida de Liam, pero también existe la posibilidad de que las cosas no funcionen a la perfección **– le explico despacio – **eso es lo malo de la medicina, es muy impredecible y cualquier cosa puede pasar**

- **Que piensas tú que debería hacer…**

- **Como tío de Liam te digo que deberías considerarlo** – le dijo con rapidez – **pero como una persona totalmente neutral te digo que las decisiones de este tipo de magnitudes se deben pensar muy bien, meditarse e incluso mirar las otras opciones que se tienen** – le explico fijamente mirándola fijamente

- **¿Opciones?** – Pregunto con sarcasmo – **Brody no hay más opciones**

- **Siempre hay más de una opción Quinn** – intento calmar la impaciencia de la rubia – **bien, debo regresar al hospital** – se puso de pie – **intenta descansar un poco, que bien que te hace falta **– le pido antes de abandonar la habitación

Quinn recostó su cabeza sobre la almohada, en un intento de percibir un poco de tranquilidad, pero al parecer conseguir tranquilidad no iba a ser su destino ese día, ya que apenas cerro sus ojos a su mente nuevamente llego el recuerdo de lo que sucedió con Rachel, y con ello los sentimientos de culpa que estaban albergados en su interior

- **Dijiste que hablarías con ella** – Rachel exclamo con enfado mirando seriamente a su hermano mayor

- **Y lo hice** – este le respondió con toda la calma del mundo

- **Entonces porque dices no sabes si aceptara la propuesta de Anderson** – le pregunto con un tono serio

- **Porque no lo sé, hable con ella, mas no le exigí nada** – anuncio con tranquilidad antes de entrar a su oficina – **tú necesitas comprender su punto de vista** – le sugirió a la morena tomado asiento detrás de su escritorio – **tal vez ella tenga razón **

- **No quieres que lo haga** – le pregunto con enfado mientras se sentaba frente a el

- **No dije eso** – se defendió con rapidez – **pero que vas hacer para lograr que acepte** – le pregunto intentando que su hermana se diera cuenta de la situación – **vas a amenazarla diciéndole que si no acepta, no le vas a permitir que esté más cerca de Liam**

- **Tal vez… **

- **Siempre pensé que eras una mujer inteligente** – anuncio con bastante sarcasmo – **no te das cuenta de que si haces las cosas de ese modo, estarás manipulándola de la peor manera posible, va sentir que la forzaste y tendrá razón** – le dijo despacio

- **¿Pero que demonios dices Brody?**

- **No está segura de querer hacerlo Rachel, y debo decir que sus motivos son muy validos** – tomo un bocado de aire – **creo que no te has puesto a pensar bien en toda la situación **– le hizo saber con sutileza

- **Claro que pienso** – exclamo furiosa – **pienso en la horrible situación por la que atraviesa mi hijo, pienso día y noche que tengo que buscar las maneras de salvarlo, si pienso Brody, pero en el, solo en el** – anuncio dando a conocer un poco sus angustias

- **Y de casualidad no has pensado en decirle que Quinn también es su madre** – le pregunto tomando por sorpresa a su hermana

- **No esta listo para esa verdad** – respondió con rapidez la pregunta del joven medico

- **Pero si esta listo para que le des un hermano, sin explicación alguna del porque, o que tiene que ver Quinn en todo el asunto **– expreso con seriedad logrando ganarse una mirada rígida por parte de su hermana – **tienes idea de lo difícil que debe ser para ella compartir con Liam y no poder decirle quien es en realidad, no poder llamarlo hijo **– suspiro mientras se recostaba en su silla– **detente a pensar un poco Rachel por favor **– le pidió de forma suplicante – **se que te es difícil, porque solo quieres ver a Liam sano, pero antes de tomar alguna decisión o hacer alguna locura, piensa con la cabeza fría por favor **

- **Tengo que regresar con mi hijo** – se puso de pie mirando fijamente a su hermano – **pronto será su hora de dormir y el no se duerme sin que yo antes le lea un cuento, le de un beso y lo arrope** – anuncio antes de retirarse

**Orfeo, Jasón, Aquiles** **y Héctor,** todos estos hombres murieron no por la misma causa, pero si por la misma razón, una razón muy simple y común a todos los humanos, a ver nacido, el principio de la muerte comienza justo al nacer, pero desde que somos niños nos enseñan a no pensar en esa verdad y tal vez por eso aprendemos a temerle a todas la verdades, preferimos creer que no existen o cerramos los ojos simplemente para no verlas, entonces es ahí cuando la mentira se convierte en el día a día y al pensar así actuamos como si fuéramos unos niños, sin recordad que no hay nada más difícil en la vida que engañar a un niño

- **Otro cuento** – Liam le suplico a su madre de forma insistente

- **No… **

- **Por favor… **

- **Liam ya es hora de que te duermas** – reprendió al pequeño con un tono serio – **mañana te leeré otro cuento** – se sentó a su lado y le dio un beso en la frente – **ahora se un buen niño y duérmete **

- **Tu amiga Quinn vendrá a verme de nuevo** – pregunto el pequeño tomando por sorpresa a su madre

- **¿Quieres verla de nuevo?**

- **Si, ella me cae bien** – exclamo muy sonriente – **y tiene unos ojos muy lindos, que se parecen mucho a los míos **

- **Si, es verdad lo que dices** – le dio la razón al pequeño

- **Porque nuestros ojos se parecen mami** – pregunto con curiosidad

Rachel vio como su pequeño esperaba una explicación de su parte y entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía que hacerle saber a su pequeño quien era en realidad Quinn Fabray, la morena rogaba mentalmente que Liam reaccionara de la mejor manera a la noticia que iba a anunciarle

- **Cariño te voy a decir algo muy importante, y necesito que me prestes mucha atención para que logres entender de lo que te estoy hablando** – le pidió con suavidad a su pequeño hijo

- **Claro **– Liam acepto muy sonriente

- Rachel tomo respiro profundamente, dándose valor – **cielo, Quinn no es simplemente una amiga **– Liam le prestaba toda la atención que le había pedido – **hace mucho tiempo atrás, ella y yo compartimos una conexión física muy especial, y gracias a eso, nosotras logramos crear algo maravilloso, único y perfecto** – se aclaro la garganta cuando sintió que estaba apunto de perder la voz – **te creamos a ti cielo** – le hizo saber mientras acariciaba su mejilla con ternura

- **A mí** – pregunto el pequeño un poco confundido

- **Si** – sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas – **tú, eres el fruto de esa conexión especial **

- **Eso quiere decir que, Quinn también es** – dejo la pregunta a medio ya que intentaba procesar toda la información que acababa de recibir

- **Tu madre Liam** – le dijo despacio mirándolo fijamente a los ojos – **te mentí cuando te dije que tenias un padre y que este había muerto en un accidente, estuvo mal y te pido una disculpa desde el fondo de mi corazón** – tomo un poco de aire – **tienes dos madres Liam, hay una explicación a eso, pero la sabrás cuando estés preparado, por lo momentos lo único que tienes que tener en claro es que tienes dos madres, que te aman con todo su corazón **

- **Porque no la conocí antes** – interrogo con bastantes dudas

- **Ella no sabia que tu existía amor, se lo conté hace unos días** – le explico con suavidad – **Liam no quiero imponerte nada, solo quiero que no te cierres a la posibilidad de amar a Quinn como me amas a mi, ustedes merecen disfrutarse el uno al otro como lo que son, madre e hijo **

- **Estoy un poco confundido** – el pequeño confeso un poco apenado – **pero no me molesta que ella sea mi madre, ella me cae bien** – aseguro con una pequeña sonrisa

- **Ese es mi niño, tan comprensivo y bondadoso** – la morena se sintió orgullo del como su pequeño había tomado la noticia – **te quiero mucho** – le dio un suave beso en la frente

- **Yo también te quiero** – aseguro el pequeño con tranquilidad

En el juego de verdad o mentira todo cambia de un segundo a otro, lo que en un momento es mentira, puede transformarse en el siguiente segundo en la verdad más luminosa, esa que nos abre una posibilidad de conocer y querer a alguien que por mucho tiempo estuvo ausente de nuestra vida y que ahora llega para quedarse justo a nuestro lado

**Al Día Siguiente **

Saben lo que es verdaderamente fascinante de los pasillos de un hospital, que aparte que son caminos que te pueden llevar en diferentes direcciones, como desde una sala de espera hasta un quirófano, también son escenario de diferentes situaciones, que van desde una trágica notica hasta una acaloradísima discusión entre colegas, en la cual podrían salir a relucir diferentes verdades que pondrían al descubierto los valores y ética profesional de alguno de los dos

- **Anderson quiero hablar contigo** – pidió Brody interceptando al medico en uno de los pasillos en el área de radiología

- **Tú me dirás** – pregunto sin detener su paso

- **Sabes anoche estuve revisando los archivos de los diferentes pacientes leucémicos que ha habido en este hospital los últimos tres años** – comenzó hablar mientras caminaba junto a el – **y note que 8 de ellos presentaron el mismo cuadro leucémico que tiene Liam** – explico mientras revisaba los archivos que llevaba en sus manos – **y esos 8 pacientes fueron sometidos a un tratamiento de células T, con el cual se obtuvieron muy buenos resultados **

- **Al principio, luego los pacientes recayeron con las quimioterapias** – aseguro con tranquilidad mientras seguía caminando

- **Pero solo fueron tres pacientes los que recayeron** – le recordó con rapidez – **en un porcentaje estimado, se podría decir que el tratamiento dad resultado** – Brody cuestiono con seriedad – **ahora lo que quiero saber es porque no mencionaste esto antes, porque les propusiste a Quinn y Rachel tener un hijo invitro **

- Porque es la solución más factible para la enfermedad de Liam, – enfrento a Brody con un tono bastante rígido – **con un donador 100 % compatible hay mas posibilidades de diferentes tratamientos, que solo con la genética en fase experimental** – le hizo saber con rapidez

- **El tratamiento en fase experimental podría funcionar igual o mejor que el que sugieres** – le dijo con enfado

- **Esa posibilidad es vaga** – manifestó con un tono sarcástico

- **No tanto, hemos visto casos realmente extraordinarios** – aseguro despacio mirándolo fijamente – **pero estoy casi seguro que no sugeriste el tratamiento con células T porque no te conviene a ti** – le dijo con seriedad y vio como el hombre frente a el se tenso de forma inmediata – **ya que por cada caso del tratamiento de células madres tú ganas una comisión por parte de las clínicas privadas que te piden los porcentajes del avance que se obtienen, cierto**

- **Brody tu imaginación si que vuela** – intento zafarse de las acusaciones dirigidas en su contra

- **No estoy imaginando nada Anderson, se muy bien de lo que hablo** – le aseguro con firmeza – **te he visto reunido con varios directores de las diferentes clínicas**

- **Escucha bien, porque solo te lo diré una vez** – encaro con enojo a su compañero – **Liam Berry es mi paciente y no voy a permitir que te inmiscuyas en las sugerencias que les haga o deje de hacerle a sus madres para tratarlo** – le hizo saber con un tono serio

Brody siempre había sido una persona serena, pero el descaro tan evidente de su colega hizo que toda su serenidad se esfumara muy lejos, por lo que tomo a Blaine por el cuello de su camisa y lo estrello contra una de las paredes de aquel pasillo

- **Anderson eres un infeliz miserable** – lo acuso con rabia mientras lo sostenía aprisionado – **puedes jugar a ser Dios con la vida de los demás, pero no te voy a permitir que lo hagas con mi sobrino, ni con las esperanzas de mi hermana** – le dijo con firmeza mientras lo miraba fijamente

- **Quítame las manos de encima** – Blaine le pidió con seriedad

- **Le hablaras a mi hermana con claridad sobre los pros y contras de traer un nuevo hijo al mundo, así como también le dirás sobre el tratamiento de células T** – le ordeno con autoridad sin liberarlo de su aprisionamiento – **del cual tú muy bien conoces porque ya lo has utilizado antes**

- **¿O sino que?** –Blaine lo cuestiono con cinismo

- **Te llevare ante el consejo de médicos para decirles que te saltas normas, que propones ideas ilegales al reglamento medico y con ello obtienes ciertos beneficios que rompe tu ética profesional** – lo amenazo con un tono firme antes de soltarlo

- **Serias capaz de hacer eso** – el medico pregunto con temor

Brody no respondió la pregunta hecha por su compañero, simplemente le mando un fuerte golpe en la cara que lo llevo al suelo, Blaine vio como su colega se alejaba con rapidez, luego miro a su alrededor donde pudo descubrir las miradas de varias personas posadas sobre el mientras murmuraban por en voz baja entre ellos

**Residencia de Rachel **

Quinn llevaba mas de 15 minutos parada frente a la puerta debatiéndose entre si tocar el timbre o no, la rubia tenia miedo de la reacción que pudiera tener Rachel al verla, sin contar el hecho de que seguía sintiéndose miserable, pero quería ver a su hijo, aunque solo fuera unos minutos baja una tonta mentira de que estaba ahí por una visita social, no era lo mejor, pero solo con eso se conformaba, por lo que respiro profundamente y se lanzo al abismo

- **Hola** – saludo con suavidad apenas se abrió la puerta mostrando la figura de Rachel – **¿puedo ver a Liam?** – pregunto un poco temerosa

- **Claro que puedes** – la morena le informo con tranquilidad – **pasa** – le pidió haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar – **le avisare que estas aquí** – intento irse pero la rubia la detuvo de forma inmediata

- **Espera Rachel** – le pidió con rapidez – **yo quiero decirte que lamento lo que sucedió ayer, no quise lastimarte, en verdad lo lamento** – se disculpo con sinceridad

- **A mi también se me fue un poco la mano, así que lo lamento** – acepto la disculpa dadas por la rubia y al mismo tiempo le ofreció las suyas

- **Tenemos **– Quinn intento hablar pero fue interrumpida de forma inmediata

- **Después **– le hizo saber con rapidez – **ahora iré avisarle a Liam, que estas aquí** – dijo partiendo en busca de su pequeño hijo

Quinn suspiro intentando organizar un poco su cabeza, por un momento pensó que su encuentro con Rachel iba ser pesado, pero fue todo lo contrario y se alegraba enormemente que hubiera sido así, no estaba de ánimos para otra emoción fuerte, claro una cosa es que ella no lo estuviera y otra muy distinta que no sucediera

- **Mami **– grito Liam con emoción saltando a los brazos de la rubia

- Esa simple y firme palabra hizo que el corazón de Quinn se acelerara a millón, mientras sentía como los pequeños brazos de su hijo la apretaban con fuerzas – **¿como me llamaste?** – le pregunto al pequeño sin poder creérselo

- **Mami** – repitió nuevamente con una enorme sonrisa – **mi mami Rachel me conto anoche, que tu no eres solo su amiga, sino que también eres mi mama** – explico con rapidez mirando fijamente a la rubia

- **Se lo dijiste** – dijo mirando fijamente a Rachel – **¿Por qué?** – pregunto bastante sorprendida

- **Porque el merecía saber la verdad, al igual que tu mereces que te llame madre** – le explico con una pequeña sonrisa

- **Gracias** – le agradeció con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y su voz completamente cortada

- **Vamos a comer helado, y a ver una película** – propone Liam con entusiasmo

- **Me parece un plan perfecto** – anuncia Quinn muy sonriente

- **Bien, vayan a la habitación mientras yo preparo el helado** – Rachel les pidió a ambos antes de dirigirse a la cocina

La vida se vuelve absolutamente perfecta cuando tienes a tu lado a los seres que mas amas, es como si los problemas que se tienen quedan olvidados por una brevedad de tiempo, mientras te adentras en ese nuevo mundo maternal, que es completamente desconocido por ti, pero estas segura que lo vas a disfrutar enormemente

**Varias horas después **

Hacia una hora que habían recibido una llamada por parte de Blaine, en la cual el medico les pedía reunirse con ellas cuanto antes para hablar sobre el caso de Liam, ambas estuvieron de acuerdo con eso y después de conseguir quien cuidara a su pequeño partieron al hospital, y ahora estaba ahí en la oficina de Anderson sentadas una al lado de la otra como la ultima vez, la única diferencia estaba vez, era que el oncólogo no estaba presente, había tenido un llamado de emergencias y le pidió a su secretaria que apenas las chicas llegaran las hiciera pasar y que lo esperan

- Rachel suspiro con pesadez –** de seguro quera saber si lo hicimos** – Quinn la miro con su ceja derecha levantada – **decidir, quera saber si tomamos una decisión** – le recordó con rapidez a la fotógrafa – **eres una pervertida** – la acuso con seriedad

- **Yo no he dicho nada** – la rubia se defendió con rapidez de dicha acusación

- **Lo pensaste… **

- **¿Ahora eres adivina? **

Rachel estaba apunto de responderle pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose se lo impidió, ambas mujeres se giraron para ver a Blaine cruzar la puerta con un par de carpetas entre sus manos, una roja y la otra azul, el medico tenia la mirada posada en el suelo mientras se dirigía a su asiento

- **Bien, ya estoy aquí**, **así que empecemos** – anuncio tomando asiento frente a las chicas

- **¿Quien le pego?** – Rachel pregunto con curiosidad al ver el golpe que el medico tenia marcado en esta

- **Les pedí que vieran porque necesito hablar con ustedes, sobre las opciones que tiene Liam** – dijo ignorando la pregunta hecha por Rachel

- **¿Hay opciones?** – Quinn pregunto con rapidez

- **Verán **– dijo el medico abriendo la carpeta roja – **el traer un segundo hijo como ya les había manifestado anteriormente, es la solución que mas cercana esta a ser la salvación de Liam, porque se utilizaran las células madre encontradas en la sangre del cordón umbilical, ****la mayoría de las células en crecimiento del paciente leucémico mueren debido a los agentes cito tóxicos, y ****eso es lo que los trasplantes de células madre tratan de revertir; en la mayoría de los tratamientos actuales que usan células madre, es bien sabido que es preferible obtenerlas de un donante con el mismo tipo de sangre a usar las del paciente mismo, dad mas efectividad y como en el caso de Liam no hay un donante compatible que podamos utilizar, se considera la idea de crear dicho donante **– les explico despacio mirándolas fijamente

- **Suena bastante convincente** – manifestó Rachel dirigiendo su mirada a la rubia a su lado

- **Dijo que había otra opción** – Quinn pregunto con rapidez

- Blaine se aclaro la garganta antes de empezar con su explicación – **la otra opción, se trata de un tratamiento que esta en fase experimental, pero que ha dado grandes resultados en otros pacientes que han presentado el mismo cuadro leucémico que Liam **– les conto abriendo la carpeta azul, mientras las chicas no perdían detalle alguno de su explicación –** básicamente lo que se hace es extraer la células T del paciente leucémico, que son un tipo de glóbulos blancos que normalmente combaten los virus y cáncer, se modifican genéticamente, reprogramándolas de modo que ataquen y eliminen cualquier célula B que tenga un determinado tipo de proteína vinculada a este tipo de leucemia, es un tratamiento que se basa en la creación de "drogas vivas" **– les explico despacio mostrándoles unos cuantos documentos que estaban dentro de la carpeta

- **En resumen, no esta diciendo que ambos tratamientos son buenas opciones** – pregunto Quinn mirando los balances entregados por el medico – **cuanto tiempo se tardaría en saber si el tratamiento experimental esta dando resultados **

- **D mese** – respondió el medico con rapidez

- **Si decidiéramos por el tratamiento de células madre, a que tiempo se haría la primera extracción del bebe** – Rachel pregunto con rapidez

- **Al cuarto mes de embarazo** – le respondió con sinceridad

- **Eso quiere decir que se comenzaría antes de que naciera** – cuestión Rachel un poco confundida

- **Así es** – Blaine le aseguro con tranquilidad

- **Que porcentaje hay de que el tratamiento de células madres funcione a la perfección** – pregunto Quinn con interés

- **El porcentaje es alto** – Blaine les aseguro con firmeza

- **¿Cuanto?** – preguntaron ambas al mismo tiempo

- **Un 60% de éxito y 40% de fracaso** – les conto casi en un susurro

- **Y con la segunda opción** – pregunto Rachel con suavidad

- **50% de éxito y 50% de fracaso** – les aseguro despacio

- **Si el primer tratamiento de células madres no funciona, cual seria el siguiente paso** – pregunto la rubia despacio

- Blaine tomo un poco de aire – **bueno en el caso de que no se obtengan los resultados esperados, se le realizaría otros procesos médicos al recién nacido **– le hizo saber con suavidad – **se le extraerían leucocitos que son células que se encuentran en la sangre del donador compatible, si eso no llegara a funcionar entonces se le extraerían glóbulos blancos, que también se encuentran en la sangre, si eso no funciona entonces iríamos un poco mas profundo, le extraeríamos medula ósea, también se deben saber que se podría necesitar mas de una extracción de medula ósea, para asegurar un éxito total** – les explico despacio intentando sonar sutil

- **Me atrevo a pensar que cada uno de esos procedimientos no son muy sutiles, verdad** – pregunto Quinn con rigidez

- **No, no lo son, cada uno de los procedimientos que les nombre son rudos, agresivos y pueden tener consecuencias en el donador, tanto mínimas como mortales **– el medico se sincero completamente con ambas madres – **y se que es cruel que les pida que sometan a un recién nacido a dichos proceso, pero solo hago mi trabajo **– explico tratando de darse a entender – **ahora toca que ustedes hagan su trabajo, tienen que tomar una decisión, deben elegir cual de los dos tratamiento utilizaran **– pidió mirándolas fijamente a ambas

_La mayoría de las veces vivimos nuestras vidas de acuerdo a nuestros valores, porque en ellos residen profundamente en el subconsciente y están estrechamente integrados en el tejido de la vida cotidiana, tomamos decisiones y elegimos comportamientos, amigos, trabajo, basándonos en nuestros valores, pero muchas veces nos toca la dura tarea de tener que decidir de acuerdo a los valores de otros, y para convencernos usan las frases **"es lo correcto",** o **"ese es el camino correcto"** pero en realidad lo es, como saberlo, si nos prometen que los sueños, se harán realidad, pero se les olvida mencionar que las pesadillas también son sueños_

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

**Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.**

**Twitter: Rachel220588**

* * *

**Nota del autor:** hola a todas las personas que leen esta historia, bueno aquí esta un capitulo mas, espero que le haya gustado, algunas personas en sus comentarios dijeron que no era necesario que diera explicaciones, pero bueno verán, a mi me gusta dejar todo muy claramente, por eso evita problemas, también hubo otra persona que pregunto si Rachel no podía quedar embarazada de otra persona que no fuera Quinn, bueno la respuesta es simple, no, ¿porque? Porque se necesita unir los cromosomas de ambas manipulándolos genéticamente para así poder hacerlos 100% compatible con los del pequeño. Y eso solo se puede hacer con los cromosomas originales, es decir el de ellas dos. Espero que a esa persona no le hayan quedado dudas, porque la verdad es que la genética es muy compleja, tanto que yo termine con dolor de cabeza después de escuchar toda la explicación y tuve que desglosarla bastante para que quedar simple y no terminar confundiéndolos a ustedes. Ven por cosas como esta es que yo estudie licenciatura en educaciòn integral, la educacion es menos complicada, en teoría…jejejejeje. Bueno espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, me despido deseándoles que Dios me los bendiga siempre. Vivan libres, porque nacimos libre…!


	9. Chapter 7 - Deciding Between A and B

**The Hardest Decision**

**Chapter VII**

**Deciding Between A and B**

_Una decisión se vuelve difícil de tomar cuando esta en juego la vida de la persona que más queremos, todo el mundo alguna vez ha tenido que lidiar con una decisión difícil, hace tiempo alguien escribí un post de 5 pautas que se deben seguir a la hora de tomar una decisión difícil**, 1. Analizar ventajas e inconvenientes**, **2**.**Tomarse el tiempo necesario, 3.** **Ser responsable**, **4**. **Estar dispuesto a asumir las consecuencias, **y** 5. Pasar a la acción**, por supuesto que dicho post está basado en su punto de vista, así que nada puede asegurar que funcione verdaderamente, pero lo que sí es seguro es que esta vida está llena de decisiones difíciles, que algunas veces se resume entre elegir A o B_

Rachel apenas se encontró refugiada en el interior de su hogar soltó un suspiro de cansancio, durante todo el camino de regreso del hospital no había parado de llorar, la morena no dejaba de preguntarse si acaso era posible que un atleta se cansara antes de siquiera haber comenzado y se lo preguntaba por la sencilla razón de que, ya se sentía completamente agotada, tanto física como mentalmente, durante los últimos dos días casi no había logrado dormir, solo pensaba y pensaba, tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas

- **Mami** – la voz de Liam saco a la morena de sus pensamientos – **que bueno que regresaste** – exclamo saltando a los brazos de su madre – **¿donde mi mami Quinn?** – interrogo con rapidez mientras buscaba con su mirada a la rubia

- **Necesitaba hacer unas cosas – anuncio la morena con suavidad **– pero te mando a decir que vine a verte en un par de horas

- **Genial, porque tengo un motón de cosas que mostrarle** – exclamo el joven con entusiasmo – ¿**estabas llorando?** – cuestiono al ver los ojos enrojecidos de su madre

- **No** – la morena negó con rapidez mientras dejaba a su pequeño en el suelo – **mis ojos solo están un poco irritados, pero nada de que preocuparse** – intento convencerlo con aquel falso argumento olvidándose que su hijo era pequeño pero no tonto

- **Yo creo que estabas llorando** – insistió el pequeño de forma persistente

- **Amor ven** – tomo la mano de su pequeño y lo guio hasta el sofá de la sala donde se sentó con el pequeño sobre su regazo – **veras cielo, hay veces que los adultos tienen apuros, y por mas que uno busca una solución sencilla, muchas no la encontramos, entonces nos toca decidir entre posibles soluciones, pero que no son las mas fáciles o las mas correctas** – le conto despacio a su pequeño mientras este la miraba fijamente

- **Pero tu siempre decides correctamente, recuerdas la vez que yo no sabia cual traje usar en la obra y tu decidiste por mi y todo salió muy bien** – Liam le recordó con ternura

- **Esta vez mami no sabe que hacer** – le aseguro con un poco de vergüenza

- **Mami sea cual sea lo que decidas, yo te apoyare** – manifestó con tranquilidad – **y si te equivocas, no importa yo seguiré apoyándote **

- **¿Confías en mí?** – le pregunto con suavidad

- **Siempre, siempre voy a confiar en ti** – le aseguro con la mas tierna de sus sonrisa – **mi mami** – susurro mientras se abrazaba con fuerzas a la diva

- **Mi Liam** – susurro ella con su voz entre cortada mientras intentaba no romper en llanto

Después de salir del hospital Quinn decidió caminar un poco con la intención de poder despejar su mente, estuvo tan perdida en sus propios pensamientos, que cuando quiso darse cuenta se encontraba en un pequeño parque, la rubia dio vistazo a su alrededor notando los diferentes escenarios, a su derecha estaba un hombre como de unos 50 años jugaba con su perro, a su izquierda se encontraban una pareja de enamorados besándose con ternura, frente a ella unos cuantos niños jugando con una pelota, no pudo evitar sonreír con nostalgia al ver que todos ahí lucían felices. De repente Quinn sintió un objeto golpearla por la parte trasera de su cabeza, la fotógrafa se giro con rapidez para descubrir a una niña rubia, de ojos marrones mirándola con un poco de temor, mientras sostenía entre sus manos una pelota

- **Lo siento mucho** – se disculpo la pequeña con suavidad

- **No te preocupes** – le respondió sonriéndole con simpatía

- **¿Estaba llorando? **

- **Solo un poco… **

- **Yo lloro cuando me duelo mi barriguita** – exclamo la pequeña con rapidez – **¿acaso le duelo su barriguita?**

- **No, no, en realidad mi llanto es por otro motivo** – suspiro con pesadez – **pero no creo que puedas entenderlo, porque estas muy pequeña** – explico mientras inclinaba sus rodillas para quedar frente a la pequeña

- **Tengo seis años, y soy la mas alta de mi salón de clases** – le hizo saber con orgullo

- **Tienes la misma edad que tiene mi hijo** – anuncio mirándola fijamente y la pequeña le regalo una tierna sonrisa

- **¿Su hijo es tan lindo como usted?** – la pequeña pregunto con rapidez tomando por sorpresa a la rubia

- **Vaya, eres muy galante, para la corta edad que tienes** – Quinn dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

- **Mi mami siempre me ha dicho que tengo que ser muy educada** – anuncio la pequeña orgullosa de si misma

- **Muy buen consejo… **

- **Bridge** – escucharon la voz de una persona llamando a la pequeña desde lejos, Quinn giro su cabeza y vio como una mujer se acercaba corriendo – **por dios, cuantas veces debo repetirte que no te alejes de esa manera** – la mujer reprendió a la pequeña con severidad

- **Lo siento** – la pequeña se disculpo – **pero es que mi pelota se vino para acá y yo la vine a buscar **– relato mostrándole el objeto en cuestión

- **En realidad es culpa mía** – Quinn salió en defensa de la pequeña – **yo la entretuve hablando** – le confeso a la mujer que ahora la miraba fijamente

- **¿Seguro?** – La mujer cuestiono con desconfianza – **de casualidad no seria ella quien empezó **– pregunto con un tono sugerente

- **Veo que la conoce bien** – exclamo Quinn mordiendo su labio inferior intentando no reírse

- **Es mi hija, así que, si la conozco muy bien** – aseguro con una enorme sonrisa – **Santana López** – se presento extendiéndole su mano derecha a la rubia

- **Quinn Fabray** – anuncio estrechando su mano con la de la morena

- **Aquella que esta allá** – señalo con su dedo el pequeño lago que estaba en medio de aquel parque – **es mi esposa Brittany** – ambas observaron la figura de una rubia lata que se encontraba sentada a la orilla de dicho lago lanzándole alimentos a los patos que nadaban en el – **le obsesionan los patos** – manifestó con una enorme sonrisa

- **Ya veo** – dijo la rubia sin perder detalle de lo que hacia Brittany – **en verdad disfruta hacer eso** – manifestó al ver la gran sonrisa que se encontraba marcada en el rostro de aquella mujer

- **Es hermosa** – exclamo la latina con un tono lleno de amor – **¿estas casada? **– Quinn negó con su cabeza – **¿tienes hijos?**

- **Si, tiene un hijo que es de mi edad** – Bridge respondió por la rubia

- **Vaya, eso si que es casualidad** – exclamo la morena con rapidez – **venimos este parque todas las tardes, quizás puedas traerlo mañana para que juegue con Bridge** – propuso con entusiasmo, pero de inmediato vio como una triste sonrisa se marco en el rostro de Quinn

- **Liam no podrá jugar en un tiempo, recientemente los médicos descubrieron que padece de leucemia **– la rubia conto con un tono triste mirando fijamente al suelo

- **Bridge ve con mami** – Santana le pidió a su pequeña sin apartar su mirada de Quinn – **ayúdala alimentar a los patos**

- **Claro **– acepto la pequeña de forma gustosa – **adiós Quinn** – se despidió de la rubia

- **Adiós pequeña** – se despidió regalándole una sonrisa – **linda niña** – aseguro mientras veía a la pequeña alejarse

- **Lamento la situación de tu pequeño** – la latina le dijo con sinceridad

- **Gracias **– Quinn agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa

- **Sabes Brittany después de alimentar a los patos, suele fotografiarlos, y por lo general eso le lleva bastante tiempo, así que me preguntaba si aceptarías que nos tomáramos un café** – Santana le pregunto con cordialidad

- **Claro, acepto** – manifestó la rubia con tranquilidad

Santana le dio una mirada a su esposa e hija y sonrió con alegría al ver como ambas llevaban acabo la tarea de alimentar a los pates que se encontraban nadado dentro del pequeño lago, regreso su mirada a Quinn y con un pequeño gesto con su mano derecha le pidió que la acompañara, cosa que la rubia hizo gustosamente

**Residencia de Rachel **

- **¿Donde esta Quinn?** – Brody le pregunto a su hermana con suavidad

- **Dijo que necesitaba un tiempo a solas y salió huyendo, como siempre** – Rachel manifestó con un tono molesto

- **¿Porque la juzgas tan duramente? **– Brody le pregunto con rapidez a su hermana – **¿Por qué no te pones en sus zapatos? **

- **Brody… **

- **Solo respóndeme** – le pidió con seriedad – **¿porque no te colocas en los zapatos de Quinn? **

- **Porque de seguro me quedaran muy grandes o pequeños, no lo sé Brody** – respondió con un poco de enfado mientras se servía un vaso con agua

- **No lo sabes, y aun así te atreves a juzgarla, que bien** – dijo con un tono cargado de sarcasmo, tono que hizo enfadar a Rachel considerablemente

- **Aun entiendo cómo es que siendo mi hermano, siempre te pones del lado de Quinn** – le dijo con bastante seriedad

- **No me estoy poniendo del lado de nadie** – se defendió de las acusaciones – **aunque, honestamente pienso que si vamos a empezar a juzgar personas, tú deberías ser la primera en subir al estrado** – la señalo con su dedo con severidad, lo que hizo que Rachel abriera sus ojos y su boca enormemente – **si tú, me mentiste durante seis años sobre la procedencia de Liam** – le recordó con dureza – **gracias a Dios nuestros padres no vivieron lo suficiente para saber que su hija es una experta en mentir**

- **Ya te explique el porqué de mi mentira** – se defendió con rapidez del ataque de su hermano – **y no metas a nuestros padres en esto** – le pidió con seriedad

- **Ah sí, se me olvidaba, pobrecita Rachel, se enamoro de una mujer casada y esta le rompió el corazón** – dijo con sarcasmo mientras que Rachel lo miraba con sus ojos entre cerrados y con una enormes ganas de asesinarlo – **vamos a compadecernos de ella, vamos a cumplir cada uno de sus deseos, porque ya ha sufrido mucho **

- **Sabes nunca me ha gustado tu lado irónico** – Rachel le confeso con rigidez – **muy bien hermanito, ya que tu eres tan inteligente, centrado, y sincero** – comenzó a decirle mientras se acercaba hasta el – **tendrías la amabilidad de aconsejarme que debo hacer** – pregunto con suavidad mirando fijamente a su hermano

- **Tienes que sentarte a conversar con Quinn, preguntarle que piensa, como se siente** – le sugirió con suavidad – **después que hagas eso, veras que van a lograr ponerse de acuerdo, antes no **– tomo la manos de su hermana – **tienen que elegir lo mas rápido posible, necesitan hablar con claridad, pero a solas, sin nadie que las interrumpa** – le sonrió con un poco de picardía – **es por eso que te hare el favor de llevarme a Liam, para que tengan la suficiente privacidad para hablar**

- **Que considerado de tu parte** – le dijo con un tono bastante irónico

- **¿Quien es irónica ahora?** – pregunto viendo a la morena alejarse

Rachel le dio una mirada divertida a su hermano justo antes de abandonar la cocina, tenia que ir a prepararlas cosas que necesitaría su pequeño para poder pasar la noche fuera de casa, no era una idea que le agradara mucho a la morena, pero Brody tenia razón, ya era hora de que Quinn y ella hablaran, expusieran sus puntos de vista, sus miedos y los mas importante, tenían que ponerse de acuerdo, porque debían elegir una de las dos opciones que Anderson les dio.

**Café Del Centro**

Quinn de forma resumida pero exacta, le conto a Santana todo lo que estaba sucediendo con el caso de Liam, la latina escucho cada palabra dicha por la rubia sin interrumpir en ningún momento, y durante toda esa exposición oral pudo apreciar la preocupación e impotencia que sentía Quinn ante aquella situación, así como también la preocupación y amor hacia su pequeños

- **Si que la tienen algo difícil** – exclamo con suavidad apenas Quinn guardo silencio

- **Ni me lo digas… **

- Santana tomo un poco de aire – cuando **Bridge nació, los médicos descubrieron que padecía de un soplo cardíaco debido a una enfermedad valvular en su corazón** – le conto a la rubia despacio – **los médicos nos presentaron dos opciones, podíamos mantenerla con un tratamiento y esperar a ver cómo evolucionaba, o intervenirla quirúrgicamente de forma inmediata**

- **Por Dios** – la rubia manifestó con asombro

- **Solo tenía tres días de nacida cuando le detectaron aquella enfermedad, por lo que someterla una cirugía tan grande era muy que arriesgado** – guardo silencio unos segundos ya que sintió como su voz perdía fuerzas – **así como también lo era mantenerla con el tratamiento, porque no sabíamos si lo asimilaría bien, o si sería suficiente para mantenerla con vida **

- **¿Que hicieron? **

- **Escuchamos las opiniones de diferentes médicos por separado, todos concluyeron con que lo mejor era operarla, pero todos también dijeron que era demasiado arriesgado, al igual que nos hicieron saber que tampoco era seguro de que el tratamiento funcionara a la perfección, y que la última palabra la teníamos Brittany y yo **– relato con nostalgia al recordar aquella situación tan dolorosa

- **Me imagino que no les fue fácil decidir** – pregunto Quinn, aunque de ante mano ya sabía la respuesta

- **No, no lo fue** – aseguro la latina con rapidez – **por el simple hecho de que ambas teníamos opiniones contrapuestas** – le explico sin apartar la mirada de ella – **yo estaba de acuerdo con que se llevara a cabo la cirugía, decía que lo mejor era asegurar la vida de Bridge para no tener que preocuparnos de nada en un futuro** – nuevamente tomo un poco de aire – **Brittany se oponía firmemente, porque sentía que si la niña entraba a ese quirófano no saldría con vida, eso nos llevo a fuertes discusiones, nos gritamos, nos enojamos, caminábamos en círculos ya que no lográbamos ponernos de acuerdo, ambas estábamos desesperadas, porque lo más perfecto que habíamos creado juntas estaba en peligro **

- **¿Como lograron tomar una decisión? **

- **Lo logramos cuando pusimos a un lado nuestros intereses propios, para colocar primeros los de Bridge** – explico con rapidez – **Brittany y yo nos sentamos hablar durante horas, las horas más largas de mi vida, pero las favorables, porque si no lo hubiéramos hecho de esa manera de seguro a estas alturas estaríamos arrojándonos culpas la una a la otra** – confeso con un leve sonrisa

- **Que bueno que todo les haya salido bien** – Quinn le dijo con sinceridad

- **Quinn solo tienen que sentarse hablar a solas y ponerse de acuerdo** – le aconsejo con suavidad, ganándose una pequeña sonrisa por parte de la rubia

- **Gracias… **

- **Bien debo regresar con mi familia** – exclamo mirando su reloj – **fue un placer Quinn **– le dijo a la rubia con una calidad sonrisa

- **Igualmente Santana** – le respondió cordialmente

- **¿Puede Bridge visitar a Liam? **

- **Claro que puede** – la rubia acepto gustosamente – d**ame tu número y así nos ponemos de acuerdo **– le pidió sacando su celular

- **Esperare tu llamada** – dijo la latina antes de alejarse de la mesa

Para nadie es un secreto que la vida te pone muchos retos, y muchas veces uno no sabe como desafiarlos, entonces es cuando nos vemos arropados por un macabro juego de confusiones, preguntas y pocas respuestas, no sabes que hacer, pero así como la vida nos pone retos, de igual manera su compañero el destino pone en nuestro camino, personas que nos ayudaran a enfrentar esos restos, dándonos consejos y su apoyo incondicional

**Varias Horas Después **

**Residencia de Rachel **

Rachel se encontraba sentada en la mesa de la cocina, entre sus manos sostenía una humeante taza de te verde, a la cual le daba pequeños sorbos mientras miraba fijamente el reloj de pared que estaba sobre la puerta, de repente el timbre de la entrada sonó agudamente, anunciándole a la morena que la hora había llegado, aunque no estuviera marcada en la agujas de aquel reloj que miraba fijamente, porque desde hacia mas de un mes que se había dañado

- **Necesito remplazar ese reloj** – exclamo mientras salía de la cocina rumbo a la entrada – **muy bien, aquí vamos** – susurro mientras alisaba su vestido, para después abrir la puerta – **hola** – saludo con una pequeña sonrisa a la rubia que se encontraba frente a ella

- **Hola** – Quinn le respondió con suavidad, mientras se adentraba al interior de la casa – **¿esta Liam?**

- **No, Brody se lo llevo para que pasara la noche con él** – le informo con suavidad – **y así nosotras podamos sentarnos hablar **

- **Claro… **

- **¿Que si quieres un café?** – pregunto con suavidad

- **Si, por favor** – acepto la rubia

Es verdaderamente increíble que a veces tengamos tantas cosas que decir y no encontremos las palabras adecuadas para hacerlo, eso era exactamente lo que sucedida con Rachel y Quinn, estaban sentadas una frente a la otra en la mesa de l cocina, pero ninguna se atrevía hablar, quizás sentían miedo de esa conversación, quizás tenían miedo de decir como se sentían, quizás tenían miedo a no lograr ponerse de acuerdo y terminar en una nueva confrontación

- **Esta situación es incomoda** – anuncio Quinn

- **Si es difícil** – aseguro la morena suspirando con pesadez

- Quinn noto la mirada inquisitiva de la actriz – **aun quieres que tengamos otro hijo** – aseguro un poco sorprendida – **a pesar de conocer las consecuencias que podían repercutir en el, quieres elegir esa opción **

- **La cuestión no es si quiero o no quiero, sino que es lo mejor para Liam** – le aseguro sin ningún tipo de remordimiento

- **Aun cuando un inocente salga lastimado** – le pregunto con un poco de seriedad

- **Siempre hay alguien que sale lastimado Quinn, se tome la decisión que se tome** – manifestó con enfado mirándola fijamente – **tu mejor que nadie debería saberlo** – le recordó

- **¿Estas dispuesta a correr el riesgo?**

- **¿Tu no? **

- **Sabes este juego de preguntas que se responde con otras preguntas no es sano** – dijo con rapidez, usando un tono sarcástico, de pronto vio como Rachel se puso de pie, y caminaba hacia la salida – **¿a donde vas?** – Cuestiono con enfado – **después dicen que yo soy la que huye** – susurro con enfado antes de darle otro sorbo a su café el cual ya se encontraba frio, por lo que casi de forma inmediata lo escupió de regreso

Un antiguo sabia dijo un día **"El silencio es el elemento en el que se forman todas las cosas grandes, porque nos escucha, nos comprende, nos dice que debemos hacer y como debemos actuar"** pero muchas veces la revelación de una verdad que nos hace ruido en la cabeza no nos deja escuchar ese silencio necesario que nos sirve para recapacitar, eso era lo que sucedía con Rachel, la revelación de sus pensamientos no la dejaban en paz y por mas que deseaba que estos se enmudecieran, no sucedía, no podía apreciar lo que aquel silencioso espacio le susurraba al odio, aun que lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas

- **Rachel… **

Escucho la voz de Quinn llamándola con suavidad, observo como la rubia dio un pequeño vistazo por los alrededores de la habitación y al no encontrarla se dirigía nuevamente a la puerta

- **Estoy aquí** – exclamo lo suficientemente alto, logrando se escuchada por la rubia

- **¿Que haces metida en el closet? **– cuestiono abriendo la puerta de este

- **Me siento segura aquí** – confeso con suavidad, ganándose una mirada de confusión por parte de Quinn – **cuando tenia 8 años solía esconderme en el armario cada vez que algo me asustaba, no se porque, pero siempre sentí que era el sitio mas seguro para estar **– le conto intentando que esta comprendiera

- **Rachel un closet puede ser el escondite perfecto cuando somos niños, mas no cuando somos adultos** – le dijo con suavidad, luego le tendió su mano derecha – **tienes que salir de ahí** – la morena miro su mano unos segundos antes de sujetarla – **ven vamos a sentarnos aquí** – la guio hasta la cama donde ambas tomaron asiento al borde de esta – **Tienes miedo, lo se… **

- **Estoy aterrada** – interrumpió a la rubia con desesperación – **porque esta siendo tan difícil todo esto** – pregunto levantándose para comenzar andar de un lado a otro mientras era observada por Quinn – **necesitamos ponernos de acuerdo y pareciera que no podemos o no queremos, no se bien cual de las dos** – manifestó con bastante enfado

- **Creo que es porque tenemos interés contra-opuestos** – la rubia le hizo saber con rapidez – **pero ambas queremos lo mejor para Liam**

- **¿Querías tener hijos?** – Rachel le pregunto tomándola por sorpresa – **antes de Liam, deseabas tener hijos **

- **Siempre fue mi sueño desde adolescente** – le confeso con sinceridad

- **¿En serio? **

- Quinn tomo un poco de aire – **mis padres no fueron los mejores del mundo, ellos estaban más ocupados atendiendo sus negocios y vida social como para prestarme la atención que necesitaba** – comenzó a contar la historia de su infancia – **los primeros 18 años de mi vida fui criada por una mujer mayor que fue contratada ocuparse de mi desde el día en que naci** – la morena nuevamente tomo asiento a su lado mientras la escuchaba atentamente – **ella era la persona mas excepcional que podía existir, su trabajo consistía solamente en cuidarme, pero hizo mucho mas que eso, me educo para que fuera una buena persona** – su voz empezó a volverse débil al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se cristalizaban – **antes de que falleciera le prometí que iba ser una buena persona y excelente madre, que jamás seria como mis padres **

- **Ahora entiendo porque no fuiste a nuestra cita hace seis años** – Rachel exclamo comprendiendo a la rubia –** intentabas retomar esa promesa**

- **Si fui a esa cita** – le confeso con suavidad mientras llevaba su mirada al suelo – **te observe oculta desde un árbol hasta que te fuiste **

- **¿Porque no te acercaste a mí? **

- **Era perfectamente consiente de que si me paraba frente a ti no iba ser capaz de decirte que no quería volver a verte** – dijo un poco molesta al recordar los sucesos de aquella mañana – **estaba enamorada de ti Rachel, no puedes ni siquiera imaginarlo, pero tenia un compromiso con Kate, y es absurdo decir que eso es mas importante, pero una fastidiosa voz interna me repetía una y otra vez que no estaba haciendo lo correcto, que lo nuestro solo era una locura** – confeso intentando no romper en llanto

- **Si puedo imaginármelo** – aseguro con firmeza – **tu manera de mirarme, tus caricias, tu entrega cada vez que hacíamos el amor, eran únicas, sabia que estabas enamorada de mi, algo en el fondo de mi corazón me lo decía con firmeza** – le confeso con su voz completamente quebrada – **y fue por eso que estaba segura te ibas a quedar conmigo cuando te informara de mi embarazo, pero no fue así, cierto, tu no llegaste **

- **Cometí un error Rachel** – manifestó con rapidez

- **Lo sé, se que lo nuestro fue un error** – dijo con enfado

- **No, el no haberte escuchado aquella mañana fue realmente el error más grande que cometí** – le hizo saber despacio mirándola fijamente – **y en verdad lo lamento **– se disculpo con sinceridad

Después de esa pequeña, gran confesión por parte de Quinn, no hubo más palabras, ¿para que?, ya eran innecesarias, ahora solo estaban ellas, ahí, justo ahí, mirándose fijamente la una a la otra, eso era como especie de una paradoja, una muy enigmática, Rachel sintió su cuerpo temblar de pies a cabeza, cuando sintió la mano de Quinn acariciar su mejilla derecha, tenia que confesar que aquellos ojos verdes lograban atraparla por completo, no podía dejar de mirarlos, no quería dejar de mirarlos, por su parte Quinn no podía evitar pensar en lo perfecto que eran aquel par de ojos marrones que tenia frente a ella, eran como obra de arte personificando la perfección

Ninguna de las dos estaban muy seguras de quien fue la que dio el primer paso, tal vez Rachel, tal vez Quinn, pero eso ya no importaba, lo único que importaba era que estaban con sus rostros cerca, muy cerca, tan cerca, que podían sentir sus alientos sobre sus labios, mientras sus ojos seguían en aquella conexión mágica, Quinn sonrió levemente antes de cerrar por completo la brecha que separaba sus labios de los de Rachel, uniéndose en un beso delicado, que en un principio fue un simple roce, sin prisa alguna, luego pasado unos segundos las manos de Rachel se fueron aferrando con fuerza al cuello de Quinn mientras el beso iba subiendo de intensidad, la rubia sujeto con fuerza las caderas de Rachel al mismo tiempo que su lengua empezó a rozar el labio inferior de esta haciéndole saber que buscaba entrar, la morena no puso resistencia alguna por lo que entreabrió su boca lo suficiente permitiéndole el paso libremente.

Eran indescriptibles las millones de sensaciones que en ese instante recorrían el cuerpo de ambas, así como también era curioso como un evento tan simple como unos labios tocándose con otros podían lograr que el mundo se estremeciera y cambiara para nunca más volver a ser el mismo, lo sabían, ellas sabían en lo mas profundo de su ser, que ese simple contacto, ese juntar de labios que estaban llevando a cabo, era decisivo, porque contenía el primer signo de rendición entre ellas **"bandera blanca"** se entregaban, pasara lo que pasara después

**Cuando miro dentro de tus ojos, puedo ver un amor contenido, pero cariño cuando te tengo no sabes que siento lo mismo**

Ahí estaban, en aquella habitación casi a oscuras, una se encontraba de pie mientras que la otra permanecía sentada a la orilla de la cama, Quinn empezó a desabotonar su camisa despacio, bajo la atenta mirada de Rachel, quien no perdía detalle alguno de lo que sucedía, sus miradas estaban llenas de deseo, es ese animal inmenso, salvaje y prehistórico que a veces duerme por demasiado tiempo en el regazo del plexo solar, pero basta con sentir un beso para que esa bestia perezosa despierte

** Por que nada dura por siempre y nosotros dos sabemos que el corazón puede cambiar  
y es difícil tener una vela  
en esta fría lluvia de noviembre**

Rachel sonrió levemente cuando vio la camisa de Quinn caer al suelo, e instintivamente llevo su mano derecha hacia su abdomen para acariciarlo con suavidad, ganándose una calidad sonrisa por parte de la rubia quien con su mano derecha acaricio su mejilla sonrojada, sin dejar pasar mucho tiempo Quinn cerró la brecha que las separaba con beso carente de cualquier tipo de represión, Rachel exigió más contacto entre ellas, por lo que comenzó a tirar de la rubia con suavidad haciéndola que quedara posicionada sobre su cuerpo, mientras que el placer termino de dispararse hasta lo mas alto por culpa de cierta morena, que en un acto reflejo alzo un poco su pierna, logrando presionar su centro sobre la anatomía semi despierta de Quinn, la cual soltó un gemido sobre sus labios

**Hemos estado a través de esto un largo, largo tiempo  
simplemente tratando de matar el dolor  
pero los amantes siempre vienen y los amantes siempre se van  
y nadie está realmente seguro de a quién esta dejando ir hoy,  
alejándose**

Se dejaban llevar por las caricias mutuas que sus manos se regalaban, Rachel permanecía a horcajadas sobre Quinn, sin romper el contacto visual, procedió a desabrocharse su brasier dejando a la vista sus perfectos pechos, la morena sintiendo casi de inmediato un par de manos acariciándola con delicadeza, por su parte Quinn sabía perfectamente lo que estaba provocando en el cuerpo de la morena, porque era exactamente lo mismo que esta estaba provocando en su cuerpo, estaba segura que iba a perder la cordura sino sentía cuanto antes la dicha de estar en el interior de ese pequeño cuerpo que se encontraba sobre ella, por lo que dio un rápido giro para cambiar de posición

**Si pudiéramos tomar el tiempo para dejarlo en la línea podría descansar mi cabeza simplemente sabiendo que fuiste mía, toda mía  
pues si quieres amarme entonces cariño no contengas o simplemente terminaré caminando en la fría lluvia de noviembre**

Quinn se fue colocando sobre el cuerpo de Rachel mientras separaba sus piernas, para posteriormente empezar a introducirse lentamente en el pequeño cuerpo de la diva, hasta quedar completamente juntas, de forma inmediata las dos suspiraron entre cortadamente al sentir sus cuerpo enlazados, la rubia comenzó a moverse de manera lenta, utilizaba sus brazos para apoyarse sobre el colchón mientras descansaba su frente contra la de Rachel, sus caderas subían y bajaban a un mismo ritmo, así como los gemidos por parte de ambas eran cada vez más fuertes, Quinn podía ver el sudor en el cuerpo de Rachel, de pronto sintió como esta se apretaba con mas fuerza a su alrededor cosa que la hizo soltar un fuerte gemido

**Tu necesitas tiempo... en tí misma  
tu necesitas tiempo... sola  
todos necesitan algo de tiempo  
para si mismos  
no sabes que necesitas algo de tiempo... sola**

Es bien sabido que el momento en el cual estamos más vulnerable, es ese cuando le permitimos a una persona tomar nuestro cuerpo para hacerlo suyo, dejar que se metan en lo mas profundo de nuestro ser, que nos invada con su contextura bien definida y nos haga sentir que el mundo a nuestro alrededor gira de forma descontrolada, de esa forma se sentía Rachel estando debajo del cuerpo de Quinn mientras esta seguía moviéndose con agilidad sobre ella, sus cuerpos se encontraban ajustados en una armonía perfecta, reencontrándose nuevamente después de tanto tiempo, se besaban de manera apasionada no se separaban en ningún momento, ni si quiera para tomar aire, no lo necesitaban, las manos de Rachel se arrastraban por la espalda de Quinn, la cual soltó un suspiro cuando sintió la piel de su espalda ser penetradas por esos puñales que solían llevar el nombre de uñas, la rubia enterró su cabeza en el cuello de Rachel para dejar un camino de apasionados besos

**Sé que es difícil tener un corazón abierto  
cuando hasta los amigos parecen herirte  
pero si pudieras curar un corazón roto  
no habría tiempo fuera de encantarte**

Quinn acelero el ritmo de sus caderas logrando que sus embestidas fueran cada vez más fuertes, ambas pudieron sentir que estaban apunto de llegar a donde deseaban llegar, Rachel apretó con fuerzas sus ojos al mismo tiempo que clavaba con mas fuerzas sus uñas en la espalda de Quinn, quien por su parte clavo sus dedos en el colchón apretando con gran fuerza las sabanas, el orgasmo que compartieron fue tan intenso que las hizo temblar de pies a cabeza, la fotógrafa se desplomo sobre el cuerpo de Rachel jadeando sin control

**A veces necesito tiempo... para mi sólo  
a veces necesito tiempo... sólo  
todos necesitan algo de tiempo  
para sí mismos  
no sabes que necesitas algo de tiempo... sola**

Quinn después de unos segundo con mucho cuidado se movió aun lado liberando el cuerpo de Rachel del suyo, la rubia logro observar las expresiones de la diva después de lo sucedido, vio como esta movía su cabeza ligeramente mientras suspiraba intentando controlar su respiración y justo en ese momento la realidad golpeo la mente de Quinn como una centella haciéndola que se diera cuenta de que se dejaron llevar por sus deseos, estuvo incluso abrir su boca para hablar, pero se contuvo cuando noto que Rachel se había quedado dormida, por lo que se dejo caer a un lado y cerro sus ojos sintiendo como era atacada por el sueño

**Y cuando temes hundirte y las sombras aún permanezcan  
sé que puedes amarme cuando no hay nadie a quien culpar  
pues no importa en la oscuridad aún podemos encontrar un camino  
por que nada dura por siempre ni siquiera la fría lluvia de noviembre**

El sol golpeaba con suavidad el rostro de Rachel, molestándola lo necesario para hacerla despertar, la morena se estiro un poco intentando desperezarse, entonces de pronto recordó todo lo sucedido la noche anterior incluyendo su encuentro amoroso con Quinn, se giro con rapidez hacia su izquierda para encontrarse con aquel espacio vacio, un enorme temor se apodero de ella al ver que la rubia no estaba a su lado

- **Quinn** – llamo con un poco de desesperación mientras se sentaba en la cama

- **Estoy aquí** – respondió la rubia saliendo del cuarto de baños con su ropa puesta

- Al ver a la rubia suspiro con alivio – **pensé que** – hablo con suavidad pero se cayó rápidamente

- **Me había ido mientras dormías** – Quinn dijo adivinando los pensamientos de la morena – **Rachel anoche…**

- **No me arrepiento de lo que paso** – anuncio interrumpiéndola con rapidez

- **Iba a decir que anoche dejamos a media cierta conversación** – anuncio un poco apenada por la situación – **pero es bueno saber lo que sientes, porque yo tampoco me arrepiento** – le hizo saber con rapidez mientras se sentaba frente a ella – **tenemos que** – le recordó mirándola fijamente a los ojos

- **Lo sé** – anuncio con suavidad – **anoche después que tuvimos juntas, me desperté inconscientemente, y en medio del silencio que nos arropaba, tuve tiempo para pensar y logre llegue a una conclusión** – conto despacio

- **¿Cual conclusión? **

- **No me atrevo a elegir una opción, no porque no sepa las consecuencias de una o de la otra, porque las conozco y las comprendo a la perfección **– hizo una pausa para tomar un poco de aire – **tengo miedo de que la opción que tomemos no sea la adecuada **– confeso bajando su mirada – **no va haber retorno del camino elegido y eso es lo que en realidad me asusta, quiero la opción más segura **– Quinn estaba apunto de protestar pero se contuvo cuando puso su mano sobre sus labios – **pero también se que quizás esa no sea la solución, entonces vuelvo a empezar con el debate mental**

- **Te comprendo a la perfección Rachel, porque a mí me sucede lo mismo** – le dijo con suavidad – **pero tenemos que elegir** – le recordó

- **Decido salvar a nuestro hijo, porque no quiero perderlo, no puedo perderlo** – manifestó con rapidez antes de romper en un agudo llanto

- **Ya, ya, todo va estar bien** – la rubia le aseguro mientras la abrazaba con suavidad – **todo va estar bien** – repitió mas para ella misma que para Rachel

Cuando se tienen dos alternativas a elegir, nunca se sabe cuál pesa más, y eso es lo que nos lleva a preguntarnos ¿Elijo A o B?, tu mente entra en un conflicto pesado y agotador, nos volvemos esclavos del miedo a perder lo que más amamos, tanto que llegamos a un punto en que no sabemos cómo afrontar la situación sin perder la cabeza.

**Consultorio Dr. Anderson **

- **Bien me imagino que ya decidieron** – aseguro el medico mirándolas fijamente

- **Si, tomamos una decisión** – hablo Quinn con seguridad para luego mirar a la morena que se encontraba a su lado con la mirada fija al frente

- **¿Que decidieron?, ¿cual de las dos opciones eligieron?** – pregunto con suavidad

El rol de cualquier buena madre es nunca darse por vencida, sin importar las consecuencias, tienen que proteger a sus hijos por sobre todas las cosas, a veces tienen que aparentar ser súper héroes, fingir ser fuertes aunque estén muertas de miedos, otras veces tienen que tomar decisiones difíciles, elegir lo ilegible, teniendo muy presente que eso pueda significar perder ganar o perder lo que mas se ama

- **El tratamiento de células T** – Quinn le hizo saber al medico despacio

- **Están seguras de la opción que ha elegido** – Anderson les pregunto con suavidad

- **Lo estamos** – aseguro Rachel con firmeza – **analizamos las ventajas e inconvenientes, y estamos dispuestas asumir las consecuencias si algo no sale bien** – le dio una rápida mirada a Quinn, quien le regalo una pequeña sonrisa

- **Bien, entonces, si ya eligieron, si no hay retorno de la decisión tomada, procederemos de forma inmediata** – les informo con rapidez

- **Gracias **– Quinn le agradeció con sinceridad estrechando su mano con el medico – **por todo… **

En completo silencio salieron de aquel consultorio, una vez que se encontraba afuera se miraron fijamente, era como si intentaran comunicarse por medio de sus miradas, sin saber bien el porque, Rachel abrazo a Quinn, quien no dudo en ningún momento en corresponder aquel abrazo, que fue completamente inesperado, pero excelentemente bien recibido.

_Las decisiones deberían ser simples, pero no lo son, por el simple hecho de que existen momentos en la vida en los cuales debes tomar una decisión difícil, que sabes que podrían afectar a alguien a quien amas o que podría alterar el estilo de vida al que actualmente estas acostumbrado_

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

**Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.**

**Twitter: Rachel220588**

* * *

**cancion**

november rain - guns n roses


	10. Chapter 8 - Desire

**The Hardest Decisión**

**Chapter VIII**

**Desire**

**_¿_****_Que pesa más el deseo o el instinto de supervivencia?, _**_a veces huir del deseo puede ser la decisión más prudente, sobre todo para ciertas almas que por alcanzar la cima de la pasión puede significar encontrar el borde del precipicio, si** Aquiles** hubiera sabido a donde lo iba a conducir su deseo por **Briseida**, **¿habría retrocedido?,** yo estoy segura de que no, el deseo es la energía más fuerte que puede tener una persona, el impulso total de comerse el mundo sale de ahí, si una persona va de la mano con su propio deseo será feliz, pero si no lo mira, si no lo escucha, si quiere evadir su poder, dará muchas vueltas alrededor del circulo, pero cuando despierte cada mañana su deseo seguirá ahí_

60 segundos también es el título de una película de acción del año 2000 protagonizada por Nicolás Cage, Angelina Jolie y Robert Duvall, 60 segundos también es la unidad de tiempo que equivale a la sexagésima parte de una hora, y 60 segundos era exactamente el tiempo que había pasado desde que Quinn había unido sus labios con los de ella, los labios de la rubia eran cálidos, y suaves, para cualquier persona le podía ser muy fácil perderse en ellos, pero ella no podía darse ese lujo, tenía que ser realista, era demasiado peligroso entrar en ese túnel, porque podía perderse fácilmente en el deseo incontrolable que sentía por volver a estar entre los brazos de la rubia y eso no podía volver a pasar, tenía que evitarlo como dé lugar

- **No, no puedo hacer esto** – se separo poniendo bastante distancia entre sus cuerpos

- **Esta mañana dijiste que no te arrepentías** – le recordó dando un paso hacia ella

- **Es verdad, no me arrepiento** – aseguro con firmeza – **pero eso no significa que vaya a suceder nuevamente** – afirmo con seguridad al mismo tiempo que retrocedía un paso – **debo hablar con Brody, te veré después** – anuncio antes de alejarse

Quinn vio a la diva alejarse a pasos apresurados, quiso correr tras ella, pero sus piernas no se movieron, quiso hablar pero las palabras no salieron de su boca, no hubo ningún fenómeno telequinectico que le impidiera a Rachel alejarse, tampoco hubo un **_"no te alejes, yo te amo"_**

- **RACHEL…. **

- **¿Qué pasa Kurt?**

- **Eso debería preguntar yo, llevo más de 5 minutos hablando solo** – le dijo un poco frustrado

- **Lo siento, es solo que estoy un poco distraída** – se disculpo con su amigo

- **Eso ya lo note** – soltó con un tono bastante sarcástico – **en fin, creo que ya es hora de que me vaya** – anuncio mientras se levantaba del sofá

- **Gracias por la visita** – dijo la diva mientras abrazaba a su amigo – **por favor, salúdame a todos los demás** – pidió con una tierna sonrisa

- **Lo hare, todos están siempre pendiente de ti, en especial Jeremy** – anuncio el chico con suavidad acentuando la ultima parte

- **Porque dijiste su nombre de esa manera** – le pregunto con rapidez – **acaso ustedes…** – hizo un gesto con sus manos intentado que su amigo comprendiera de lo que hablaba

- **No, no, Jeremy es heterosexual al 100%** - aseguro con firmeza – **aparte que está interesado en ti** –Rachel abrió sus ojos con sorpresa – **por dios, no me digas que sigues sin notar el chico está loco por ti** – pregunto con un poco de desesperación

- **Bueno, el me ha visitado en estos últimos meses, a veces me llama o me manda mensajes, pero nunca ha insinuado nada que me indique que esta interesado en mi** – aseguro la morena con rapidez – **¿desde cuando?** – le pregunto con curiosidad

- **Desde siempre Rachel** – Kurt le aseguro a su amiga con obviedad – **pero he de suponer que estabas muy ocupada como para notarlo **

- **¡Siempre pensé que era amable!**

- **Es amable** – estuvo de acuerdo con ella – **pero contigo era súper amable** – se quedo pensativo unos segundos –** sabes deberías invitarlo a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Liam** – le propuso con picardía

- **¿Por qué? **

- **Porque de esa forma ustedes podrían verse, hablar y quien sabe** – dijo con un tono bastante sugerente

- **Kurt no estoy interesada en empezar ningún romance** – le hizo saber con mucha calma – **mis prioridades en estos momentos son otras**

- **Segura que tiene que ver con prioridades y no con presencias **– le pregunto con suavidad

- **¿A dónde quieres llegar?**

- **No necesito ser adivino, para saber que algo ha pasado ente tú y Quinn** – tomo nuevamente asiento sobre el sofá **– ahora lo que me intriga saber, es que fue lo que pasó** – indago con curiosidad mirando fijamente a la morena

- **No ha pasado nada** – aseguro con suavidad

- **No me mientas** – le pidió con rapidez

- **¿Cómo sabes que miento? **

- **¡Porque puedo verte la muela del juicio!**

- **Nos acostamos** – soltó la noticia sin anestesia alguna

- **Por dios** – abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo – **¿cuando?**

- **Hace cuatro meses… **

- **Y… **

- **Y nada, fue algo de una sola vez** – aseguro restándole importancia al asunto – **sin arrepentimientos, pero sin repetición **

- **¿Qué sentiste?**

- **Sentí muchas cosas, pero eso es lo más normal al realizar un acto como ese** – respondió intentando no profundizar en el tema

- **Tan normal como ver un perro azul **– aseguro Kurt con sarcasmo

- **¡No te ibas ya!**

- **Si claro, salte por la tangente** – se puso nuevamente de pie – **¿por cierto donde está la madre de la criatura? **

- **Esta en Paris, tuvo que ir solucionar unos asuntos de trabajo** – le conto mientras lo acompañaba hasta la puerta

- **Entonces eso quiere decir que en estos momentos tú rubia esta en Paris rodeada de hermosas modelos** – pregunto con suavidad intentando provocar a su amiga

- **No es mi rubia, y solo está resolviendo asuntos de trabajo** – le aseguro con bastante calma

- **¿Va a regresar a tiempo para la fiesta de Liam? **

- **¡Mañana en la tarde estará de regreso! **

- **Bueno ahora si me voy, cuídate, nos vemos en un par de días** – le dio un beso en la mejilla a la morena antes de abandonar la casa

- **Adiós Kurt… **

Kurt Hummel, un actor veterano de Broadway, es el mejor amigo de Rachel, conoce todos los secretos, debilidades y fortalezas de la morena, fue cómplice activo del fugaz pero intenso romance que sostuvo esta con Quinn y por lo tanto era el único que conocía la verdadera procedencia de Liam, no se sintió muy a gusto teniendo que mentirle al hermano de su amiga, pero no podía delatar a la mujer que desde hacia tiempo atrás se había convertido en una hermana para él, aquella amistad era un contrato sin fecha de vencimiento, ambos se cuidaban mutuamente, como suelen hacerlo los verdaderos amigos

- **QUINN **

- **¿Qué sucede Rose?**

- **Por dios mujer, llevo más de cinco minutos hablándote y tú como si nada** – reclamo con un tono serio

- **Lo siento** – se disculpo un poco apenada

- **Estabas pensando en tu hijo** – pregunto con suavidad

- **Si, pensaba en Liam** – admitió con una tímida sonrisa, miro el reloj en su muñeca – **de seguro a esta hora Rachel debió haberlo metido a la cama** – suspiro con nostalgia – **siempre exige que se le lea un cuento diferente cada noche, aun no entiendo el porqué de eso** – le relato a su asistente quien la escucho atentamente

- **Es lindo la forma en cómo hablas de tu pequeño, y ese brillo que aparece en tus ojos cuando lo haces lo hace completamente tierno** – admiro con devoción los sentimientos de su jefa

- **Es que es un niño divertido, inteligente, curioso, tierno y amable** – aseguro con una gran sonrisa – **si lo conocieras, te aseguro que te caería muy bien**

- **De hecho lo conoceré muy pronto** – la rubia la miro un poco confundida – **me voy a New York contigo **– le informo con suavidad

- **¿Estas segura?** – Rose asintió despacio en forma afirmativa – **¿qué va a pasar con tu relación con Paolo? **

- **Mi relación se fue al fondo de un pozo cuando descubrí a Paolo siéndome infiel** – conto con un tono triste

- **Lo siento tanto **

- **Esta bien** – dijo fingiendo que no le dolía – **hay muchos mas peces en el agua** – se quedo pensativa unos segundos – **aunque no sean tan sexys como el** – se lamento casi llorando

- **Rose porque no me habías dicho nada** – pregunto un poco molesta

- **Quinn tú estabas muy ocupada lidiando con la enfermedad de tu hijo** – le recordó con rapidez – **no era justo que te molestara por mis líos amorosos**

- **Aun así debiste decírmelo** – le hizo saber con suavidad

- **Ya no importa, lo único que importa es que iré a New York contigo** – dijo con un tono entusiasta

- **Muy bien, entonces le avisare a toda la comunidad masculina de New York que Rose ****Dómine está soltera** – manifestó la fotógrafa con un picara sonrisa

- **Te lo agradecería **– agradeció con media sonrisa, permaneció mirando a la rubia fijamente – **puedo preguntarte algo** – Quinn afirmo con su cabeza – **¿cómo es tu relación con Rachel? **

- **Normal** – aseguro sin más detalles

- **A ver Quinn, ustedes tuvieron un romance furtivo hace seis años, de dicho romance nació un hijo, del cual tu no sabias nada hasta hace cuatro meses, ahora ustedes viven juntas porque su pequeño está enfermo** – analizo la situación despacio – **créeme cuando te digo que normal no es la palabra que deberías usar **

- **En primer lugar no vivimos juntas, yo tengo mi propio apartamento desde hace tres meses y medio** – corrigió rápidamente a su asistente – **y en segundo normal es la palabra adecuada, porque es así como es nuestra relación**

- **También va ser normal cuando alguna de las dos empiece a salir con alguien** – pregunto despacio

- **No tengo ninguna intención de empezar un romance con nadie** – aseguro la fotógrafa con rapidez

- **¿Qué hay de Rachel?**, **que sucede si aparece alguien que esté interesado en ella verdaderamente, que este decidió formar una relación estable, incluyendo anillo e hijos, ¿qué vas hacer tu?** – vio el debate mental que sostenía la rubia – **supongo que te di algo en que pensar cierto** – manifestó un tanto divertida antes de dejar sola a su jefa

Quinn no había pensado en la posibilidad que existía de que Rachel se interesara por alguien más, alguien que le brindara su apoyo incondicional, alguien como Jeremy, aquel ex compañero de trabajo de la diva, que la visitaba tres veces por semana y casi siempre la estaba llamado o enviándole mensajes, odiaba profundamente a ese hombre, era copia perfecta de Jake Gyllenhall, la rubia sabía muy bien que él estaba interesado en su morena, pero lo que la comenzaba torturar es el hecho de que quizás Rachel le hiciera caso en algún momento, nada se lo impedía, ni si quiera su presencia, porque hace cuatro meses atrás le había dejado muy en claro que no tenía intenciones de volvieran a tener ningún tipo de contacto físico

**_Residencia De Rachel _**

- **Hola amorcito** – saludo Rachel a su pequeño mientras se acercaba a la cama – **¿como te sientes? **

- **Mareado** – confeso con un poco molesto

- **Sabes bien que eso es por el tratamiento, oye tu tío Brody vendrá pronto, no quieres ponerte guapo para recibirlo** – pregunto con ternura mientras acariciaba sus brazos

- **Extraño mi cabello** – dijo con tristeza tocándose su pequeña cabecita rapada

- **Lo sé amor, pero va crecer nuevamente** – le recordó con un tierna sonrisa

- **Eso espero, porque mi tío Brody siempre ha dicho que el cabello es lo que hace ver al hombre verdaderamente guapo** – aseguro con rapidez

- **Mi hermano es un jodido metro sexual** – pensó la morena tomando un bocado de aire – **bien, entonces vamos a prepararte** – tomo a su hijo en sus brazos para llevarlo al cuarto de baño

Muchas cosas habían cambiado con Liam los últimos cuatro meses, para empezar al pequeño se le había tenido que rapar su cabello cuando se le empezó a caer debido a las sesiones de quimioterapia, segundo su alimentación era muy balanceada y cuidada, con una dieta que se le había asignado, la tercera era su medio ambiente, todos los lugares de la casa estaban bien esterilizados, ordenados y limpios, evitándose así que el pequeño contrajera un infección por algún agente contaminado, Rachel se había vuelto una completa maniática con los cuidados así su pequeño, tanto que no acepto la idea que sugirió Brody de contratar a una enfermera, la excusa de la diva fue simple,**_" yo puedo hacerme cargo de mi hijo, no necesito a ninguna extraña para que me ayude" _**

- **Bueno básicamente todo ha estado tranquilo** – Rachel hablaba con alguien a través de su celular mientras caminaba en dirección hacia la cocina – **no, Liam ha estado tranquilo, el tratamiento lo debilita un poco así que trato de mantenerlo siempre en su cama** – tomo una taza del estante y la lleno con café, cuando escucho el timbre sonar – **oye Jeremy tengo que dejarte, alguien llama a la puerta, pero hablamos después, de acuerdo** – le informo a su amigo y rápidamente cerro la llamada para ir atender a la persona que toco el timbre – **hola** – saludo con una gran sonrisa a las dos personas que la esperaban, quienes resultaron ser Santana y Bridge

- **¿Y Liam? **

- **Bridge por favor, primero saluda a Rachel** – la latina reprendió a su pequeña hija

- **Déjala** – pidió la morena restándole importancia – **está arriba cielo** – no había terminado de hablar cuando la pequeña rubia salió disparada en busca del pequeño – **¿quieres algo de beber?** – le pregunto a Santana con tranquilidad

- **Un jugo** – pidió con suavidad

- **Bien vamos** – cerró la puerta para ir hasta la cocina

- **¿Cómo van las cosas con Liam? **

- **Bueno hasta no ha habido problemas con el tratamiento** – tomo un vaso de uno de los estantes y lo coloco sobre la isla de la concina – **se le sigue aplicando el etopósido (VePesid, VP-16) tres veces a la semana, mientras que el tratamiento de las drogas vivas se le aplica cada dos** – saco un jugo de naranja de la nevera y lo vacio en el vaso – **en los últimos estudios que se le realizaron a Liam sus células leucémicas bajaron un 20%** – le conto mientras le entregaba la bebida

- **Eso es un buen avance** – aseguro la latina antes de darle un sorbo al contenido del vaso

- **Hola, hay alguien** – pregunto Brody desde la entrada – **vaya tenemos reunión de mujeres bellas **– manifestó con entusiasmo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla a Santana – **no sabía que tu y Bridge iban a venir hoy**

- **Bueno no lo planeamos, pero mi hija consiguió un regalo para Liam y no quiso esperar hasta mañana para entregárselo** – les conto con tranquilidad terminado su bebida

- **Es una niña muy dulce** – aseguro Rachel con rapidez

- **Creo que está enamorada de Liam** – la latina confesa en voz por si su pequeña decidía aparecer en ese momento

- Brody sonrió alegremente – **vaya eso sí que es**

- **Tierno** – Rachel completo la oración

- Bridge entro corriendo a la cocina con una gran sonrisa – **mami le gusto mucho el regalo **– anuncio la pequeña claramente llena de alegría

- **Excelente** – Santana le respondió a su pequeña sonriéndole con ternura – **bien, nosotras nos vamos, pero nos vemos mañana en la fiesta de Liam**

- **Gracias por la visita** – agradeció la morena acompañándolas hasta la puerta

- **Fue un placer** – dijo la latina despidiéndose de ella con un beso en la mejilla – **adiós Brody **– alzo un poco la voz para que el moreno lograra escuchar

- **Adiós** – respondió Brody desde el interior de la cocina

- **¿Qué haces?** – pregunto la morena cuando regreso a la cocina y se encontró con su hermano revisando los estantes con insistencia

- **Trato de encontrar la azúcar** – manifestó con un poco de enfado – **¿la moviste?**

- **No, pero de seguro Quinn si** – se acerco para buscar en el gabinete derecho – **siempre la guarda ahí, a pesar de que le digo que va en el otro** – le conto entregándole el embace a su hermano

- **Vaya, veo que implementa sus propias reglas** – exclamo mientras le colocaba azúcar a su café

- **Que pasa Brody, tienes algún problema con Quinn** – interrogo a su hermano con seriedad ya que no le había agradado para nada el comentario de este

- **Sabes cuál es mi problema** – le recordó con un tono rígido

- **Aun estas enojado** – le pregunto con rapidez – **por dios ya pasaron cuatro meses** – le recordó una vez mas

- **No ibas a decirme lo que sucedió** – le recordó con bastante enojo – **me entere por casualidad, no porque tu tuvieras las intenciones de decírmelo, sigues sin confiar en mi y aun no entiendo porque** – le reprocho con un tono herido – **sabes que, iré a ver a Liam **– le hizo saber antes de abandonar la cocina

Rachel se sintió un poco frustrada, ya habían pasado cuatro meses y su hermano mayor aun seguía molesto por lo que había sucedido entre Quinn y ella, bueno en realidad no era exactamente por lo que había sucedido sino mas bien por la forma en que se entero de lo sucedido

**_Flashback _**

- **_Gracias_**_ – agradeció Rachel tomando un pequeña bolsa entre sus manos – **oh Brody **– se sorprendió de ver a su hermano parado tras ella – **¿donde esta Liam? **– le pregunto con rapidez _

- **_Está en la guardería_**_ – le dijo con tranquilidad **– ¿como les fue con Anderson?** _

- **_Bien, le hicimos saber que queríamos el tratamiento de células T_**_ – le comento empezando a caminar – **después de hablar y analizar muy bien las cosas, ambas nos dimos cuenta de que traer otro bebe al mundo bajo las condiciones que nos piden no es lo mejor **– le aseguro con tranquilidad _

- **_Qué bueno que lograron ponerse de acuerdo_**_ – el medico dijo con alivio, de pronto noto la bolsa que llevaba su hermana en las manos, dio un rápido vistazo hacia atrás – **¿qué hacías en la farmacia?** – pregunto un poco inquieto _

- **_Bueno es que_**_ – la morena empezó a ponerse nerviosa – **me duele un poco la cabeza y le pedio al medico encargado de emergencias que me recetara unos analgésicos** – intento convencer a su hermano _

- **_Porque no me lo pediste a mi_**_ – pregunto quitándole la bolsa – **de seguro te mandaron los que genéricos que están en fase de prueba** – saco la caja de medicamentos, la miro con asombro y levanto su mirada hasta la morena – **llámame incrédulo, pero estos no son analgésicos** – manifestó con enfado mostrándole la caja de Plan B One-Step_

- **_Brody _**_– intento hablar pero el moreno no la dejo _

- **_Veo que la conversación si que fue productiva_**_ – le soltó con sarcasmo _

- **_No fue que lo planeara, simplemente paso_**_ – se defendió con rapidez arrancándole el medicamento _

- **_Simplemente paso_**_ – repitió el moreno – **así como simplemente paso hace seis años, y luego se repitió por tres meses, verdad** – le pregunto con dureza – **aunque veo que esta vez te estas asegurando de que no hayan accidentes** – le dijo con dureza antes de alejarse de ella _

**_Flashback _**

- **A ver cómo está el campeón de la casa** – pregunto Brody entrando a la habitación de su sobrino

- **¿Dónde estabas?** – le pregunto con un poco de enojo – **¿porque tardaste tanto? **– repitió en el mismo tono

- **Oye, oye, calma ese tigre que llevas en ti **– le pidió mientras se sentaba a su lado –** no había venido antes porque estaba resolviendo un asunto importante, pero ya estoy aquí, para nuestra amada sesión de comiquitas** – le hizo saber con una tierna sonrisa

- **Antes quiero mostrarte algo** – saco un hoja de debajo de su almohada y se la mostro – **la doctora Wons me pidió que hiciera un dibujo sobre lo que me gustaría se cuando sea grande** – dijo intentando de que su tío entendiera el significado del dibujo

- **¿Quieres ser un súper héroe?** – El pequeño asintió con rapidez – **Liam no creo que puedas serlo, ya te he explicado que los súper héroe solo existen en las comiquitas, no en la vida real **– le explico con suavidad al pequeño

- **Bueno quizás pueda ser algo que se parezca mucho a ser un súper héroe **– propuso con rapidez

- **¿Cómo qué?**

- **Recuerdas a los hombres que aparecieron en la película que vimos noche **– le pregunto con rapidez

- **Brigada 49** – Brody susurro recordando el titulo de dicha película

- **Me gustaría ser como esos hombres** – aseguro el pequeño con entusiasmo – **me gustaría lucir un traje de bombero, viajar en uno de los camiones que utilizan para trasportarse, y ayudar a extinguir un incendio** – relato con un tono lleno de ilusión – **crees que logre serlo tío Brody**…

- Brody suspiro intentando romper el nudo que se había formado en su garganta – **estoy seguro que lo serás pequeño** – le aseguro abrazando con ternura al pequeño

**_Horas Después _**

El reloj daba exactamente las 6 de la tarde, Rachel se encontraba en la sala de su casa junto con Liam, disfrutando de uno de sus juegos favoritos, **_"scrabble", _**bueno en realidad el pequeño Berry era quien disfrutaba el juego mientras que su madre estaba frustrada debido a la gran ventaja que llevaba sobre ella

- **No puedes colocar Naboo** – se quejo la morena con enfado

- **¿Por qué no? **

- **Porque eso no existe** – aseguro con rapidez

- **Claro que existe, Naboo es el planeta donde nació la princesa Amidala de Star Wars** – le explico con rapidez a su madre

Rachel estaba a punto de protestar pero el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose llamo su atención, Liam sonrió enormemente cuando vio la figura de Quinn aparecer, sin perder el tiempo el pequeño corrió al encuentro con su progenitora

- **Mi mami Quinn** – anuncio mientras corría para saltar a los brazos de la rubia – **te extrañe mucho** – le hizo saber mientras la abrazaba con fuerzas

- **No más que yo** – aseguro la fotógrafa con una gran sonrisa, miro a Rachel – **hola **– la saludo con suavidad

- **Hola** – la diva le regreso el saludo con cordialidad – **¿cuando llegaste?**

- **Hace un par de horas, pero primero pase por mi apartamento para darme una ducha, cambiarme y luego me vine directo a ver a mi pequeño **– relato con tranquilidad – **¿Qué hacen ustedes dos?**

- **Jugamos scrabble** – conto el pequeño muy sonriente

- **Y tu hijo hace trampa** – aseguro la morena viendo el tablero

- **Liam estás haciendo trampa** – pregunto a su pequeño con suavidad

- **Por supuesto que no **– dijo el pequeño con rapidez defendiéndose de las acusaciones

- **Dile que no puede colocar Naboo** – Rachel pidió le pidió apoyo a la rubia

- **De hecho si puede, porque Naboo es el planeta donde nació la princesa Amidala de Star Wars –** Quinn manifestó estando de acuerdo con su pequeño

- **Saben esto es muy injusto, yo no conozco sobre Naboo, princesas o esas cosas de las que ustedes suelen hablar constantemente** – manifestó con enfado mientras se dirigía a la cocina

- **Bueno eso ya es culpa tuya, nunca quieres quedarte con nosotros cuando vamos a ver películas o comiquitas** – Quinn le recordó con suavidad mientras dejaba a Liam sobre el sofá

- **Discúlpenme pero no me llevo bien con los dibujos animados** – hizo saber en voz alta desde la cocina

- **Eso es porque ya esta mayor** – dijo la rubia en un tono bastante divertido

- **¿Quien dijo eso?** – pregunto la morena entrando a la sala con rapidez

- **¡Ella!** – Liam señalo a su otra madre con su dedo

- **Pequeño traidor** – Quinn le reprocho a su pequeño con rapidez

- **Tú** – señalo a Quinn – **date por muerta** – le aseguro mientras caminaba de forma desafiante en su dirección

- **Espera no creo que sea para tanto** – dijo Quinn retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos conforme la morena avanzaba

- **Acabas de llamarme vieja** – se quejo la diva con enfado

- **Mayor, dije mayo** – le recordó con rapidez

- **Es lo mismo** – le soltó un manotazo que le dio en su brazo derecho – **como te atreves** – le reclamo mientras le daba un nuevo golpe, pero esta vez en su brazo izquierdo

- **Espera Rachel** – abrazo a la morena con fuerzas intentando inmovilizarla, lo que causo que ambas quedaran con sus cuerpos muy cerca – **solo espera** – susurro muy cerca del rostro de la diva

El tener a Quinn a solo centímetros de su boca la hizo estremecerse de pie a cabeza, después de la noche que pasaron juntas se prometió a si misma que no iba a volver a caer en los brazos de la rubia, e hizo todo lo posible por llevar a cabo dicha promesa, incluso se implemento reglas a si misma para poder lograrlo, **_1. Siempre mantenerse a una distancia prudente Quinn, 2. Evitar mirarla fijamente a los ojos, 3. Nunca quedarse a solas con ella por más de cinco minutos, 4. No hablar de ningún tema que pudiera llevarlas en una dirección equivocada_**, reglas bastante simples que la ayudarían reprimir el enorme deseo que sentía por Quinn, el cual la ahogaba, la torturaba y estaba a punto de hacerla estallar en ese preciso momento sino se alejaba de la fotógrafa

- **Eh, bueno, quien tiene hambre** – pregunto separándose con rapidez de Quinn – **porque yo tengo mucha** – miro a su pequeño hijo –** y tu necesitas alimentarte bien **– aseguro caminado hacia la cocina

- **¿Qué le pasa? **– Liam le pregunto con rapidez

- **Tiene hambre** – la rubia dijo con tranquilidad

- **Pero se puso muy nerviosa** – aseguro el pequeño analizando la actitud de su madre

- **Eso suele pasar cuando a una persona le da mucha hambre** – Quinn le aseguro a su pequeño con una picara sonrisa – **ven vamos** – le pidió tendiéndole la mano

Quinn juraría que sintió el cuerpo de Rachel temblar durante los segundos que estuvieron con sus cuerpos muy cercas, aparte de ese ligero rubor que se había apodero de su rostro, la llevaba a una sola conclusión, el estar tan cerca de ella la había puesto nerviosa, eso era bueno, porque le ayudaba a la rubia a darse cuenta de que el comportamiento tan distante que había tenido la diva los últimos meses era simplemente para evitar ceder ante el deseo sentía, porque estaba segura que la deseaba, tanto o mas que ella

- **Es muy tierno mientras duerme** – aseguro Quinn mirando a su pequeño desde la puerta

- **Vamos **– le pidió antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación del pequeño – **¿como te fue en Paris?** – interrogo a la rubia una vez que estuvieron en el pasillo

- **Bien, nada de qué preocuparse** – dijo con tranquilidad – **aunque hay un contrato con el cual tendré que cumplir, ya que el cliente se negó a cancelar, pero son pequeñeces **– aseguro restándole importancia

- **Entonces tendrás que volver a Paris** – la morena pregunto con preocupación

- **De hecho no** – le aseguro con rapidez – **tengo un amigo que me prestara su estudio aquí en New York, las modelos contractadas residen aquí también, e incluso Rose vendrá, salía en el vuelo de media noche por lo que se llegara mañana en la mañana, así que no hay problema alguno** – relato con suavidad

- **Qué bien, al parecer el destino quiere que sigas rodeada de hermosas modelos** – manifestó la diva caminado hacia las escaleras

- **¿Celosa?** – pregunto dando un paso para quedar muy cerca de su cuerpo

- **Ya quisieras** – le respondió con sarcasmo

- **Y dime mientras estuve fuera, alguien te visito** – pregunto sigilosamente

- **Kurt estuvo aquí anoche** – la diva le hizo saber sobre la visita de su amigo

- **Solo el ha venido** – insistió una vez mas – **de casualidad tu amigo Jeremy no vino** – le pregunto con un tono un poco serio

- **Tienes algún problema con que Jeremy me visite** – provoco a la rubia de forma inconsciente

- **No claro que no, digo es muy simpático tu amigo Jeremy** – la rubia apretó fuertemente su mandíbula intentando reprimir los celos que sentía

- **Por el tono que utilizas para hablar del, podría jurar que no te cae muy bien** – aseguro con rapidez la morena

- **Mi tono es perfectamente normal** – se defendió con rapidez

- **Es hora de que te vayas Quinn** – le informo e intento alejarse, pero no conto con el hecho de que la rubia la sujetara con fuerzas para pegarla a su cuerpo – **¿que haces? **– le pregunto intentando alejarse

- **Puedes fingir que lo que paso entre nosotras no fue importante para ti** – le aseguro en un susurro mientras iba acercando su rostro al de ella – **pero yo se que si lo fue** – susurro estando a escasos centímetros

- **Suéltame **– le exigió con un tono serio

- **No **– la rubia se negó con firmemente

Podían sentir como sus alientos cálidos se mezclaban entre si, así como sus corazones latían con rapidez aun mismo compas, se perdieron una en la mirada de la otra, hasta que poco a poco sus rostros se fueron juntando en eso que la mayoría suele llamar "**_beso"_**, que en una definición mas completa vendría siendo el acto de presionar los labios contra la piel o los labios de otra persona, como una expresión social de afecto, saludo, de respeto o amor

- **Te deseo** – susurro Quinn sin despegar sus labios de los de la diva

El beso fue subiendo cada vez mas de intensidad, Quinn sujetaba con firmeza la cintura de Rachel mientras esta se aferraba con fuerzas a su cuello, sentir sus labios moviéndose juntos, era maravilloso, que sus lenguas se entrelazaran con agilidad, era indescriptible, sentir como sus manos tomaban vida propia, empezando a viajar de arriba abajo y viceversa, era incomparable, sentir como la temperatura de sus cuerpo iba en aumento, era excitante

Rachel estaba tan pérdida en ese mar de pasión desenfrenada, que no supo en que momento había acabado arrinconada contra la pared, la morena soltaba suaves gemidos mientras sentía las manos de Quinn colarse por debajo de su blusa, pero en medio de esa oleada de placer la diva junto el valor suficiente y empujo a Quinn lejos de su cuerpo, tanta fue la fuerza aplicada que la fotógrafa casi pierde el equilibrio

- **No podemos volver hacer esto** – mientras intentaba calmar su respiración – **no esta bien **– aseguro mientras se ajustaba su ropa correctamente

- **Ambas lo deseamos** – aseguro la rubia acercando nuevamente su cuerpo al de ella – **no te resista **– con agilidad atrapo nuevamente sus labios – **te deseo** – beso – **tu me deseas **– beso – **vamos a dejar que esta noche nuestros cuerpos digan, lo que nuestras bocas no se atreven a decir en voz alta** – beso – **tomemos esta noche solo para nosotras** – susurro mientras hundía su rostro en el cuello de Rachel para besarlo con ternura

- Rachel la separo levemente para mirarla a los ojos – **¿y mañana?** – pregunto con suavidad

**_¿Que es el mañana?,_** en una definición lingüística se diría que es el tiempo futuro que no está muy lejano, en una definición científica se diría que es la primera parte del día, que comienza con el amanecer, pero para Rachel el mañana era algo mas serio, significaba el tener que justificar algo que no tenia justificación, el tener que negar sentimientos que se habían despertado de lo mas profundo de su corazón o peor el tener que admitir la existencia de dichos sentimientos, era un camino sin retorno, un error, una complejidad, un trágico-absurdo, pero todas esas excusas dejaron de importarle cuando volvió a sentir los suaves labios de Quinn sobre cuello, mientras sus manos continuaban colándose por debajo de su ropa, se preocuparía del mañana después, se encargaría de su deseo esa noche

**_¿Alguna vez preguntaste sobre lo que estás haciendo?_****_  
¿Como todo resultó una mentira?  
A veces creo que es mejor  
Nunca preguntar por qué_**

Entraron a la habitación de la diva envueltas en un apasionado beso, habían sido capaces de mantener toda su ropa sobre sus cuerpos, pero una vez atravesada la puerta, todas y cada una de las prendas volaron entre aquellas cuatro paredes, no querían ir despacio, no querían caricias lentas, ni besos románticos, el deseo de la una por la otra hacia que su necesidad fuera mas profunda, porque la gloria esta en toda esa palabra**, "Deseo",** ese que provoca terremoto tanto en el cuerpo propio como en el ajeno, que como los vientos huracanados puede arrasar con todo sin perder su fuerza, haciendo que estalle nuestra alma

**_Donde hay deseo_****_, va a ver una llama  
Donde hay una llama, alguien va a estar destinado a quemarse  
Pero sólo porque te quemes, no significa que vayas a morir_** **_Tienes que levantarte e intentarlo, intentarlo, intentarlo_**

Rachel noto de inmediato que el tener a Quinn tendida en su cama, sin nada de ropa era muy sexy, se colocó encima de la rubia con cuidado sin que ésta perdiera detalle de cada uno de sus movimientos, se inclinó sobre su cuerpo y a escasos milímetros de su boca, desvió su camino hacia cuello el cual ataco a besos acompañados por varios mordiscos, ambas podía sentir como el calor de sus cuerpos iba en aumento, estaban tan calientes que por un momento pensaron que sus pieles se iba a derretir formándose una sola, la dopamina les producía una sensación de bienestar, mientras que la adrenalina les producía una serie de cambios físicos, muy notables

**_Es curioso como el corazón puede ser engañoso_****_  
Más de un par de veces  
¿Por qué nos enamoramos tan fácilmente?  
Incluso cuando no es correcto_**

Se encontraban posadas sobre la cama, completamente desnudas, y no solo porque no tenían ni una sola prenda de ropa sobre sus cuerpos, sino porque la desnudez de ambas era integral, podían verse el alma, podían sentirse más allá de la forma física, sus cuerpos estaban amarrados pero con un lazo no corporal sino sentimental, muchas cosas habían dejo de importarles, las horas, los minutos, la luna, las estrellas, el oxigeno, el mundo entero, nada importaba, estaban sumergidas en su amplio frenesí de pasión, Rachel se encontraba con sus piernas entrelazadas alrededor de la cintura de Quinn, los fuertes gemidos de placer se escuchaban por toda la habitación, la diva movía sus caderas con suavidad al tiempo que sus dedos se enredaban en la cabellera rubia de su amante, la cual besaba su cuello mientras que sus manos acariciaba con suavidad sus redondos senos

**_Donde hay deseo_****_, va a ver una llama  
Donde hay una llama, alguien va a estar destinado a quemarse  
Pero sólo porque te quemes, no significa que vayas a morir_** **_Tienes que levantarte e intentarlo, intentarlo, intentarlo_**

Estando en ese momento de total pasión Quinn no podía dejar apreciar la belleza de Rachel, la observaba detenidamente mientras esta se movía encima de su cuerpo, la morena poseía una belleza natural, tenía una cara angelical, rasgos delicados, una sonrisa brillante, un cuello esbelto, el cual la incitaba a besarlo mas y mas, brazos finos, los cuales se abrazaban a su cuerpo con ímpetu y sus largos dedos que en ese momento estaban haciendo estragos tanto en su cuero cabelludo como en su espalda

**_¿Alguna vez te preocupaste de que podrías arruinarte?_****_  
¿Y no te dan ganas de llorar?  
Cuando estás arriba y haces lo que haces  
Y lo estás logrando  
Dime por qué lo estás logrando_**

Se besaban con furia al mismo tiempo que los movimientos de caderas por parte de la diva se volvían cada vez más frenéticos, gemían sin pudor mientras que sentían como el placer recorría sus cuerpos, de repente todo pareció relentecerse; ambas se miraban fijamente mientras se sonreían con timidez, solo fue un instante pero sin duda alguna fue como si hubiera durado una eternidad y entonces nuevamente el mundo volvió a acelerarse, las caderas de Rachel siguieron moviéndose con bestialidad, al mismo tiempo que apretaba con fuerzas la anotomía de Quinn en su interior, logrando con esto que la rubia apretara sus ojos y clavara sus uñas en su espalda

**_Donde hay deseo_****_, va a ver una llama  
Donde hay una llama, alguien va a estar destinado a quemarse  
Pero sólo porque te quemes, no significa que vayas a morir_** **_Tienes que levantarte e intentarlo, intentarlo, intentarlo_**

Sus gemidos de placer eran coordinados como si se tratara de una canción que estuvieran interpretando, de pronto una explosión sacudió el cuerpo de ambas mientras soltaban un sonoro grito que logro inundar toda la habitación y que daba por entendido que habían sido golpeadas por el éxtasis de un poderoso orgasmo; de a Quinn fue tumbándose en la cama con la diva aun encima, quien desde el momento que llego al orgasmo no había abierto los ojos

**_Donde hay deseo_****_, va a ver una llama  
Donde hay una llama, alguien va a estar destinado a quemarse  
Pero sólo porque te quemes, no significa que vayas a morir_** **_Tienes que levantarte e intentarlo, intentarlo, intentarlo_**

Se encontraban envueltas bajo las sabanas, con en una fina capa de sudor sobre sus cuerpos agotados, permanecían una al lado de la otra, Rachel no estaba segura de cuanto tiempo había pasado, quizás media hora, una, dos o tres, a decir verdad no pensaba mucho en eso, en lo único que pensaba era en lo tonta que había sido al haberse dejado llevar por el deseo que sentía, un par de lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos, las cuales limpio rápidamente con sus manos mientras se giraba sobre su hombro izquierdo dándole la espalda a Quinn, pasaron solo unos minutos antes de que se rindiera ante el cansancio, cerro sus ojos y se entrego al los brazos de Morfeo, el cual la guiaría a ese lugar donde todas nuestras fantasías y deseos se hacen realidad, el mundo de los sueños

_El deseo a veces puede ser peligroso, pero por más que lo sepamos, por más que haya habido otros antes que nosotros que cayeron en el abismo por las misma razones, el deseo nos sigue tentando, haciéndonos repetir la misma historia una y otra vez, aunque uno digamos que no, que no vamos a volver a caer en el mismo error del pasado, y así coloquemos miles de muros de concretos para protegernos, el deseo siempre terminara ganándonos la batalla_

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

**Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.**

**Twitter: Rachel220588**

* * *

**cancion**

Try - Pink


	11. Chapter 9 - Dream on

**The Hardest Decisión**

**Chapter IX **

**Dream on **

_Todos sueñan, y cada sueño tiene un significado, aunque algunas veces no logramos descifrarlos, **¿que es la vida?** un frenesí **¿que es la vida?** una ilusión, una sombra, una ficción, toda la vida es sueños y los sueños, sueños son, de ahí la frase **"soñar no cuesta nada",** y es verdad, soñar es un acto de entera liberta, quizás es por eso que muchos lo hacen, cierran sus ojos para entregarse al placer de un sueño, uno que nunca sabemos cuánto durara_

El efecto mariposa es un concepto que hace referencia en la noción del tiempo a las condiciones iníciales de un cierto evento, la idea es que, dadas unas condiciones iníciales de un determinado sistema, donde la más mínima variación puede provocar que el sistema evolucione en cierta forma completamente diferente

- **Rachel **– llamo con suavidad a la diva, quien permanecía sumergida en sus propios pensamientos – **¿te encuentras bien?**

- **Empezaba a creer que no iba a venir** – le hizo saber mientras cerraba el libro que tenia entre sus manos

- **Lo siento, me atrase por el trabajo** – se disculpo mientras ocupaba el lado restante de la banca en la cual se encontraba la morena – **dijiste que tenias que decirme algo importante** – le pregunto con suavidad

- **Quinn sucedió algo que no planee que pasara** – le hizo saber con un tono nervioso – **y tengo miedo de la reacción que vayas a tener, cuando te lo diga**

- **Podrías decirme de una vez que te sucede** – le pidió la fotógrafa un tanto desesperada

- **Estoy embarazada** – confeso con suavidad

- **¿En serio?** – La morena simplemente asintió en forma afirmativa – **¿que vamos hacer?**

- **No lo se** – respondió con suavidad – **bueno yo si se lo que quiero hacer, pero la pregunta es tu que quieres hacer** – manifestó con rapidez mirando fijamente a Quinn

En el efecto mariposa la interrelación de causa-efecto se da en todos los eventos de la vida, un pequeño cambio puede generar grandes resultados o hipotéticamente:_ **"el aleteo de una mariposa en Londres puede desatar una tormenta en Hong Kong"**_

- **¿Que quiero hacer? **– la rubia se pregunto a si misma en un susurro mientras era observaba fijamente por Rachel, la cual esperaba ansiosa su respuesta

Los ojos de Rachel se abrieron de golpe, de un salto se sentó sobre la cama, miro a su alrededor, estaba en su habitación eso lo reconocía, pero esta no se encontraba como la había dejado la noche anterior antes de dormirse, las cortinas eran diferentes, los colores, los muebles, la ubicación de la cama, todo era tan diferente, **¿Qué estaba pasando? **Esa era la pregunta que golpeaba su cabeza a medida que los segundos avanzaban, la morena miro la mesita de noche que estaba a su derecha, encontrándose una fotografía de ella junto con Quinn en un momento que muchos describirían como romántico y perfecto

- **No recuerdo que esto haya pasado** – susurro en voz baja mientras seguía observando la foto

Sin perder el tiempo la diva salió de la cama notando enseguida que su cuerpo se encontraba en un estado de desnudez total, tomo una bata que estaba cerca, se la coloco con rapidez, y salió de la habitación, camino por los pasillos observando todo a su alrededor de forma detallada, a simple vista todo parecía normal, solo pequeños detalles que lograban marcar un poco la diferencia

- **No entres en pánico aun** – se dijo a si misma mentalmente – **espera cinco minutos por lo menos **

Conforme se acercaba a la cocina podía escuchar una voz que hablaba de forma calmada, el corazón de la diva se acelero de inmediato ya que sabia muy bien a quien le pertenecía esa voz, sigilosamente se fue acercando hasta pudo tener una visión plena de todo el lugar, encontrándose a Quinn con medio cuerpo sobre la isla de la cocina, con su mano derecha mantenía su celular sobre su oído mientras que con la otra mano sostenía una taza de humeante café

- **Entonces cuando tengas mas información llámame** – pidió la fotógrafa antes de cerrar la llamada

- **Quinn **– llamo con suavidad a la rubia mientras se acercaba despacio

- La rubia giro su cabeza para mirarla – **hola** – la saludo con una pequeña sonrisa – **¿que te sucede?** – le pregunto con suavidad al notar la expresión facial que tenia la morena

- **Es que, yo** – pensó un momento – **tuve un sueño muy raro, aunque sinceramente no se si en estos momentos sigo soñando** – manifestó con preocupación

- **No cielo, estas despierta** – la rubia le susurro con suavidad mientras se acercaba a ella – **mira hasta tenido mucho trabajo últimamente, quizás el estrés esta empezando afectarte** – la envolvió en sus brazos con ternura – **necesitas descansar mas** – le sugirió antes de darle un tierno beso – **no quiero que mañana la prensa reseñe que mi esposa perdió la cordura, por culpa del musical del cual es productora** – se burlo alejándose para servirse otra taza de café

- **¿Esposa?** – Miro su mano izquierda encontrándose con un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con un diamante azul en forma de corazón – **estamos casadas** – susurro para si misma sin podérselo creer

- **Rachel te sientes bien** – la fotógrafa pregunto un poco preocupada al ver lo desorientada que se encontraba

- **Si estoy bien** – aseguro con rapidez – **iré a ver a Liam**

- **¿Quien es Liam?** – El rostro de la diva se desencajo por completo al escuchar aquella pregunta – **por dios, deberías ver tu expresión** – manifestó la rubia bastante divertida – al menos se que tienes presente a nuestro hijo

- **No es graciosos Quinn** – le reprocho con enfado

Enormes afiches de bandas de rock pegados en las paredes, catorce trofeos de variados entre el 3er, 2do y 1er lugar en campeonatos de Futbol, muchas fotografías puestas en las mesitas de noche, la mayoría de su infancia, tres camisetas grapadas en la pared sobre el cabecero de su cama, las tres eran de diferentes equipos pero ambas llevaban el mismo numero, ese era el escenario que se encontró Rachel al cruzar la puerta de la habitación de su hijo

- **Mama ya te he dicho que no entres sin antes tocar** – Liam se quejo al salir del baño y encontrase de frente con su

El pequeño Liam, ya no era tan pequeño, poseía una altura bastante considerada, un cuerpo notablemente atlético y en su rostro se podía ver todas las facciones físicas de un adolescente en pleno desarrollo, sumándole además que eran tan guapo como su tío Brody, Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír al ver en lo que se había convertido su pequeño

- **Liam como has crecido** – dijo sin poder creérselo – **por dios mi niño es todo un caballerito **

- **Sabes que no me gusta que me digas así, ya tengo 16 años** – se quejo nuevamente pero con un tono mas serio – **¿te encuentras bien? **– le pregunto con preocupación cuando la morena lo abrazo con fuerza

- **Estoy mejor que nunca** – la diva le aseguro a su hijo con una enorme sonrisa – **por dios que guapo estas** – susurro mientras tomaba el rostro de su hijo entre sus manos

- **Si, si, las chicas me dicen eso muy seguido** – le aseguro con picardía – **ahora si me disculpas, tengo que cambiarme si quiero que me de tiempo de desayunar antes de irme al entrenamiento** – se alejo de la morena unos cuantos paso

- **Que bueno que** **después de tu enfermedad pudieras volver a jugar** – manifestó la diva con una gran sonrisa

- **Yo nunca he estado enfermo** – le recordó con una sonrisa divertida – **bueno excepto cuando tenia 7 años que me dio varicela, pero eso es normal en los niños** – relato mientras se sentaba a la orilla de su cama – **segura que te sientes bien** – cuestiono nuevamente a su madre

Rachel estaba apunto de responder cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de un solo golpe dándole paso a una pequeña morena de unos 7 años aproximadamente

- **Mama, Jack me tiro nuevamente en el sesto de la ropa sucia** – se quejo con enfado mirando fijamente a la diva – **mama estas escuchándome** – pregunto al ver que su madre sola la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos – **¿que le pasa?** – interrogo a su hermano mayor

- **No tengo ni idea** – el joven le respondió con rapidez

- **Eres mi hija** – afirmo la morena con una gran sonrisa

- **Esta ya se deschaveto** – manifestó la pequeña mirando a la morena con preocupación

- **Cuidado con lo que dices jovencita** – Rachel reprendió a su pequeña – **ve y dile a tu hermano que esta en serios problemas** – le pidió con seriedad mientras apuntaba la puerta para que saliera y miro nuevamente a su hijo mayor

- **No me mires a mí, solo Dios sabe cuanto rogué para que los dieras en adopción** – dijo el joven mientras le sonría con travesura

Rachel salió en busca de sus otros dos hijos, los cuales resultaron se gemelos, así como también resultaron ser un completo desastre, eran inquietos, peleadores y divertidos, la morena no pudo evitar reírse de las ocurrencias de sus pequeños mientras los ayudaba a prepararse para el colegio, aun sin tener la seguridad de lo que debía hacer o como debía actuar, logro sobrevivir a la primera parte de aquella extraña aunque curiosa realidad. Ahora estaban ahí sentados en la mesa de la cocina desayunando como aparentemente lo hacían siempre, la diva observaba detenidamente las acciones de cada uno, observo como Liam llevaba las riendas de las conversaciones mientras que Quinn lo escuchaba con atención sin dejar de mirarlo, Lily se mantenía metida de cabeza en su libro de dibujos y Jack la tiraba de su cabello cada dos minutos intentando sacarla de quicio, no pudo evitar preguntarse si esa era el panorama de cada mañana en esa hasta hora perfecta vida que tenia, como era posible aquello, como podía algo ser irreal, pero al mismo tiempo sentirse tan real. Esa era ahora la nueva pregunta que se planteaba, ¿aquello era real o irreal? Era aire lo que respiraba…

- **Bien Jack y Lily vayan por sus cosas** – les pidió Quinn a sus pequeños, los cuales sin esperar mucho salieron corriendo – **oigan no corran** – los reprendió pero estos no le hicieron ni el mas mínimo caso

- **Bueno, yo me voy, Bridge me debe estar esperando** – anuncio Liam levantándose de su asiento – **nos vemos mas tarde** – se despidió de sus madres dándole un beso a cada una, las cuales lo observaron hasta que se perdió de vista

- **Vas al teatro hoy** – Quinn interrogo a su esposa mirándola fijamente a los ojos

- **Ah no se** – manifestó la morena un poco insegura ganándose una mirada confusa por parte de la rubia – **digo, te voy tomar la palabra y me tomare el día de hoy para descansar **– le hizo saber con suavidad

- **¿Quieres que me quede contigo? **

- **No es necesario amor, ve trabajar** – le pidió mientras acariciaba su rostro con ternura – **voy a estar bien** – le aseguro

- **¿Segura? **

- **Segura **– deposito un tierno beso en los labios de su esposa

- **Te amo** – la fotógrafa le susurro con ternura sin abrir sus ojos

- **Yo también** – la diva respondió con una calidad sonrisa antes de darle otro beso

- **Estamos listos** – anuncio Jack entrando a la cocina con su bolso

Rachel observo desde la puerta principal como el auto de Quinn se alejaba lentamente, la diva no pudo evitar soltar una pequeño suspiro de nostalgia, se adentro nuevamente al interior de la casa, y ya en la soledad de la misma se sintió segura de poder estallar en el ataque de nervios que había estado reprimiendo desde el momento que despertó

- **Muy bien, tiene que haber una explicación** – se dijo a si misma mientras caminaba de un lado a otro – **de seguro me golpe la cabeza** – pensó un momento – **y si no fue así, si esta en realidad es mi vida **– analizo unos segundos la situación – **Dios esto es tan confuso **

Que buscaba exactamente no sabia, ya llevaba más de 15 minutos registrando todas las gavetas de su habitación, deseando con todas sus fuerzas encontrar algo que le ayudara ha entender todo lo que sucedía, porque si esa era en realidad su vida, entonces debía haber un comienzo, cual fue la primera piedra, quien la coloco, para su suerte la respuesta a sus preguntas estaba escondida en un pequeño cofre que yacía en lo mas profundo del closet, la diva tomo asiento sobre su cama, miro detenidamente el pequeño cofre, lo acaricio suavemente, no sabia muy bien porque pero ese cofre se le hacia muy familiar, estaba segura que nunca antes lo había visto, pero algo en su interior le repetía seguidamente la frase "sabes lo que hay dentro", tomo un poco de aire y lo abrió, encontrándose únicamente con una hoja de papel doblada en cuatro parte, su ceño se frunció levemente, solo era una hoja amarillenta, que podía contener que fuera tan importante como para ser resguardada de esa manera tan protectora, estuvo tentada a ni siquiera abrirla, pero la curiosidad fue mas grande, por lo que abrió despacio y con mucho cuidado intentando no dañarla, encontrándose que en esa hoja vieja y amarillenta estaban plasmados los votos matrimoniales de Quinn, reconocía la letra de su esposa, sin perder tiempo empezó a leer

_Nuestra historia no empezó de la manera mas correcta, ante los ojos de la sociedad fuimos inmorales, ante los ojos del amor fuimos valientes, aquella fría mañana de invierno tome una decisión, escuche a mi corazón, el cual me gritaba que tu eras el amor de mi vida, mi amor por ti es verdadero, es más profundo que los sentimientos románticos más efímeros, es más que un impulso temporal, hoy me comprometo a quererte, respetarte y amarte por sobre todas las cosas, utilizare la tinta del amor para escribir nuestra historia, la tinta del perdón que nos permitirá evolucionar como seres humanos, la de la paciencia que nos generara al final del camino frutos dulces, la de la cortesía que nos distinguirá de los demás, sello contigo un pacto de amor verdadero _

- **Te quedaste conmigo** – susurro bastante sorprendida – **dejaste a Kate por mi** – sonrió alegremente al entender lo que había sucedido – **esto es increíble** – dijo sin podérselo creer

Ahí estaba el punto de partida, ahora si lograba comprender, todos los acontecimientos ocurrieron de forma contraria, Quinn la había elegido a ella, se habían casado, y comenzaron una familia, que era exactamente lo que ahora estaban disfrutando, eso era maravilloso y aterrador, porque no recordaba absolutamente nada, pero eso era lo que menos importaba por los momentos, ya sabia todo lo que necesitaba saber.

**_Hospital General _**

Rachel caminaba sin prisa en dirección a la oficina de su hermano, después de pasarse varias horas encerrada en su casa viendo todas las fotografías familiares que tenían, sintió una leve curiosidad al saber como luciría su hermano, la morena llego hasta la oficina que ocupaba Brody y se sorprendió cuando vio que la placa de la puerta anunciaba otro no nombre

- **Disculpe, el Dr. Brody Berry ya no trabaja aquí** – le pregunto a una enfermera que pasaba en esos momentos por el pasillo

- **Si claro, pero la oficina de los jefes ejecutivos están en el 5to piso** – le informo con amabilidad

- **Oh gracias… **

Rachel siguió las indicaciones dadas por aquella amable mujer logrando así llegar a su destino con éxito, la diva abrió sus ojos enormemente cuando descubrió que su hermano ahora era el director general del área de pediatría, se sintió orgullosa al ver que tantos esfuerzos por parte de Brody durante los primeros años de su carrera le dieron los resultados esperados, toco un par de veces y solo pasaron unos segundos para que la voz de su hermano desde le interior le diera la aprobación para que pasara

- **Hola **– saludo con suavidad

- **Hola **– respondió el moreno poniéndose de pie para recibirla

- **Brody te ves** – lo miro de arriba abajo – **muy bien** – le dijo con entusiasmo mientras lo abrazaba

- **Gracias, trato de mantenerme en forma** – aseguro el pediatra con una gran sonrisa – **que te trae por aquí** – le pregunto con suavidad

- **Vine a** – miro las fotografías que su hermano tenia en su escritorio – **¡estas casado!** – dijo sin podérselo creer – **y tienes dos hijos** – sonrío alegremente – **mi hermano esta casado y con dos hijos** – anuncio con entusiasmo

- **Rachel te sientes bien** – le pregunto con suavidad – **sabes perfectamente que estoy casado con Jenny desde hace 8 años** – le recordó despacio – **y que tengo dos hijos, Jesse de 6 y Emma de 4 **

- **Jamás creí verte casado** – le confeso con sinceridad

- **Las personas cambian, deje de ser el soltero mas guapo, para convertirme en el esposo más guapo** – dijo con un tono bastante soberbio

- **Si, algunas personas cambian, pero ciertas actitudes en ellos permanecen intactas **– aseguro la morena al ver la actitud de su hermano

- **¿Aun no me has dicho que haces aquí?** – le pregunto con suavidad

- **A decir verdad, nada** – anuncio con tranquilidad – ¿**solo quería ver como estabas? **

- **Pues estoy bien, y es curioso que vengas hoy a ver como estoy cuando ayer en la noche estuvimos juntos** – su hermana lo miro con confusión **– en nuestra cena de casados, la que hacemos cada semana y donde solo participamos nosotros con nuestras esposas, sin niños alrededor **– le recordó despacio

- **Ah si, si, esa cena, estuvo bien, cierto** – dijo con rapidez intentando sonar normal

- **No, de hecho fue un desastre, te enfureciste con Quinn, porque no te dijo que hoy iba a trabajar con Jazmín, la modelo que intento seducirla hace dos años atrás **– nuevamente le recordó a su hermana – **sabes entiendo tu enojo, pero no era necesario arruinar el postre, estaba delicioso** – le reclamo con un tono de enojo claramente falso

- **Brody respóndeme una pregunta con sinceridad** – le pidió al moreno con suavidad – **que tan celosa me pongo cuando alguna mujer se acerca a Quinn** – le pregunto despacio temiendo la respuesta de su hermano

- **En la escala del 1 al 10** – Brody pensó unos segundos su respuesta – **digamos que 20 **– respondió con tranquilidad

- **Gracias… **

- **Oye no te pongas así** – le pidió con rapidez – **todos sabemos que amas a Quinn tanto como ella te ama a ti** – tomo un poco de aire – **pero no puedes evitar hacer un drama cada vez que alguna chica se acerca a tu esposa bastantes obvias** – le explico despacio – **y Jazmín mas que obvia fue muy descarada, tuviste razón al abofetearla **

- **La abofetee** – exclamo con sorpresa – **claro que la abofetee** – ratifico intentando no parecer una demente – **bien hermanito, ya debo irme, tengo que buscar a Jack y Lily** – informo mientras se levantaba de la silla – te veré pronto

- **Claro… **

**_Varias Horas Después _**

Las horas siguientes transcurrieron de manera normal para la diva, sus gemelos estaban en su habitación viendo televisión, mientras ella preparaba la cena, Quinn la había llamado para decirle que iba en camino pero que primero tenia que pasar buscando a Liam por la casa de bridge, 45 minutos mas tarde ya toda la familia se encontraba sentada en la mesa cenando con tranquilidad

- **Hubieran visto la cara de James** – Liam le contaba sus madres con emoción mientras estas lo observaban con una sonrisa en su rostro – **cuando el entrenador dijo que de ahora en adelante yo seria el nuevo capitán **

- **Que bien por ti hijo, felicidades** – Quinn felicito a su no tan pequeño campeón – **ustedes dos que lograron el día de hoy** – le pregunto a sus par de gemelos que los cuales se miraron entre si con rapidez – **¿y bien?**

- **Yo fui castigado** – conto el pequeño Jack con suavidad

- **Y yo descubrí que las matemáticas no son tan divertidas** – relato Lily con una picara sonrisa

- **Que bien** – aseguro Quinn dándole una rápida mirada a su esposa, la cual le sonrió con ternura –** es hora de que suban hacer sus deberes** – les informo a sus retoños con rapidez

**_2 horas después_**

Rachel entro a su habitación encontrándose con Quinn acostada leyendo un libro, la rubia al escuchar la puerta cerrarse aparto su mirada del libro en sus manos para ver a su esposa, la cual le regalo una pequeña sonrisa

- **Ya están dormidos** – anuncio la diva con suavidad acercándose a la cama – **bueno Liam se puso un poco rebelde, pero nada de que preocuparse** – tomo asiento en la orilla de la cama quedando frente a Quinn

- **Eso es la adolescencia **– dijo la rubia mientras se acercaba a su esposa – **no quiero ni imaginar cuando Lily y Jack sean adolescentes** – anuncio un tanto divertida antes de depositar un suave beso en el hombro de la morena

- **¿Como estuvo tu día?** – pregunto mientras cerraba sus ojos dejándose llevar los la sensación que le causaban los besos que la rubia le estaba regalando

- **Bien **– respondió la fotógrafa sin apartar sus labios del cuello de la diva

- **¿Segura? **

- **¿Quieres saber si Jazmín intento algo conmigo?** – la cuestiono con un tono un poco serio

- **Ni siquiera me acordaba que ibas a trabajar con ella** – aseguro la morena con calma

- **¿En serio?** – La diva asintió despacio – **y como ha sido eso posible, si anoche mismo te enojaste porque te había ocultado esa información** – le pregunto un poco confundida

- **Simplemente lo olvide** – le aseguro con una tierna sonrisa

- **Genial** – dijo la fotógrafa antes de retomar su tarea de dejar suaves beso en el cuello de su esposa

- **Quinn** – llamo con suavidad a su esposa y esta se aparto un poco para mirarla directamente a los ojos – **¿me amas?**

- **Claro que te amo, siempre te amado** – le aseguro con ternura

No se dijeron nada mas, las palabras sobraban en ese momento, simplemente unieron sus labios de manera apasionada, querían sentirse piel a piel, Quinn besaba apasionadamente el cuello de su esposa mientras ésta comenzaba a soltar ligeros gemidos al mismo tiempo que deslizaba sus manos de arriba a bajo por su espalda, Rachel empujo de con suavidad a su esposa sobre la cama para luego colocarse sobre ella con sus piernas a ambos lados de su cadera

**_Sólo en sueños,  
sólo en el otro mundo del sueño te consigo,  
a ciertas horas, cuando cierro puertas  
detrás de mí_**

La morena movía su cuerpo de forma sugerente, sus labios permanecían unidos a los de Quinn, quien estaba enloqueciendo al sentir los movimientos que estaba realizando sobre su cadera, la respiración de ambas se aceleraba cada vez mas, estaba bien claro que Rachel era la que tenia el control de aquella situación, se imponía con besos cada vez más fogosos y pasionales, tanto que la rubia que se encontraba prisionera bajo su cuerpo no podía evitar soltar ruidosos gemidos

**_¡Con qué desprecio he visto a los que sueñan,  
y ahora estoy preso en su sortilegio,  
atrapado en su red!  
¡Con qué morboso deleite te introduzco  
en la casa abandonada, y te amo mil veces  
de la misma manera distinta! _**

De una manera casi veloz la ropa desapareció de sus cuerpos, la diva besaba el cuello de Quinn con furia, de pronto la rubia sintió como Rachel descendía por su cuerpo dejando en su recorrido varios besos que iban acompañados por leves mordiscos, la morena llego hasta la anotomía semi – erecta de su esposa y sin pensarlo dos veces introdujo su cabeza en la entre pierna de esta, la cual soltó un fuerte gemido al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos, durante unos minutos Rachel se mantuvo en esa zona, para luego subir nuevamente por el mismo camino que había recorrido anteriormente, hasta quedar frente a Quinn

- **Estas muy traviesa esta noche** – dijo la rubia con una inevitable sonrisa en su rostro

- **Quiero ser tu chica traviesa esta noche** – le respondió con una picara sonrisa

En el rostro de Quinn se marco una enorme sonrisa al escuchar las palabras dichas por Rachel, su excitación se elevaba al máximo cada vez que la escucha hablar de esa manera, la morena lo sabia, como también sabia que no había nada que la estimulara mas que sentir sus labios en su cuello de manera eufórica, cosa que estaba sucediendo en ese momento, la rubia atrapo los labios de Rachel para darle un apasionado beso, logrando con eso tomar el control de la situación, de un rápido movimiento se coloco encima de su esposa, para luego ir bajando lentamente hasta llegar a su intimidad y comenzar a estimularla con su lengua, durante varios minutos mantuvo un ritmo algo acelerado luego fue bajándolo poco a poco, subió nuevamente por el cuerpo de su esposa hasta encontrarse con la mirada llena de deseo por parte de esta

**_Esos sitios que tú y yo conocemos  
nos esperan todas las noches  
como una vieja cama  
y hay cosas en lo oscuro que nos sonríen_**

Rachel con una sonrisa picara tomo por la cintura a la rubia y giro rápidamente para quedar sobre el cuerpo de esta, comenzó a besar el cuello su cuello, mientras que esta acariciaba su piel bronceada, la morena entrelazo sus piernas a ambos lados de la cintura de Quinn logrando que esta entrara completamente en su cuerpo, para posteriormente ella comenzar a mecer sus caderas adelante y atrás rítmicamente sobre la rubia, quien a su vez, controlaba sus movimientos con las manos en sus caderas

**_Me gusta decirte lo de siempre  
y mis manos adoran tu pelo  
y te estrecho, poco a poco, hasta mi sangre.  
Pequeña y dulce, te abrazas a mi abrazo,  
y con mi mano en tu boca, te busco y te busco _**

En la habitación solo se escuchaban suaves gemidos, Rachel se movía con ritmo sobre la rubia mientras esta besaba de manera apasionada su cuello al mismo tiempo que aferraba a su espalda con sus brazos, la diva llevo su cabeza hacia atrás, no podía sostener aquel encuentro por mucho más tiempo, así que acelero el ritmo de sus caderas, sus labios se separaban y se unían nuevamente, de esa manera se mantuvieron unos cuantos minutos hasta que finalmente las dos consiguieron llegar al final de la carrera juntas, Rachel trato de mantener el contacto visual con Quinn lo mas que puedo, luego pasado unos minutos no aguanto mas y termino por desplomarse sobre el cuerpo vencido de su esposa

**_A veces lo recuerdo. A veces  
sólo el cuerpo cansado me lo dice.  
Al duro amanecer estás desvaneciéndote  
y entre mis brazos sólo queda tu sombra_**

Los ojos de Rachel se fueron abrieron de a poco, lo primero que hizo la diva fue estudiar el lugar en el cual se encontraba e incluso le tomo un par de segundos recordar lo que había sucedido, estaba tan confundida, había estado soñando, no sabia bien durante cuanto tiempo pero aun encontrándose medio dormida podía recordar a la perfección aquel sueño que para ella había sido hermoso

- **Quinn** – susurro mientras se sentaba en la cama

Busco con rapidez el cuerpo de la rubia, pero el espacio que había ocupado la noche anterior estaba vacio, un gran sentimiento de tristeza se apodero de su cuerpo al ver que la fotógrafa, no estaba ahí, se había marchado, la había dejado sola, sin poder evitarlo por mas tiempo rompió en un llanto silencioso mientras se recostaba nuevamente sobre su cama

_Los científicos dicen que los sueños no duran más que unos segundos, el problema es que cuando estamos en ellos nos parece que duran toda la vida y es que soñar, usar el poder de la fantasía puede materializar nuestros sueños, en lo cuales construimos una vida, un futuro, sin los errores de nuestro pasado, y no hay nada más duro que despertar de un hermoso sueño con las manos vacías_

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

**Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.**

**Twitter: Rachel220588**


	12. Chapter 10 - Feelings Hidden In The Clos

**Nota del autor:** tres cositas, la primera es gracias a todas las personas que leen y comentan esta historia, la segunda es que esta historia ya esta llegando a su fin, después de este capitulo solo quedan tres mas y epilogo, la tercera es que ustedes son los mejores personas del mundo y sus comentarios es lo que realmente me animan a seguir, gracias en verdad, este capitulo se lo dedico a cada uno de ustedes por ser tan fieles lectores, disfrútenlo…

* * *

**The Hardest Decisión**

**Chapter X **

**Feelings****Hidden****In The Closet**

_A veces escondemos tan bien las cosas que luego no podemos recordar donde las dejamos y luego tiempo después las volvemos a encontrar sin ni siquiera haberlas buscados, a quien no le ha pasado alguna vez eso, es igual con los sentimientos, cuando no queremos verlos los guardamos en una caja dentro de nuestro closet y tratamos de olvidarlos, hasta que un día sin querer nos volvemos a topar con ellos, algunas personas a veces no se saben esconder bien, pero hay otras que son unas verdaderas maestras en el arte de esconderse y por lo mismo, porque tienen experiencia saben que los sentimientos pueden esconderse, pero no por eso se terminan, en algún momento tendrán que aceptar que nunca dejaron de existir, que permanecieron siempre en lo mas profundo de su closet, pero que ya es hora de dejarlos salir_

Rachel se encontraba sentada frente al espejo de su cómoda intentando cubrir con maquillaje las ojeras que se habían posado debajo de sus parpados, estaba tan agotada de diferentes maneras y por diferentes razones, la primera su encuentro sexual con cierta fotógrafa, el cual fue exhaustivo, la segunda el extraño sueño que había tenido, el cual casi pudo sentir como real, la tercera el debate mental que se encontraba sosteniendo en ese preciso momento, sobre que debía hacer, como debía actuar, que iba a decir, no estaba muy segura de nada, lo único que tenia muy en claro era que se odiaba a si misma por haber sido tan débil ante los besos y caricias de la rubia, la cual no merecía su amor, alguien que utiliza a una persona para saciar su deseo de sexo y luego desaparecer la mañana siguiente sin dejar rastro, no merece ni un poco de amor, ni mucho menos respecto, estaba segura que apenas tuviera a Quinn frente a ella la golpearía fuertemente, porque eso era lo que se merecía por utilizarla de esa manera tan baja

- **Perfecta **– exclamo al ver su rostro perfectamente maquillado – ahora de empezar el día

Se puso de pie, aliso su ropa, respiro profundamente para luego dirigirse al cuarto de Liam, su pequeño estaba cumpliendo un año mas de vida, era un día muy especial y ella tenia que asegurarse por todos los medios que nada, absolutamente nada dañara la pequeña fiesta que le había planificado a su pequeño, ni siquiera su enormes ganas de dejar a su hijo huérfano de su segunda madre

- **Buenos días cumpleañero** – le susurro con ternura a su pequeño – **vamos cielo, ya salió el sol** – lo movió con suavidad haciéndolo despertar – **como amaneció mi pequeño príncipe **– pregunto mientras se sentaba a su lado

- **Dormido **– dijo el pequeño con travesura

- **Jajaja muy gracioso** – manifestó la morena con sarcasmo – **feliz cumpleaños** – deposito un tierno beso en la frente del pequeño – **es increíble que ya tengas 7 años **

- **Ya soy grande** – Liam pregunto con ilusión

- **Gracias a dios no** – le hizo saber con una gran sonrisa

- **Algún día seré grande** – aseguro el con determinación

- **Estoy segura que si** – respondió la diva y mordió su labio inferior intentando reprimir un nostálgico suspiro – **ahora vamos a prepararte** – quito las cobijas que cubrían el cuerpo de su pequeño – **que tu día apenas comienza**

- **Mi mami Quinn no ha llegado** – le pregunto con suavidad a la morena tomando completamente desprevenida

- **Ah no, pero imagino que aparecerá en cualquier momento** – le respondió haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que su mandíbula no se tensara

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después, Liam ya se encontraba sentado en la mesa de la cocina desayudando panqueques con chispas de chocolate, Rachel sonreía divertido al ver como el pequeño saboreaba con gusto cada trozo que se llevaba a la boca, sin duda alguna esa era su comida favorita

- **¿Donde esta el cumpleañero?** – Grito Brody desde la entrada – **oh aquí esta** – apenas entro a la cocina, tomo a su pequeño sobrino entre sus brazos agitándolo con fuerza – **Feliz cumpleaños** – le susurro mientras lo abrazaba con fuerzas

- **Gracias **– le dijo el pequeño con una enorme sonrisa – **no deberías estar en la hospital** – le pregunto a su tío con curiosidad

- **Tengo el día libre** – le dijo mientras lo sentaba nuevamente en su silla – **sigue desayunando** – le ordeno al pequeño mientras se dirigía a su hermana para darle un beso en la mejilla – **¿como estas?** – le pregunto a la morena con suavidad

- **Bien** – le aseguro con tranquilidad

- **¿Segura?**

- **No parezco segura…**

- **Te ves cansada **

- La diva iba a responder, pero el sonido del timbre la interrumpió – **quien será a estas horas **– se pregunto mirando el reloj de su muñeca

- **Tal vez es Quinn** – su hermano le respondió yendo a abrir la puerta

- **Ella tiene llave** – susurro la morena para si misma

Minutos después Brody regreso a la cocina pero esta vez llegaba acompañado por un hombre alto, rubio, de ojos verdes, enormes labios, y que vestía un uniforme de bombero, la diva frunció levemente el ceño al no comprender lo que sucedía

- **¿Que sucede?** – pregunto la diva con rapidez

- **Disculpen busco al joven Liam Berry** – pregunto el hombre con suavidad

- **Soy yo** – Liam respondió levantándose de su silla

- **Hola Liam, soy el capitán Sam Evans** – se presento con el pequeño – **un pajarito me dijo que sueñas con ser bombero cuando crezcas**

- **Así es** – afirmo Liam con entusiasmo

- **Espere un segundo, como se entero usted de eso** – Rachel interrogo con rapidez al capitán

- **Yo se lo conté** – Brody le respondió con rapidez

- **¿Tu?**

- **Si, veras, ayer en la tarde fui hablar con el capitán de la brigada de bombero que está en esta zona para preguntarle si Liam podía visitarlos, le conté toda la historia y él me propuso que el día de hoy se llevarían a Liam todo el día para que lo pasara con ellos, de esa manera podría vivir las experiencia de ser un bombero por un día y luego a la hora de la fiesta lo traerían** – le conto con suavidad

- **Oh Brody, eso fue demasiado tierno** – le dijo con un tono dulce a su hermano mayor

- **Lo que sea por mi sobrino** – le respondió con una gran sonrisa

- **Muy bien Liam estas listo para formar parte de nuestra brigada de bomberos **– le pregunto suavemente al pequeño

- **Yo, yo** – no podía hablar de la emoción – **no tengo traje** – concluyo con preocupación

- **Eso no será un problema** – le mostro un traje que habían mandado a preparar exclusivamente para el – **estoy seguro de que este te servirá**

- **Es increíble** – dijo lleno de emoción – **¿mami puedo ir?**

- **Ah no estoy segura de que sea prudente **– dijo la diva con un poco de inseguridad

- **Conocemos los cuidados que debe recibir Liam, el departamento esta esterilizado de pie a cabeza, no lo tendremos en las calles mucho tiempo, solo el necesario, para que pueda dar unas cuantas vueltas en el camión, le aseguro que no tiene nada de que preocuparse **– le explico despacio a la diva

- **Si es así, entonces no creo que haya inconveniente alguno** – Rachel acepto finalmente

- **Genial **– salto el pequeño con emoción – **capitán estoy listo** – anuncio con rapidez

- **Lo traeré a la hora acordada** – le informo a Brody, luego le regalo una calidad sonrisa a Rachel y finalmente tomo al Liam en sus brazos para salir de la casa

- **Eres un tío maravilloso** – le anuncio a su hermano mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza

- **Y guapo, que no se te olvide que soy guapo** – le recordó con un tono divertido

**Apartamento De Quinn **

Quinn entro a su hogar seguida de Rose, la fotógrafa le había prometido a su amiga que la buscaría al aeropuerto cuando llegara de Paris, y dicha promesa fue la causante de que la rubia tuviera que abandonar la cama de Rachel sin ni siquiera despedirse, ya que no quería interrumpir sus sueños, pero tenia las claras intenciones de explicárselo apenas regresara para la fiesta de Liam

- **Vaya Quinn, tu apartamento es genial** – manifestó mirando todo a su alrededor

- **Si, tuve suerte de poder conseguirlo** – dejo sus cosas sobre el sofá – **¿Como estuvo el vuelo? **

- **Agotador, pero sobreviviré** – aseguro con tranquilidad – **gracias por ir a buscarme**

- **No podía dejar que te perdieras en las inmensidad de New York** – le dijo con un tono divertido

- **Oye yo ya había venido a New York** – le recordó con rapidez

- **Nunca lo mencionaste…**

- **Lo hice, tres veces** – le aseguro con seriedad

- **Que curiosos empiezo a creer que no te presto mucha atención** – vio como la joven estaba a punto de protestar – **te mostrare la habitación que ocuparas**

- Rose siguió a su jefa hasta la habitación que le había preparado – **linda habitación **– exclamo con una pequeña sonrisa

- **Espero que te sientas cómoda… **

- **Descuida lo estaré** – se sentó en la orilla de la cama – **estoy tan cansada que podría dormir hasta mañana** – manifestó apenas su espalda choco contra el suave colchón

- **No te pongas tan cómoda, porque dentro de un rato debemos ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Liam** – le informo destrozando todas la intenciones de su joven asistente

- **¿Puedo saltarme dicha fiesta? **

- **Rose, dijiste que lo querías conocer** – le recordó

- **De acuerdo, me daré un baño y me preparare** – se levanto de la cama – **pero advierto que no tengo un regalo **

- **No hace falta** – la rubia le aseguro antes de abandonar la habitación

**Residencia de Rachel **

- **Más arriba** – pidió con insistencia la diva

- **No crees que aquí esté bien** – Brody intento convencer a su hermana

- **No más arriba** – insistió una vez más

- **Rachel… **

- **Vamos Brody un poco más arriba **

- **Aun no entiendo porque no le pagamos a alguien para que decorara la casa** – se quejo subiendo dos escalones más para atar los globos

- **Porque es más familiar y divertido hacerlo uno mismo** – Rachel terminaba de colocar las serpentinas

- **No cuando tú eres quien das las órdenes** – susurro el moreno al mismo tiempo que bajaba las escaleras

- **Te escuche… **

- **Lo dije para que me escucharas** – le aseguro con sarcasmo – **además no van venir muchas personas a la fiesta**…

- **Eso es porque quiero que sea algo íntimo** – le recordó con rapidez

El timbre llamo la atención de los hermanos Berry, quienes se miraron entre si, Rachel con rapidez salió de la sala para ir a ver quien era la persona que llamaba a su puerta, la diva sonrió alegremente cuando vio a su mejor amigo parado frente a ella

- **Aquí estoy listo para ayudar, como lo prometí** – aseguro Kurt con una gran sonrisa

- **Gracias a Dios por eso, Brody esta enloqueciéndome** – la diva le dio una gran sonrisa a su amigo

- **¿Brody esta aquí? **

- **Si, no tuvo trabajo hoy, así que vino ayudarme** – le informo con tranquilidad

- **Entonces creo que, vas a matarme por lo que hice** – apretó sus labios con fuerza

- **¿Que hiciste?** – La respuesta a esa pregunta llego con rapidez y en forma de hombre – **Jeremy **– exclamo con asombro la morena cuando lo vio aparecer detrás de Kurt

- **Hola Rachel** – saludo a la diva con cordialidad

- **Hola **– le regreso el saludo, para luego darle una seria mirada a su mejor amigo – **Jeremy espéranos en la sala, por favor** – le pidió con cordialidad

- **Claro… **

- **¿Qué demonios hace el aquí?** – le pregunto con seriedad a su amigo, una vez que Jeremy se había alejado por completo

- **Oye cálmate no te pongas así** – le pidió con rapidez – **bueno lo invite porque creí que íbamos a necesitar ayuda para decorar, como dijiste que Brody estaría trabajando **

- **Brody está aquí, y si no lo estuviera, Quinn nos ayudaría** – le hizo saber con rapidez

- **¿Está aquí?**

- **No, pero llegara en cualquier momento** – le aseguro – **y no quiero que encuentre a Jeremy aquí**

- **¿Porque no? **

- **Porque lo odia** – le confesó con desespero

- **Te dijo eso** – pregunto el divo completamente asombrado

- **No, pero lo sé, digo la forma en como dice su nombre es más que suficiente para saber que Jeremy no le cae para nada bien** – dijo recordando el tono de voz que uso la rubia la noche anterior cuando le pregunto si su amigo la había visitado en su ausencia

- **Quizás es porque sabe que está interesado en ti, lo que nos dejaría algo en evidencia** – la diva lo miro con curiosidad – **esta celosa** – afirmo con mucha seguridad

- **Por favor Kurt… **

- **Créeme cariño, si la rubia se siente amenazada por la presencia de Jeremy es por el simple hecho de que se muere de los celos** – intento convencer a su amiga – **pero no tiene derecho a sentirlos, porque ustedes no son nada, verdad**

- La morena revivió el sentimiento de abandono sintió esa misma mañana cuando se despertó sin Quinn a su lado – **si, no somos absolutamente nada** – concordó con el castaño

- **Entonces no hay ningún inconveniente de que Jeremy se quede** – aseguro despacio usando un tono infantil

- **Supongo que no… **

- **Bien, ahora vamos que se deben preguntar que tanto hacemos** – arrastro a la diva de regreso a la sala

**Estación De Bomberos **

El camino de la brigada 18 entro al estacionamiento de la estación, durante tres horas y medias habían estado recorriendo diferentes partes de la ciudad, con la intención de enseñarle a Liam los lugares donde habían realizados los rescates mas sorprendentes en lo últimos años, el pequeño escuchaba fascinado toda las historias que le relataban y sonrió con entusiasmo durante todo el recorrido que le dieron sus nuevos amigos

- **Y bien Liam que te pareció el paseo** – le pregunto Sam mientras lo ayudaba a bajar del camión

- **Genial, ustedes son grandiosos** – le dijo con un tono lleno de emoción – **son tan valientes **

- **No más que tu pequeño** – le aseguro con rapidez – **sabemos todos los detalles de tu enfermedad** – el pequeño bajo la mirada al suelo – **Liam no te pongas triste de acuerdo, debes tener fe en que vas a recuperarte** – le pidió al pequeño mientras se agachaba a su altura

- **No si eso se pueda, creo que Dios esta enojado conmigo** – le dijo con un tono cargado de tristeza

- **¿Porque dices eso?**

- **Porque todas las noches rezo pidiéndole que me sane y el no lo hace, no me escucha, ya no le importo** – aseguro derramando un par de lagrimas

- **Hey no digas eso, jamás vas a dejar de importarle a Dios, si es cierto a veces el no escucha nuestras suplicas, pero que no lo haga no significa que vas a dejar de rezar, no debes rendirte, lucha con todas tus fuerzas** – le pidió con suavidad mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos

- **¿Y si me canso de luchar?**

- **Si te sientes cansado, entonces mira a los lados y encontraras personas dispuesta ayudarte a luchar** – le aseguro regalándole una tierna sonrisa

- **¿Usted lucha? **

- **Todos los días… **

- **Capitán todo está listo para recibir al pequeño** – le informo uno de sus hombres con suavidad

- **Hay mas bomberos esperándome ahí adentro** – pregunto el pequeño completamente incrédulo

- **Te hemos preparado tu propia fiesta, pero al estilo de nuestra brigada, así que vamos **– tomo al pequeño entre sus brazos para dirigirse al interior del edificio

**Residencia de Rachel **

- **Vaya linda casa** – exclamo Rose mirando la estructura de la residencia – **se nota que el ser veterana de Broadway le ha dado sus beneficios **

- **Tiene sus ventajas** – abrió la puerta con su llave

- **Tienes una llave propia** – le pregunto completamente incrédula, ganándose como un guiño por parte de la rubia como única respuesta – increíble – susurro mientras seguía a su jefa hasta el interior de la casa

Apenas cruzo la puerta Quinn pudo escuchar las risas provenientes de la sala, con tranquilidad se dirigió a la misma llevándose una sorpresa para nada grata, la mandíbula de la rubia se tenso con fuerza al notar la presencia de Jeremy en la sala y mas se molesto al ver como Rachel sonreía tranquilamente a los comentarios que este le hacia en forma de chiste

- **Pero que hace este imbécil aquí** – susurro entre dientes mientras apretaba con fuerzas su mandibulada

- **Oh Quinn **– Brody fue el primero en descubrir a la rubia – **por fin llegas** – se acerco para recibirla – **por un momento pensé que no vendrías** – bromeo

- **Perderme el cumpleaños de mi hijo no está en mi lista de planes cercanos** – bromeo también – sintió como Rose le daba un pequeño codazo recordándole su presencia – **oh cierto, Brody te presento a mi asistente y amiga**

- **Mucho gusto** – dijo Rose extendiéndole su mano al moreno

- **Igualmente **– respondió este con una ligera sonrisa

- Quinn se acerco hasta donde se encontraba Rachel – **hola** **Jeremy** – saludo al hombre con ese tono que la diva reconoció de inmediato

- **Quinn **– fue la única respuesta por parte del actor

- **¿Dónde está Liam? **

- **Está disfrutando del reglo de Brody** – le hizo saber con tranquilidad – **al parecer nuestro pequeño quiere ser bombero cuando crezca **

- **Eso es genial **– tomo un poco de aire –** ¿puedo hablar contigo?** – le pido a la diva

- **Claro **– camino a la cocina seguida por la rubia –** ¿que sucede? **– pregunto apenas estuvieron a solas

- **Dijiste que sería un cumpleaños íntimo** – le recordó con rapidez

- **Lo es** – aseguro con tranquilidad

- **Entonces porque invitantes a Jeremy** – le reprocho con enfado cosa que no le agrado para nada a la morena

- **Tu porque trajiste a Rose** – le respondió en forma defensiva

- **Rose es mi asistente y mi amiga** – le dijo con rapidez

- **Jeremy es mi ex compañero de trabajo y mi amigo** – le recordó

- **¿Estas molesta conmigo? **

- **¿Debería?**

- **Si estas enojada por haberme ido esta mañana de la manera en que lo hice** – intento explicarle pero la morena no la dejo

- **Me importa poco que te hayas ido, es mas agradezco que lo hayas hecho, porque de esa menare me evitaste el tener que sacarte de mi cama a empujones** – le soltó con rudeza

- **Rachel yo pensé que después de lo de anoche** – dijo un poco desconcertada

- **Lo de anoche fue un error y me arrepiento profundamente** – le hizo saber con rapidez

- **No, no lo haces **– la rubia aseguro tomándola por la cintura y pegándola a su cuerpo – **tu mirada me dice que no lo haces **– le susurro muy cerca de su rostro – **no fue error que estuviéramos juntas anoche **– llevo su mano derecha hasta la mejilla de la diva – **paso porque ambas lo deseábamos** – se fue acercando de despacio para besarla pero Rachel giro su cara impidiéndole dicha acción

- **Suéltame **– le exigió con seriedad

- **No… **

- **Voy a comenzar a gritar** – la amenazo con firmeza

Quinn libero a la diva de su agarre, para luego retroceder un par de paso, Rachel le regalo una mirada seria antes de abandonar la cocina, bajo la atenta mirada de la fotógrafa, quien suspiro con fuerzas intentando no desmoronarse, las palabras dichas por la morena le habían dolido, en su pobre ignorancia pensó que después de aquella noche todo iba a ser diferente entre ellas, pero se había equivocado y eso le dolía en verdad, se armo de todo el valor del mundo antes de regresar a la fiesta

- **Todo bien** – Rose le pregunto a la rubia cuando vio la expresión facial que tenia

- **Si **– le respondió con suavidad

Un par de trompetas resonaron con fuerza desde la entrada de la sala llamando la atención de todos los presentes, Liam hizo su entrada acompañado del capitán Sam Evans, quien le sonreía al pequeño con mucha complicidad

- **La brigada 18, tiene el honor de presentarles a su nuevo miembro honorario, Liam Matthew Berry **– anuncio con una gran sonrisa

La sala de pronto fue inundada por los fervientes aplausos de todos los presentes, quienes no dejaban de sonreír con alegría al ver a Liam desfilar con su traje de bombero, sin duda alguna se veía realmente tierno, Rachel sin perder el tiempo comenzó a tomarle fotos de todos los ángulos posibles, hasta que el pequeño logro divisar a Quinn quien le sonreía con ternura

- **Viste mami soy todo un bombero** – dijo con emoción mientras corría hasta ella

- **Ya veo cielo, te ves muy bien con tu traje** – le dijo abrazándolo con fuerzas

- **Bien, ya que el cumpleañero esta aquí, que comience la fiesta** – anuncio Rachel con emoción

Durante las tres horas siguientes todo transcurrió de manera **"normal"** tanto Quinn como Rachel hacían todo lo posible por evitarse, esto lo lograban manteniéndose conversado en los de diferentes grupos, que se habían formado en aquella pequeña reunión, Brody fue el único que noto la actitud de ambas mujeres, no era para nada normal que se comportaran así, por mas que le hiciera enfurecer, tenia que admitir que durante el tiempo que las había visto compartir juntas, amabas solían tener una actitud relajada e incluso divertida, lo cual era todo lo contrario en ese momento, ya que se notaba que estaban tensas e incomodas, vía a su hermana dirigirse a la cocina y aprovecho esa oportunidad para hablar con ella

- **Me disculpan un segundo** – el moreno se disculpo con Rose y Kurt – **Rachel **– llamo a su hermana cuando la vio sentada en una silla – **¿que haces?** – se acerco hasta ella ocupando la silla que estaba a su lado

- **Nada, solo intento relajarme un poco** – dijo con tranquilidad

- **¿Has discutido con Quinn? **

- **Porque piensas eso… **

- **Porque llevan mas de tres horas ignorándose **– le informo con rapidez

- **No discutimos, simplemente cada una anda por su lado** – dijo intentando no darle mucha importancia al asunto

- **Bien, lo preguntare una vez mas y espero que esta vez sea completamente sincera** – miro a su hermana fijamente a los ojos – **sucede algo entre tu y Quinn** – pregunto con toda la suavidad que podía

Rachel se quedo pensativa ante la pregunta de su hermano, tenia dos opciones, decirle la verdad, o mentirle, la segunda era la mas fácil, porque acortaría la conversación de forma inmediata, mientras que la primera haría que la conversación se entendiera e incluso terminara con un Brody muy, muy enojado

- **Quinn y yo** – comenzó hablar, pero se detuvo para tomar un poco de aire – **volvimos a acostarnos** – confeso finalmente

- **¿Cuándo? **

- **Anoche… **

- **¿Que sientes por ella? **

- **Nada **– aseguro con rapidez

- **No se tiene relaciones sexuales con una persona por la cual no siente nada Rachel** – la regaño con un tono serio – **algo tienes que sentir**

- **No se lo que siento** – pensó un momento – **bueno si lose, pero no quiero tener que admitir lo que siento, porque tengo miedo de no estar haciendo lo correcto **

- **Como sabes que no es lo correcto** – le pregunta con suavidad

- **Porque es así, no puede ser lo correcto, es una locura** – aseguro intentando converse a ella misma, mas que a su hermano – **es una completa locura que siga enamorada de ella después de todo lo que ha sucedido entre nosotras**

- **Porque será que tengo el presentimiento de que estas esperando que confirme tu teoría** – le pregunto despacio

- **Porque es lo que espero que hagas** – le pidió con desespero

- **Entonces por eso me lo contaste, porque quieres que sea yo el que te diga que no puedes estar enamorada de Quinn** – analizo la situación con cuidado – **Rachel yo no puedo decirte de quien debes o no debes enamorarte **– le hizo saber con rapidez – **y para ser honesto ya empiezo a creer que todo lo que esta sucediendo no es por una casualidad de la vida, alguien o algo tiene que estar metiendo su mano para que la las fichas de este juego se muevan la forma como se han movido** – estudio a la morena unos segundos – **por cierto necesitas que te recete la pastilla del día siguiente** – le pregunto con suavidad

- **No Brody, la hice usar protección **– manifestó con rapidez

- **Es bueno saber que la rubia estaba preparada para la ocasión** – el moreno dijo con un tono lleno de alivio

- **De hecho yo fui quien le dio preservativo** – confeso la diva sin pudor alguno

- **Que atrevida** – el medico soltó con un tono divertido

- **En verdad piensas que están bien mis sentimientos por Quinn **– le pregunto con suavidad

- **¿Cuanto tiempo llevas enamorada de ella? **

- **Siete años** – la diva respondió despacio

- **Entonces es hora de que hagas algo, no escondas tus sentimientos, acéptalos, será mas fácil así** – le aconsejo con ternura

- **Y si ella no siente lo mismo… **

- **En verdad crees que la rubia no siente nada por ti** – le pregunto con rapidez

- **Se que siente algo, pero es amor lo que siente** – se quedo pensativa durante unos segundos – **como se que yo simplemente no soy una distracción, una simple juego, un peor es nada** – musito bajando su mirada

- **Tu eres Rachel Berry, la diosa de Broadway, no hay nadie mejor que tu** – le aseguro con suavidad – **además odio tener que admitirlo, pero la forma en como te mira Quinn solo indica una cosa, te amor **

- **Eres el mejor hermano del mundo** – aseguro la diva lanzándose sobre su hermano para abrazarlo con fuerza – **te quiero** – le susurro con suavidad

- **Yo también, te quiero… **

- **BRODY… **

Rachel se separo con rapidez cuando escucho a alguien gritar el nombre su hermano, quien a su ves le levanto de la silla a toda prisa, ambos salieron de la cocina rumbo a la sala donde vieron a todos aglomerados en un circulo viendo, en medio de dicho circulo se encontraba Quinn agachada con Liam entre sus brazos

- **¿Que paso?** – interrogo Brody poniéndose a la altura de la rubia

- **No lo sé, estaba jugando de lo mas tranquilo y de pronto cayó al suelo inconsciente** – le informo con rapidez

- **Vamos a colocarlo de lado para que la sangre no lo ahogue** – recomendó al ver como de la nariz del pequeño comenzaba a brotar un poco de sangre

- **Por dios, por dios** – exclamo Rachel tapándose la boca mientras intentaba no desesperarse

- **Llamen una ambulancia** – la rubia le pidió a los presentes

- **No tenemos tiempo** – Brody levanto al pequeño **– Fabray tu manejas** – le informo a la rubia antes de dirigirse a la puerta

**Sala De Espera **

2 horas, 20 minutos y 30 segundos eran exactamente el tiempo que llevaban esperando recibir noticias de su pequeño hijo, a cada enfermera que le preguntaban les respondía exactamente lo mismo **"tienen que esperar al medico", **estúpida política del hospital y estúpido Jeremy que se aprovechaba de la situación para abrazar a su Rachel disfrazando sus intenciones de apoyo moral

- **Quinn, quieres dejar de mirar a Jeremy de esa manera** – le pidió Kurt en susurro a la rubia a su lado – **vas a provocarle un infarto**

- **No creo en ese tipo de milagros Kurt **– susurro sin apartar la mirada de su objetivo – **imbécil **– soltó con desagrado

- **Jeremy es un buen hombre, tú lo ves como un imbécil porque sabes que esta interesado en Rachel **– dijo el actor regresando su mirada a la revista que estaba leyendo

- **Y tu lo ayudas con eso cierto** – le soltó con enfado

- El castaño levanto su mirada nuevamente hacia la rubia –** Rachel me llamaba cada vez que tú la dejabas para regresar con tu esposa** – la confronto – **la escuchaba en silencio mientras ella lloraba diciéndome que le dolía en lo mas profundo de su corazón estar viviendo esa situación, porque estaba profundamente enamorada de ti, tanto que estaba dispuesta se seguir siendo tu amante por el resto de su vida si era necesario** – relato con un tono serio – **luego la vi convertirse en la madre de tu hijo, sacrifico todo por ese niño, incluso rechazo varias propuestas de Hollywood porque no quería que nada distrajera su atención, ahora ella enfrenta esta horrible situación, que aun no se sabe como acabara, merece tener a su lado alguien que la apoye incondicionalmente y que la ame de verdad** – pensó un momento – **tu no tienes derecho a exigirle nada, ni siquiera tienes derecho a pedirle nada **

- **Supongo que no** – concluyo la fotógrafa bajando su mirada al suelo

Brody entro a la sala de espera junto con Anderson, todos de forma automática se pusieron de pie para recibirlos

- **¿Como esta?** – Rachel fue la primera en preguntar con un tono algo ansioso

- **Estable** – Brody le aseguro a su hermana intentado calmarla

- **¿Que fue lo que paso?** – fue el turno de Quinn para interrogar por la salud de su pequeño

- **Liam sufrió una recaída** – Anderson les informo despacio y ambas madres se miraron entre si – **verán, el tratamiento de células T pone vulnerable el cuerpo de Liam y sumándole la quimioterapia, pues este simplemente colapso **– les explico despacio tratando de hacerse entender

- **Porque es muy pequeño para recibir ambos tratamiento, pero no puede dejar de recibir ninguno** – susurro la diva entendiendo donde estaba el problema

- **Hay alguna forma de que Liam siga recibiendo ambos componentes sin que vuelva a colapsar** – pregunto Quinn con suavidad

- **Estuve revisando los últimos estudios del pequeño y creo que podemos hacer ciertos ajustes, pero nada es seguro** – el oncólogo aseguro despacio – **deben tener muy presente que dichos ajustes podrían traer consecuencias grabes**

- **¿Que tan grabes?**

- **La efectividad del tratamiento podría bajar e incluso ser nula** – finalizo su explicación con un poco de dificulta – **pero esperemos que no suceda** – trato mantener la fe en ambas mujeres – **ahora las llevare a la habitación de Liam**

Todas las personas que se encontraban en la sala de espera observaron en silencio como ambas mujeres siguieron a Anderson mientras este las guiaba hacia la habitación de su pequeño

- **Bueno ya no hay necesidad de que permanezcan ustedes aquí** – Brody les informo a todos – **Liam está estable y lo más seguro es que mañana regrese a la casa **

- **Si lo mejor será irnos Bridge necesita descansar** – anuncio Brittany viendo a su hija que estaba rendida en sus brazos

- **Cualquier cosa nos avisan** – Santana le pidió al moreno y este simplemente asintió

- **Puedes llegar sola al apartamento de Quinn** – el médico le pregunto a Rose al verla colocarse su abrigo

- **Si, sé muy bien la dirección** – le aseguro con tranquilidad

- **Dile a Rachel que la llamare** – pido Kurt antes de abandonar la sala junto con Rose

Brody noto enseguida que el único en no retirarse fue Jeremy, quien retomo nuevamente su asiento cruzando su brazos sobre su pecho mientras miraba fijamente al frente

- **Tú también deberías irte Jeremy, no tiene caso que sigas aquí** – le informo con rapidez

- **Yo preferiría esperar, para hablar con Rachel** – dijo con un tono lleno de ilusión

- **No creo que mi hermana se separe de Liam en toda la noche** – insistió una vez más ante la negativa del hombre a retirarse

- **Aun así me quedare… **

- **Jeremy puedo darte un consejo** – le pregunto mientras se sentaba a su lado y este asintió con tranquilidad – **deberías dirigir tus sentimientos en otra dirección, mi hermana no va amarte como tu esperas **

- **Como estas tan seguro de eso** – Jeremy pregunto con rapidez

- ** Porque hace siete años que le entrego su corazón a otra persona **– le aseguro despacio

- **Una que le hizo daño **– el actor le recordó

- **Si, pero también una que le dio lo mas grande del mundo y por absurdo que parezca, ellas nacieron para estar juntas, y estoy seguro de que eso no va a tardar en suceder, así que sigue mi consejo amigo, busca amor en otro lado **– le sugirió con amabilidad antes de partir a su oficina

Liam permanecía recostado sobre la cama, sus ojitos estaban cerrados, por los orificios de su nariz pasaban las líneas de oxigeno, mientras que el monitor marcaba las constantes pulsaciones de su corazón, Rachel se encontraba sentada a su lado sujetando su pequeña manito, mientras Quinn la observaba desde el otro lado de la cama

- **Se ve tan indefenso** – susurro la morena sin dejar de verlo

- **No merece pasar por algo así** – manifestó Quinn con un tono bastante dolido – **nadie merece pasar por algo así **

- **Si, te apoyo en eso **– la diva susurro sin apartar la mirada de su pequeño

- **Te libero** – Quinn le susurro despacio a la morena

- **¿Qué? **

- **Yo te libero de mi fastidiosa presencia** – tomo un poco de aire antes de continuar – **tú necesitas a una persona que no te recuerde los errores que cometiste en tu pasado, tu merece ser feliz Rachel **– soltó una pequeña risa amarga – **no sé si tu felicidad está al lado de Jeremy o de otra persona, pero de lo que si estoy segura es de que no es a mi lado, no podría serlo, no después de todo lo que te hice sufrir, así que te libero** – concluyo con su voz entre cortada

- **¿Amas a Liam?** – pregunto la morena con suavidad

- **Con todo mi corazón** – Quinn le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa

- **¿Me amas a mí? **

- **Con todo mi corazón** – repitió sus palabras con suavidad

- **El liberarme te hace sufrir cierto** – la rubia asintió despacio con su cabeza en forma de respuesta – **y aun sabiendo que sufres, me dejas ir** – la cuestiono – **¿porque lo haces?**

- **Porque quiero que seas feliz** – repitió con un tono cansado – **todos tus males comenzaron cuando me conociste a mi Rachel **

- **Eso no es cierto, me hiciste sufrir es verdad, pero también me diste el regalo más grande del mundo** – le hizo saber con rapidez – **está aquí acostado entre nosotras, luchando por su vida, porque está luchando y si el que es tan inocente y frágil se atreve a luchar por lo que más desea, no entiendo porque nosotras que somos adultas no podemos hacer lo mismo **

- **Me estás diciendo que… **

- **Te amo Quinn Fabray, nunca deje de amarte** – le confesó con un tono de voz tierno – **y no quiero que me liberes, quiero que luches por mí, así como yo quiero luchar por ti, quiero que luchemos juntas, por nuestro hijo y por nosotras **– le tendió su mano a la rubia por encima de la cama

- **Te amo** – le susurro con suavidad entrelazando su mano con la suya

- **Yo también te amo** – la morena le respondió de igual manera

**Dos Horas Después **

Después de la confesión mutua de sus sentimientos, se tomaron un momento para poder hablar con claridad, Quinn le explico a la diva que no la abandono esa mañana por gusto y placer sino porque le había prometido a Rose que iría a buscarla al aeropuerto, por su parte Rachel le pidió una disculpa por las palabras que le dijo anteriormente asegurándole que ninguna era cierta, simplemente estaba molesta con ella por que se sintió utilizada y abandonada, también decidió contarle sobre el tan extraño sueño que había tenido, el mismo que la había dejado tan intrigada,

- La diva se encontraba recostada sobre el regazo de Quinn, la cual acariciaba su espalda con suavidad mientras la escucha atentamente – **Brody estaba casado y tenia dos hijos, Jesse de 6 y Emma de 4 **– finalizo su historia

- **Entonces, estábamos casadas** – pregunto Quinn con suavidad – **teníamos un par de gemelos, Liam era un adolescente guapo, que nunca se enfermo, Brody estaba casado y con hijos** – deposito un beso sobre la cabeza de la diva – **si que era un sueño hermoso** – concluyo con un pequeña sonrisa

- **Si, pero solo era un sueño** – manifestó la diva con un tono triste

- **Oye nada nos dice, que no podamos hacer realidad ese sueño** – intento darle ánimos – **quizás de manera exacta, pero podemos acercarnos bastante**

- Rachel dirigió su mirada hacia la cama de su pequeño – **tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar con el de aquí en adelante **– confeso con temor

- **También yo** – dijo la fotógrafa con rapidez – **pero pase lo que pase, lo vamos a enfrentar juntas** – entrelazo su mano con la de la morena – **te amo, y nada va a cambiar eso** – aseguro con suavidad

- **Yo también te amo** – acerco sus labios a los de Quinn para darle un beso, el cual de forma inmediata fue intensificado por la fotógrafa

Los pequeños ojitos verdes de Liam se abrieron despacio encontrándose de frente con la imagen de dos mujeres compartiendo un beso que no era para nada tímido, el pequeño sonrió levemente al ver lo que ocurría frente a el y sin mucho esfuerzo cayo nuevamente en ese sueño profundo del cual había despertado solo por pura y simple coincidencia

_Un closet suele ser el escondite perfecto cuando somos niños, el problema es cuando crecemos y ya no cabemos en el, nos vemos obligados a salir, por suerte para nosotros siempre hay personas en el camino con las cuales no tenemos que escondernos compañeros de guaridas que nos ayudan a protegernos del frio, del peligro, del ojo crítico porque seremos criticados, pero es mil veces mejor se criticado por tus acciones, que vivir con tus sentimientos metidos dentro de un armario, negándolos al mundo y a ti mismo, eso no se debe hacer, no se puede vivir con tanto veneno, es dañino para la salud física y mental_

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

**Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.**

**Twitter: Rachel220588**


	13. Chapter 11 - Surprise

**Nota del autor:** Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero lo que sucedió fue que un hombre malvado se robo mi laptop y bueno perdí toda mis documentos, incluyendo los capítulos de esta historia que ya estaba completamente escrita, por lo tanto tuve que rescribir los cuatro capítulos que faltan mas el epilogo, en fin, sinceramente agradezco la paciencia por parte de todos ustedes. Espero que les guste el capitulo y dejen sus comentarios, sin más nada que decir me despido deseándoles lo mejor del mundo…!

* * *

**The Hardest Decisión**

**Chapter XI **

**Surprise**

**"Sorpresa"** es un breve estado emocional, resultado de un evento inesperado, puede tener cualquier valencia, es decir, que puede ser neutral, agradable, o desagradable, también es una de las dos emociones básicas identificadas por **Paul Ekman y Wallace V. Friesen** en su libro de 1975 Desenmascarando el rostro, pero algunos especialistas no la categorizan en sí misma como una emoción, sino como un sentimiento encontrado

Quinn besaba apasionadamente el cuello de Rachel mientras ésta soltaba ligeros gemidos al mismo tiempo que deslizaba sus manos de arriba abajo por su espalda, los movimientos de caderas se volvían cada vez más frenéticos, ambas sentían como el placer recorría sus cuerpos, por lo tanto lo último que esperaban ellas en ese momento era que la puerta de la habitación se abriera de golpe, dándole paso a un invitado sin invitación, en un acto reflejo ambas mujeres rápidamente cubrieron sus cuerpo con las sabanas

- **Oigan adivinen que vamos hacer un pastel** – exclamo Liam acercándose hasta ellas seguido de Brody y Rose – **que hacen metidas en la cama a pleno mediodía** – les pregunto a sus madres mientras las miraba completamente confundido

- **Hay por dios** – dijo Brody sin podérselo creer – **Rose llévate a Liam a la cocina** – le pido rápidamente a la joven

- **Claro** – fue lo único que la castaña dijo antes de abandonar la habitación acompañada por el pequeño Berry

- **Se han vuelto locas** – soltó Brody apenas estuvieron solos

- **Te dije que no era buena idea hacerlo** – Quinn le susurro a la diva rápidamente

- **Aun así aceptaste** – Rachel le recordó con rapidez – **lo siento Brody pero pensamos que iban a tardar más tiempo en regresar** – soltó completamente roja de la vergüenza

- **Al menos hubieran tenido la decencia de cerrar la puerta con llave, o me hubieran mandado un mensaje para que entretuviera a Liam más tiempo** – dijo el moreno un poco molesto

- **Claro, porque es muy normal que le mande un mensaje a mi hermano diciéndole que no traiga a mi hijo a casa porque voy a tener sexo con mi novia** – anuncio la diva con un tono sarcástico

- **Aunque lo digas así** – se detuvo al darse cuenta de las palabras de su hermana – **espera, dijiste novia** – pregunto completamente confundido – **desde cuando ustedes son novias **

- **Hace una semana y media** – la diva le hizo saber

- **Cuando iban a decirnos, cuando naciera su próximo hijo** – les pregunto con bastante sarcasmo

- **Solo esperábamos el momento perfecto** – intervino Quinn

- **Supongo que el encontrarlas en la cama teniendo relaciones es justo el momento perfecto verdad** – pregunto con el mismo tono anterior

- **Brody deja el sarcasmo, ya es bastante vergonzosa esta situación** – dijo Rachel señalando su estado actual

- **Bien, miren deben decirle a Liam lo más pronto posible, para que no vuelvan a ocurrir algo parecido a esto** – les sugiero – **ahora me voy a ir a la cocina y voy a entretener a su pequeño durante 15 minutos, supongo que ese será tiempo suficiente para que ustedes terminen su pequeño juego **– les explico despacio – **yo se lo difícil que es quedarse a medias** – le susurro a Quinn haciendo que esta me ruborizara de forma inmediata

- **Fuera Brody** – Rachel le pidió a su hermano con un tono bastante serio

- **De acuerdo, pero antes de irme voy a dejar este amiguito por aquí** – coloco un preservativo sobre la mesita de noche – **tu sabes, siempre hay que estar preparado para no tener accidentes** – salió corriendo de la habitación cuando vio a su hermana tomar el reloj de la mesita de noche con la clara intención de lanzárselo

- **Nunca había sentido tanta vergüenza en mi vida** – manifestó la rubia sin poder contener su risa

- **Aun tenemos 15 minutos** – la diva le recordó a su novia con un tono bastante sugerente

- **Lo dices en serio** – Quinn la cuestiono mientras enarcaba una de sus cejar, la diva simplemente asintió con su cabeza en forma afirmativa – **de acuerdo** – tomo el preservativo – **es bueno saber que no tendré que terminar afuera** – susurro antes de atrapar con sus labios los de su compañera

Treinta minutos después Rachel entro a la cocina de su casa con una gran sonrisa marcada en su rostro, la misma sonrisa que se apago cuando las miradas de las tres personas que se encontraban ahí se posaron sobre ella

- **¿Qué? **

- **¿Donde estas Quinn?** – Brody la interrogo con curiosidad

- **Está en la ducha, bajara enseguida** – aseguro mientras se acercaba a su pequeño el cual estaba sentado sobre la isla de la cocina devorando un paquete de galletas – **oye no está bien que comas tanta azúcar** – reprendió a su pequeño al mismo tiempo que le quitaba las galletas

- **Déjalo, son veganas** – Brody le informo con rapidez a la diva

- **Si mi mami y tú estaban hablando, porque ella tiene que tomar una ducha** – cuestiono Liam a su madre con interés

- **Porque el lenguaje corporal a veces puede ser sudoroso** – exclamo Rose bastante divertida

- **Rose **– la diva la reprendió rápidamente

- **Leguaje corporal** – cuestiono el pequeño mas confundido aun

- **Amor no le hagas caso a nada de lo que digan estés par de tontos** – dijo refiriéndose a los otros dos adultos

- **Ellas tienen sexo sin cerrar la puerta de la habitación y nosotros somos los tonto** – la asistente le susurro a Brody con un tono sarcástico

- **¿Sexo?** – Liam pregunto mas confundido aun

- **Muy bien es suficiente** – espeto la diva con un tono serio – **ustedes dos se van ahora mismo **– le ordeno a su hermano y la asistente de su novia

- **Pero… **

- **Pero nada** – interrumpió a su hermano – **fuera de aquí** – ordeno nuevamente pero esta vez con más seriedad

- **Muchas gracias Rose** – Brody se quejo con la joven saliendo de la cocina

- **Oye yo no tengo la culpa de que a tu hermana el sexo la ponga de mal humor** – susurro mientras salía detrás del medico

Quinn se detuvo en la entrada de la cocina cuando vio su cuñado y su asistente abandonar la misma mientras refunfuñaban ciertas palabras en contra de Rachel, la fotógrafa no pudo evitar reírse de la escena que presencio

- **¿Qué les hiciste? **

- **Los corrí por insolentes** – aseguro la diva mientras tomaba a su pequeño en brazos – **muy bien jovencito, tu madre y yo tenemos que hablar contigo** – le hizo saber a su pequeño

Liam se encontraba sentado frente a sus madres mirándolas fijamente, el pequeño se sentía un poco nervioso por la mirada que ambas mujeres le daban, por un momento pensó que estaba en problemas, pero luego recordó que no había cometido ninguna falta que se le pudiera imputar

- **Estoy en problemas** – pregunto Liam con un tanto de temor

- **No amor, por supuesto que no** – Rachel le hizo saber rápidamente a su pequeño

- **Entonces porque me miran de esa manera** – interrogo despacio mientras se reacomodaba en su asiento

- **Liam cielo, tu madre y yo queremos darte una buena noticia** – la diva le dijo despacio a su pequeño

- **Mama no hay noticias buenas o malas, solo noticias** – exclamo el pequeño Berry con bastante tranquilidad

- **Kung fu panda** – Quinn explico rápidamente cuando vio la mirada de confusión con que la vio la diva – **en fin, Liam tu madre y yo queremos informarte que nosotras estamos juntas **– le dijo despacio a su pequeño y este de forma inmediata frunció el ceño – **¿que pasa? No te agrada la idea**

- **A que se refieren cuando dicen que están juntas** – pregunto el pequeño un tanto confundido

- **Veras amor** – Rachel le dio una rápida mirada a Quinn antes de continuar – **tu madre y yo ahora somos una pareja, estamos enamoradas y queremos estar juntas** – explico despacio

- **Pero también queremos saber lo que piensas, como te sientes** – explico la fotógrafa rápidamente

- **Entonces si ustedes están enamorada y son pareja, entonces eso significa que los tres seremos una familia** – les pregunto despacio

- **Si, exactamente** – respondió Quinn rápidamente

- **Eso, eso es genial** – exclamo Liam antes de lanzarse sobre los brazos de la rubia – **somos una familia** – repetía con una gran sonrisa marcada en su rostro

La familia, es el elemento natural, universal y fundamental de la sociedad, los lazos principales que la definen son el amor, la unión, el respecto, y la solidaridad, ellas habían comenzado con buen pie a la hora de formar aquella pequeña familia, porque se amaban, se respectaban, estaban muy unidas ante la dura situación que enfrentaban y eran solidarias la una con la otra, así que si, eran una familia, una muy pequeña pero familia al fin

_- **Katherine** – llamo con suavidad a la rubia mientras avanzaba a paso firme en medio de la oscuridad de la caverna – **Kat **– intento una vez mas pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna_

_El conde continúo avanzando y entonces sintió como su corazón se paralizo cuando vio el cuerpo inerte de Katherine posado boca abajo en el frio suelo de aquella oscura caverna, László no podía creerlo, había llegado muy tarde, estaba muerta, el amor de su vida había fallecido_

_- **Por dios** – susurro con su voz completamente quebrada mientras se acercaba despacio – **Katherine** – llamo a la rubia mientras se agachaba hasta quedar a la par con ella_

_László acaricio con ternura la cabellera rubia de Katherine mientras apretaba con fuerzas sus labios intentando contener las enormes ganas que tenia de romper en llanto, el conde estudio cada facción del rostro de su amada mientras que con sus dedos trazaba líneas imaginarias, observo como su fallecida amante sostenía su diario en su mano derecha, sin perder el tiempo László lo tomo y vio que en las últimas páginas de este había una carta que Katherine le había escrito, el conde reunió las fuerzas suficientes para leerla_

_**Mi cielo estaré esperando por ti, que tan largo es un día en la oscuridad o una semana, el fuego se extinguió ya y tengo, tengo mucho frio, quisiera arrastrarme afuera, pero entonces estaría el sol, temo desperdiciar la luz, viendo las pinturas y escribiendo estas palabras, estamos muertos, hemos muerto, hemos muerto ricos en amores, en sabores y sensaciones que hemos disfrutado, cuerpos que hemos penetrados y ríos que hemos nadado, temores que hemos escondidos en cavernas oscuras como esta, quiero todo esto marcado en mi cuerpo, nosotros somos las naciones, no las fronteras dibujadas en los mapas, con el nombre de poderosos hombres, se que vendrás por mí y me llevaras al palacios de los vientos, es lo único que quiero, caminar contigo en ese lugar, con nuestros amigos, en una tierra sin mapas, la lámpara se extinguió, te escribo en la oscuridad**_

_Al finalizar de leer la carta toda la resistencia de László se vino abajo, rompió en un llanto seco, sentía un enorme dolor en su pecho, era como si le hubieran clavado millones de espinas, espinas gruesas y duras que lo lastimaban sin piedad alguna_

_- **Katherine, lo siento tanto Katherine** – se disculpaba entre sollozos con su amante mientras abrazaba con fuerzas el cuerpo sin vida de esta – **te amo, siempre te voy amar** – susurro antes de depositar un beso en los fríos labios de Katherine_

_La abrazo con fuerzas mientras que le susurraba una y otra vez cuanto la amaba, en su pobre ilusión László pensó que eso lograría traerla nuevamente a la vida a su Katherine, pero no fue así, las horas pasaron y ella no regreso, se fue, todo en ella se fue, su mirada soñadora, su sonrisa tierna, su perfume_

- **Fin **– anuncio Quinn mientras cerraba el cuento que tenía entre sus manos

- **¡Vaya porquería de cuento!** – Exclamo Rachel con bastante seriedad – **¡Ese no puede ser el final! **

- **¿Por qué no? **

- **¡Porque en los cuentos siempre hay un final feliz! **– aseguro levantándose del sofá y caminando hacia el gran ventanal de la habitación – **suerte que Liam no estaba aquí para escuchar el final de la historia** – susurro con alivio mientras mantenía su mirada fija en el paisaje exterior

- **No creo que le importara mucho el final Rach** – aseguro la fotógrafa al mismo tiempo que pasaba sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y descansaba su barbilla en el hombre de la morena – **es solo un cuento** – le susurro con ternura al oído

- **Lo sé Quinn, pero no me gusta ese tipo de final** – confeso con un tono triste – **es como si intentaran hacernos ver que no hay esperanzas para luchar, pero lo disfrazan de romance y promesas de amores eternos, más eternos que la vida misma, eso no se hace **

- **Creo que te lo estas tomando de forma muy personal, además las grandes historias de amor no acaban con un final feliz** – le aseguro con una pequeña sonrisa

- **Eso lo sé, y es justamente por eso que solo veo comedias románticas** – le informo con rapidez

- **Oh eres toda una nena** – musito la rubia mientras depositaba un suave beso en el cuello de su novia

Rachel giro levemente su cabeza para cerrar por completo la brecha que separaba sus labios de los de la rubia para unirse en un delicado beso, las manos de la diva se aferraron con fuerza al cuello de Quinn mientras el beso iba subiendo de intensidad, pero toda esa magia maravillosa fue cortada abruptamente por el sonido de una persona que se aclaraba la garganta llamando la atención de ambas mujeres

- **Oh Anderson** – exclamo Quinn al ver al médico parada a pocos pasos de ellas y con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

- **Es bueno ver lo fraternales que son entre ustedes** – les dijo con un tono bastante pícaro

- **Bueno la realidad es otra** – Rachel le hizo saber con rapidez – **Quinn y yo estamos juntas **– le informo al médico con suavidad

- **Eso ya lo sé** – el medio les informo con rapidez

- **Lo sabes** – cuestiono la diva bastante sorprendida

- **Si, Liam no deja de hablar de lo feliz que se siente con su nueva familia, incluso en estos momentos esta mostrándole a la enfermera Wons la lista enorme de las cosas que quiere que hagan juntos **– les informo a ambas mujeres – **aunque hay algunas que deberán omitir ya que no son actas **

- **Si lo sabemos, por su condición** – dijo Quinn con rapidez

- **No por su condición, sino porque tener un hipopótamo de mascota no es legal** – Rachel abrió los ojos enormemente mientras Quinn estallo en una sonora carcajada – **bien ahora tenemos que hablar sobre algo importante** – les informo despacio

- **No puedo evitar aterrarme cada vez que dices que tenemos que hablar** – expreso Quinn con bastante rapidez

- **He revisado los resultados de los ajustes que se le hicieron a las formulas del tratamiento de Liam** – informo abriendo la carpeta que sostenía en sus manos – **debo decir que han dado buenos resultados, pero no al 100%**

- **Eso que significa** – pregunto Rachel con rapidez

- **Significa que lograra eliminar una cantidad considerable de células B, esto apaciguara el avance de la leucemia mas no la eliminara por completo como lo esperábamos** – les informo despacio

- **Entonces que se necesitaría para curar de forma definitiva a Liam** – pregunto Quinn con rapidez

- **La única opción que no está quedando como las mas factible es el trasplante de medula ósea** – les dijo con suavidad – **y debido a que no hay un donador compatible se podría decir entonces que necesitamos un milagro**

- **Maldita sea** – expreso Rachel apretando sus dientes con fuerza

- **Ese lenguaje** – Quinn reprendió a la morena con un tono serio

- **Chicas no deben desesperarse, si el tratamiento funciona como debe ser Liam tendrá un estipulado de 6 meses, quizás en ese lapso de tiempo aparezca un donador** – les informo intentando calmarlas

- **Y si no aparece dicho donador pasado ese tiempo** – pregunto la diva con rapidez

- **Entonces deberán prepararse para lo peor** – el médico les dijo con un tono suave

Rachel entrelazo su mano con la de su novia en un intento de encontrar fuerzas para lograr mantenerse en pie, por su parte Quinn respiro profundamente con la esperanza de que eso ayudara a su corazón a retomar nuevamente su ritmo normal, no era fácil para ninguna de las dos aquella situación en la que se encontraban, pero ambas eran consientes de que solo podrían soportarla si se mantenía unidas como lo hacen las familias

**Seis Meses Después **

Ya habían pasado 182,621099 días desde aquella mañana, después de ahí habían tenidos días buenos, malos, duros, no tan duros, pero habían logrado superar cada uno de esos días gracias al amor y la unión que tenían entre ellos, por suerte Liam no volvió a tener nuevamente otro colapso lo que quería decir que el tratamiento estaba funcionando, así como también era muy cierto lo dicho por Anderson que este estaba retrasando el cáncer, mas no lo eliminaba del todo, pero las esperanzas por hallar un donador cedían ante nada, aunque alguna veces les era difícil mantenerlas, mas aun cuando los meses seguían corriendo con la rapidez que lo hacían

- **Come Liam** – le pidió a su pequeño al notar que su desayuno estaba intacto

- **No tengo hambre** – el niño manifestó completamente desganado

- **Necesitas comer** – le recordó

- **¿Qué sucede?** – interrogo Rachel entrando a la cocina

- **Liam se rehúsa a comer** – le hizo saber con rapidez a su novia

- **Pero no tengo hambre** – repitió el pequeño con un poco de enfado

- **Amor recuerda que tienes que alimentarte bien** – la diva le susurro a su pequeño mientas le daba un tierno beso en la frente – **anda come aunque sea un poco** – le pidió con suavidad

- **De acuerdo** – acepto el pequeño completamente resignado

- **Buen niño** – le sonrió con ternura a su pequeño, con un pequeño gesto le pidió a la rubia que la acompañara hasta el fregadero – **odio los efectos que la quimio deja en el** – manifestó su preocupación

- **Los últimos seis meses han sido un poco duros Rachel, tenemos suerte de que conserva fuerzas suficiente para salir de su habitación** – le recordó despacio a la morena

- **Si supongo** – acepto la diva un poco desganada

- **Bien me voy, tengo trabajo que hacer** – informo mientras tomaba toma su abrigo de la silla y deposito un delicado beso en los labios de la diva – **te amo** – susurro con ternura una vez que se separo

- **Yo también te amo** – respondió la diva con una pequeña sonrisa – **salúdame a Rose** – le pidió con suavidad

- **Claro **– la fotógrafa se acerco a su pequeño – **nos vemos campeón, no le des dolores de cabeza a mami hasta que regrese** – le pidió dándole un suave beso en la frente

- **No lo hare** – aseguro el pequeño regalándole una tierna sonrisa

Quinn había mudado su estudio desde Paris hasta el centro de New York, le tomo dos meses conseguir completar todos los cambios necesarios, también perdió varios clientes importantes de su larga lista, pero eso no le importaba mucho, no iba a mantenerse lejos de su familia por culpa del trabajo, y contando el hecho de que era una fotógrafa reconocida, clientes eran los que le sobraban

- **Bien, Vicky quiero que ahora coloques tus manos sobre los hombros de Frank** – espero a que la modelo la obedeciera – **muy bien así** – dijo comendo a dispar los flashes de su cámara contra ellos

- Rose observaba desde atrás el trabajo que realizaba la rubia, cuando el celular del estudio vibro en su mano – **estudio Fabray** – contestando la llamada – **Quinn **– llamo a la rubia

- **¿Qué sucede? **

- **Los clientes de la campaña deportiva quieren saber si pueden rodar la hora acordada para la sesión fotográfica dos horas** – le pregunto mientras sostenía el celular sobre su hombro

- **Le prometí a Liam que iríamos al acuario** – le informo sin detener su trabajo – **así ubícalos para mañana en la tarde **

- **De acuerdo… **

- **Muy bien eso es todo** – Quinn les informo a los modelos antes de alejarse de la escenografía

- **Listo, la sesión la cuadre para mañana a las tres** – Rose le informo a la rubia con suavidad

- **Perfecto** – exclamo la fotógrafa antes de soltar un bostezo de forma inconsciente

- **Porque tan cansada** – Rose le pregunto a su jefa con rapidez

- **Rachel me mantuvo despierta casi toda la noche** – confeso con una pequeña sonrisa

- **¿Haciendo qué? **

- **En serio quieres saberlo… **

- **Por dios, ustedes dos parecen conejos** – exclamo la asistente con rapidez – **aun no entiendo cómo es que no la has embarazado **

- **Eso es porque tiene un diu puesto en su brazo derecho** – expreso la fotógrafa con tranquilidad

- **Vaya si que han pensado en todo **– aseguro con rapidez

- **Rose porque mejor no vas a comprar café** – le pidió a su asistente

- **No soy tu secretaria** – se quejo ante la orden dada por la rubia

- **Eres mi asistente** – le recordó con rapidez a la joven

- **Asistente de producción, no asistente personal, si quieres que vaya a comprarte café, deberás pagar créditos extras **– le informo intentando negociar con la rubia

- **De acuerdo, te incluiré esos créditos extras cuando firme tu cheque de despido** – le informo despacio a su asistente

- **Enseguida regreso con su pedido jefa** – dijo Rose antes de salir corriendo hacia la cafetería más cercana

Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio a Rose alejarse a toda prisa, luego tomo un bocado de aire y procedió a revisar el material que había recopilado en la sesión de fotos que había llevado a cabo anteriormente, la fotógrafa se concentro tanto en lo que estaba haciendo que no se percato de la persona que ingreso en su estudio, y se dirigió sigilosamente hacia ella, así como suelen hacerlo los grandes depredadores cuando se preparan para atacar a su presa por la espalda

- **Quinn…**

- **Si** – respondió la rubia girándose – **no puede ser** – exclamo completamente sorprendida cuando vio a la persona que estaba a solo unos cuantos pasos de ella – **Kate **– susurro de un tono bastante bajo

**"Sorpresa"** ¿Cuáles podrían ser los motivos para que un viejo amor regrese luego de mucho tiempo? **"Oh sorpresa"**

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

**Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.**

**Twitter: Rachel220588**


	14. Chapter 12 - Three

**The Hardest Decisión**

**Chapter XII **

**Three**

_Una frase complicada y que si nos traba la lengua termina diciendo otra cosa, eso es lo que suele pasar con el numero tres, un numero complejo que en determinada circunstancias llega a ser la causa que rompe el equilibrio y la armonía del par perfecto, dicen que una mesa de tres patas atrae la mala suerte porque altera el equilibrio natural de las cosas, lo mismo pasa con una pareja si se le pone un tercero, el tres a veces equilibra y a veces tira abajo todo lo que construyeron otros dos con tanto esfuerzo, con razón se le teme y se le busca tanto_

- **QUINN… **

- **Perdón me decías algo… **

- **Tengo más de 5 minutos hablando sola** – Rachel recrimino con enfado

- **Lo siento amor, es solo que** – pensó un momento – **me duele un poco la cabeza **– dijo mientras se frotaba la sien con suavidad

- **¿Quieres que nos vayamos?**

- **No, Liam la está pasando de lo mejor y no quiero arruinarle la tarde** – manifestó viendo como su pequeño veía maravillado los peces del estanque – **ya se me pasara** – aseguro tratando de restarle importancia a la situación

- **Claro **– acepto la morena no muy convencida

Calla, distraída, y torpe eran las tres palabras que se podían utilizar para describir la forma de actuar de Quinn durante el paseo que tuvieron por el acuario aquella tarde, Rachel conocía lo suficientemente bien a su novia como para saber que aquello tenía que ver con algo más que un simple dolor de cabeza, esa mirada apagada, esa sonrisa fingida, esa manera tan torpe de expresarse, no eran común en su rubia, tenia que saber que le sucedía porque estaba segura de que algo la estaba atormentando

- **Se quedo dormido** – interrogo la diva apenas vio a su novia cruzar la puerta de la habitación

- **Si, el paseo lo dejo bastante agotado** – respondió la fotógrafa mientras estiraba sus brazos como señal de agotamiento – **al igual que a mi, creo que me dormiré apenas mi cabeza se pose sobre la almohada** – susurro sentándose en la orilla de la cama

- **Tenemos que hablar** – le hizo saber con rapidez tomando por sorpresa a la rubia

- **Perdón… **

- **Quinn se que algo te está pasando** – le aseguro – **y no intentes negarlo por favor** – le pidió a la rubia cuando vio que esta estaba a punto de hablar – **¿qué sucede?**

- **Hoy vi a Kate** – confeso con suavidad

- **Kate** – la diva pensó un momento – **Kate, tu ex esposa** – pregunto con rapidez

- **Si…**

- **Cuando dices que la viste, te refieres a que te la encontraste por casualidad cuando salía de una cafetería, o cuando caminaba por la calle** – pregunto nuevamente la morena pero sintiendo temor por la respuesta que pudiera obtener

- **No, nuestro encuentro no fue nada casual, ella fue a buscarme al estudio** – informo la rubia despacio

- **¿Para qué? **

_**Flashback**_

_Miedo, incertidumbre, y culpa eran los sentimientos que recorrían el cuerpo de Quinn mientras esta intentaba digerir la noticia que acababa de recibir, Kate la miraba de forma atenta esperando una reacción de su parte, pero como reaccionar cuando tu mente esta muy ocupada proyectando toda clase de imágenes acerca de cómo podría o debería ser la vida_

_- **Quinn llevas más de 10 minutos en silencio** – anuncio Kate con suavidad_

_- **No sé qué decir, estoy en shock** – dijo la rubia con su voz completamente entre cortada_

_- **Lo sé, pero necesito una respuesta de tu parte** – pidió la castaña con un poco de impaciencia_

_- **Espera Kate, no puedes venir aquí, soltarme semejante notica y esperar una respuesta de forma inmediata **– Quinn le hizo saber con seriedad a su ex_

_- **¿Qué significa eso? **_

_- **Que necesito tiempo para hacerme la idea de que tengo una hija** – anuncio la fotógrafa subiendo un poco su tono de voz_

_- **Sé cómo te sientes** – Kate intento calmar a la rubia pero esta se negó levándose de un golpe de su asiento_

_- **No, no lo sabes** – le dijo con enfado – **no tenias ningún derecho a ocultarme esa información** – le recrimino con un tono severo_

_- **Estaba enfadada contigo por lo que me habías hecho** – soltó la castaña con enojo_

_- **Ya habían pasado tres años Kate** – le recordó con rapidez – **tu nunca quisiste perdonarme, te fue mucho más fácil odiarme, acusarme y humillarme, que darme una oportunidad para emendar mis error **_

_- **Discúlpame si me puse difícil, pero no me resulto muy fácil lidiar con el hecho de que mi esposa me fue infiel durante tres meses** – le soltó con dureza – **tú eras el amor de mi vida Quinn, contigo quería formar una gran familia, me sentía feliz al saber que iba pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti, teníamos un hermoso futuro por delante y tu lo arruinaste** – tomo un poco de aire intentando contener las lagrimas que estaban acumuladas en sus ojos – **cuando me pediste el divorcio, ya sabía que estaba embarazada, pero decidí no decírtelo porque, tú querías irte y retenerte con un hijo no era lo más correcto **_

_- **Tampoco lo era ocultármelo… **_

_- **Me equivoque de acuerdo, soy humana** – anuncio despacio_

_- **¿Por qué justamente ahora? **_

_- **Porque hace días me pregunto quién era su padre** – se aclaro la garganta – **podía mentirle diciéndole que su padre era un ser malvado que nos abandono, pero sé que un día no se creerá ese cuento, averiguara la verdad y entonces me odiara a mi por haberle mentido **– relato despacio – **podría soportar cualquier cosa, pero no el hecho de que mi hija me odie **_

_- **No voy a desligarme de mi obligación como madre, pero necesito un poco de tiempo para hablar con** – intento explicarse pero se cayó abruptamente cuando se dio cuenta de que la situación_

_- **Lo sé… **_

_- **Lo sabes** – cuestiono la rubia con rapidez_

_- **Si Quinn, antes de buscarte tuve que averiguar que había sido de tu vida, donde estabas, entonces gracias a eso me entere de que habías regresado a New York hace unos 10 meses porque te enteraste de que tu ex amante había tenido un hijo tuyo, uno que está enfermo con leucemia y también se que desde hace seis meses tienes una relación con la madre de tu hijo** – le confesó despacio a la fotógrafa_

_- **Se llama Rachel y si vas a dirigirte hacia ella, te pido por favor que sea por su nombre** – Quinn le pidió con un tono calmado –** necesito que me des un poco de tiempo **_

_- **De acuerdo, aquí está mi numero** – le dijo entregándole una tarjeta – **llámame cuando estés lista, por favor trata de no tardar mucho tiempo, porque Katherine y yo regresaremos a Boston dentro de una semana y media **– le hizo saber con rapidez_

_- **De acuerdo… **_

_- **Nos vemos Quinn** – se despidió de su ex esposa y comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia la salida_

_- **No vemos **– susurro la rubia observando como la castaña se alejaba despacio_

_**Flashback**_

Cuando recibes una noticia inesperada se te hace un hoyo en el estómago, parece como si las cosas hubieran resultado mal, como si algún sueño se estuviera muriendo, como si hubieras perdido algo que era tuyo, ya no te sientes en casa, por el momento, te sientes desconectado, como si necesitaras que las circunstancias cambiaran para poder recuperar tu paz

- **No puede ser** – murmuro la diva casi sin aliento – **tienes una hija** – analizo unos segundos la situación – **espera cómo es posible que sea tu hija, si me dijiste que tu matrimonio estaba muy mal cuando le pediste el divorcio** – le recordó rápidamente

- **Y así era** – la rubia ratifico esa información

- **Entonces como es que termino embarazada** – le pregunto con enfado – **no te acuestas con una persona con la cual te la pasas discutiendo Quinn**

- **Pareces enfadada… **

- **No estoy enfadada** – negó con rapidez – **solo quiero una explicación** – exigió con rapidez

- **No tengo por qué darte una explicación de algo que sucedió cuando tu y yo ni siquiera estábamos juntas **– manifestó la fotógrafa con un tono de voz serio

- **Perfecto no me expliques nada** – musito la morena con rabia antes de caminar hacia la cama

- **Amor **– intento hablar pero la morena no la dejo

- **No** – la detuvo de forma inmediata – **no te pido una explicación porque me sienta celosa o porque este molesta, te la pido porque quiero entender, necesito entender como es que paso ese embarazo, cuando ustedes no tenían intimidad alguna** – le dijo despacio

Quinn tomo un poco de aire mientras se sentaba nuevamente en la orilla de la cama, miro a la diva que estaba a solo un paso de distancia dándole una mirada expectante, en el fondo la rubia sabia que su novia tenia razón, tenia que explicarle como sucedieron las cosas

- **Una noche hice mi ultimo intento para salvar nuestro matrimonio, no se bien porque, pero esa noche Kate bajo la guardia completamente, entonces sucedió, estuvimos juntas, lo hicimos de manera tierna **– respiro con nostalgia – **pero todo la magia se esfumo a con la llegada del nuevo día, Kate volvió a su estado malhumorado, y recriminador, entonces fue cuando comprendí que no importaba lo mucho que me esforzara, ella no iba a perdonarme por completo, siempre iba a ver un recordatorio de mi error, entonces fue cuando decidí que lo mejor para ambas era divorciarnos antes de que termináramos lastimándonos mas de lo que ya lo habíamos hecho **

- **Esto es increíble** – susurro la diva despacio

- **Lo siento Rachel, en verdad** – Quinn se disculpo rápidamente

- **¿Porque te disculpas? **

- **Porque soy responsable de la situación en la cual nos encontramos** – la fotógrafa aseguro bajando su mirada

- **No lo sabias Quinn, así que no tienes porque sentirte responsable** – le aseguro con rapidez

- **No estas enfadada** – pregunto la rubia con un poco de temor

- **No… **

- **¿Qué hago?** – pregunto la rubia con un poco de temor

- **¿Que quieres hacer?**

Hay situaciones en la vida que no se pueden cambiar, por más que queramos, es como cuando se desborda una presa, aunque queramos contener el agua no podremos, porque una vez que se le abre la puerta a una verdad, ya no es posible cerrársela, solo nos queda hacer lo que es correcto

- **Quinn… **

- **Kate… **

- **Me alegra de que me llamaras **– anuncio la castaña mientras ocupaba el asiento que se encontraba frente a su ex – **aunque sinceramente pensé que tardarías más en decidirte **

- **No hay mucho que pensar, quiero conocer a mi hija, quiero empezar a formar parte de su vida** – aseguro la rubia con determinación

- **No esperaba menos de ti…**

- **Kate tengo una familia ahora y quiero que estés consciente de que si Katherine va estar en mi vida, también deberá estar en la vida de mi familia, quiero que comparta con Liam como los hermanos que son, no quiero que elegir entre ambos** – anuncio la fotógrafa con rapidez

- **Quinn, yo jamás te pediría que eligieras entre ambos, eso sería absurdo** – anuncio la mujer casi ofendida – **dejare que mi hija comparta con tu familia como es debido, pero quiero también que estés consciente de que yo no puedo hacerlo, no puedo compartir espacio con la mujer que destruyo mi matrimonio** – le hizo saber a su ex esposa con rapidez

- **Ella no destruyo nada Kate** – defendió rápidamente a la diva

- **Es mi última palabra Quinn **– sentencio la castaña con firmeza

Quinn resoplo con frustración, porque sabía que si aceptaba lo dicho por su ex esposa entraría en un campo minado, uno en el cual podría estallarle una bomba en la cara en cualquier momento, era consciente de la comprensiva que podía ser Rachel, pero estaría la diva dispuesta a quedarse sin participación alguna en ciertas actividades en las cual se incluyeran a Kate y Katherine

- **Entiendo **– anuncio la diva con mucha seguridad

- **En serio… **

- **Si lo entiendo y acepto** – confirmo con mucha tranquilidad

- **Aceptas…**

- **¿Qué pasa Quinn?, acaso no me crees** – Rachel soltó con enfado ante las dudas de su novia

- **No es que no te crea Rachel, es simplemente que pensé que te molestaría la exigencia de Kate** – confeso con un poco de vergüenza

- **Rachel tomo un poco de aire – es normal lo que exige, para ella, yo soy la mala de la historia** – susurro despacio mientras tomaba las manos de su novia entre las suyas – **tú necesitas compartir con tu hija, conocerla y lo más importante Liam debe conocerla también, yo estaré bien, los esperare ansiosa a que regresen y me cuenten como les fue **

- **Eres verdaderamente increíble amor** – manifestó la fotógrafa antes de abrazar con fuerzas a su novia – **te amo…**

- **Yo también te amo** – aseguro la diva con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro – **y creo que ya deberías decirle a Liam **– sugirió mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de su novia

- **Si, aunque espero que no termine confundido por la situación** – la rubia expreso con preocupación

- **Nuestro hijo es muy inteligente, va a comprender todo muy bien** – aseguro la morena con una gran sonrisa

Confusión es la acción y efecto de mezclar o fundir cosas diversas, perturbar los ánimos, la confusión puede estar vinculada a la incertidumbre de un hecho o de una situación en la cual una persona no logra entender el cómo es posible lo que sucede o porque sucede

- **Estoy muy confundido… **

- **Es muy fácil de entender, van a adoptar una bebe de tres años… **

- **Ustedes dos son muy tontos** – exclamo Liam con desespero – **tengo una hermana que es hija de mi mami Quinn con su ex esposa, y es menor porque nació tres años después que yo** – explico con rapidez dejando con una expresión de sorpresa a su tío Brody y a Rose

- **Te dije que comprendería muy bien** – manifestó Rachel con una sonrisa triunfante – **ustedes dos deberían sentir vergüenza** – acuso a los otros dos adultos que se encontraban sentado a cada lado de su pequeño

- **Liam** – Quinn llamo la atención de su pequeño – **ahora quiero saber si a ti te apetece conocer a tu hermanita** – le pregunto con un poco de temor

- **La verdad es que** – el pequeño se quedo pensativo – **me encantaría conocerla** – aseguro con una gran sonrisa

- **Muy bien, entonces mañana en la tarde nos reuniremos con ella** – le explico a su pequeño con suavidad

- **Iremos los tres** – pregunto el pequeño con entusiasmo

- **No amor yo no iré, esto es algo que tu madre y tú tienen que hacer solos** – la diva le informo rápidamente a su pequeño

- **Pero yo quiero que tú vayas** – pidió Liam con un tono lleno de suplica

- **Tranquilo, yo estaré aquí esperándolos a ambos, te preparare tu cena favorita** – le hizo saber con suavidad al pequeño

- **Está bien** – acepto el joven Berry a regañadientes

- **Pueden explicar todo nuevamente** – Brody les pidió con suavidad a ambas mujeres

- Rachel rodo sus ojos en señal de frustración – **lárgate Brody** – le pidió a su hermano con seriedad

- **Vaya que genio traes** – expreso el médico mientras se levantaba del sofá y caminaba hacia la salida

- **Jajajaja te corrieron** – Rose burlo con un tono divertido

- **Tu también vete** – Quinn le exigió a su asistente

- **Que malas son** – se quejo la joven mientras seguía los pasos de Brody

- **Esos dos parecen niños** – Liam aseguro con rapidez y con ese comentario hizo que sus madres estallaran en una sola carcajada

Hay silencios que llegan a ser confortables, en ellos pueden caber miradas, sonrisas y besos, se vuelven tan habitables, seguros, y confiables que se podría vivir en ellos, aunque muchas personas no lo crean se dicen un millón de cosas con el silencio

- **Sigues preocupada… **

- **¿Por qué crees eso? **

- **Que estés tan cayada después de que hayamos hecho el amor es más que suficiente para saber que estas preocupada** – aseguro Rachel con suavidad – **además también está el hecho de que te moviste de manera torpe** – no pudo evitar reír al recordar lo sucedido

- **No fue tan torpe** – la rubia se defendió con rapidez

- **Quinn clavaste tu rodilla en mi muslo** – le recordó despacio – **estoy casi segura que eso no aparece en el Kamasutra **

- **Lo siento** – se disculpo suavemente con su novia – **es solo que no puedo evitar de pensar en toda la situación **– cerro sus ojos con fuerzas y suspiro con fuerzas – **hace 10 meses no tenía hijos, ahora tengo dos** – se quedo pensativa unos segundos – **me siento algo aturdida** – termino confesando

- **Eso es normal amor, pero luego veras que ese aturdimiento pasara** – la morena animo a su novia con ternura – **trata de dormir un poco si** – sintió como Quinn se movía con rapidez posicionándose sobre su cuerpo – **¿que haces?**

- **Qué te parece si te compenso por la rodilla encajada** – sugirió la fotógrafa mientras enteraba su rostro entre el cuello de su novia

- **No estaría nada mal que hicieras eso** – la diva acepto gustosa mientras sonreía al sentir los suaves labios de Quinn sobre su piel – **nada mal** – susurro con su voz entre cortada

Ninguna de las dos lograba entender cómo era posible que cada vez que hacían el amor, el mundo para ellas comenzaba a marchar al contrario, los colores brillantes se volvían oscuros, los oscuros brillantes, las formas se deformaban, las manecillas del reloj iban hacia atrás, el día se volvía noche, la noche se volvía día, el frio se transformaba en calor, el calor se transformaba en frio, el aire dejaba de ser aire y la vida dejaba de ser vida

- **Estas listo** – Quinn le pregunto con suavidad a su hijo apenas estaciono su auto

- **Si… **

- **Entonces vamos** – anuncio la rubia con rapidez

Un pequeño parque cercano al hogar de las Faberry había sido el sitio elegido para llevar a cabo la reunión planificada, Quinn caminaba de la mano con su pequeño hijo cuando logro divisar a Kate sentada en una banca cercana, la castaña mantenía su mirada fija al frente mientras sonreía, la fotógrafa siguió la dirección de la mirada de su ex esposa y pudo ver a una pequeña rubia que jugaba en la grama con una pelota rosa, sin poder evitarlo sintió un nudo en su estomago, estaba viendo por primera vez a su pequeña, la cual era simplemente perfecta

- **Kate… **

- **Oh Quinn** – anuncio la castaña incorporándose rápidamente – **hola, tú debes ser Liam **– saludo al pequeño con suavidad

- **Hola** – respondió Liam con un poco de timidez

- **Katherine ven con mami** – llamo a su pequeña, quien obedeció rápidamente – **amor quiero presentarte a Quinn y Liam** – le hablo a su hija mientras se arrodillaba a su altura – **Kat recuerdas quien es Quinn** – le pregunto con suavidad a su pequeña y esta rápidamente asintió en forma positiva – **¿quién es Quinn?**

- **Mami **– exclamo la pequeña con un tono lleno de emoción

- **Así es** – anuncio la castaña con una gran sonrisa – **es mami** – se incorporo despacio mientras miraba fijamente a su ex esposa – **Quinn Fabray te presento a Katherine Williams, tu hija**

- **Hola** – la rubia saludo en un susurro arrodillándose para quedar a la altura de su hija – **vaya eres hermosa** – la halago con suavidad mientras tomaba su pequeño rostro entre sus manos – **tus ojos son como los míos** – sonrió al confirma que era verdad lo que Kate la había dicho, aquella pequeña era su hija

- **Eres mi mami** – aseguro la pequeña con rapidez

- **Sí, soy tu mami** – afirmo la fotógrafa con una gran sonrisa – **y el** – miro a Liam quien se encontraba expectante ante toda la situación – **es tu hermano** – le hizo a la pequeña – **ven amor** – le pidió a su pequeño – **conoce a tu hermanita**

- **Hola **– el joven Berry saludo con timidez a la pequeña – **soy Liam** – se presento

- **Katherine** – respondió la pequeña – **quieres jugar con mi pelota**

- **Puedo** – Liam busco la aprobación de su madre

- **Trata de no agitarte mucho** – le pidió la rubia con suavidad

- **Al parecer se llevaran bien** – anuncio Kate con una pequeña sonrisa

- **Si** – afirmo Quinn mirando como sus dos pequeños jugaban alegremente – **se ven muy tiernos juntos** – aseguro con rapidez – **sentémonos **– le pidió a su ex esposa señalando la banca y esta acepto gustosamente

Era curioso como muchas veces uno desea que la hora pase rápido y esta por llevarnos la contraria se toma todo su tiempo, quizás eso suceda porque "la hora" es sinónimo de mujer y "mujer" muchas veces es sinónimo de tardanza

- **Estúpidas agujas** – exclamo Rachel dándole un sorbo a su te – **juraría que no se mueven **– cuestiono frunciendo su ceño levemente

- **La desesperación es frustrante cierto** – aseguro Brody con rapidez ganándose una seria mirada por parte de su hermana – **hablo de lo que ocurre en la televisión** – anuncio mientras señalaba la pantalla frente a él – **te ocurre algo** – pregunto con suavidad

- **Nada… **

- **¿Segura? **

- **Brody no ocurre nada** – sentencio con severidad

- **Oye ya no te enojes** – el médico le pidió mientras levantaba sus manos pidiéndole calma

- **Lo siento** – se disculpo con rapidez – **es solo que** **me mata el pensar que en estos momentos Quinn esta reunida con su ex esposa **– confeso bajando su mirada

- **Rachel si tanto te preocupaba que se reunieran, porque no aceptaste ir acompañarla como te lo pidió Quinn **– cuestiono a su hermana un poco confundido

- **Porque Kate no quiere verme** – le recordó con rapidez

- **Y eso que, tu y Quinn tienen una relación ahora, por lo tanto tienes todo el derecho de estar presente en cada reunión que hagan, si la ex esposa amargada no le gusta pues que se aguante** – dijo el moreno con sinceridad

- **No entiendes cierto** – tomo un poco de aire – **acompañar a Quinn a esa reunión hubiera creado un conflicto de intereses, ya tenemos bastante drama con la enfermedad de Liam como para agregarle más leña al fuego, no sería justo con Quinn **– aseguro con rapidez

- **Pero si es justo que tú quedes fuera de todo… **

- **No lo veas así, yo solo estoy tratando de mantener las cosas en equilibrio, por el bien de todos **– aseguro despacio

- **Rachel en verdad crees puedes mantener las cosas en equilibrio sin quedarte fuera de la jugada** – le pregunto despacio a su hermana

- **¿Qué significa? **

- **Quinn en estos momentos está con su ex esposa, de seguro empezaran a recordar el cómo se conocieron, la hermosa época en la que vivieron su noviazgo de oro, llegaran a la parte cuando la rubia cometió su gran error, se pedirán disculpas mutuamente por los errores cometidos y finalizaran preguntándose si durante el tiempo que han estado separadas han pensado en como seria su vida si nunca se hubieran separado** – el moreno de ojos azueles relato despacio mirando fijamente a su hermana

- **Estas insinuando que Quinn me va ser infiel con Kate** – pregunto la diva apretando sus dientes con fuerza

- **No sería la primera vez que tu rubia cruzaría esa línea verdad** – Brody le recordó despacio

- **Eres el peor hermano del mundo** – sentencio mientras se levantaba del sofá y tomaba su chaqueta – **vamos **– le pidió con rapidez

- **¿A dónde? **

- **No puedo quedarme aquí sentada después de lo que me acabas de decir **– abrió la puerta – **vamos Brody** – volvió a pedirle de manera insistente

Terminar con una persona de la que estuviste completamente enamorada es doloroso, pero, a medida que pasa el tiempo, logras superarlo, pero ese cariño que alguna vez sentiste queda para siempre, por eso, reencontrarse con un viejo amor puede ser un arma de doble filo, quizás han pasado años desde la última vez que supiste algo de esa persona, y verla nuevamente puede ponerte a pensar en lo que significó para ti esa relación

- **Entonces ahora eres toda una empresaria** – cuestiono Quinn con una pequeña sonrisa

- **Sabes bien que siempre quise ser mi propia jefa **– aseguro Kate con un tono bastante divertido – **aunque prometí que me despediría a mi misma si cometía alguna falta **

- **me muero por ver eso** – la rubia suspiro con un poco de nostalgia – **me alegro de que te haya ido bien Kate** – susurro despacio – **no te supe valorar y lamento eso en verdad** – se disculpo bajando su mirada

- **Ah no Quinn, cometiste un error, y yo me volví malvada, mi rabia me cegó tanto que no pude ver que tú en realidad querías salvar nuestro matrimonio, hiciste todo lo posible, es solo que yo simplemente no te lo permití** – manifestó con rapidez – **lamento haberte tratado de la manera en como lo hice **

- **Fuimos felices, y creo que eso es lo que importa a fin de cuentas, no** – aseguro con rapidez la rubia

- **Si** – Kate concordó mirándola fijamente a los ojos, levanto su mano derecha y acaricio con suavidad el rostro de Quinn – **eres lo que siempre soñé** – susurro con suavidad para luego acercar su rostro al de la rubia

El observar a distancia y a escondidas es un muy mal habito que nadie debería hacer, por el simple hecho de que se puede mal interpretar una situación que no existe, pero los seres humanos somos necios por naturaleza y hacemos todo lo que nos aconsejan que no hagamos, y esto trae como consecuencia que terminemos decepcionados por algo que en realidad no está sucediendo

- **Tenías razón cuando dijiste que era imposible mantener el equilibrio sin quedarme fuera de la jugada** – Rachel le susurro a su hermano con un tono triste mientras observaba fijamente lo que sucedía entre su novia y Kate

_Todos en algún momento le hemos encontrado lo bueno y lo malo al tres, le hemos buscado tres pies al gato, hemos buscado la tercera creyendo que es la vencida o hemos sido el tercero en discordia, pero el tres desconcierta no solo porque rompe el equilibrio sino porque no se deja dividir con exactitud y a la hora en que haya algo que repartir siempre habrá alguien en desventaja, alguien que reciba menos que los demás o alguien quien en aras de mantener el equilibrio correrá el peligro de quedar fuera de la jugada_

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

**Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.**

**Twitter: Rachel220588**


	15. Chapter 13 - Silence

**The Hardest Decisión**

**Chapter XIII **

**The Silence**

_Se han fijado que si escuchamos un ruido muy fuerte durante mucho tiempo, cuando ya no lo hay el silencio nos escucha, así también la revelación de una verdad que nos hizo ruido en la cabeza, no nos deja escuchar ese silencio necesario para recapacitar, otra veces el silencio enterrado provoca tanto ruido que tenemos que hablar y hablar hasta dejar un espacio para que el silencio nos deje disfrutar lo que descubrimos_

Quinn se encontraba preocupada, inquieta y pensativa, por la situación vivía con Kate el día anterior, quiso hablar con Rachel apenas regreso pero temía que la diva se volviera histérica y comenzara a imaginarse cosas donde no las había, porque esa era la verdad, no sentía nada por su ex esposa, pero no tuvo oportunidad de poder hacérselo saber ya que sus pequeños retoños las interrumpieron para pedirles de manera suplicante que fueran por un helado, pero la fotógrafa se había prometido a si misma que a penas volviera a ver a Kate le aclararía que estaba profundamente enamorada de Rachel y que ese beso que se dieron no había significada absolutamente nada

- **Como esta mi paciente favorito** – pregunto Anderson entrando a la habitación de Liam

- **Mejor que nunca** – aseguro el pequeño con rapidez

- **Vaya es bueno ver que tienes un buen estado de ánimo** – el médico sonrió ante el entusiasmo del pequeño – **¿por qué de tan buen humor?**

- **Tengo una hermanita de tres años** – Liam conto con entusiasmo

- Blaine le dio una mirada confundida a la rubia que se encontraba junto a la cama de su pequeño – **eso cómo es posible** – cuestiono con rapidez

- **Es una larga historia** – aseguro la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa

- **Bien campeón es hora de que subas a recibir la quimio** – le informo al pequeño – **la enfermera Jesse te llevara y yo los alcanzare en unos minutos**

- Quinn espero que su pequeño abandonara la habitación por completo para poder hablar con el oncólogo – **Anderson cómo va la evolución de Liam** – interrogo con interés

- **Hasta hora estable, el tratamiento sigue retrasando el avance de la leucemia, pero estamos en cualquier momento puede dejar de funcionar, recuerda que es un sustento mas no una cura **– informo el medico con tranquilidad

- **Si ya lo sé… **

- **Así que tienes una hija** – cuestiono con curiosidad

- **Si, la tuve con mi ex esposa, pero no supe de su existencia sino hasta hace unos dos días** – relato la rubia con calma

- **¿Qué edad tiene?**

- **Tres años… **

- **Como es que… **

- **Ya te dije que es una larga historia** – repitió la fotógrafa con rapidez

- **Algún día me gustaría escucharla** – manifestó con una pequeña sonrisa antes de dirigirse a la puerta – **Quinn** – llamo a la rubia – **tu ex esposa es recesiva o dominante **– pregunto con rapidez

- **Te refieres al sexo** – cuestiono la rubia con rapidez

- **No, no** – negó el médico un poco avergonzado – **genéticamente, ella es recesiva o dominante** – pregunto acercándose nuevamente a la rubia

- **¿Por qué? **

- **Porque si ella es dominante y tu eres dominante, cabe la muy mínima posibilidad de que la pequeña tenga cromosomas con genes ALH muy específicos** – explico

- **Como los de Liam** – susurro Quinn entendiendo de lo que el médico hablaba

- **Exacto… **

- **Eso la convertiría en la donadora perfecta** – manifestó la rubia un poco pensativa

- **Así es… **

- **Por dios, es maravilloso** – aseguro la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa

- **Espera Quinn, no te emociones todavía** – Anderson hablo rápidamente – **primero necesitamos saber si tu ex esposa es dominante, y aun siéndolo, nada nos asegura que tu hija pueda tener los mimos genes que Liam, ya su genética puede haberse formado de manera distinta, es decir que en vez de evolucionar sus genes, simplemente pudo adoptar el de alguna de ustedes dos, lo que la podría convertir en dominante con genes ALH simples** – le explico despacio

- **Pero existe la posibilidad de que su genética sea igual a la de Liam, no** – pregunto con rapidez

- **Esa posibilidad es mínima** – confeso el médico con suavidad

- **De cuanto… **

- **30 %... **

- **Para mi ese porcentaje es bastante alto** – dijo la fotógrafa antes de caminar hacia la puerta – **pídele a Brody que suba con Liam y dile a Rachel cuando venga que tuve que salir, pero regresare pronto** – le pidió al médico antes de abandonar la habitación por completo

Rachel estaba molesta, distraída, frustrada y llena de enojo desde la tarde anterior, después de haber visto lo que vio y salir huyendo como lo hizo, regreso a su casa, se encerró en su habitación e intento calmarse, se repitió a si misma que quizás todo lo que vio era un mal entendido, y lo mas probable era que Quinn se lo diría todo apenas regresara, pero no fue así, la rubia no menciono en ningún momento lo sucedido, y eso hizo que sintiera una gran frustración, y a parte que la fotógrafa actuara de lo mas normal, solo hacia que su enojo se incrementara considerablemente, acaso se burlaba de ella, acaso pretendía empezar un doble juego, acaso tenia intenciones de dejarla por su ex esposa

- **Pero que** – exclamo Rachel con molestia al entrar a la sala de quimioterapia y encontrarse con Brody sentado leyéndole un cuento a su pequeño

- **Oh Rachel que bueno que llegas** – Anderson saludo a la morena apenas la vio

- **¿Donde esta Quinn?** – pregunto con un tono serio

- **Me pidió que te dijera que regresaría luego, tuvo que salir** – el medio le informo con cordialidad

- **Y dejo a nuestro hijo solo** – pregunto con rapidez

- **No está solo Rachel, esta con Brody** – aseguro Anderson dándole una rápida mirada al pequeño Berry – **todo bien** – interrogo a la diva despacio

- **De maravilla** – exclamo la diva sin entusiasmo

- **De casualidad tu mal humor tiene que ver con la aparición de la nueva hija de Quinn** – Anderson pregunto con rapidez

- **Veo que ya te enteraste** – dijo la diva con un poco de molestia

- **No se muy bien la historia, solo sé que Quinn tiene una hija de tres años con su ex esposa **– pensó unos segundos – **pero todo me resulta un poco confuso**

- **Es una larga historia** – aseguro la morena con rapidez y se alejo en dirección hacia su pequeño hijo

- **Si ya he oído eso… **

Nerviosa era la palabra perfecta para definir el estado actual en el que se encontraba Quinn en aquel momento mientras esperaba pacientemente a que se abriera la puerta de la habitación de Kate, desde que se había enterado sobre la posibilidad que existía de que Katherine podría ser la donadora perfecta que tanto había buscado, no podía dejar de sentir esa sensación de nerviosismo que es propia de una persona que se encuentra en un estado ansioso ante una situación emocional

- **Quinn **– Kate exclamo un poco sorprendida ya que no se esperaba una visita por parte de la rubia

- **Eres recesiva o dominante** – pregunto con rapidez tomando por sorpresa a la mujer frente a ella

- **Perdón… **

- **Genéticamente eres recesiva o dominante **– acomodo la pregunta mientras se hacia paso hacia el interior de la habitación

- **Tú pregunta esta incomodándome** – manifestó la castaña con rapidez

- **Lo siento, pero necesito saber si eres recesiva o dominante** – se disculpo y formulo nuevamente la pregunta

- **¿Por qué? **

- **Porque si eres dominante como yo, cabe una pequeña posibilidad de que Katherine tenga genes específicos, como los de Liam, y si es así, entonces ella podría ser la donadora perfecta que necesitamos** – le explico con rapidez sin pausa alguna

- **Quieres que nuestra hija le done medula a tu hijo** – pregunto Kate con un tono un poco ofendido

- **No, quiero que nuestra hija salve a su hermano** – aseguro la fotógrafa despacio

- **No estoy segura de permitir eso** – la castaña hizo saber con rapidez

- **¿Porque no? **

- **Que tal si algo le pasa a Katherine** – pregunto con preocupación

- **No le pasara nada** – aseguro la rubia con rapidez

- **Tu no puedes asegurar eso Quinn** – le hizo saber con un tono serio

- **Kate mi hijo esta llegando al limite puesto por los médicos, y Katherine puede ser su única salvación **– manifestó con un tono suplicante

- **Si logras asegurarme de que Katherine no correrá ningún riesgo durante o después de la operación, permitiré que donde si resulta ser compatible** – informo la castaña despacio

- **Entonces vayamos con Anderson, para que te explique todo lo que necesitas saber y si es posible realizar la prueba de compatibilidad hoy mismo** – pidió la fotógrafa con rapidez

Quinn sonreía levemente mientras caminaba en se dirigía a la sala de quimioterapias, la fotógrafa tenía fe de que todo resultaría como deseaba, que su pequeña Katherine seria capaz de poder salvar la vida de su hermanito mayor, incluso empezaba a creer que era un acto divino que su pequeña hija pareciera en su vida justamente en el momento en que mas la necesitaba, tenia que ser así, no podía haber otra explicación

- **¿Donde estabas? **

- Aquella pregunta por parte de Rachel la tomo por sorpresa sacándola de forma inmediata de sus pensamientos – **hola a ti también** – la saludo con sarcasmo

- **No te hagas la tonta** – la diva dijo con un tono serio – **¿donde estabas?** – pregunto nuevamente

- **A ver porque el mal humor** – le pregunto a la morena un poco confundida

- **Como quieres que este de buen humor, si llego aquí y me encuentro con el hecho de que dejaste solo a nuestro hijo** – le reclamo con seriedad

- **No lo deje solo, estaba con Brody, además necesitaba salir** – la fotógrafa se defendió con rapidez

- **¿A dónde? **

- **Fui a ver a Kate… **

- **Oh genial, dejaste a nuestro hijo para irte a ver a tu ex esposa** – soltó la morena con sarcasmo y molestia

- **Rachel… **

- **No, Rachel nada, como te atreves a hacer algo así, sabes bien que Liam necesita que estemos presente cuando** – la diva hablaba sin control hasta que fue interrumpida de forma precipitada

- **Hay un posible donador para Liam** – Quinn le hizo saber con rapidez

- **No me importa si** – se detuvo al captar lo dicho por la rubia – **espera que dijiste** – le pregunto con rapidez

- **Hay un posible donador para Liam** – repitió nuevamente pero un poco mas despacio

- **Lo dices en serio** – Quinn asintió de forma afirmativa – **oh por dios** – una sonrisa se marco en su rostro – **¿Quién?**

- **Katherine… **

- **Tu hija** – cuestiono un poco confundida

- **Aun no es seguro, Kate en estos momentos esta reunida con Anderson quien le esta explicando todo lo que necesita saber, luego le harán la prueba de compatibilidad a la niña y para mañana podremos saber si es o no compatible con nuestro pequeño** – le explico despacio

- **Quinn eso es maravilloso** – manifestó la diva visiblemente emocionada

- **Aun no es seguro Rach** – le recordó despacio

- **Pero existe la posibilidad, eso quiere decir que hay esperanza** – aseguro la diva con rapidez

Kate escuchaba atentamente toda la explicación que Anderson le dio, de la forma como lo describía el oncólogo todo parecía ser seguro, pero la castaña no podía sacar de su mente las palabras crisis cardiaca, las posibilidades que Katherine sufriera de una crisis cardiaca durante la extracción de la medula eran bajas para cualquier persona ajena, pero para una madre preocupada era lo suficientemente altas para no dar su consentimiento

- **Y básicamente eso seria todo** – Anderson finalizo su explicación

- **Hay riesgos** – Kate interrogo con insistencia

- **Son mínimos** – el oncólogo le aseguro suavemente

- **Mínimos o no, son riesgos** – acentuó con rapidez – **no voy a exponer a mi hija a eso, lo siento pero no** – sentencio con determinación antes de abandonar la oficina del medico

- **Kate** – Quinn llamo a la castaña apenas la vio salir de la oficina de Anderson

- **No daré mi consentimiento para que nuestra hija done** – le hizo saber con rapidez

- **Porque no** – interrogo la fotógrafa un poco confundida

- **Hay riesgos de que Katherine sufra una reducción de la presión arterial, debido a la corta edad que tiene** – le manifestó con rapidez – **no voy a poner a nuestra hija a ese riesgo **

- **Pero**

- **Pero nada Quinn** – no permitió que la rubia hablara – **dije no y esa es mi última palabra** – sentencio con firmeza antes de irse

- **Rayos **– Quinn profirió con enfado

Rachel se encontraba a unos cuantos paso de ambas mujeres logro escuchar perfectamente la conversación, por lo que sin perder el tiempo corrió detrás de Kate en un intento desesperado por hacer razonar a la mujer

- **Kate **– la diva reclamo la atención de la castaña

- **Oh no, tú eres la persona con la que menos quiero hablar** – dijo con un tono bastante duro

- **Lo sé, pero necesito hablar contigo** – le hizo saber con rapidez – **escuche lo que le dijiste a Quinn, sobre no permitir que Katherine done** – anuncio con suavidad

- **En verdad lamento la situación en la que se encuentra tu pequeño, pero no puedo poner en riesgo la vida de mi hija, lo siento** – dijo con mucha firmeza

- **Estas en todo tu derecho, pero mi hijo necesita ese trasplante para poder vivir, se que es egoísta pedirte que digas que si, se que es egoísta pedirte que me ayudes cuando yo fui la bruja malvada de tu cuento, pero en este momento necesito que me veas como la madre que soy, una que está desesperada y necesita de tu ayuda, por favor** – le pidió con suavidad

- **Sabias que estaba casada y aun así seguiste viéndola** – la castaña le reclamo con dureza – **mi matrimonio se fue por un abismo gracias a ti, cada vez que miraba a Quinn sentía una rabia inmensa por lo que había hecho, cada vez que cerraba mis ojos a mi mente solo venían las imágenes de ella en la cama contigo** – tomo un poco de aire para aguantar las enormes ganas que tenia de romper en llanto – **porque tenias que meterte en el medio, porque tenias que entrar en su vida**

- **En verdad lamento lo que te hicimos sufrir, no te lo merecías, nadie merece ser engañado, pero la realidad es una sola, yo me enamore de Quinn, fui inconsciente, egoísta y malvada, pero estaba enamorada profundamente **– le hizo saber con rapidez – **no es la mejor excusa pero es la única que tengo **

- **Los riesgos son mínimos, incluso es casi imposible que suceda algo malo** – confeso la castaña despacio

- **Si es así entonces porque** – pregunto Rachel bastante confundida

- **Porque podía utilizar la excusa de un factor de riesgo para cubrir que en realidad me negaba a permitir el trasplante por resentimiento** – acepto un poco avergonzada – **por dios soy una horrible personas, tu suplicas por la vida de tu hijo y yo solo estaba concentrándome en mi resentimiento**

- **Nunca tuviste tiempo de reclamarme nada, así que se podría decir que este es tu momento** – la diva le hizo saber con suavidad

- **No eres una mala persona Rachel, pero si eres la mujer que se convirtió en la amante de mi esposa** – manifestó con suavidad

- **Lo se** – la diva acepto su culpa – **también se que ayer en la tarde tu y Quinn se besaron** – le hizo saber despacio

- **No me arrepiento** – aseguro la castaña sin remordimiento alguno

- **Quien podría** – dijo Rachel con tranquilidad

- **Si Katherine resulta ser compatible, permitiré que done** – la castaña hizo saber con rapidez

- **Gracias, en verdad** – la diva agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa

Rachel sonreía levemente mientras observaba como la bio-analista toma las muestras necesarias de sangre de Katherine para realizar el análisis de compatibilidad, la diva sintió como un par de brazos rodearon su cintura y una fina barbilla se poso sobre su hombro derecho

- **¿Qué le dijiste? **

- **Simplemente hablamos** – aseguro la diva con suavidad mientras se giraba para quedar frente a su novia – **no dijimos mucho, solo necesario para lograr entendernos **

- **Eres maravillosa** – aseguro Quinn inclinándose para dejar un beso pero la diva lo esquivo con rapidez – **¿que sucede? **– interrogo rápidamente

- **Kate y tú se besaron** – susurro despacio mirando fijamente a la rubia

- **¿Como sabes eso?** – pregunto con rapidez – **Rachel ese beso no significo absolutamente nada **– hablo rápidamente al darse cuenta de que con su pregunta había aceptando casi de forma inmediata lo sucedido

- **Eso no es verdad, porque si fuera así, me lo hubieras dicho, pero lo hiciste, te quedaste callada Quinn y eso solo me dice una cosa** – le dijo despacio **– ese beso te movió algo por dentro, y tienes un debate mental en el cual no sabes qué hacer** – aseguro con firmeza

- **Yo te **

- **Iré a ver a Brody** – la diva no le permitió a su novia defenderse simplemente se fue

La rubia observo como Rachel se alejaba, sintió un enorme deseo de ir tras ella e intentar explicarle como fue que sucedieron las cosas en realidad, pero la llegada inminente de Kate con su hija en brazos fue lo que le impidió ir tras su pequeña diva

- **Estamos listas** – anuncio la castaña con tranquilidad

- **Claro** – dijo la rubia y tomo a su pequeña hija en brazos – **las llevare de regreso al hotel **– anuncio con rapidez

- **Lalo **– Katherine le exigió a la rubia

- **¿Qué? **

- **Quiere un helado** – Kate le tradujo a su ex esposa la petición de su pequeña

- **Bien, supongo que podremos ir por un helado antes** – aseguro la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa

Rachel se paseaba de un lado a otro mientras los ojos azules de Brody la seguían constantemente, el pediatra nunca había visto a su hermana menor en ese estado de ansiedad e inseguridad, parecía como si en cualquier momento iba a sufrir un infarto o peor iba a estallas en mil pedacitos

- **Entonces admitió que la beso** – pregunto el medico despacio

- **Dijo que no significo nada para ella** – la diva respondió con rapidez

- **Pero tú no le creíste… **

- **No… **

- **¿Por qué? **

- **Porque sé que si significo algo Brody** – aseguro con mucha firmeza

- **Como estas tan segura** – Brody pregunto un poco confundido

- **Conozco a Quinn de acuerdo, y sé que si no hubiera sentido nada me lo hubiera dicho, pero se quedo callada porque no quiere que la interrogue acerca de lo que siente, y sabes el porque de eso** – Brody negó rápidamente – **porque no sabe lo que siente, está confundida **

- **Entonces no te ama** – el pediatra sentencio con firmeza

- **Perdón **– la morena pregunto bastante confundida

- **Si está confundida entonces quiere decir que no te ama** – le hizo saber suavemente

- **Como puedes decir algo así** – Rachel pregunto casi horrorizada por el argumento de su hermano

- **Rachel cuando uno ama verdaderamente a alguien, uno no se confunde** – le aseguro con rapidez

- **Claro lo dices tú, el hombre que no puede mantenerse en la cama de una mujer por más de una noche** – la diva lo ataco sin piedad con sus palabras

- **Oye a mi no me ataques porque tu novia anda confundida** – le reclamo en un tono serio

- **No me ha dicho que está confundida** – defendió a su novia de forma inmediata – **sabes ya debo irme, Liam debe estarme esperando** – camino hacia la puerta con rapidez

- **Espera Rachel** – Brody insistió levantándose de su silla – **cuando Anderson les dará los resultados **– interrogo con suavidad a su hermana

- **Dijo que mañana en la mañana** – le informo con rapidez – **en verdad crees que Quinn no me ama** – le pregunto con un poco de temor

- **Lo mejor será que tu y ella hablen sobre este asunto** – le sugirió despacio

Kate ingreso en la habitación que ocupaba en aquel elegante hotel, seguida por Quinn, quien llevaba a Katherine en sus brazos, debido a que esta se había quedado dormida durante el viaje de regreso al hotel

- **Esta pequeña sí que tiene energías** – susurro Quinn mientras acomodaba a su pequeña hija sobre la cama

- **Lamento que haya sido algo más que ir a tomar un simple helado** – Kate se disculpo con la rubia

- **Tranquila, he disfrutado pasar tiempo con ustedes** – aseguro con tranquilidad – **digo con ella **– se corrigió rápidamente al notar su error – **ya tengo que irme si quiero llegar a la lectura del cuento de buenas noche de Liam** – anuncio con rapidez

- **Claro** – acompaño a la fotógrafa hasta la puerta – **supongo que te veré mañana en la mañana en el hospital **

- **Porque le dijiste a Rachel sobre el beso que nos dimos** – interrogo la rubia despacio

- **Yo no le dije nada** – la castaña le aseguro con rapidez

- **No lo hiciste **– la rubia insistió con un poco de desconfianza

- **Pensé que habías sido tu quien se lo dijo** – Kate dijo con rapidez

- **No yo no fui** – la fotógrafa aseguro de forma pensativa – **como pudo haberse enterado **

- **Solo hay una forma, que nos viera besándonos y si fue así, entonces eso significaría que ella nos estaba** – la castaña guardo silencio para no confirmar lo que la rubia ya tenia en mente

- **Espiando **– Quinn sentencio con un tono triste bajando su mirada al suelo – **creo que no confiaba en mi como me aseguraba **

Rachel descendía las escaleras cuando escucho como la puerta principal se abría, la diva termino de bajar los últimos escalones que le faltaban y pudo divisar la figura de Quinn acercándose en dirección hacia ella

- **Llegue a tiempo** – pregunto la rubia con rapidez

- **No, ya le leí el cuento** – Rachel le informo con un tono serio

- **Iré a verlo** – informo la fotógrafa caminando hacia las escaleras

- **Esta dormido** – anuncio la morena con rudeza

- **¿Cuál es tu problema Rachel?** – Quinn pregunto con enfado mientras alzaba su tono de voz levemente

- **Mi problema, discúlpame no tengo ningún problema** – dijo con rapidez – **la única que aquí tiene un problema eres tu**

- **Yo** – pregunto la fotógrafa casi ofendida

- **Si tu, que no sabes como dividir tu tiempo para que te alcance, entre estar con tu hija y poder regresar a tiempo a leerle el cuento de buenas noches a tu hijo** – Rachel narro despacio

- **No voy a permitir que me vuelvas la mala de la historia** – Quinn le hizo saber con un tono serio

- **Aquí no hay malos o buenos Quinn, aquí simplemente hay una situación de intereses opuestos** – le aseguro intentando no sonar dura

- **Quieres es que elija entre mis dos hijos** – pregunto la rubia ofendida por la sugerencia de su novia

- **Jamás te pediría eso** – la diva le aseguro con rapidez

- **Pues lo haces sonar así… **

- **Solo soy sincera, a diferencia de ti** – dijo remarcando la ultima parte de la oración

- **Qué curioso que uses esa palabra para describirte** – Quinn analizo mientras se acercaba despacio hacia la morena – **tu te molestas conmigo porque no te dije lo del beso con Kate, pero no me has dicho como te enteraste de lo sucedido** – informo despacio mirándola fijamente a los ojos

- **Eso es lo que menos importa** – Rachel intento restarle importancia al asunto

- **Oh no, si importa Rachel** – le aseguro con rapidez – **porque eso me hace ver claramente que tu tampoco has sido muy sincera conmigo **

- **¿Que quieres decir? **

- **Aceptaste que me reuniera con Kate a solas solo para poder espiarnos** – le susurro con un tono serio

- **Eso no es cierto** – Rachel se defendió rápidamente de esa acusación

- **No, acaso no fue de esa manera que supiste lo que paso** – le pregunto con bastante enfado

- **Si no lo hubiera hecho de esa manera jamás lo hubiera sabido** – le recrimino con un tono lleno de rabia

- **Dijiste que confiabas en mí** – le recordó con un tono adolorido

- **Y lo hacia, pero veo que me equivoque en eso, solo te basto un par de encuentros con tu ex para confundirte completamente** – soltó sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus palabras

- Quinn apretó sus labios intentando aguantar el dolor que le causaban aquellas palabras – **sabes porque no te dije nada del beso** – le pregunto rapidez – **porque sabía que te imaginaras cosas donde no las hay, tenía miedo de perder tu confianza, esa que tanto me costó ganarme, pero el saber que estabas espiándome solo me deja algo bien en claro, nunca me gane tu confianza y creo que nunca me le voy a ganar **– aseguro con un su voz entrecortada – **no estoy confundida Rachel, yo te amo a ti, pero tu falta de confianza me hiere **

Rachel pudo ver la mirada llena de dolor que su novia tenia, sin poder evitarlo eso la hizo sentirse avergonzada de sus actos y palabras, pudo sentir la sinceridad por parte de la fotógrafa cuando le explico el porque no le dijo nada de aquel beso, y ahora eso la hacia sentir decepcionada y avergonzada de si misma

- **Quinn… **

- **Iré a darle un beso a Liam** - anuncio alejando rápidamente escaleras arriba – **esta noche dormiré en el cuarto de invitados** – le informo a la morena mientras subía las escaleras

_El silencio de las preguntas que no tienen respuestas es ruidoso como una estampida, o como el detonar de cañones, y tan desesperante como el llanto que no fluye_

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

**Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.**

**Twitter: Rachel220588**


	16. Chapter 14 - Time For Miracles

**The Hardest Decisión**

**Chapter XIV **

**Time For Miracles**

_Un milagro es un efecto perceptible a los sentidos que sobrepasa los poderes de la naturaleza y de todo ser creado, es por lo tanto una acción que solo puede ser de Dios y tiene como fin dar testimonio de la verdad, y los milagros siempre llegan a su momento, porque lo creamos o no, a veces suele ser tiempo para milagros _

Rachel movía sus manos nerviosamente mientras evitaba mirar a su lado derecho para no encontrarse con Quinn, desde la noche anterior no habían vuelto a cruzar palabra alguna, la diva sentía enormes ganas de disculparse pero cada vez que hacia un intento por acercarse la rubia se alejaba sin darle oportunidad de pronunciar palabra alguna. Aquella situación estaba siendo verdaderamente estresante

Por su parte Quinn mantenía su mirada en un punto fijo frente a ella, se negaba rotundamente si quiera a ver a la persona que se encontraba a su lado izquierdo, aun estaba enfadada por la discusión de la noche anterior, la fotógrafa estaba bien consciente de que debió decirle a Rachel sobre el beso, pero el saber que su novia no le tenía ni la más mínima confianza le había dolía mas que cualquier golpe físico que pudiera recibir

Kate se sentía tan fuera de lugar, sin contar el hecho de que podía sentir la enorme tensión que había acumulada entre las otras dos mujeres que se encontraban presente en aquella oficina, la castaña solo quería que Anderson apareciera de una buena vez con los resultados, cosa que no tardo en suceder para el bien de su salud mental

- **Bien tengo los resultados** – anuncio Anderson apenas cruzo la puerta de su oficina

- **¿Qué dicen? **

- **Aun no los he visto** – le respondió a la diva mostrándole el sobre aun sellado

- **Pues que esperas** – la diva le exigió con rapidez

- El oncólogo tomo asiento sobre su silla – **bien, veamos** – dijo mientras se concentraba en leer los resultados de los exámenes

- **Por amor a Cristo Anderson habla de una vez **– Rachel le pidió con desespero al medico

- **Hay un 95, 5 % de compatibilidad entre Liam y Katherine** – finalmente anuncio el oncólogo con una gran sonrisa

- **Si** – Quinn y Rachel gritaron al mismo tiempo

- **Parece sorprendido** – Kate interrogo al médico al ver su expresión de sorpresa

- **Es porque lo estoy** – admitió el medico con suavidad – **las posibilidades eran realmente bajas y miren **– tomo un poco de aire **– esto es un verdadero milagro**

- **Cuando se podría realizar la operación** – Quinn pregunto con rapidez

- **Bueno, debido a que Liam esta estable, sus defensas se mantienen altas y sus células leucémicas bajas, podríamos proceder de forma inmediata** – miro a Kate fijamente – **a no ser que una de las partes no esté de acuerdo **– anuncio con suavidad

Todas las miradas se posaron sobre Kate, quien entendió rápidamente que la ultima palabra la tenia ella, por un momento se sintió intimidada e insegura por el hecho de llevar dicha responsabilidad sobre sus hombros

- **Supongo que si Liam esta acto para la operación seria absurdo** esperar – respondió con suavidad

- **Gracias **– Rachel agradeció en un susurro por la decisión tomada

- **Bien, iré a preparar todo** – anuncio Anderson levantándose rápidamente – **vamos a necesitar realizarle unos exámenes rutinarios a Katherine** – le informo a la castaña la cual asintió en forma de aceptación

- **Yo iré por Katherine para que le hagan los exámenes** – anuncio Kate levantándose de su silla

- **Y nosotras iremos por Liam** – anuncio la diva con una gran sonrisa

Caminaban una al lado de la otra, sin mirarse, sin hablarse, sin tocarse, aquello era desesperante para ambas, pero una era demasiado orgullosa para admitir que se había equivocado y la otra demasiado orgullosa como para perdonar el error cometido por la primera

- **Vamos a seguir así** – Rachel dio el primer paso al formular aquella pregunta – **entiendo que estés molesta, pero las cosas no pasaron como piensas** – dijo con rapidez

- **Entonces como fueron** – Quinn pregunto con un tono serio

- **Brody empezó a decirme cosas sobre que tu eras el elemento mas infiel de la historia, que de seguro te ibas a sentir confundida sobre tus sentimientos y entonces yo no pude soportarlo, estas reunida con la mujer que una vez fue el amor de tu vida, tuve miedo y entonces desconfié de ti **– la diva explico despacio

- **Siempre vas a dudar Rachel y no sé si quiero vivir así** – la fotógrafa le manifestó con sinceridad

- **¿Eso qué significa? **

- **Mira lo mejor será que yo vaya por Liam, tú simplemente espéranos aquí por favor** – le pidió suavemente antes de alejarse en dirección a su auto

Rachel observo como su novia se alejaba, sintió una enorme presión en su pecho, acaso Quinn acaba de anunciarle que ya no quería seguir con su relación, entendía perfectamente que la rubia estuviera molesta, pero jamás se imagino que fuera para tanto, bueno básicamente le había demostrado que no confía en ella, pero eso no era razón suficiente para que la dejara o si

- **Espero que estés feliz por lo que hiciste** – reclamo la diva apenas cruzo la puerta de la oficina de su hermano mayor

- **De que hablas** – pregunto el moreno sin entender a lo que se refería

- **Quinn va a dejarme por tu culpa** – exclamo la morena con seriedad

- **Ella que… **

- **Lo que escuchaste… **

- **Y porque me culpas a mí** – interrogo rápidamente a su hermana

- **Porque si no le hubiera hecho caso a todas las sandeces que me decías, esto no estaría pasando** – le recordó rápidamente – **dios Quinn va a dejarme** – anuncio llena de miedo

- **Ella besa a su ex esposa, no te dice nada y tiene el descaro de ofenderse porque tú la enfrentas** – analizo la situación – **eso no tiene nada de lógica para mí** – anuncio con rapidez

- **Para mi si** – aseguro Rachel con un tono serio

- **En serio… **

- **Siente que no confió en ella** – le dijo con desesperación – **que nunca voy a confiar en ella y que así no quería seguir **

- **Entonces si termino contigo** – cuestiono el moreno un poco sorprendido

- **Si, no, bueno no se** – la diva le respondió con rapidez

- **¿Dónde está?**

- **Fue a buscar a Liam para la operación** – anuncio con suavidad

- **Operación, que operación, que pasa con Liam** – interrogo a su hermana con tono lleno de pánico

- **Calma Brody** – le pidió con suavidad – **los análisis arrojaron que Katherine es 95 % compatible con Liam, y Anderson no quiere esperar, por eso va a operarlo de forma inmediata** – le relato despacio

- **Por dios eso es genial** – anuncio con una gran sonrisa y escucho el teléfono de su escritorio sonar – **si** – pregunto respondiendo la llamada – **claro, enseguida voy** – colgó el teléfono – **Anderson quiere que sea el pediatra encargado de los niños** – le anuncio a la diva con rapidez

Rachel simplemente sonrió alegremente mientras su hermano se colocaba su bata blanca, antes de abandonar la oficina el pediatra dejo un suave beso sobre la mejilla derecha de la diva, quien decidió tomar asiento y esperar la llegada de su pequeño hijo

- **Estas bien** – Liam interrogo a su madre – **pareces triste** – aseguro viéndola fijamente

- **Estoy un poco triste** – confeso la fotógrafa con suavidad

- **¿Por qué? **

- **Recuerdas la película que vimos donde el hombre se sentía mal porque todas la personas que lo rodeaban esperaban a que el se equivocara para echárselo en cara** – le pregunto a su pequeño y este rápidamente asintió en forma afirmativa – **pues me siento como el en este momento**

- **Pero ese hombre no se dejo vencer por eso, lucho para demostrar que valía la pena que confiaran en el** – le recordó con suavidad a su madre – **quizás deberías hacer lo mismo que el** – sugirió con un tono inocente

- **Y qué pasa si a pesar de toda mi lucha siguen sin creer en mi** – le pregunto con temor

- **Yo siempre creeré en ti, y lo más importante es que tú deberías creer en ti misma** – aseguro el pequeño con ternura

- **Yo siempre voy a estar para ti de acuerdo, sin importar lo que suceda** – le susurro a su pequeño con ternura

- **Lo sé… **

- **Bien, ahora vamos** – le pidió tomando el bolso que había preparado

- **¿A dónde?**

- **Al hospital** – le hizo saber con tranquilidad

- **Pero si ya me pusieron el tratamiento de esta semana** – anuncio desganado

- **Sí, pero ahora es importante que vayamos** – Quinn anuncio con mucha calma

- **¿Por qué? **

- **Cuando estemos allá te lo explicaremos** – la rubia prefirió esperar a que Rachel estuviera presente para darle la noticia a su pequeño sobre la operación – **ahora levanta tu pequeño cuerpo y vámonos **– le pidió nuevamente

- **Bien **– Liam acepto completamente resignado

Kate acariciaba suavemente el cabello de Katherine mientras esperaba a que el pediatra apareciera, de pronto escucho la puerta de la habitación abrirse dándole paso a un joven médico, de presencia impecable y profundos ojos azules

- **Muy bien la niña Katherine Williams** – pregunto Brody mientras chequeaba el historial que llevaba en las manos

- **Aquí** – respondió Kate rápidamente

- Brody levanto su mirada rápidamente – **de cerca eres mas hermosa **– susurro cuando se encontró de frente con Kate

- **Perdón **– la castaña interrogo con rapidez

- **Qué, que** – se aclaro la garganta rápidamente – **que soy el pediatra que estará a cargo del cuidado de la pequeña durante la operación** – anuncio con rapidez sintiéndose avergonzado de si mismo

- **Claro, soy Kate la madre de Katherine** – se presento con el pediatra

- **Brody Berry pediatra general** – el moreno se presento rápidamente

- **Eres familia de Rachel** – interrogo la mujer con curiosidad

- **Soy su hermano mayor… **

- **Vaya, veo entonces que el atractivo familiar va en la genética** – exclamo Kate con suavidad

- **Piensas que soy atractivo** – Brody pregunto con un pequeña sonrisa marcada en su rostro

- **Pues si, y estoy casi segura que ya te lo han dicho antes… **

- **La verdad es que si, pero nunca está de más escucharlo… **

- **Veo que también eres vanidoso… **

- **Ese fue un golpe bajo** – se acerco hasta la pequeña rubia – **muy bien Katherine te chequeare físicamente, luego vendrá una enfermera y te tomara muestras de sangre para los análisis **– le explico a la pequeña y esta simplemente asintió

Rachel se encontraba entretenida ojeado una revista cuando sonido de la puerta de la oficina de Brody se abrió dándole paso a Liam, el cual al ver a la diva corrió hasta subirse a sus brazos.

- **Mami… **

- **Oh mi príncipe… **

- **¿Qué hacemos aquí? **

- La diva miro a Quinn desconcertada – **acaso tu mami Quinn no te lo dijo** – le pregunto un poco confusa

- **No, me dijo que una vez que llegáramos aquí ambas me lo explicarían todo** – anuncio el pequeño con rapidez

- **Bien, entonces vamos a explicarte** – sentó al pequeño en sus piernas y espero que Quinn tomara asiento a su lado – **Liam recuerdas cuando te dijimos que para ponerte completamente sano necesitabas una operación** – su hijo asintió con rapidez – y **que para que esa operación se pudiera efectuar se necesitaba a una persona que tuviera una genética muy parecida a la tuya** – una vez mas el joven Berry asintió – **pues hemos encontrado una persona así amor y vas a ser operado hoy mismo **– le informo con suavidad

- **En serio** – pregunto con bastante emoción – **eso significa que voy a curarme**

- **Si, cielo, vas a curarte **– Quinn le susurro a su pequeño despacio

- **Oh genial** – exclamo saltando de emoción – **esperen quien es esa persona** – pregunto con curiosidad

- **Katherine **– la rubia le respondió con suavidad

- **Mi hermanita** – pregunto con rapidez – **no es muy pequeña, digo no quiero que nada le pase** – anuncio con preocupación

- **Tranquilo amor, nada le pasara a tu hermanita, ella estará bien **– Quinn tranquilizo a su pequeño

- **Lo prometes… **

- **Lo prometo** – la rubia le prometió a su pequeño con suavidad – **de hecho en este momento iré a verla y le diré que le mandas un fuerte abrazo y un beso **

- **Gracias… **

Quinn le dio un rápido beso a su pequeño en la frente y salió de la oficina casi corriendo, Rachel observo con tristeza como la rubia no se detuvo ni un solo segundo a mirarla, sintió unas enormes ganas de llorar por lo que abrazo con fuerzas a Liam en un intento de no romper el llanto

- **Ey Quinn** – Brody llamo a la rubia cuando la vio salir de la oficina – **todo bien** – pregunto rápidamente al ver el semblante serio que esta tenia

- **Tú qué crees** – le pregunto con seriedad

- **Ah claro** – susurro recordando porque el enfado de la rubia – **escucha Quinn no fue** – su palabras fueron silenciadas abruptamente por un puño sobre su boca – **pero qué demonios te pasa** – interrogo rápidamente a la fotógrafa

- **Lo siento, pero como soy el elemento más infiel aquí presente, no se puede saber en qué momento voy hacer algo indebido** – Quinn le respondió de manera sarcástica

- **Muy bien, entiendo tu punto** – el médico comprendió el porqué del golpe propinado por la rubia

- **Qué bueno** – tomo un poco de aire – **ahora me puedes decir donde esta Kate** – pregunto con suavidad

- **Segundo piso, habitación 32** – el moreno le informo con rapidez

- **Gracias… **

Brody suspiro profundamente mientras observaba como Quinn se alejaba en dirección a los ascensores, el moreno estaba consciente de que se merecía el golpe que acababa de recibir, pero una cosa era el saber que se lo merecía y otra muy distinta era recibir dicho golpe

- **Por favor cielo quédate tranquila** – Kate le suplicaba a su pequeña quien se rehusaba a que la enfermera le sacara la muestra de sangre – **no dolerá cielo**

- **Mama** – anuncio la pequeña rubia viendo la puerta por donde acababa de entrar Quinn

- **¿Qué sucede?** – pregunto la fotógrafa acercándose a la cama

- **Katherine no permite que le saquen la muestra de sangre** – informo la castaña un poco desesperada

- **Vamos amor, debes permitir que te saquen la muestra de sangre** – le hablo a su pequeña con ternura – **ven** – la tomo entre sus brazos – **veras que no duele** – le hizo una seña a la enfermera para que procediera – **ves que no fue nada** – cuando todo termino

- **Lele** – anuncio Katherine con un tono lloroso

- **No, no lele** – Quinn animo rápidamente a su pequeña

Kate observaba el hermoso momento entre su madre e hija, sin duda alguna aquella era una hermosa imagen, que no le molestaría ver diariamente, la castaña estaba perfectamente consciente de que ilusionarse con Quinn no estaba bien, pero no había podido evitarlo desde aquella tarde en el parque cuando beso a la fotógrafa y esta le correspondió, quizás su historia no había acabado, quizás aun podían tener esa enorme familia que una vez soñaron que tener

- **Ya deja de moverte** – Rachel le pidió a su hermano con desespero

- **Pero duelo** – el médico se quejo rápidamente mientras apartaba su rostro – **tu novia es una bestia **– le recrimino con enfado y vio la tristeza que se apodero del rostro de la morena – **que pasa, acaso ya termino contigo** – interrogo con rapidez

- **No de manera oficial** – anuncio la diva despacio mientras tomaba asiento frente a su hermano – **ha estado distante, casi no me mira y no me habla, bueno no de forma directa **– conto bajando su mirada

- **Esta molesta, pero creo que debes darle tiempo** – Brody le sugirió con suavidad – **porque no creo que después de todo lo que ha sucedido, te vaya a dejar ir tan fácilmente**

- **Porque no… **

- **Porque te ama** – le aseguro con rapidez

- **Tu eres todo un caso, primero intentas que dude de ella, luego dices que no me amaba y ahora me dices que me ama de verdad, por favor decídete** – anuncio la diva con desespero

- **Quizás intente que dudara, dije que si estaba confundida no te amaba verdaderamente y el golpe que me propino me dio a entender que te ama y que si vuelvo a intentar llenarte la cabeza de dudas me hará sufrir** – Brody argumento con rapidez

- **Tu teoría es bastante ilógica, pero me gusta** – Rachel anuncio con una pequeña sonrisa – **además no tengo intenciones de permitirle que me deje**

- **Así se habla… **

**_Una hora después _**

Liam era recibido en el quirófano por los médicos residentes que asistirían su operación, dos minutos después Katherine también era recibida en el mismo quirófano, Anderson y Brody observaban desde la sala de lavado como los pequeños eran preparados para la operación, el pediatra miro a su colega y con una pequeña seña de cabeza le dio a entender que estaba listo

- **Estamos listos** – anuncio el anestesiólogo apenas Anderson entro al quirófano

- Anderson se posiciono frente el cuerpo de Katherine – **aguja** – le ordeno a la enfermera

El silencio era fúnebre en aquella sala de espera mientras aguardaban por noticias acerca del estado de los pequeños que se encontraban en el quirófano, las miradas de las tres mujeres no se cruzaban en ningún momento, cada una se mantenía absorta en sus propios pensamientos

- **Voy por café** – anuncio finalmente Quinn mientras se levantaba de su asiento

Brody observaba fijamente el cuerpo de su sobrino mientras Anderson procedía a realizar el trasplante de medula, de repente el monitor de las pulsaciones cardiacas de Liam empezó a sonar anunciando lo que nadie se esperaba en ese momento

- **Rayos **– exclamo Anderson mirando el monitor del pequeño – **vamos Liam, tienes que aguantar un poco mas** – le suplico al pequeño sin dejar de realizar el trasplante

- **Anderson la presión baja considerablemente** – anuncio Brody viendo el monitor – **tenemos** – intento aconsejar al oncólogo pero este lo detuvo

- **Necesito un minuto para terminar el procedimiento** – pidió rápidamente el oncólogo

El monitor de Liam seguía anunciando que la presión bajaba cada vez mas Brody apretaba fuertemente sus labios intentando mantener la calma mientras que Anderson luchaba por terminar de realizar el trasplante de forma exitosa

- **Listo** – anuncio el médico con rapidez

- **Carguen a 300** – ordeno rápidamente Brody – **despejen** – descargo las planchas contra el pecho su sobrino pero el pulso de este no regreso – **carguen a 350** – ordeno nuevamente – **vamos** – pidió con desespero al ver que aquella línea recta no cambiaba

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dándole paso a Brody y Anderson, los médicos sin perder el tiempo se dirigieron a la sala de espera, Rachel fue la primera en ver a los médicos acercarse y rápidamente se puso de pie, las otras dos mujeres presentes imitaron la acción tomada por la diva

- **Como salió todo** – Rachel interrogo rápidamente a ambos médicos

- **Katherine esta estable, como no hubo complicaciones con ella, la pequeña fue llevada a una habitación **– Anderson anuncio el estado de la pequeña

- **Y Liam** – Quinn pregunto un poco inquieta

- Anderson tomo un poco de aire antes de hablar – **Liam sufrió un pequeño colapso durante la operación, logramos realizar el trasplante, pero su corazón tardo en regresar a la normalidad, y es por eso que debe permanecer en terapia durante un par de horas**

- **Pero estará bien** – la diva pregunto con preocupación

- **Si – **anuncio el oncólogo con una pequeña sonrisa –** aunque vamos a necesitar unos días para comprobar si su cuerpo logro asimilar la medula ósea, pero por los momentos todo ha sido un éxito** – anuncio con una pequeña sonrisa

- **Gracias a dios** – Quinn respiro aliviada

- **Gracias, gracias, gracias** – decía Rachel mientras abrazaba con fuerzas a Anderson

- **Puedo ver a Katherine** – Kate pregunto rápidamente

- **Seguro, te llevare con ella** – anuncio Anderson con rapidez

- **Vienes **– la castaña le pregunto rápidamente a Quinn

- La rubia miro durante unos segundos a Rachel – **si, te acompaño** – dijo con suavidad sin apartar su mirada de la diva

El pecho de Katherine subía y bajaba despacio, la pequeña rubia mantenía sus ojos cerrado mientras era observada fijamente por su madres, la cuales se encontraban una frente a la otra a ambos lados de la cama

- **Se ve realmente tierna cuando duerme** – aseguro Quinn mirando a su pequeña – **paceré un verdadero angelito**

- **Si** – aseguro Kate sin apartar la mirada de su hija

- **Ahora que **– la rubia le pregunto con suavidad a su ex esposa

- **Ahora nostras regresaremos a Boston** – anuncio la castaña despacio – **a no ser que haya alguna excusa o petición que impida nuestra partida **– lanzo su indirecta de manera directa

- **Quiero a Katherine en mi vida, es mi hija y quiero compartir con ella como es debido** – aseguro la rubia con seguridad – **pero no puedo ofrecerte lo que deseas, lo siento** – tomo un poco de aire – **yo te ame mucho, pero ahora… **

- **La amas a ella** – Kate aseguro mirando fijamente a su ex esposa

- **Si, la amo **– aseguro con un tono suave

- **Qué te parece si Katherine se queda unas semanas contigo** – le propuso con una pequeña sonrisa

- **Eso sería realmente maravilloso** – Quinn exclamo con una gran sonrisa

Rachel sentía como la brisa golpeaba su rostro ligeramente mientras mantenía su mirada fija al frente, tenia frio, pero no quería regresar al interior de hospital aun, necesitaba algo de tiempo a solas, necesitaba organizar en su cabeza el discurso que tenía preparado para Quinn, suspiro con pesadez cuando la ligera brisa nuevamente la golpeo en el rostro, podía sentir como sus mejillas se contraían ligeramente y su nariz se helaba con rapidez

- **Rachel… **

- **¿Cómo esta Katherine?** – pregunto sin ni siquiera mirar a la rubia que se había posado a su lado

- **Está bien **– informo la fotógrafa con suavidad

- **Qué bien** – anuncio sin dejar de mirar al frente,

- ¿En que piensas?

- La diva tomo un poco de aire – **pienso que **– pensó unos segundos –** no puedo entender como es que nunca logramos estar del todo bien** – anuncio con rapidez

- **Ni yo** – murmuro la rubia

- **Yo te amo Quinn** – la diva aseguro con rapidez – **lamento si te hice sentir mal **– se disculpo nuevamente – **y tienes que saber que no voy a permitir que me dejes, hemos pasado por mucho como para rendirnos ahora **– espero una respuesta por parte de la rubia – **que no me digas nada, no es buena señal** – dijo un poco inquieta

- **Cásate conmigo** – la rubia pidió con rapidez

- **¿Qué?**

- **Cásate conmigo Rachel** – Quinn pidió nuevamente

- **Lo dices en serio **– pregunto sin poder creérselo

- **Claro que si, yo te amo y quiero que seas mi esposa, quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos** – anuncio la fotógrafa con rapidez

- **No tienes un anillo, yo siempre soñé con que me propusieran matrimonio de rodillas y con un anillo **– informo completamente nerviosa

- Quinn abrió su mano derecha lentamente – **quien dijo que no había anillo** – susurro mostrándole un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con un diamante azul en forma de corazón

- **Esto es una locura** – aseguro la morena con rapidez

- **No se si lo has notado, pero cuando se trata de nosotras, nunca hacemos nada que se funde en una razón prudente** – dijo la fotógrafa con un tono divertido

- **Hace cuanto tienes ese anillo** – interrogo con rapidez

- **Hace una semana **– relato la rubia despacio – **no voy a ponerme de rodillas** – advirtió con una pequeña sonrisa – **te casaras conmigo** – le propuso nuevamente

- **Si, si lo hare** – Rachel aseguro con mucha seguridad

Quinn tomo la mano de Rachel y con mucha delicadeza le coloco el anillo, esta sin pensarlo se lanzo a los brazos de su novia, se abrazaron fuertemente, segundos después se miraron a los ojos, y sus rostros se fueron acercando lentamente hasta que sus labios se unieron en un apasionado beso, minutos después se separaron y unieron sus frentes mientras en sus rostros se dibujaba una gran sonrisa

- **Vas a ser mi esposa** – aseguro Quinn con suavidad

- **Voy a ser tu esposa** – la diva le confirmo con un tono travieso para luego unir sus labios con los de la rubia en un apasionado beso

_En esta vida todo tiene su tiempo, incluso los milagros, algunos pueden tardar en llegar, pero una vez que se realizan llenan de bendición la vida de las personas que los viven_

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

**Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.**

**Twitter: Rachel220588**


	17. Epilogo - Point of arrival

**The Hardest Decisión**

**Epilogo **

**Point of arrival**

_Cuentan que una vez se reunieron todos los sentimientos y cualidades de los hombres en un lugar de la tierra._

_Cuando el Aburrimiento había bostezado por tercera vez, la Locura, como siempre tan loca, les propuso. **"¡Vamos a jugar a las escondidas!"**_

_La Intriga levanto la ceja intrigada y la Curiosidad sin poder contenerse preguntó: **¿"A las escondidas"?, y ¿Como es eso?**_

_**"Es un juego"** - explicó la Locura-, **en el que yo me tapo la cara y comienzo a contar desde uno hasta un millón mientras ustedes se esconden, y cuando yo haya terminado de contar, al primero de ustedes que encuentre ocupara mi lugar para continuar el juego.**_

_El Entusiasmo bailo secundado por la Euforia, la Alegría dio tantos saltos que terminó por convencer a la Duda, e incluso a la Apatía, a la que nunca le interesaba nada._

_Pero no todos quisieron participar: La Verdad prefirió no esconderse. ¿Para que? si al final siempre la hallaban._

_La Soberbia opinó: que era un juego muy tonto (en el fondo lo que le molestaba era que la idea no hubiese sido de ella) y la Cobardía prefirió no arriesgarse._

_**-"10, 6, 40, 8, 1000"** – comenzó a contar la Locura, sin ningún tipo de orden como es característico de ella_

_La primera en esconderse fue la Pereza, que como siempre se dejo caer tras la primera piedra en el camino._

_La Fe subió al cielo y la Envidia se escondió tras la sombra del Triunfo, que, con su propio esfuerzo había logrado subir a la copa del árbol más alto._

_La Generosidad casi no alcanzaba a esconderse, pues cada sitio que hallaba le parecía maravilloso para alguno de sus amigos:_

_- ¿Que si era un lago cristalino? ideal para la Belleza._

_- ¿Que si la rendija de un árbol? perfecto para la Timidez._

_- ¿Que si el vuelo da la mariposa? Lo mejor para la Voluptuosidad._

_- ¿Que si una ráfaga de Viento? magnifico para la Libertad._

_... Así terminó por ocultarse en un rayito de Sol._

_El Egoísmo en cambio encontró un sitio muy bueno desde el principio. Ventilado, Cómodo, pero solo para el._

_La Mentira se escondió en el fondo de los océanos (mentira, en realidad se escondió detrás del arco iris) y la Pasión y el Deseo en el centro de los volcanes._

_El Olvido no recuerdo donde se escondió, pero eso no es lo importante._

_Cuando la Locura estaba por el 999,999, el Amor aun no había encontrado sitio para esconderse, pues todo se encontraba ocupado hasta que divisó una rosa y, enternecido, decidió esconderse entre sus flores._

_- **Un millón** –contó la Locura y comenzó a buscar_

_La primera en aparecer fue la Pereza solo a tres pasos de una piedra._

_Después se escucho a la Fe discutiendo con Dios sobre zoología._

_Sintió vibrar a la Pasión y el Deseo en los volcanes._

_En un descuido encontró a la Envidia y, claro pudo deducir donde estaba el Triunfo._

_Al Egoísmo no tuvo ni que buscarlo. El sólito salió disparado de su escondite que había resultado ser un nido de avispas._

_De tanto caminar, sintió sed y al acercarse al lago descubrió a la Belleza._

_Con la Duda resulto ser mas fácil todavía, pues la encontró sentada sobre una cerca sin decidir aun de que lado esconderse._

_Así fue encontrando a todos. Al Talento entre la hierba fresca, a la Angustia en una oscura cueva, a la Mentira detrás del arco iris... (Mentira, estaba en el fondo del océano) y hasta al Olvido, a quien ya se le había olvidado que estaba jugando a las escondidas._

_Solo el Amor no aparecía por ningún sitio. La Locura busco detrás de cada árbol, bajo cada arroyuelo del planeta y en la cima de las montañas._

_Cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencida, divisó un rosal. Tomo una horquilla y comenzó a mover las ramas, cuando de pronto, se escucho un doloroso grito. Las espinas habían herido al Amor en los ojos dejándolo completamente ciego_

_La Locura no sabia que hacer para disculparse. Lloro, Rogó, Imploró, Pidió perdón y hasta prometió ser su guía, y como El Amor como era bondadoso no le costó nada perdonar a su hermano por el error cometido, también le concedió su petición de convertirse en su guía durante su paso por la vida y fue así como se unieron para vivir juntos. Desde entonces, desde que por primera vez se jugo a las escondidas en la Tierra..._

_**"El Amor es ciego y la Locura siempre lo acompaña"**_

- **Cuando dos personas comparten un amor verdadero, pueden pasar mil años separados pero su amor permanecerá intacto, una clara muestra de lo que digo, lo son estas dos mujeres que hoy se encuentran frente a mí** – el juez de paz hablaba de manera cordial

Todos los presentes en aquel jardín, sonreían felizmente siendo testigo de lo que ocurría, en ese momento, ahí estaban dos mujeres enamoradas, que después de haber vivido momentos verdaderamente duros, de imprevistos, partidas, engaños, mentiras, y arrepentimientos, lograron encontrarse a si mismas y amarse mutuamente de manera limpia, empezarían una nueva vida, poco a poco irían poniendo los cimientos que les daría la base para el maravilloso futuro que las esperaba, en primera fila se encontraba un sonriente Liam, de ahora 9 años estaba completamente recuperado de la leucemia, al lado derecho del pequeño rubio se encontraba su pequeña hermanita Katherine quien ahora tenia 5 años

- **Quinn y Rachel se conocieron, se enamoraron, se separaron y se reencontraron, en cada uno de esos procesos, ambas adquirieron la madurez suficiente para enfrentar las pruebas que la vida les pondría en su camino, pruebas que han superado juntas como amigas, novias, y de ahora en adelante las enfrentaran como esposas** – miro a Quinn – **tus votos** – le pidió suavemente a la rubia

- **Rachel nuestra historia no empezó de la manera mas correcta, ante los ojos de la sociedad éramos inmorales, ante los ojos del amor éramos valientes, aquella fría mañana de invierno cometí un error al no escuchar a mi corazón, el cual me gritaba que tu eras el mi amor verdadero, fui cobarde y creo que voy a tener que cargar con eso por el resto de mi vida, pero te juro ante todas estas personas aquí presente que mi amor por ti es verdadero, es más profundo que los sentimientos románticos más efímeros, es más que un impulso temporal, hoy me comprometo a quererte, respetarte y amarte por sobre todas las cosas, utilizare la tinta del amor para escribir nuestra historia, la tinta del perdón que nos permitirá evolucionar como seres humanos, la de la paciencia que nos generara al final del camino frutos dulces, la de la cortesía que nos distinguirá de los demás, sello contigo un pacto de amor verdadero** – Quinn recito sus votos con un tono de voz suave y tierno mientras miraba fijamente a la morena que estaba frente a ella

- **Rachel tu turno** – le indico el juez

- **No creo que pueda superar tus palabras** – manifestó la diva casi sin aliento – **pero lo intentare** – se aclaro la garganta – **Quinn mi corazón fue frágil, se equivoco, padeció, sufrió, empecé a creer que nunca encontraría al amor de mi vida, pero el estaba ahí, frente a mi, fue difícil verlo porque estaba oculto detrás de un cadena de sufrimientos, pero la realidad es que tu eres el amor de mi vida, y en este día maravilloso, me siento muy afortunada de que tomarte como mi esposa, prometo honrarte con mi lealtad, darte mi amistad cada vez que la necesites y recibir con agradecimiento, la alegría de saber que tú y yo somos ahora un solo ser, comprometidos con un solo propósito, apoyar y amarnos mutuamente a través de la luz y la oscuridad** – termino de recitar sus votos con su voz completamente entrecortada

- **Al unir el día de hoy, se están comprometiendo a honrarse, amarse y apoyarse mutuamente para el resto de sus vidas** – les dijo informo con suavidad – **por la autoridad investida en mí por las leyes del estado de New York, yo las declaro unidas en matrimonio, pueden besarse** – les hizo saber con una picara sonrisa

Con una gran sonrisa marcadas en sus rostros fueron acercándose mutuamente para fundirse en un apasionado beso que hizo de forma inmediata estallar en aplausos a todos los presentes quienes sonreían feliz al ver que ya de manera oficial Rachel Berry y Quinn Fabray estaba casadas

- **Ustedes están ahora unidas entre sí por el amor y respeto, dos cualidades que deben recordar siempre, incluso cuando los tiempos son difíciles** – hablo nuevamente el juez cuando las chicas había dejado de besarse – **Quinn, Rachel, les deseo la mejor de las suertes en su matrimonio** – miro al publico presente – **damas y caballeros tengo el honor de presentarles a la familia Fabray Berry**

_Cuenta la leyenda que un hombre oyó decir que hacia mucho tiempo, unos pequeños duendes habían escondido la llave de la felicidad, la cual era un tesoro muy preciado y valioso. A partir de aquel instante comenzó a buscarla. Primero se aventuró por el placer y por todo lo sensual, luego por el poder y la riqueza, después por la fama y la gloria, y así fue recorriendo el mundo del orgullo, del saber, de los viajes, del trabajo, del ocio y de todo cuanto estaba al alcance de su mano._

_En un recodo del camino leyó un letrero que decía: **"Le quedan dos meses de vida"**_

_Aquel hombre, cansado y desgastado por los sinsabores de la vida se dijo: **"Estos dos meses los dedicaré a compartir todo lo que tengo de experiencia, de saber y de vida con las personas que me rodean"**_

_Y aquel buscador infatigable de la llave de la felicidad, sólo al final de sus días, encontró que en su interior, en lo que podía compartir, en el tiempo que les dedicaba a los demás, en la renuncia que hacía de sí mismo por servir, estaba el tesoro que tanto había deseado._

_Comprendió que para ser feliz se necesita amar; aceptar la vida como viene; disfrutar de lo pequeño y de lo grande; conocerse a sí mismo y aceptarse así como se es; sentirse querido y valorado, pero también querer y valorar; tener razones para vivir y esperar y también razones para morir y descansar._

_Entendió que la llave de la felicidad brota en el corazón, con el rocío del cariño, la ternura y la comprensión._

_Que son instantes y momentos de plenitud y bienestar; que está unida y ligada a la forma de ver a la gente y de relacionarse con ella; que siempre está de salida y que para tenerla hay que gozar de paz interior._

_Finalmente descubrió que cada edad tiene su propia medida de felicidad y que sólo Dios es la fuente suprema de la alegría, por ser él: amor, gozo, paz, bondad, reconciliación, perdón y entrega total._

_Y en su mente recordó aquel proverbio que dice: **"la llave de nuestra felicidad esta en donde menos lo piensas, muy adentro de nosotros mismo, muy cerca de nuestro corazón"**_

Quinn y Rachel sonrieron felizmente, entrelazaron sus manos, una lluvia de arroz comenzó a caer sobre ellas a conforme avanzaban sobre la alfombra blanca que iba a dar directo al salón de fiesta, estaban felices, y listas para comenzar esa nueva etapa de sus vidas, el pasado estaba en los pasos dados, el presente en la acción y el futuro a la vuelta de la esquina y sobre el mismo camino que estaba recorriendo juntas

**Había esperanza, había fe  
Hubo verdad pero yo no podía entenderlo.  
Ahora hay amor en mi vida no puedo dejarlo ir, no lo dejare**

**El cambio ha jugado su parte **

**Y eso ha sanado mi corazón herido**

Se encontraban bailando al ritmo de la suave melodía que sonaba en aquel salón, Rachel mantenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Quinn, quien a su vez sujetaba su cintura con fuerza, se sonreían con amor al mismo tiempo que se daban una mirada profunda, acercaron sus labios para unirse en un beso cargado de pasión, el cual las llevo a perderse en aquel mágico momento

**Todo lo que quiero hacer, todo lo que quiero ser**

**Todo lo que quiero sentir es algo real**

**Quiero creer que todo lo que hago, **

**De aquí en adelante será contigo**

**Va a ser contigo**

Rachel poso su cabeza en el hombro de Quinn mientras continuaban embriagándose por aquel momento tan hermoso, sus cuerpos pegados moviéndose al compas de la canción que flotaba a su alrededor, eran observadas por la mayoría de los invitados así como eran retratadas por los fotógrafos contratados para llevar esa labor

- **Se ven realmente felices** – expreso Rose mirando a las chicas bailar

- **Si** – dijo Brody con nostalgia observando lo feliz que lucia su hermana menor

Entraron a la habitación del hotel entre risas alegres, miradas divertidas y besos robados, parecían un par de adolescentes enamorados y felices, ambas se sentía ebrias pero solo de puro amor, Quinn comenzó a besar a Rachel de manera delicada, el cuerpo de la diva se estremeció cuando sintió la lengua de su esposa entrar en su boca, las manos de la fotógrafa empezaron a moverse hasta que llegaron al cierre del vestido de Rachel, el cual bajo no dudo ni un solo segundo de bajarlo, para luego observar como este caía al suelo frente a sus ojos, sin poder evitarlo Quinn sonrió ante aquella visión que estaba frente a sus ojos, la diva pudo notar que los ojos de su esposa estaban llenos de deseo, y eso le indicaba una sola cosa, estaba apunto de recibir las caricias, y los besos que le robarían el alma entera

**Aquí contigo me siento seguro **

**Y sé que esto es solo el comienzo.**

**Por tanto tiempo estuve perdido**

**Ahora siento que finalmente estoy ganando**

**No me importaría,**

**Yo puedo amarte por el resto de mi vida**

Habían transcurrido unos minutos y ellas ya se encontraban acostadas a lo largo de la cama repartiéndose besos por todos lados, labios, cuello, hombros, no dejaban de besarse ni por un segundo, Quinn acelero el ritmo de sus caderas logrando que sus embestidas fueran cada vez más fuertes, Rachel apretó con fuerzas sus ojos al mismo tiempo que clavaba con mas fuerzas sus uñas en la espalda de la rubia, quien por su parte clavo sus dedos en el colchón apretando con gran fuerza las sabanas, el orgasmo que compartieron fue tan intenso que las hizo temblar de pies a cabeza

**Todo lo que quiero hacer, todo lo que quiero ser**

**Todo lo que quiero sentir es algo real**

**Quiero creer que todo lo que hago, **

**De aquí en adelante será contigo**

**Va a ser contigo**

Rachel permanecía recostada sobre el pecho de Quinn mientras que la rubia acariciaba su espalda desnuda de arriba abajo, ambas estaban despierta pero no decían palabra alguna solo se limitaban a disfrutar del silencio que invadía la habitación, sus respiraciones eran calmadas serenas nada las molestaba

- **A donde me llevaras de luna de miel** – la rubia pregunto con suavidad

- La diva levanto su cabeza para mirar a su esposa – **creí que tu me llevarías de luna de miel a mi** – le pregunto bastante confundida

- **¿En serio? **

- **Quinn tú eras la encargada de preparar nuestra luna de miel** – le recordó con un tono divertido

- **De acuerdo, a donde quieres que te lleve de luna de miel** – le pregunto con un tono tranquilo

- **Me da igual, mientras este contigo, cualquier lugar será un paraíso** – manifestó la diva sin darle mucha importancia al asunto

- **Eso suena muy interesante** – dijo la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa

Se acurrucaron entre las sabanas y permanecieron muy juntas hasta que le sueño las venció por completo, era un poco irónico que se quedaran dormidas su noche de bodas, pero ambas sabían que podían descansar con total tranquilidad, porque tenían toda una vida por delante, ya vendrían otras noches de pasión, otros días de convivencia, años de plena felicidad…

_Si la vida es el recuerdo de nuestras decisiones, entonces no podemos cambiar los errores cometidos, pero si podemos elegir lo que seremos y a quien amaremos_

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

**Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.**

**Twitter: Rachel220588**

* * *

**Nota:** muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que leyeron esta historia, y dejaron su comentario manifestando sus sentimientos y puntos de vista. Con el cierra de esta historia quiero anunciarles también que he tomado la decisión de alejarme de los Fics por un buen tiempo, exactamente cuanto tiempo no se, solo se que será bastante largo. Bueno sin más nada que decir, me despido, fue un verdadero placer y les deseo todo el éxito del mundo, recuerden vivir libres, porque nacimos libres…


End file.
